<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Measures of Men by cdenzelj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198443">Measures of Men</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdenzelj/pseuds/cdenzelj'>cdenzelj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>CSI: Crime Scene Investigation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdenzelj/pseuds/cdenzelj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick finally learns how to open up to someone, revealing the darkest parts of himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Stokes/OFC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--ONE--</p><p>        “Mark Rowe, prisoner number 31-1624. You have a letter.” A short, stout, middle-aged man stepped up to the mailroom window, chains jingling around his ankles. His hairline was greatly receded, his face lined deeply with twenty years in Kinross prison under his orange jumpsuit. He nodded to the grumpy colored woman and went on his way, followed closely by a guard, back to his cell. There was a picking order in prison, and he was at the bottom of the bottom; a child rapist. The badge of dishonor brought more than his fair share of daily beatings and gang-ups. The guards barely lifted their heavy heads to notice.</p><p>        Rowe sat heavily on his cot, waiting for the door to slam shut behind him, and for the guard to walk away. He unfolded the short letter. “<em>We have a rattlesnake problem here in Nevada, but we know how to deal with it. We hope you want new boots for Xmas next year.</em>” He smiled a rotten-toothed grin and laid back on his cot.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Nick and Greg get the 4-19 on Blue Diamond. Catherine and Julie get the 4-0-7 on 166 around Lake Mead. Sara and Henry get the 406 at the Strip, show him the ropes.” said D.B. Russell, reading off the stack of file folders over his glasses as he passed them out. “Hodges, Johnson, you both have a backlog of work as long as I am tall, get on it.” The techs were sharing a few words about the details, and Russell had a few exchanges with the rest of the crew.</p><p>        “Hey Cath and Nick, last team back buys breakfast?” Sara Sidle asked, looking over her file folder with Henry.</p><p>        “I’ll take that,” Catherine Willows piped up.</p><p>        “Call,” Greg Sanders mumbled, nudging Nick Stokes at his side. “Right Nick?” He didn’t hear him.</p><p>        He noticed a stunning woman standing just behind Hodges’ shoulder. Her posture was straight and quiet, arms folded behind her back. She had to be in her mid-thirties, leanly built and strong, and tall for a woman. Her dark blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders in a golden wave, highlighted from the sun. Her lips were full and pink, parted very slightly in the middle. Trying not to be obvious, he peered around Russell to get a better look at the rest of her. His heart started racing instantly. She wore an attractive sleeveless navy pencil dress cut up above the knee, with a deep-V cut that was attractive without being inappropriate. The dress hugged her delicate curves; flaring Midwestern hips, narrow waist, full breasts, excellent posterior. As she shifted her weight, he noticed the gentle curve of the top and sides of her thighs. <em>Powerful legs</em>, he mused. <em>Maybe a jogger or a swimmer. </em>Her skin was golden, kissed by the sun like her hair, and looked agonizingly soft. Her eyes were almost impossibly green; intelligent and patient. His brow furrowed as he realized he recognized her from somewhere, but was drawing a blank.</p><p>        Suddenly, he felt a sharp kick in his shin from Greg. “Hey!” he hissed.</p><p>        “Close your mouth,” the younger tech whispered back.</p><p>        “—And like it or not, everyone is going to the Holiday fundraising Gala at the Delano. December 15<sup>th</sup>, and no call-ins.” Everyone groaned collectively. “Hey, if I have to get dressed up, so do all of you, so just take one for the team and try to have fun.”</p><p>        “Get dressed, fine. Fun…no,” Johnson said, crossing his arms.</p><p>        “C’mon, that’s just another reason we don’t need to mingle with people way richer than us,” Sara said. “At five hundred a head.”</p><p>        “Can’t we just give the county five hundred dollars and skip it?” Greg added.</p><p>        “No because a lot of people there are our biggest financial contributors, so try to make a good impression. Cummerbunds, waistcoats, evening gowns, the whole deal.”</p><p>        “Oh good, because my closet is overflowing with evening wear,” Sara replied dryly.</p><p>        “—Anyway, this is Dr. Krista Wagner,” Russell said, stepping aside and introducing her to the crew. “You might have seen each other in passing the past ten years, but she’s coming to night shift to help round out our numbers in the lab.” Nick kicked himself for never getting to see more of her in ten years. <em>You don’t date coworkers, cool it. </em>She offered a small smile, staying a step back in her shyness. He caught the glimpse of a small purple half-moon shaped bruise next to her eye. <em>Wonder what that’s about?</em> Russell went around the table, introducing everyone. “Techs David Hodges, Morgan Brody, Archie Johnson, and Henry Andrews.” They offered a smile or a chin-jut in acknowledgement. “CSIs Catherine Willows, Greg Sanders, Julie Finlay, Sara Sidle, and Nick Stokes.”</p><p>        “You probably won’t see too much of me, since I’ll be helping Dr. Robbins a lot, but I will</p><p>do most of the DNA testing, and I specialize in botany, like Dr. Russell,” her voice was soft, but not shaky. Her accent was friendly and warm, distinctly Midwestern. “So, if there’s trace plant debris on your 4-19’s, I’d like to test it myself…if that’s ok.” She nodded at Russell, moving off to the Biology lab.</p><p>        “Ten years? She seems super nervous,” David Hodges pointed out. “’If that’s ok’?”</p><p>        “Maybe you’re intimidating,” Catherine Willows muttered, not looking up from her case</p><p>file and earning a frown from him.</p><p>        Greg Sanders piped up. “It’s a Michigan thing, I think. She also says ‘ope’ a lot when she bumps into you.” At Nick’s questioning glance, he shrunk back. “Or she could be from</p><p>Minnesota… Wisconsin.”</p><p>        Russell shrugged. “New crew, new job. Let’s get to it, huh?”</p><p>        Hodges leaned over to Nick as everyone else stood up. “Victoria’s Secret, Heavenly.”</p><p>       “What?”</p><p>        “Her perfume. Orchids and honey. Classy girl.” Nick glared at him with a mix of jealously and disgust.</p><p>        “Stop sniffing everyone,” he growled, standing to leave.</p><p>        “I can’t! You wash with Axe Phoenix! You smell like a teen at the mall!” he called at Stokes’ back.</p><p>        “Shut <em>up</em>!”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Greg and Nick returned from their case with crates of evidence to distribute to their</p><p>appropriate labs. Nick had an expression of pride about something, while Greg looked absolutely deflated. “Cheer up, G. You won’t smell that bad forever. And I think we beat Cath.”</p><p>        “Heads I win, tails you lose. How the hell did I fall for that?” he grumbled. Their dead body turned out to be a twelve-year old girl that had been in a dumpster for two days and the guys</p><p>tossed a coin for the honor of fishing around inside. Teasing each other was the only way they</p><p> could cope with the misery that plagued their job.</p><p>        “You’re the little brother of the family, you fall for stuff.” As they strode by the Biology</p><p>lab, he got another glance of Krista. He stopped short, turning Greg around and taking the DNA crate from the bottom of Greg’s stack.</p><p>        “So do you, apparently,” he remarked, narrowing his eyes at Nick. “And I’m forty.” Nick was uncomfortably shifting his weight, showing no signs he had even heard Greg. He tipped his</p><p>head towards him, lowering his voice. “Look you have a rule, don’t you? Don’t want more work</p><p>outside of work…remember that? And she’s way younger than you.”</p><p>        “I’m just doing my job,” he shot back.</p><p>        “You’re so obvious. Look, I get it, she’s really pretty just—”</p><p>        “--Work is work, I’m a professional…it’s inappropriate anyway.”</p><p>        “Oh c’mon! Girl comes in here looking and smelling like Charlize Theron, you go panting</p><p>after her like a dog.” Nick paused, drumming his thumbs on the hard plastic. “Should ask her to go to the Gala with you.”</p><p>        “Absolutely not! That’s my one chance a year to find someone…more appropriate.”</p><p>        “Nothing you do is appropriate. It’s part of your charm.”</p><p>        “Is that… reprimanding coming from the guy with dirty magazines stashed all over the lab?”</p><p>         “Not in like… six weeks. If you need me, I’ll be in the chem lab… showering off this stink.” Nick rolled his eyes and brought the crate into the lab and set it on the light table behind</p><p>her, sliding unto a stool as he did so.</p><p>        “Hi,” he said, getting her to turn her gaze at him from the UV scanner. “Krista Wagner,</p><p>right?”</p><p>        “Hi. Nick Stokes, huh? You’re the hair and fiber guy?”</p><p>        “Yeah.” He paused for a moment, not knowing how to start, suddenly losing his nerve.</p><p>        “Ever seen bat hair? I think it’s my favorite.”</p><p>        “Once. They do have an interesting scaling pattern.”</p><p>        “We covered it briefly in school.” She gathered up a plastic rack of test tubes, a syringe, a tourniquet, and some plastic tubes. “What’s your blood type?” He was taken aback.</p><p>        “Um…I think O positive. Why? You’re not going to stick me, are you? Grissom used to do that to newbies.”</p><p>        “I remember. I need AB positive plasma to inhibit the growth of the bacterial spores from Cath’s case.”</p><p>        “She beat us back?”</p><p>        “By about thirty minutes. But you beat Sara and Henry, so guess they’re buying breakfast for a while.”</p><p>        “And what if I had the right plasma to give you?” he asked nervously.</p><p>        “Calm down…I would’ve asked for it. Don’t want to take it from blood banks, since there are people that really need it. I prefer a willing donor. And…I didn’t really want to use mine. But I guess I’ll have to.” She shrugged, tying off the rubber band around her arm and finding a suitable vein from which to draw her blood. “Wanna gimme a hand real quick? Just switch out six or so of these tubes for me.” He flinched, not quite knowing how to react as he helped her fill several test tubes with crimson liquid. “Back in grad school, I figured out AB positive plasma was a better growth medium for viruses and bacterium, since there are no antibodies to destroy them, but it’s still filled with all the nutrients it needs to survive. But it did the opposite for mold spores.”</p><p>        “Why would you amplify viruses?”</p><p>        “Periodically, an epidemic will break out and we need to cross-reference where it came from. So, we need large samples of the viral DNA to compare to samples in a large area over a short time. This way, I can send the sample to labs all over the state simultaneously. And since</p><p>there’s no DNA in plasma, there’s no contamination.”</p><p>        “Ah.” She removed the needle, dropping it in a red sharps container, holding a cotton ball to</p><p>her arm, and capping off all the tubes. She examined it, making sure the bleeding had stopped,</p><p>and threw it in a biohazard bin. She then reached behind her microscope and retrieved an amber jar and a spoon. At his curious look, she held it up to the light. “Honey. My brother makes it.” She scooped out a mouthful and swallowed it, the sight setting fire in his veins.</p><p>        “You just… eat it like that?”</p><p>        “Keeps me sweet,” she smiled with a shrug. He couldn’t help but smile. “I have a blood sugar problem. Ridiculously fast metabolism. I have to eat constantly. If it drops too low or if I lose weight, I get sick.”</p><p>        “Ah.”</p><p>        “Been that way since boot camp.”</p><p>        “Boot camp?” he asked, trying to hide his surprise.</p><p>        She shrugged. “Had to pay for college somehow. Thought, ‘Whatever, join the National Guard.’” She looked up at him, mouthing another spoonful of honey. “You, uh… need something else?”</p><p>        He was flooded with anxiety. “Uh, no…I got nothing going on at the moment, thought I’d… stop by to chat, maybe get to know you a bit.”</p><p>        “What do you wanna know?” He stammered, making her smirk. “You’re very articulate.”</p><p>        “How come I haven’t seen you before…over the last ten years? I thought I could tear this</p><p>building down and put it back together and manage to remember where all Grissom’s jars went.</p><p>But I can’t believe I’ve missed you.”</p><p>        “Ah. Well I’ve spent a lot of time travelling and presenting up until now. Spent way more time on the road than here at home. Just out of curiosity, are you a gambler?”</p><p>        His brow furrowed. “Ehh, I try not to, but if my chances are looking good…”</p><p>        “Ah, well I am. I’ll bet I can tell more about you in ten minutes than you can gather about me.”</p><p>        “Well that’s easy, you’re a complete mystery to me.”</p><p>        “True, and I’ve got a head start. But if you’re as clever as people think you are, you’ll figure</p><p>it out.”</p><p>        “How d’ya figure?”</p><p>        “Say ‘spray’.” He did as she asked, a quizzical expression on his features. “Your ‘-ay’ has a slight’-oy’ sound. Spr-oy. It doesn’t come off heavy as in Oklahoma, much lighter, rolls off the tongue very smoothly.” He folded his arms, blushing slightly. “You have… a Texas accent, but not coastal like in Corpus Christi, I’m thinking… Austin, Houston, or Dallas?”</p><p>        “Uh, yeah Austin. How’d you figure that?”</p><p>        She shrugged, turning back to her work. “Well the more coastal accents tend to take on</p><p>different dialects depending on the direction you’re going; more Cajun flavor to the words the</p><p>closer you get to the deep South, more Latino closer to Mexico. Figured you were from Mid-Texas. But now I’m rambling.”</p><p>        “Flavor?” She turned slightly, her green eyes reflecting in the dim light. “Like…you taste</p><p>words or something?”</p><p>        “In a way, I guess. I’m extremely sensitive to sounds, pitches, words, dialects, languages.” Her eyes met his, captivating him. “You know that feeling you get when…you hear a song and it—” she fumbled for the words, cupping her hands and humming low in her throat “—hits you in just the right spot?” He raised his brows, folding his arms and nodding.</p><p>        “Right spot, sure.”</p><p>        She made a gesture with her hands. “Ah, well, I’m like that when people speak. What they</p><p>say, how they say it, what words they choose, the topics they choose, body language, codes.”</p><p>        “Greg mentioned you were from the Midwest. I can find things out, too.”</p><p>        “Very good, but can you tell where?”</p><p>        He shook his head. “I’m a much less cunning linguist.”</p><p>        “I’m from Michigan. Lower peninsula. Yoopers tend to have an upward inflection on the</p><p>R’s. They sound more Canadian. They roll their tongues laterally when they speak.”</p><p>        “Yoopers?”</p><p>       “Ah, people from the Upper peninsula. But I’m a Troll.” At his puzzled look, she clarified. “Someone that lives under the bridge.”</p><p>       “Detroit?”</p><p>       “Uh, no. Traverse City. Went to school in Marquette. Grad school here. Anyways. You can</p><p>just call me Kris, I like one-syllable names.” He nodded, looking at the floor. “As to me talking a lot, Northerners tend to talk a lot faster, on average four times faster…got a lot to get out before our teeth freeze. You get used to it.”</p><p>        “You’re kidding, frozen teeth?”</p><p>        She looked up at him, all business. “No. Christmas last year windchills were at negative</p><p>fifty. Could’ve frozen fire.”</p><p>        “You do kind of talk a lot.” <em>Why did you not keep that in your head?!</em></p><p>        She looked shy again. “Oh, sorry I don’t mean to bother you—”</p><p>        He stood up straight, splaying his hand and silently kicking himself. “—Oh no! No, it doesn’t bother me, but when you were being introduced you were…pretty terse.”</p><p>        “I don’t like crowds. Too many sounds. I was trying to get a read on everyone.”</p><p>        “How’s that?”</p><p>        “I was listening to everything everyone said; Hodges tapping on the table, Greg bouncing</p><p>his foot before kicking you, you curling your toes in your shoes—”</p><p>        “You can hear me move my feet?” he asked, astonished.</p><p>        Her eyes flashed in the light, and she tapped a finger to her ear. “I hear everything.” He swallowed hard, hoping she hadn’t heard Greg chide him about gawking at her. “Vestibular hyperacusis. Breathing, people moving through doors, the security system in the walls. Anything with an electrical field. I can even hear the field I give off bouncing off the walls.”</p><p>       “Like how cats find their way in the dark?”</p><p>       “Right. If you’re quiet enough, I can hear texts being received by your phone.” Somehow, he</p><p>didn’t doubt her.</p><p>        “Doesn’t that hurt your ears?”</p><p>        She shrugged. “Doesn’t <em>have</em> to. When you learn what certain sounds are, you can retrain your brain to register the more annoying things as a feeling…a sensation other than sound. Higher pitches make me gag. You learn to tune stuff out…Except for those old tube TVs… I’ll smash the hell out of those. Can feel that down in my throat,” she said, drawing parallel lines between the base of her ears, around her jaw, and coming together under her chin.</p><p>        “How do you deal with everyday sounds, then?”</p><p>        She stood up, folding her arms over her chest and taking a slow step toward him. <em>She can definitely hear my pulse,</em>he mused. But he remained fixed in place as her smoldering eyes</p><p>narrowed at him. “I talk a lot.”</p><p>        <em>Change the subject. </em>“I have a problem I think you can help me with—”</p><p>        “—Lemme guess, you have a seat reserved somewhere, but you need company?” Her voice</p><p>was flat as she used a foot to pull a chair toward her, returning her attention to the gel on her</p><p>scanner. The shell of his ears reddened. “I’ve got too much going on.”</p><p>        “A little blunt, aren’t you?”</p><p>        “As a spoon.” He could feel her shutting him down and he hated himself for it. “And just a</p><p>heads-up, I compliment people pretty randomly, I don’t have a filter, and I can be just as mean as I am nice. Try not to get on my nerves.”</p><p>        “Dually noted…But I’m not here for a date, I’m not about the whole workpace romance thing.” She hardly seemed convinced. “Get hit on a lot, then?” He saw a smile from his position behind her.</p><p>        “Nothing gets by you, huh?” she replied sarcastically. She paused a moment, meeting his gaze with her own, examining his face. “But you know… I don’t get a bad vibe from you. Usually I can tell pretty instantly…you’re just a flirt, right? You’re not really…God how to phrase it…A man-whore?”</p><p>        He smiled, the corners of his mouth crinkling. “How’d you guess? Wait, did someone say I was?” He looked slightly injured.</p><p>        “Just the girls you flirt with,” she smiled at his shy expression. “And I didn’t guess. You</p><p>have a rep. Girls talk to each other. No one had anything but nice things to say about you…But there were a <em>lot</em> of them.”</p><p>        “Ah.” He turned his attention back to his feet.</p><p>        “Don’t feel bad, some of us just…attract a lot of partners, huh?”</p><p>        “I promise I’m harmless. I try not to actually date people…for some reason always ends up bad for someone else.”</p><p>        He was rewarded with a warm chuckle. “Yeah I was told about that too. Consider me dually warned…again.”</p><p>        There was a long pause where he didn’t know what to do, so he started loading her blood-filled tubes in the centrifuge. “Do uh…can I ask you about that?” he asked, gesturing to her</p><p>bruised eye.</p><p>        “Nope,” she said flatly.</p><p>        “You know you can tell me—"</p><p>        “I also said ‘nope’. But…You know <em>you</em> have beautiful eyes,” she said softly, stopping him</p><p>short. “You know you smile with ‘em. They kind of…light up a little. You have a very expressive face.” Her tone was more akin to an inner musing than something she was directing at him. He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere, and was rarely genuinely complimented. He looked up, catching his reflection in the overhead mirror. His eyes were bright and clear, deep brown and warm with kindness. He noticed deep lines around the corners from years of wide smiles.</p><p>        “My mom’s,” he mumbled, tightening the fold of his arms.</p><p>        “Your big head makes your shoulders look narrower, though.”</p><p>        He could’ve sworn he tasted electricity in his mouth, but he quickly shoved that thought out</p><p>of his mind. “The giant head is my dad’s…Besides, my shoulders are wide enough…I can still spear someone like a truck.”</p><p>        “I know.”</p><p>        “How?”</p><p>        “You have siblings?” she asked, completely going of off on a tangent.</p><p>        “Uh yeah…five sisters and a brother. I’m the baby…though it doesn’t look like it.”</p><p>        “I’m the oldest of five myself.” Krista chuckled again, turning in the chair to place her feet on the floor. “Well, Mr. Harmless-Scientist-Guy, since you’re not here for a date, what do you need help with?”</p><p>        He suddenly remembered why he’d stopped in the first place. “I just think… I’ve seen you before. And I don’t mean because we work in the same department, I feel like I’ve seen you</p><p>outside or something.”</p><p>        “Well, we’re basically neighbors.” His brows shot up, his mouth parting a little in surprise. She grinned. “You show surprise equally well in the eyes.”</p><p>       “Are you flirting with me now?”</p><p>       “Yeah, you can rest easy, I’m not interested.” He frowned, heavily disheartened. “We live on the same street, Dork.” He sighed, trying to be quiet about it. He tried to think, but it wasn’t ringing a bell. “I live in the blue house across the way from you. I moved in a couple years ago. We have opposite shifts, though, so you never saw me.”</p><p>        He tipped his head to the side. “No, that’s not it. It wasn’t…in passing or anything. And I think it was a long time ago…We haven’t--”</p><p>        “Oh no, we’ve never done anything, you’d remember,” she chuckled. “Although if you really can’t keep track of everyone you’ve slept with, maybe the rumors have a tiny bit of truth, huh?” She turned to face him, a cute sideways smile turning up the corner of her mouth. “I know you from somewhere, too. I never forget a man that can spear someone like you. That’s how I figured you played football.” He racked his mind. He’d tackled guys before; he just couldn’t remember details.</p><p>        “Where was it?” She took a slow stride toward him, leaning her hip against the side of the table, clicking the light off with her hip. His heart pounded as he caught the scent of her, like orchids and honey. He definitely tasted sparks this time.</p><p>        “It’ll come to you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TWO--</p><p>        Saturday night found a very bored Nick cruising around the strip, taking in all the sounds and lights of his city. He’d often enjoyed taking random drives; sometimes out to the desert to escape or toward the sierras, but tonight, he was content to stay in town. Recently, he’d begun to feel more and more like it was time for him to move on. Nothing surprised him anymore and he</p><p>was beginning to get…itchy.</p><p>        As he was beginning to head back to his apartment, he spotted Krista walking past a strip of</p><p>seedy bars several blocks away from home. The sidewalk wasn’t completely deserted, but the light was low. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her black wool waistcoat. Her expression was mild, relaxed. “Hey! You wanna ride home?” he slowed, calling out to her. She didn’t look up, and he noticed through her thick hair that she was wearing earbuds. He thought it better to leave her be and was preparing to drive away when he spotted a young blond man approach her in his rearview mirror. He was smiling, coming up very close to her, nudging her with his shoulder. Nick’s first instinct was to assume it was her boyfriend. But something was wrong. Her posture changed. Nick slowed even more, pulling out of traffic to park on a side alley</p><p>away from the sidewalk where Krista was.</p><p>       Seeing the man grab the back of her arm and steer her down a narrow alley between two of</p><p>the clubs, Nick’s instincts kicked in and he turned off the engine and got out of the car to follow them. He was quiet crossing the street, tilting his right hip away from onlookers as he passed them, trying not to draw attentions to his gun. He kept to the shadows, rolling his feet as he walked. He breathed through his mouth, catching the scent of urine and cheap beer. And Krista’s perfume. “You don’t seem to get the picture, Baby. No one’s coming for you here. You do what I say, you can go about your business.” He heard the man speaking in a smooth tone about ten yards away, on the other side of the back dumpster. “You don’t do what I say, you become tomorrow’s trash.” His heart jumped to his throat as his hand reached for his gun, thumb resting on the snap.</p><p>        “Really? And just how do you think you’ll get away with it?” came Krista’s cool retort. Something about the whole scene made Nick freeze. “That’s a Walther PPQ forty-five. I’ve always wanted one myself. I know all about them. You seriously think no one’s gonna hear it? Last call at these two clubs is two AM. The music’s a lot quieter. I mean, really did you plan this out,<em> at all</em>? You didn’t even bother to cover your face!”</p><p>        “Like I said, I don’t have to kill you. Why don’t you just—”</p><p>        “Oh, you’ll have to. I’ve seen your face already. I know your height and weight, and I know how long you were following me.” Her tone dropped to a low growl. “And where were you planning to finish? On my body? Planning on using a condom I guess?” Nick’s jaw flinched. “Got time to roll it on before I beat you into the ground? You wanna play for keeps, kid?”</p><p>        “Doesn’t matter, Sweetie. I’ve got no priors; my DNA isn’t on file. No one will ever look at</p><p>me.”</p><p>        “You’re gonna wanna refrain from calling me names. See all I have to do is put up enough</p><p>of a struggle for you to stand out to the people you work with. Go into work with scratches on your face, they’ll know just who to call. I see your nails are neat and trim, your knuckles nicely maintained. You don’t do this often, and I’d wager you work as a bartender at the pub I was just at. Restaurant workers have to maintain a certain appearance there. I scratch you, DNA city. You shoot me, the Crime Lab will be all over you before the blood dries.”</p><p>        Nick heard the distinctive sound of the hammer being pulled back. “Shall we find out, Bitch?” Nick could taste the fire in the air. He drew his sidearm, ducking around the dumpster</p><p>and taking aim at the attacker. In a flash, he caught ahold of Krista’s arm and twisted it behind</p><p>her back, thrusting the muzzle of his gun against her temple.</p><p>        “For fuck’s sake, Nick!” she snapped. “I can handle this!” He bristled, not expecting her</p><p>vulgar tone.</p><p>        “Shut the fuck up, Bitch! Who the hell are you, Asshole?”</p><p>        “That’s two, Fucker,” she warned through grit teeth. </p><p>        “Nick Stokes, Las Vegas Crime Lab, and you’re under arrest. Let the girl go.”</p><p>        “It looks like I’m already in kinda deep Officer, so why don’t you just forget you saw me</p><p>before I paint the walls with her brains?” His lip curled in a sneer as he started steering her backwards. Nick followed. “She seems to have a lot of them packed in there.” He tipped his face toward her neck, burying his nose in her hair. Nick stiffened in anger. “Mmm and tits to match, huh?”</p><p>        “I’m not going to warn you again, let her go!” Nick snapped, trigger finger moving in from the guard. “Is raping her really worth twenty-five to fifty?”</p><p>       She scoffed. “That’s hurtful, Nick. Sex with me is worth life, at least.” He frowned. This</p><p>wasn’t really a good time for jokes. She flinched as the barrel was slammed hard against her</p><p>brow.</p><p>       “Is her death worth the chair for you? Because we <em>will</em> catch you.” The attacker weighed</p><p>Nick’s words.</p><p>        “You bitches never catch shit.”</p><p>        “That’s three,” she said through a wicked grin. She spun around with her free arm,</p><p>slamming him in the face with her elbow and breaking his nose with a satisfying crunch. In a flash, she slid her hands down his right arm, throwing him forward and off-balance. When she reached his wrist, she swept the gun from his grip, torqueing his wrist to the inside in an arm-bar, rolling all his joints against their pivot points. He wailed in pain while Nick was frozen in surprise. She over-twisted the wrist, cracking it. Suddenly, she brought her elbow down on his overextended joint, cracking his arm at the elbow with the same sickening snap as green wood. The man’s wail turned to a blood-curdling scream.</p><p>        “Hey, wait a minute!” Nick said, rushing forward to stop her as she coiled up for a massive sucker-punch to his shoulder. He hooked his elbow around hers, preventing her from following through. “You gonna break his arm into a pool noodle?!”</p><p>        “He’s lucky I don’t rip it off and beat him with it!” she snarled. “Let me go, I swear to God,</p><p>Fucker, get up and I’ll make you wish you were in Hell with a broken back!”</p><p>        “Jesus Christ, Krista! Wait for the cops!”</p><p>        “He needs to learn a lesson, Nick,” she growled, wrenching her arm free of his grip.</p><p>        “We got him. Not like this, don’t over-do it,” he chided softly, returning his firearm to its holster. She scowled, slamming him with her shoulder as she walked past him. “Hey! I’m just trying to help!”</p><p>        “Call an ambulance,” she said over her shoulder. “Before it gets infected. I’m gonna go get</p><p>my nails done at the lab.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Nick met up with her several hours later outside her house, after being thoroughly investigated by the police. “Krista!” he called, jogging so he could catch her before she went inside. She turned an icy glare at him that pierced his heart.</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        “Hey, cool it! You’re lucky that guy didn’t press charges.”</p><p>        “He’s lucky <em>I</em> didn’t press charges!”</p><p>        “I just wanna know, why? I get getting worked up but…If I wasn’t there…what would you</p><p>have done? How far were you going with that guy?”</p><p>        “Your tone is…pleading…like you genuinely care.”</p><p>        “I’ve never not cared. You went too far.”</p><p>        She shrugged. “No, he went too far when he targeted a young, single girl and chose to</p><p>attack her. This time, he picked the wrong one. How many times do you think he would’ve done</p><p>it if one didn’t beat him senseless?” His jaw twitched. “What did you want me to do, wait for you to make a move to shoot and hope you didn’t hit me instead? I can’t have a damn drink in a bar by myself, wearing whatever I want, and I’m supposed to…what? Wait for you to come in</p><p>and save the day?”</p><p>        “I’m the officer, I handle things like that. We’re scientists, we’re patient, we think things through. If you listen, nobody would get hurt. Aikido is for subduing people until help comes, not shattering their arms in a million pieces.”</p><p>        She crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes staring into his. “Help did come, and it wasn’t</p><p>what I needed. I had a plan until you showed up and screwed it all to Hell.” That stung. “So, I improvised. I wouldn’t have killed him. I just wanted to give him a permanent reminder of the day he fucked up.”</p><p>        “But excessive force? That could get you in trouble, too.”</p><p>        “You carry a gun,” she shrugged. “Why bother packing if you don’t intend to ever use it?”</p><p>        “I’m a cop! I don’t unless I <em>have</em> to!”</p><p>        “Nick, you were standing there all of three minutes. I warned the guy before we left the sidewalk that I was a fighter. He made some crack about Tae Bo. I warned him about my</p><p>concealed weapon, which is my body, he refused to let me go, he got punished.”</p><p>        She walked slowly toward him, her gaze softening a bit. His eyes narrowed behind his</p><p>sunglasses, but he remained firmly in place, even as she pressed her frame against his. He knew</p><p>he was right. “You won’t win this one, Lady. You lost control. You needed me to show up.”</p><p>        “You’ve never lost control?”</p><p>        “Not when the right people rein me in.”</p><p>        “Humor me a moment,” her voice barely crossed the couple inches between their faces. He</p><p>swallowed hard, praying she couldn’t see his eyes through the tint of his sunglasses. “If I was your girl, how would you want me to react to someone trying to rape or kill me? Would you let me defend myself, knowing I’ll be okay, or would you swoop in and rescue me like a damsel in distress? Would you stay calm…collected? Or would you do what I did…lose control?” He felt his face flush red, his jaw clenched. “That’s what I thought. I don’t need a shield. I have no one but myself, and that’s all I’ll ever need.” And she was gone, leaving him alone outside.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Nick, I’m glad I caught you,” Ecklie said, panting up to Nick just as he was climbing in his</p><p>truck at the end of the longest week he’d ever had. He let out a guttural moan, but his boss shrugged it off. “I need you to conduct a very…subtle internal investigation.”</p><p>        He sighed heavily, looking away. “Whaaat?”</p><p>        “It’s about Dr. Wagner. We think she’s in some kind of--”</p><p>        “Noooope!” he called, loud enough for his voice to echo around the concrete building.</p><p>        “But—”</p><p>        “Nope! Look, she really doesn’t like me. How do you think she’s going to react when she</p><p>finds out I’m stalking her for you?”</p><p>        “Not any differently than she feels about you now,” he said, making Nick sneer in annoyance. “Which is why you’re perfect for it.”</p><p>        “I’m not a stalker, Conrad.”</p><p>        “It’s just shadowing, I’m not asking you to break into her house or ransack her office.” He placed a hand on the edge of the heavy door, preventing Nick from closing it. He smiled to himself, noticing Nick’s jaw muscle flinch. “Talk to her family or something, see what you can figure out.”</p><p>        “I’m busy with real work.”</p><p>        “This <em>is</em> real work. She’s got a rap sheet as long as my arm. But she said as long as she’s here, she wouldn’t cause any more trouble. She’s at the top of her field, but I can’t save her forever. Her job is on the line if she keeps stirring up trouble.”</p><p>        “Do you want her gone or something? Why else would you be looking so hard?”</p><p>        “No, but she needs to be reminded of her place. If she can’t keep right, she needs to be disciplined.”</p><p>        “See, Grissom made Sara do that to Warrick when she first started and he hated her for almost a year.”</p><p>        “And it turns out we were right to follow him, or we wouldn’t have known about his gambling issues.”</p><p>        “But they were <em>his</em> issues.”</p><p>        “Illegal activity is the lab’s issue.”</p><p>        “What if I refuse?”</p><p>        “What do you think is going on?” he grumbled finally.</p><p>        “We think she’s involved in an illegal street-fighting club.” Nick frowned, leaning against</p><p>the driver’s seat. “The ten years she was on day shift, she was never involved with anyone, but regularly showed up to work with fresh injuries. It doesn’t make the lab look good that one of our top scientists won’t report being attacked if that’s the case. It happens all the time and no one</p><p>can figure out why.”</p><p>        “Did you ever stop to think that maybe her private life is her private life and you don’t have</p><p>a right to meddle about it?” he replied, crossing his arms. “You do tend to forget that.”</p><p>        Ecklie cocked his jaw, grinding his teeth. “Just do it. Find out what you can, and we’ll go from there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Several weeks passed, and Krista had adjusted quite easily, as if she was meant for night shift. She made friends relatively easily, being honest and sometimes painfully blunt with what she thought of people. If anyone was aware of what Nick had seen her do, they weren’t letting on. She took an interest in other people’s interests, soaking up new knowledge like a sponge.</p><p>        Nick got hopelessly sucked into Ecklie’s mission to find out everything about her. He felt filthy for doing it, but he couldn’t get out of it. But more often than not, he’d just forget about what he was supposed to be doing. He found himself seeking her out more and more every day, any chance he could get for her to talk to him. He refused to accept she didn’t like him at all. He’d never have anyone just… full-on hate him. But even if she did, she captivated him.</p><p>        Like a giddy teen he looked at her in the halls, in her lab, paying attention more in their neighborhood. However, she made him lose whatever nerve he’d always had with women. He simply didn’t know what to do; he was mindlessly infatuated, but yet frustratingly annoyed about her attitude. Part of him wanted to ask her out, but the other part reminded him there was a line he didn’t want to cross. Her reactions to him waxed and waned like the moon, keeping him utterly confused every day.</p><p>        One day, he caught an accidental glance of her in the locker room, pulling out of her vest</p><p>and changing her shirt. He flushed red, turning his head away from her. “I’m sorry, I just needed my clean shirt—”</p><p>        “Then come in, Nick,” she said flatly, padding around the room in her black bra and jeans, filing through the first aid cabinet. “You’re early.”</p><p>        “Traffic wasn’t so bad…” He opened his locker, but he couldn’t take his eyes off her.</p><p>        “What, guys can be shirtless in here, but I can’t?” she asked.</p><p>        “It’s not that, do you even see yourself?” he demanded, gesturing a hand at her. Her strong</p><p>back has scratched and bruised…like she’d been dragged. Her flat abdomen was covered in deep purple marks the size of fists. “What the hell happened?”</p><p>        She looked down at herself, grabbing a large roll of Ace bandage and beginning to wrap her torso with it. “Scuffle.”</p><p>        “With a minivan?!”</p><p>        “No. Just a…training exercise.” His expression told her he didn’t believe a word. “I wasn’t expecting anyone to see this. Promise…training exercise.”</p><p>        “That’s what the military says after a thirty-million-dollar plane blows up.”</p><p>        “Look up my service record. It’ll tell you I teach martial arts to various groups and</p><p>sometimes… my students are a tiny bit faster.”</p><p>        “You do martial arts training at the beginning of the week—”</p><p>        “You’ve been following me?” she said with a hint of disgust.</p><p>        “I was curious!”</p><p>        She scoffed. “Yeah, whatever. Now Ecklie’s got you in on his little thing, too huh? You</p><p>could’ve done something about my tires getting slashed outside the grocery store the other day, then.”</p><p>        “You got your tires slashed?”</p><p>        She shrugged. “I made a report, but what can you do?”</p><p>        “Happen often?”</p><p>        “’Bout every six months or so.”</p><p>        “Those bruises are fresh… not something that’s a week old… looks like…Friday? Been getting yourself in a lot of trouble, haven’t you?”</p><p>        “You’re hard to fool,” she mumbled. “Anyways, my own wrap at home isn’t long enough</p><p>and I didn’t have time to stop by the store. So get a good peek, I’m not doing this again.” She</p><p>finished wrapping herself and pulled on a fresh blouse, covering her injuries.</p><p>        “Kris if someone’s hurting you—"</p><p>        “I can hurt them right back. Look, don’t worry about me, okay? I’m a big tough girl. And stop following me.” She strode out, leaving him with his thoughts.</p><p>        She was careful to avoid his gaze, or anyone’s. She chatted easily with Catherine, Sara, Finn, and Morgan, got along famously with Dr. Robbins, but seemed completely switched off by Hodges’ aggressive brand of arrogance. Johnson wasn’t too fond of chatting anyway, and Russell she absolutely adored, fixating him with conversations about lichens or pollen. He knew she had some kind of arrangement with David Phillips’ wife, bringing in quarts of amber-colored honey for her from her brother’s hive. As for him, she exchanged a friendly smile or a greeting periodically, but otherwise seemed content to keep Nick at arm’s length. The only one she seemed to prefer more than anyone was Greg.</p><p>        But Nick was becoming increasingly concerned about her. During the middle of the week, she arrived to work in the afternoon winded, sometimes with a slight limp. Most Fridays she showed up sporting some sort new bruise, usually small, but noticeable to him. She didn’t bother using makeup, since she knew they could see right through the con. When he asked, she shrugged it off as sport injuries, but she refused to tell him any details. She didn’t seem to mind or even notice; like she expected it as a part of her day.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>         One night, as Nick was headed to a scene, he overheard the sound of Krista shouting at</p><p>someone. He followed the sound to the hall outside the interrogation room. Greg, Conrad Ecklie,</p><p>and Jim Brass surrounded her. “What’s going on?” They all turned, save for Sanders, who was</p><p>wiping a gauze pad under Krista’s eye. Her face was twisted in an animalistic snarl, her eye half-</p><p>lidded.</p><p>        “If it makes you feel any better, I was once bit by a woman who thought I was a lizard-</p><p>person,” he said, dropping the gauze in an evidence bag and retrieving another from his case.</p><p>        “Did she draw blood?”</p><p>        “Yup.”<br/>        “Then yes…a little. Thanks, Greg,” she muttered.</p><p>        “Hey!” Nick yelled, regaining the attention.</p><p>        “Dr. Wagner got the much-needed DNA sample from the suspect in your dumpster case,”</p><p>Ecklie said, sounding mildly annoyed he had asked.</p><p>        “I told you, I <em>fucking</em> hate doing that!” she snapped, her voice heavy with a venomous growl. Nick felt goosebumps roll down his back. He still wasn’t used to her crudeness.</p><p>        “Watch your language, you’re a professional. What do you want me to say? We’ve been</p><p>following Matthew Humbert for weeks, he’s far too clever. We all have to do things we hate</p><p>when we’re really good at them.” Nick could feel the well of rage build inside him. “I hate math,</p><p>but I have to do the annual budget.”</p><p>        “Come get me when two plus two equals DNA in <em>your</em> face!” she snarled at him, flashing her fine canine teeth. <em>That could be anything…blood, semen, spit. Yeah but none of those are good… </em>Ecklie responded with a bored expression. He’d faced down many angry scientists</p><p>before. Nick was beginning to get the impression that she was a much angrier person than he</p><p>originally thought. Not your average, run-of-the-mill woman; someone with demons. Dark,</p><p>angry demons.</p><p>        Meanwhile, Greg turned his attention to her nails, carefully using a file to trim the edges</p><p>into an evidence bag. “What happened?” he demanded, a little louder.</p><p>        “Dr. Wagner is the only psychologist—” Ecklie began.</p><p>        “—That’s a <em>minor</em>, I’m a <em>biologist. </em>I do not get paid enough to be a damn specimen cup!”</p><p>        “Look, she goes in, gets inside the guy’s head, pokes a bit at his insecurities, gets him to</p><p>reveal something,” Brass said. “Not saying I agree with your methods though, Conrad.”</p><p>        Nick folded his arms. “No one’s answering me. What happened?”</p><p>        “She went in there alone, things got a bit heated, he grabbed her wrist, she did some Kung</p><p>Fu thing and scratched him, and he—"</p><p>        “He grabbed her and spit in her face,” Greg said flatly, discarding his gloves in a well-</p><p>practiced sterile fashion. Nick snapped. He stormed past them, grabbing his cuffs from the pocket on his belt. He burst into the interrogation room before anyone could react, the door banging against the wall. It was populated by one well-dressed, pointy-nosed lawyer and a thickly-built blond man.</p><p>        Nick didn’t bother with introductions. “You! You <em>spit</em> in her <em>face</em>?!” He slammed his hands</p><p>on the edge of the table, barely noticing the bite of his cuffs on his knuckles. In a show of strength and blinding rage, he heaved it upwards, flipping it against the far wall with a deafening crash.</p><p>       “Who the hell—” Nick landed a heavy boot on the empty chair across from them, the thud silencing them.</p><p>       “I’m the guy they call when murderers disrespect the scientists that work here!” He kicked</p><p>the chair against the table, making a mess of the entire room. “Is that how you were raised to</p><p>treat women?” He stooped to eye level, face red with anger, the tendons of his neck standing out.</p><p>“Degrade them? Like you did to your daughter?” He dropped his hands on the guy’s shirt front,</p><p>grabbing two fistfuls of fabric and chest hair, making him shout in combined fear and pain.</p><p>        “Hey! You can’t just come in and assault someone!” his lawyer protested, quaking in fear as Nick lifted his shouting two-hundred-pound client clear off his feet, heavy veins of his forearms straining against his skin, and threw their combined weight against the wall.</p><p>        “I was just going to say the same to you, Humbert,” he snarled, eyes blazing, chest heaving. His colleagues watched from the door, various expressions of shock on their features. “I don’t give a damn what she said to you, you do not get to come up in here and assault <em>anyone</em>!” He leaned in close enough for his breath to tousle Mr. Humbert’s hair. “You don’t spit at her, and you don’t touch her. Because then you have to deal with me. You assault someone here, you become property of the state. Your ass belongs to the cops, your DNA belongs to the lab, and <em>now</em> we don’t have to wait around for you to scratch your worthless balls before you touch a doorknob.” Nick dropped him hard on trembling legs, turning him around to face the wall. “You’re under arrest,” he growled, clicking the handcuffs around his wrists.</p><p>        Nick handed Humbert off to an officer, noting Krista and Greg had disappeared. He ignored</p><p>Ecklie’s shout as he wandered through the lab in search of them. He stopped at the locker room, spotting Greg’s defensive posture in the doorframe. “Greg?” He spun around, mouth open in surprise, hands shaking nervously.</p><p>        “She’s in there,” he said, grabbing a fistful of Nick’s shirt arm before he could enter the room. “No don’t! She’s having some kind of fit!” His brow furrowed, struggling slightly against</p><p>Greg’s grip. He managed to duck his head in around the door, spotting Krista kneeling on the</p><p>floor, her back to them, arms wrapped over her head. She was rocking back and forth and</p><p>growling deep in her throat.</p><p>        “Krista?” She didn’t give any indication she heard him. “Krista!” Still nothing.</p><p>        “Nick stop!” Greg said, forcefully shoving his shoulder away from the door. “She can’t hear</p><p>you. She has to come out of it herself!” Nick rolled his shoulder again, looking back and forth between Greg and Krista. He calmed slightly, giving Greg a reassuring nod as both men gingerly stepped inside. They inched along on the same side of the wall, trying to avoid crowding her. When Nick got within arm’s length, he reached out a hand to touch her, but was stopped by a sharp tap by Greg. “No don’t. Don’t touch her,” he whispered.</p><p>        He nodded, stopping short and dropping to his heels. “What’s wrong with her?”</p><p>        “I have no idea. PTSD? Asperger’s? Autism? I’ve seen this kind of thing before in little</p><p>kids, but they usually grow out of it.” He examined Krista as best he could, noticing her grip had</p><p>softened, and her growls had turned into quiet muttering.</p><p>        He recognized what she was saying, but roughly. “Spanish?” he whispered, turning his head toward Greg. “Not quite… Italian maybe? Latin?”</p><p>        He shrugged. “She speaks many languages. I’m a little rusty… I can only offer a little</p><p>Norwegian… maybe you can get through. Be gentle, though.”</p><p>        He leaned in close, wishing Krista would look at him. Her hair hung in her face, shielding</p><p>herself from him. “Benido a Vegas, Krista.” She tipped her head toward him a bit, but returned to her crouch. “Can you hear me? Puedes escucharme?”</p><p>        “Si,” came her gossamer reply.</p><p>        “Te asuste?”</p><p>        “…Si…ma Humbert è un cazzo.” He turned to look at Greg.</p><p>        “Italian’s a little tricky for me. Any ideas?”</p><p>        “Cazzo means ‘cock’. Learned that from <em>Assassin’s Creed</em>.”</p><p>        Nick returned to Krista, speaking in a tone meant only for her. “Te prometo que no te</p><p>asustaré de nuevo. I promise I won’t scare you, please stand up. Por favor levántate.” She stood</p><p>up slowly, Nick reaching out to help her.</p><p>        “I dunno what happened, I’m sorry,” she whispered, raking her hands through her hair.</p><p>        Nick straightened, taking a deep breath. “No, don’t be sorry, I crossed a line. I shouldn’t</p><p>have acted like that. I was just trying to scare him a little, I wasn’t going to actually hurt him. I just got mad--”</p><p>        She hugged herself. “I mean, I haven’t panicked in years.” She looked at Greg, who was</p><p> still shaken and confused. “PTSD. I can fight the angriest guys, no problem but you…” she</p><p>trailed off shaking her head at him. He felt a hot stab of regret and pain shoot through his chest,</p><p>radiating down his arms. “I was under the impression that you were always in control of your temper.”</p><p>        “I didn’t say ‘always’. I said ‘when the right people rein me in’.”</p><p>        The expression in her eyes changed to one of anger, making him take a step back. “You said you were always in control! What was that?!”</p><p>        “Did I trigger you—” She headed out the door, muttering about how she needed to calm down. Nick let her, hanging his head in shame. Greg sighed heavily.</p><p>        “Just can’t catch a break, can you?”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        After Humbert had been processed and Nick thoroughly reamed by Ecklie, Krista met him</p><p>after work back in the locker room. He sighed deeply, sinking onto the bench, soundly exhaust-</p><ol>
<li>“Hey,” she said quietly from the door.</li>
</ol><p>        He offered her a small smile. “Hi. Listen about—"</p><p>        “Listen I—I wanted to thank you for… what you did today, even if it wasn’t really protocol.</p><p>We solved it, at least. So, some good came of it. And there was no way you could’ve known</p><p>about my uh… mental thing.”</p><p>        “Can I ask what triggers—”</p><p>        “Probably best you don’t,” she replied softly. “PTSD is a nasty bedfellow. Apparently, I</p><p>freak and… start speaking Italian.”</p><p>        “My emotions sometimes beat the hell out of protocol and it just gets me in trouble. I’ve</p><p>been told I’m too empathetic. Sara keeps telling me I get too worked up.” He frowned deeply, sucking a breath through his teeth, eyes fixed on the floor.</p><p>        She chuckled dryly. “So…pot and kettle, huh?”</p><p>        He scoffed. “Right, aren’t I the hypocrite? Ecklie said something along the lines of ‘whenever Krista’s in trouble, Nick’s not too far behind, so I had better watch it.’ I kept it together in the alley, but not this time. Goddamn, I hate spitting. Do what you want to people, but to dehumanize them…”</p><p>        “I think that’s what was so shocking…In the alley you were cool, collected…Cop-mode I</p><p>guess. I don’t think I ever expected to see… that side of you.”</p><p>        “I wasn’t going to beat him up or anything, I just wanted to intimidate him…get my point across. Call it ‘boyfriend-mode’ I think.”</p><p>        “I won’t call it anything,” she said coolly.</p><p>        He shuddered. “And Ecklie makes you do that?” he demanded, looking up at her. “Rile guys up until they put their hands on you?”</p><p>        She sat next to him, close enough to feel the angry heat radiating off of him. “Not often…</p><p>just when we really need a DNA sample and it’s taking too long. Believe me, I <em>hate</em> doing it, but</p><p>ultimately, he’s right. I hate it when he’s right.”</p><p>        “It shouldn’t even happen <em>once</em>.”</p><p>        “I never said I was okay with it, but it works…I guess. That wasn’t the first time I’ve been</p><p>spit on. Though usually, I prefer they try to hit me so I can get a good scratch in.”</p><p>        “Do you understand how messed up that is?!” he exclaimed, shivering at his own tone.</p><p>“What happened <em>last</em> time?”</p><p>        She looked at her hands, splayed in her lap. “Guy picked me up…by the neck,” his brows shot up, his mouth parting in a livid sneer. “Nothing I couldn’t handle…I scratched him before throwing him across the room. Got all the DNA we needed, and he got an extra assault charge so…”</p><p>        “I don’t <em>care</em> if you throw them across the room!” he growled, trying to rein in his emotions, keeping his tone low enough to avoid frightening her. “You are small and beautiful,” he said before he could stop himself. He suddenly wished he could take it back. Her eyes narrowed at him; he knew she was much less terrified. “No one should be put in that position <em>anyway</em>! All you need is one guy, one time to move a <em>tiny </em>bit faster and they’ll break your neck!” he said, snapping his fingers to accent his point. “And the undersheriff is totally okay with offering up a brilliant scientist to these asses like what? A bait dog?” She shirked a bit, annoyed by his attitude. She quickly recovered, switching to defend herself.</p><p>        “So what, you’re supposed to be everywhere, protect everyone?”</p><p>        “If I can, yes! Look please—I don’t want you to be afraid of me, but <em>they</em> should be!”</p><p>        “I’m not scared of you, Nick! I’m scared of what you’ll do to people who tip you over the</p><p>edge! I never lose control, and neither do you. So it’s terrifying when it happens.” She stood up</p><p>to her full height, tears stinging her eyes. “I can take care of myself, Nick. What do I have to do</p><p>to prove it? Wrestle a bear? I’ll put myself on the line a million times to see just one predator behind bars. Keep your ‘boyfriend-mode’ to yourself, got it?” And with that, she was gone, leaving him stunned and shaken.</p><p>         He sighed, dropping his full weight on the bench again. “Why do you have to be an ass?” he scolded himself. He reached forward to blindly grab a fresh shirt. He frowned, his hand finding nothing hanging in his locker. “Huh…could’ve sworn…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krista had stopped talking to Nick for a couple days, coming into work on Friday with another fresh bruise above her right eye. Genuine concern prompted Nick to strike up a conversation with Greg while he was mulling over electrophoresis gels. “She’s still mad at me, but I think she might be in trouble. Do you think she’s in some sort of abusive thing?”</p><p>       Greg chuckled, making Nick scowl at him. “Nick, she’s not in a relationship at the moment, and even if she was, if anyone tried to beat her, he’d be dead before he knew he’d made a big mistake.”</p><p>        “What do you mean? I get she’s a good fighter but…She saw me flip a table and lost it.”</p><p>        “Probably because she wasn’t expecting you to do it. Now, she knows what you’re capable of, she was ready for you to argue with her. If a guy is chesting up, trying to get at her, no problem. You…nice guy, scientist, smiley, bit of a flirt. She wasn’t expecting it. She’s a skilled fighter, at least from what I’ve seen. Knows several forms. More than just snapping an elbow here and there.”</p><p>        Surprise flooded his face. “What have you seen?”</p><p>        Greg looked up from the table. “For Ecklie?”</p><p>        “For me.”</p><p>        “There was a martial arts demo last week, remember? Kung Fu and Tae Kwon Do, I think.</p><p>Mostly just a chance for expert fighters to show off a bit.” Nick nodded, folding his arms.</p><p>        “Yeah, the cops are always a little tighter around then.” He shrugged. “I wanted to go, but…</p><p>what can you do when all the nighttime fun stuff goes on during your shift?”</p><p>        “Well, she asked for it off in exchange for a Saturday.” Greg returned to his delicate work. “From what I hear, she and about three of her trainees wiped the floor with pretty much</p><p>everyone, until they basically ran out of energy. She had an incredible bit where she took on</p><p>three Jeet Kune Do students…blindfolded.”</p><p>       “That thing Bruce Lee invented?”</p><p>        Greg nodded. “Oh yeah. She was making a point that while being admirably simplistic,</p><p>drawing power from the ground makes you rigid and open to attacks from an Aikika, who remains flexible and chooses to blend forces, rather than meeting them head-on.”</p><p>        “You read like a book.”</p><p>        At Nick’s questioning look, he clarified. “Look, she showed me a couple wrist-locks. That’s where I learned all this. Problem is, you really need your opponent to strike first. Or grab you. Oh wait! I think I have a clip…” he said, digging out his phone and filing through the saved videos his friends send him. He turned it to Nick, showing him a shaky video of Krista standing in the middle of a large space, black scarf around her head, moving like a ballet dancer as three shirtless, muscular fighters tried in futility to subdue her. She circled and dodged, intercepting punches and throwing people over her shoulders, as if completely unhindered. “Michelle said it was insane, like she can feel the electricity coming off of people… kinda like a shark.”</p><p>        He nodded. “Well, I was kinda worried there…She keeps coming in beaten all to Hell but it</p><p>doesn’t seem to faze her. She was really chatty that first day, then we had a bit of an argument after Humbert—”</p><p>        “—You mean, <em>after</em> you triggered her panic attack? You argued again? And didn’t you have</p><p>a spat in the alley? You guys just can’t seem to get along.”</p><p>        “’Bout as well as oil and water.”</p><p>        “That’s so weird. You get along with everyone else… and she gets along with everyone else. It’d be fine if one or both of you were jerks but—”</p><p>        “--But then she just kind of…shut down. She won’t give me the time of day now. Know</p><p>what that’s about?”</p><p>        He laughed. “Sounds like someone found out what it feels like to be really in love with someone.”</p><p>        “Sounds like someone’s been working a bit too much overtime,” he bit back. “If this is love, I’m gonna go ahead and give a hard pass.”</p><p>        Greg shrugged. “Krista’s complicated, what can I say? Look no one’s going to hit her unless she wants them to.”</p><p>        “Why would someone want to get hit?”</p><p>        “Who knows? I mean you live by her right? Why don’t you just go over and talk to her, ask her about herself.”</p><p>        “Well you don’t live by her and she calls you ‘sweetie’.”</p><p>        “She calls everyone that,” Henry piped up from the door, dropping off a red crate labeled</p><p><em>Biology Lab</em>. “It’s really cute, actually. She’s super sweet. I was thinking about asking he to go to the—” Nick glared at him.</p><p>        Greg felt it was time to save him. “Hey, Henry. I think I hear your phone ringing…far, far away from here.”</p><p>        “Right, so do I,” he said, backing out into the hall and disappearing.</p><p>        “She doesn’t call me that,” he mumbled under his breath, not unlike a pouting kindergartner</p><p>needing the teacher’s approval.</p><p>        Another shrug. “I’m a sweetie,” he grinned, keeping his hands steady to prepare the trays in his gel. “And she thinks you’re over-protective.” His brows furrowed as he tried to avoid Nick’s glower. “Don’t tell me you’re jealous?” He felt the response in the air. “You want her to call <em>you</em></p><p> sweetie?” he asked in a mocking tone, making Nick flush.</p><p>        “Greg, just please, tell me what you know about her.”</p><p>        “It’s gonna take about half an hour for this to set… You’d have better luck asking Dr. Robbins or David. They’ve worked with her for years.” He sighed, his expression oddly mature. “Look Nick, you can’t expect to get anywhere with her by being arguing with her after being smitten based on one three-minute encounter—”</p><p>        “—I’m not!”</p><p>        “Then you’re blind! You care about her, that’s obvious. Though going in to defend her</p><p>might have given you a small edge. Arguing with her after a panic attack set you back to square one. And if she finds out Ecklie sent you to spy on her—”</p><p>        “She knows already.”</p><p>        “Then she’ll never trust you again.”</p><p>        “What do I do? I have to give Ecklie something.”</p><p>        “I dunno. Following her to see who’s been beating her up seems the obvious thing, but that</p><p>would be just plain stupid…Set up a trace on her phone?”</p><p>        “Ecklie says it’s been tried.”</p><p>        “Maybe use one of those Apple square things that you clip to your keys so they don’t get</p><p>lost?”</p><p>        “I could just get a tracking device from the police department.”</p><p>        “You could, but they take forever to install. Just pop it in the back of her truck real quick and use your phone to track where it goes.”</p><p>       “I hate doing this.”</p><p>       “That’s because you <em>like</em> her, Nick.” He frowned. “If what you have is all you’re willing to</p><p>get, she might start to think you’re shallow. Get to know her. There’s a whole other fascinating</p><p>person in there. But you gotta be willing to deal with a traumatized mind.” He gestured to his temple. “Brilliant. But damaged. She’s been very, very badly hurt, you can tell. People like that are…very unpredictable, often with split personalities. They’ll carry on a conversation about cookies while they’re carving up your car seats.”</p><p>        “Ecklie did mention she had a rap sheet.”</p><p>        “And he hired her anyway?”</p><p>        “Well, I looked into it. No felonies or anything, and her military record is spotless. Honorably discharged. Graduated high school at sixteen, went to work right away--”</p><p>        “Military?”</p><p>        “Yes. She left three years after signing up, then jumped into surgical technology while she was finishing grad school.”</p><p>        “Why’d she quit the military?”</p><p>        “I guess there was some sort of dispute about a pipeline protest in South Dakota where the National Guard was called in to remove some natives and she refused.”</p><p>        “Well that doesn’t sound so bad.”</p><p>        “Well her commanders tried to have her locked up for insubordination, she took the stand in her own defense and said, hang on—” he pulled a folded piece of paper from his pocket. “She said, and I quote… ‘Military and police officers have a duty first and foremost to the safety and security of the people, second to their commanding officers, and then to themselves. If a military officer is ordered to  cause harm to civilians, or take away or infringe their humans rights in any way, shape, or form, that officer not only has the ability, but the responsibility to disobey. The people have a right to protest and I refuse to take that from them.’”</p><p>        Greg raised his brows. “Wow, she’s… that’s awesome.”</p><p>        “The judge agreed, letting Krista go with an honorable discharge.”</p><p>        “She’s like… BatGirl. An anti-hero. Would you do any different?”</p><p>        “Can’t say I would.”</p><p>        “Well okay then. Leave her alone and just give Ecklie a bullshit line.”</p><p>        “But she <em>is</em> a trouble-maker, Greg. Bunch of traffic violations, disturbing the peace, civil disobediences, that kind of thing. And once for indecent exposure—”</p><p>        “Oh, one of <em>those</em> girls,” Greg said with a wide grin.</p><p>        “Got in trouble a few times for beating up domestic abusers. It’s like…she got out of the military and started acting like a rowdy teenager. I could make a coffee table book out of all her mug shots.”</p><p>        “Ah, a vigilante. Best keep your distance, then. Don’t want to get caught up in all that. Remember what happened the last time you got mixed up with a bad girl, your little swimmers ended up on my desk?”</p><p>        “Right,” he said dryly. “But I dunno… there’s something about her… She’s driving me nuts. She’s infuriating, she’s annoying, she’s rash, she has trouble with authority. But—”</p><p>        “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you were in love with her, Nick.”</p><p>        “Keep dreamin’.” He felt strange, asking Greg for advice about a girl he was attracted to. “You’re not—”</p><p>        He flinched a bit, gesturing a flat hand at him. “—Oh, no. She’s not interested in me like</p><p>that. And I’m not really bothered. She needs someone who…presents a challenge. Keeps her grounded. Not someone that will just go along with everything she says. She’s refreshing in an</p><p>intellectual way, but I don’t think she’s really my type.”</p><p>       “What’s that?”</p><p>       “Girls that my best friend are in to.”</p><p>        “Look, if you like her, ask her out, Greg.”</p><p>        “She’s not meat, Nick. She’s not some prize you win at the fair.” Nick sucked in his cheek, glancing at the floor. “And, she intimidates the hell outta me. Wait…. Oh. My. God. You <em>like</em> following her!”</p><p>        “Shut the hell up, Greg!”</p><p>        “But look, you tend to get to know a girl by being kind of aggressive about it.”</p><p>        “What do you mean?”</p><p>        “You do the typical macho-guy thing, where you come up with dates based on things you</p><p>already like. For example, you go up to her, ask her if she likes…whatever…driving around and</p><p>old country music, instead of asking her what <em>she</em> likes to do, and joining her in that.”</p><p>        Nick shrugged. “Works pretty good for me,” he mumbled, slightly wounded.</p><p>        Greg chuckled. “Maybe with easy hook-ups from a bar. It won’t work with her, she can see right through that.” He paused, leaning his weight on the table. “But Nick…if your little line is really more like…an Iron Curtain, maybe you should just let it go.”</p><p>        “What’re you getting at?”</p><p>        “Well…I mean what are you trying to achieve here? You just wanna be friends right? You like to have everyone like you.”</p><p>        He shrugged. “I guess.”</p><p>        “Then give her time to cool off.” He returned to his delicate work. “My advice…be sure you know what you’re trying to do. If you’re interested in her and you’re thinking about crossing your line, admit it to yourself and do something about it. If you’re just interested in her</p><p>superficially… I wouldn’t even try. She’s …she’s different, you know? Most girls like roses, or tulips…she keeps Venus fly traps.” Nick’s brows shot up. “Yeah, she told me thy actually catch ants more than anything. So you might find yourself going to the pet store for food for a plant. But really…she likes all kinds of weird plants. Has a collection of moss at her place.”</p><p>        “You’ve been to her house?”</p><p>        “No, she told me because I <em>asked</em>. I asked what kinds of plants she likes.”</p><p>        “How am I coming to you for girl advice?”</p><p>        “She calls me ‘Sweetie’ and doesn’t call <em>you</em> anything?” he replied in a scornful tone. Nick</p><p>grit his teeth, bumping his hip into the workbench, making Greg spill the buffer with an angry hiss. “You dick.” Nick smirked.</p><p>        “How do you know so much about her? She’s here all night while you’re in the field every night. Midnight to eight.”</p><p>        Greg groaned, padding to the chemical cabinet for more buffer. “We all have lives outside</p><p>of work, Nick. We grabbed a cup of coffee once.”</p><p>        “She likes coffee?”</p><p>        “Everyone likes coffee. Takes hers with a double shot and whole cream. She teaches a</p><p>women’s self-defense class at the college at night on the weekends, Aikido at Desert Palm Hospital on Monday mornings after work, and Krav Maga on Tuesday mornings. On Wednesdays she works at her brother’s scrapyard for a bit, and I’m not sure about the rest. I think she’s been learning sign language from Sara and binary code from Johnson the other days. I was at the college once meeting up with a couple friends, one of the girls mentioned a class, invited me along—”</p><p>        “—To a women’s self-defense class?”</p><p>        The younger man frowned. “Grow up, Nick. I like to educate myself on what women have to deal with every day. Things you and I don’t really have to worry about. Like not getting an apartment on the first floor of a building. But she tries to give them the confidence to at least walk to their car by themselves without a man to shield themselves with. And I wanted to see if I could get an in to a good teacher, help me deal with gangs, you know?” Nick remembered the day they found Greg beaten and bloodied in an alley, clinging to his last thread of life. He didn’t</p><p>blame him for beginning to get interested in defense. Nick frowned a bit. <em>I get that.</em></p><p>        “Look, come with me to one of her classes, you can chat with her afterwards about</p><p>whatever thoughts you have.”</p><p>        “Hmm, maybe…” He paused, remembering the second thorn in his side. “Hey have you</p><p>been borrowing my clothes?”</p><p>        Greg looked up with a frown. “No, why?”</p><p>        “Some of my stuff keeps finding its way out of my locker.”</p><p>        “Get a lock.”</p><p>        “I did! But I’ve lost like…six shirts this month.”</p><p>        “Out of your locker? You sure you didn’t just lose them in the wash?” Nick’s frown was his answer. “Well, I dunno what to tell you. Dust for prints I guess. If it’s worth it to ya. Do it on your time, though. Unless you want Russ on your back.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His attempts to track her were laughable. He’d forgotten that she could hear the electrical sound given off by the little device in her truck bed and she’d left it at an adult toy store with a cashier that handed him a note. “Lady said to give these to you, too. Said you wouldn’t be too far behind.” He was handed a plastic bag filled with colorful phallic gummy candies. He scowled, turning over the note. While you’re spending all this time chasing me, don’t forget your daily dose of Vitamin Dick. You’ve gotta be quicker than that, Stokes. He had to admit he’d underestimated her. When he tried to follow her in rental cars, she’d just stay home on Fridays, giving him nothing to follow. She’d send a text periodically ordering him to stop, but he didn’t think anything of it.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Well this doesn’t come up too often,” Dr. Robbin’s remarked over a freshly removed</p><p>brain. Krista sat on a stool across the metal workbench in the autopsy lab. Both scientists were</p><p>dressed in surgical scrubs and double layers of gloves. “Not in humans, anyway.”</p><p>        “Well…I think this rules out acute poisoning from the daughter,” she remarked, lifting the</p><p>slick gray mass from the tray. The network of tiny vessels were blue with the deoxygenated blood of the dead. It was much lighter than it should’ve been, the cortex pitted very severely. “This is bad…he’d have to be suffering for years. And I doubt the daughter would know</p><p>anything about it if the wife didn’t.”</p><p>        “Mrs. Campbell is a vegetarian.”</p><p>        “Well that explains why she hasn’t shown any symptoms, too.”</p><p>        He sighed heavily. “Well, since murder’s ruled out, you wanna show David? He’s next door, working on the other body. Bovine spongiform encephalopathy doesn’t come up every day,</p><p>I’m sure he’d be interested in taking a look before we take the regional biopsies.”</p><p>        “Well, we can take a twenty minute break or so and I’ll give you a hand with the left hemisphere. We can call him over when he’s done.”</p><p>        “Sounds good. I’ll take the right hemisphere.”</p><p>        Something occurred to her and she smiled to herself. “Feelin’ a little like messing with</p><p>someone?” He shrugged.</p><p>        “Long as the specimen doesn’t leave this room. What d’ya have in mind?”</p><p>        “Who’s the hypochondriac of the group?”</p><p>        Robbins sat back a bit, looking at the ceiling. “Well…Catherine doesn’t get grossed out unless she has to stick her hand in something…Sara, don’t even bother. All of the newer techs are mildly squeamish, but not overly…Greg won’t touch anything in here if you tell him to come</p><p>look at something cool…I guess Nick.”</p><p>        She clapped her hands together. “Perfect! I’ve got a score to settle with him anyways.” He smiled, taking off a gloves and dialing Nick’s number on his pager. Krista got up, firing her gloves into the trash, and walked to the refrigerator. “In the meantime, I have goulash, you want</p><p>some?”</p><p>        “Sounds good. And look, don’t take everything he does to heart. He’s a good man, he’s just… married to his work. He knows his place, and it’s firmly under the sheriff’s boot.”</p><p>        She smiled. “That why the man can’t seem to keep a girl? Someone needs to teach him to think for himself.”</p><p>        “Grissom told him that for years. He works hard, but he plays even harder. But still… he’s got a good heart in that chest of his. If he hasn’t stopped by now, he must have a crush on you or something.”</p><p>        Nick walked in ten minutes later, pulling on an impervious gown and stretching a pair of</p><p> latex gloves over the sleeves. “Okay, what’s so interesting?” he said. Krista and Dr. Robbins</p><p>were sharing a bowl of pasta, the diseased brain resting on the counter ten feet away.</p><p>        “Oh, glad you’re here, Nicky,” Robbins said, swallowing hard. “Take a look at this.”</p><p>        “What? It’s a brain, I’ve seen a million.”</p><p>        “Pick it up,” Krista said in an apathetic tone. He frowned, moving slowly across the room.</p><p>        “It’s not going to blow up, is it?”</p><p>        “No, then it would ruin our lunch,” she replied.</p><p>        He gingerly lifted the slimy mass from the tray. Robbins and Krista exchanged a glance, carefully moving the bowl back into the microwave. “Huh…feels lighter than it should…given the volume of it…”</p><p>        “That’s because it’s infected with Mad Cow Disease.”</p><p>        Nick had never jumped harder in his life, nearly throwing the brain back onto the tray, easing it down at the last moment, and flinging his hands and shaking like a dog. “NO…. HELL TO THE NO! MAD FREAKING COW DISEASE?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!” Krista and Robbins stood, unable to contain their laughter.</p><p>        “Nick, the prions that cause it are only dangerous if you ingest the brain tissue of the infected individual,” he said.</p><p>        “Right, and even then, it takes ten years to kill you.”</p><p>        “Yeah but there’s no cure for that!” he shouted, shivering harshly. “Eeewwwww!”</p><p>        “Nick, look at me. If you don’t eat the brain of a sick cow…you’re fine!”</p><p>        “You can even eat the meat of an infected cow and you’ll be fine,” she added with a chuckle.</p><p>        He took his gloves off, careful to use the sterile method, balling them up together, and</p><p>running to the sink. “I don’t believe you.”</p><p>        “We’ve been in here all day with it,” Robbins said. “You’ll be fine.”</p><p>        “Why would you tell me this? You know I hate shit like that!”</p><p>        Krista shrugged. “I wanted to see how Superman reacts around Kryptonite. Turns out… pretty girly.”</p><p>        Dr. Robbins returned to his meal. “And my niece Macy said you never called her after your</p><p>date last month.”</p><p>        Nick scowled. “It didn’t work out.”</p><p>        “Oh… well then this was just for giggles. On a serious note, you’ll want to get ahold of his wife and tell her she needs to change her cattle’s diet before they all die.”</p><p>        “What do you mean?”</p><p>        “The dear farmer here has been cutting corners, mixing cow brains into their feed to round out the protein content.”</p><p>        He snapped off his gloves into the trash with an angry glare at Krista. “That… was unfair.” She made a mocking face. “Woman, I swear I will get you back!”</p><p>        “Bring it on, Tex.”</p><p>        “Okay, kids, we need to get Mr. Campbell packed up again for his family.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“They’re all mine,” he groaned in frustration. “Every single print is mine.”</p><p>        “Well, what’d you expect? You still think someone in the lab is taking your stuff?” Hodges said over his morning coffee.</p><p>        “I started paying attention after I got suspicious, Dave.”</p><p>        “Buy a lock.”</p><p>        “I did!”</p><p>        “Pad or com?”</p><p>        “Combination! How do you get past that without bolt-cutters?”</p><p>        “Well who better to pull off a burglary than a CSI, huh? No way whoever took your stuff wasn’t wearing gloves the whole time. Set up a camera or something.”</p><p>        Nick tipped his chin up. “Huh…that might work…”</p><p>        He clocked out and headed back to the locker room, well after everyone on his crew had left for the day. He quickly rigged a trigger system to catch the next person to open the door. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a balled-up pair of latex gloves in the trash. He scowled deeply. “Naw… No way it’s that easy.” He took a pair of forceps from his vest pocket and gingerly picked it up. The inside of the gloves was glossy, making him frown deeper as he brought the ball close to his face. “Baby oil, Goddamn it!” No way he was going to get prints off the inside of these gloves. “It’s never that easy.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        One Wednesday afternoon, as Nick was getting gas, he heard his police scanner crackle to life, the voice saying something about a wreck nearby. He stopped, leaning in through the open window. “All units, standby, we have a 4-15 on 1065 I-146 North of Sloan. Initial reports of</p><p>suspect destroying property. Suspect appears to be armed. Additional aid standby. 10-100 immediate units.” He wasn’t too far away, and curiosity is a fickle mistress. He instinctively thumbed the holster of his gun at his hip, the weight of it becoming more apparent as he considered the danger involved.</p><p>        Nick radioed back from his truck. “10-4, 10-4 this is Charlie 0-5 Stokes. Responding to 4-15 on 146. I’ll look into it.”</p><p>        “Acknowledged CSI.” He climbed in and tore off down the three-mile stretch of road to the site of the disturbance, police lights flashing in the grille. Steering with his thigh, he pulled on his bullet-proof vest, securing the Velcro straps at his shoulders.</p><p>        Approaching the address, he made out a white two-story farmhouse. The siding looked inconsistent, like it was in the process of being repaired by the person who owned it. It was in a shabby patch of the desert, just on the outskirts of the lush foliage of town. About a hundred yards away, Krista was on top of an old tan Toyota Camry, smashing out the glass with a five-pound hammer. “Control, this is Charlie 0-5 Stokes, all additional units stand down. There’s no danger here.”</p><p>        He pulled cautiously into the driveway, dropped out of his truck, and approached the thirty-something, overall-clad man on the porch. He barely seemed to notice Nick had pulled up. Or that there was a Doctor of Biology ripping apart a sedan in his yard. He raked a hand through his thick black hair, sipping on a glass of iced tea.</p><p>        “Hiya,” the man greeted him, offering his hand. Nick shook it, noting the deep scars from cracking callouses and thick dirt under the nails. “Mike Wagner.” His hand was slightly larger than Nick’s, but his grip was decidedly stronger. And he smelled of machine oil and gas. Her brother owns a junkyard, remember?</p><p>        “Nick Stokes, how’s uh…what’s going on?” He turned, hearing the distinctive sound of a</p><p>woman’s snarl and the shattering of side window glass.</p><p>        “Ah, so you’re Nick!” he exclaimed with a wide smile. Nick felt a wave of nervousness</p><p>down to his feet. “She said you tore apart an interrogation room ‘cuz someone was rough with</p><p>her.” Nick rubbed his hand on his neck.</p><p>        “Yeah, I think I may have something to do with all this…” She still didn’t seem to notice he</p><p>had pulled up. Or she was still angry with him and didn’t care.</p><p>        Another man joined them from inside the house. He was lean and light on his feet, with</p><p>great bone structure in the face and kind, brown eyes. Mike stood a full head taller and smiled at his approach. “My partner, Jason.” Nick tipped his head and shook his hand.</p><p>        “I’m sorry for…making her like this.”</p><p>        “Oh, it’s not your fault,” said Jason. “She’s just an angry person…gotta give her her space.”</p><p>        Mike chuckled. “No, I set her right about it. I told her some guys are just born to protect. Kinda like dogs. She said you don’t know the difference between protective and possessive.”</p><p>        “Well, sure I do.”</p><p>        “Do you? Not many men can say that. So… what’s the difference?” Nick shifted his gaze from his feet to Mike and back again, wracking his brain. He couldn’t put words to it. “Uh-huh, that’s what she said. Sis likes to rip apart a car now and then, keeps her from going ape-shit on all the child molesters and wife-beaters y’all gotta deal with. I come by an’ pick her up, just in case the cops do get called, no offense…but you don’t want to find a CSI’s work car at the scene of a car smashin’.”</p><p>        “She does this every week? Here?” he asked in surprise. He watched as she dismounted the roof of the car, landing hard on the hood to hammer at the fenders.</p><p>        “Oh no, we just don’t have a ton of space at the yard right now, so I had my guys drop this</p><p>off here, she flattens it, or does what she can, we send it back. She called yesterday, said</p><p>something about how a dad raped his little girl and y’all found her in a dumpster about a month ago, said she still hasn’t gotten over it. Better she takes out her anger on these things instead of a real person, you know?” Nick swallowed hard. “Jason and I don’t mind at all, but scares shit outta the neighbors. Makes sense, one time she just set the bitch on fire. Just wanted to watch something burn.”</p><p>        “Actually, you might be the perfect person to ask. I’m afraid she has been taking it out on people.” Mike frowned, folding his arms.</p><p>        “I don’t know anything about that, Buddy.” Nick watched as Krista dismounted the vehicle, heavy boots kicking up dust, strong legs absorbing the impact. “I know what happens when she loses control and it’s not something you wanna be around for. She’ll start wildfires all over the state if you let her.”</p><p>         Jason stepped off the porch, heading toward the house next door. “I’ll go smooth things over with Mrs. Henderson. She spooks easy.”</p><p>        “Right…” he said, his voice trailing off, thankful for his sunglasses as his gaze burned into</p><p>her. She wore heavy leather work boots, low-cut jeans, a wide brown belt accenting her hips, and a hunter green tank top, letting the bottom couple inches of her taut stomach show. She hefted the hammer over her shoulder, her hair tied back in a loose ponytail, eyes concealed by wide aviators. Her skin was bronzed with the sun and she was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and dirt. He could feel his eyes swimming and shot down the urge to drop to his knees, throw his arms around her hips, and press his mouth against her navel. No way he could argue with her dressed like that.</p><p>        Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand smack the back of his head, making him hiss through his teeth. “Close your mouth,” Mike grumbled in a low warning, returning to his chair. Jason folded his arms over his chest and chuckled to himself.</p><p>        “Yeah, I recognize that look.” Krista didn’t seem to notice.</p><p>        “Hi,” he managed to choke out. “Someone called the cops.”</p><p>        “Huh…why’d they send you?” she jeered, earning a chuckle from Mike and Jason.</p><p>        “How come every time there’s trouble, I run into you?” he bit back.</p><p>        “Because you’re always following me. Thought you might get bored if I started doing something sinister like… I dunno… buying groceries or something.”</p><p>        “Are you doing this because I pissed you off?” he shyly asked. “We’ve been getting off on the wrong foot a lot.”</p><p>       She laughed. “The bag of dicks was just for fun. The brain was for more fun. I’m just pretending Humbert’s tied to the hood. No, I steal your clothes when you piss me off.”</p><p>        “You’ve been breaking into my locker!” he shouted, completely flabbergasted.</p><p>        “Who else do you know that can hear the tumblers in a com lock?” Her brother burst into laughter behind them. His face turned red with embarrassment and annoyance.</p><p>        “Gimme my stuff back.”</p><p>        “Can’t do it.”</p><p>        “Why?” he demanded.</p><p>        “I’ve gotten used to sleeping in them. I don’t want to give them back.” Blood rushed south, and he fought the lump in his throat with a hard swallow. He imagined her prancing around her house, wearing only his over-sized shirts. “They’re really comfy. Thought about stealing your, uh…other stuff in there.” She looked at him over her lenses. “Why you got boxer-briefs in</p><p>there?”</p><p>        His face burned. “Quit it! I don’t… I dunno how to respond to that. That’s incredibly invasive!”</p><p>        “So is stalking.”</p><p>        “I’m not out to hurt you or anything, but you’ve been lying to the boss.”</p><p>        “It’s still invasive. I warned you to stop. You just can’t take a hint, can you? Now, why do you keep those in there? The shirts I kinda get, wanting to stay fresh all day but—”</p><p>        “It’s in case I have to take a swim or go wading in a swamp at a scene.”</p><p>        “Ah, that makes sense.”</p><p>        “Give me my clothes back!”</p><p>        “Come and get them from me,” she challenged.</p><p>        “Woman, don’t tempt me, I’ll strip you out of anything that’s mine!”</p><p>        “I bet you would,” she said with a biting laugh.</p><p>        “Okay, kids, stop flirting and get a room already, huh?” Jason called through his laugh as he rejoined the group.</p><p>        Krista tipped her head back the way she came, prompting Nick to follow her. “So that’s not even because of the interrogation thing?”</p><p>        She shook her head. “No, I get why you did what you did. Truth be told, I kinda liked</p><p>watching you get all worked up with Humbert. But following me… not cool. If I want you… I’ll just whistle.” He blushed, his ears turning a deep crimson. “Why’d dispatch send you? You a cop</p><p>today, or a scientist?” she remarked with a sexy crooked smile. Baby, dressed like that, I’ll be whatever you want me to be…</p><p>        “I’m technically both. After work, I’m an off-duty cop,” he struggled to say.</p><p>        “Got nothin’ better to do after work?” The corner of his mouth turned down. “You smell</p><p>like a dog.”</p><p>        He got defensive. “Well…I do have one…He jumped all over me when I went home and</p><p>slept in my lap, it’s not weird.”</p><p>        She held up a hand. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, I love dogs. He’s not one of those little yapping things though, yeah?”</p><p>        “German Shepherd. K9 officer. His partner was killed at one of my cases, so I took him in.</p><p>He has a bit of PTSD too, but he’s a good dog.”         </p><p>        “They all are. What’s his name?”</p><p>        “Sam.”</p><p>        “That’s actually really sweet.” She smirked inwardly, knowing she had him on the ropes. “But I think I prefer Scientist Nick to Cop Nick.” He looked slightly hurt. But her crooked smirk</p><p>made it evaporate. “He chews bubble gum and crouches a lot.”</p><p>        He scoffed. “And I thought I was the stalker.”</p><p>        “I’ve seen your crime scene pictures, Nick. I have better things to do during the day than</p><p>follow you.” She hit him with a crooked smile again. “At night, though…”</p><p>        It dawned on him. “Are you hitting on me?”</p><p>        She puckered her lips in an amused smile, winking at him. “Boy, it’s a good thing you’re hot, because you miss signs like a drunk driver.”</p><p>        “You said you weren’t interested.”</p><p>        “I’m flirting, not offering myself up for a tryst. Calm down.” Completely off his game, he</p><p>decided to keep his mouth shut. She handed the hammer off to Mike. “Pickaxe, please.” He</p><p>obliged, handing her a heavy carbon-handled axe from its place leaning against the wall of the</p><p>house. He was struck with realization.</p><p>        “Those are my tools! You’ve been in my shed, too? Do you WANT to do time?”</p><p>        “Relax, I borrowed them. I promise I’ll give them back. Now, are you going to arrest me?”</p><p>        “I should! Forget street-fighting, you’re a clepto! I could drag you back now!”</p><p>         She sighed, crossing her arms behind her as she showed him her back. “Go ahead, I’ll post bail by lunch. Cop Nick knows the law, and he’s as devoted as a dog.”</p><p>        “I could, you know…”</p><p>        “But you won’t,” she said with a sarcastic smirk over her shoulder. “I’m a valuable asset to the lab. Certainly worth more than a few minor infractions.”</p><p>        “A bit full of yourself, aren’t you?”</p><p>        “Arrest me. You should know I won’t go quietly. And I’ve been in cuffs before.”</p><p>        “I’m right here!” Mike shouted. “Go over there if you wanna talk like that!”</p><p>        She took a couple steps away from her brother. “You won’t arrest me.”</p><p>        “No?”</p><p>        “No, because you know all I have to do is tell the jail staff all about the big, scary cop that’s been following me around town and showing up where I don’t want him to be.”</p><p>        “If I come up with something to tell Ecklie, will you stop stealing from me?”</p><p>        “Aww, way to take the fun out of things, Cowboy. But you got a deal. Now how did you end up in my neck of the woods? I didn’t see you following me today.”</p><p>        Nick’s jaw twitched. “I was in the neighborhood, got a call, got curious.”</p><p>        “You come to punish me like you said you would?”</p><p>        He fought a hard shudder of desire. “No. I’ll surprise you.” She ran her tongue along her upper lip, awakening something in his blood.</p><p>        “Threaten me with a good time. You wanna join me or you just gonna go about your business?” A million thoughts flooded into his mind, none of them took him back the way he came.</p><p>        “Make it worse? Someone called the cops on you. Want us both to get in trouble?”</p><p>        She sighed, clearly annoyed. “It’s broad daylight, this is private property, and we have</p><p>permission to destroy this car. I paid for it, I do what I want with it.”</p><p>        “You bought a car just to trash it?”</p><p>        “Yup. Call off the riff-raff, take off your gun and vest. Relax and come join me, Cowboy.” She was irresistible. He followed her orders, tossing his vest and pistol into the driver’s seat of his truck. “So, did you figure out where you know me from?” she called over her shoulder as he followed her to the car.</p><p>        “Not yet,” he replied. “But I’m sure I’ll get it.” She mulled over him for a moment, his more-on-the-top military cut pairing well with his faded forest green tee tucked into black cargo pants. His thick black leather belt and silver buckle tied everything together in a strikingly</p><p>handsome way.</p><p>        “Aren’t you hot? All those dark colors?”</p><p>        “Night clothes. Usually I’d be stepping in the shower and getting ready for bed,” he</p><p>reproached. “But I got called away.” She handed him the hammer, taking note of his large,</p><p>strong hands. His palms were lightly calloused, his nails kept neat and clean. He caught her gaze, examining his hand. “What?” She turned, sauntering back to her victim.</p><p>        “You can tell a lot about a man by the way he keeps his hands.”</p><p>       “You flirt more than I do.”</p><p>       She scoffed. “Down, Boy. You don’t have to be here,” she replied flatly.</p><p>       “I mean…why? Why flirt with me…of all people?”</p><p>       “Well…you’re persistent. You just…won’t leave me well enough alone, so I’m going to</p><p>give you a run for your money.”</p><p>        “I promise, it’s just because I care.”</p><p>        “No, it’s because Ecklie sent you after me,” she said. “And deep down, you’d love the chance.”</p><p>        “It can be both.”</p><p>        She shrugged. “Look, everyone has their thing. Ecklie’s been trying to figure me out for years…You can get a lot further by just asking me what my outlet is.”</p><p>        “Okay…who keeps beating you up?”</p><p>        “Bunch of guys…You look shocked.”</p><p>       “Why do you keep taking it? Why don’t you report these guys?”</p><p>       “I like it.” He scowled at her. “I also like a guy that a police dog snuggles with.”</p><p>       “Not a boyfriend?”</p><p>       “You can snuggle with a boyfriend all you want—”</p><p>       “I mean your boyfriend isn’t beating you?”</p><p>       She scoffed. “No, I’m too crazy for a serious boyfriend. Haven’t had a partner for well over a year. And if I had, you really think he’d be chill with me bringing home another man’s clothes?”</p><p>        “How much of my stuff have you taken?”</p><p>        “Like I said…This hammer, your pickaxe….and a couple shirts.”</p><p>        “I want them back.”</p><p>        “Relax, I’ll clean them and give them to you later.” His face flushed red, his heart pounding</p><p>to every surface of his skin. He chose to change the subject to one less…frustrating.</p><p>        “If Ecklie find out you’ve been illegally street fighting—”</p><p>        “At most, it’s a misdemeanor…if I was. And even then, I’d only be in real trouble if there</p><p> was gambling involved. I’m sure you’ve done plenty of illegal stuff.”</p><p>        “Like what?!”</p><p>        “You drive without a seatbelt.”</p><p>        “Apples and oranges, I think.”</p><p>        “You once had sex with a prostitute.”</p><p>        He swallowed hard, a mix of embarrassment and anger welling up. “I had genuine feeling</p><p>for her, it’s not illegal, and I didn’t pay her!”</p><p>        “Rude!”</p><p>        “She wanted me!”</p><p>        “Oh…well then you should be proud.”</p><p>        “I’m not!”</p><p>        “I mean, you got a call girl to have sex with you for free that’s—”</p><p>        “Not your business. She ended up dead because I wasn’t there to protect her…afterwards.”</p><p>        “And I’m sure that haunts you, right? That business is a dangerous one. Best to stay out of it. But I bet she was really pretty… irresistible, right?”</p><p>        “And my private life is—”</p><p>        “None of anyone’s business,” she replied, pointedly. “Same goes for my life. I’m not demonizing it by any means, but sometimes, you just have to take off the badge and be a damn</p><p>human for once. Whether it’s sleeping with a stranger, or smashing a car, or getting in a fight, or</p><p>painting, it’s no one’s business.”</p><p>        “But if it makes the lab look bad—” God, why couldn’t they do anything but argue?</p><p>        “We’re all human, we all look bad. We all do things we’re not proud of, but we do them because we wallow in Hell and it’s the only thing we can do to survive. So, let me handle my</p><p>pain the way I handle it.”</p><p>        He folded his arms. “If I told you that I’m concerned for your safety and it had nothing to do with Ecklie—”</p><p>        “I’d say I don’t need a man to tell me what’s best. And I certainly don’t need one getting in the way.” There was a long pause where he didn’t know what to say.</p><p>        He sighed finally, realizing he wasn’t going to get anywhere. “Okay. Keep your thing.”</p><p>        “Thank you. You have things, too.”</p><p>        “Like what?” he said with a smirk. “You know me outside of work too, now?”</p><p>        “You spend a lot of time at the range.” He checked his hands. “So, you must not have a girl, either.” He frowned deeper.</p><p>        “I could spend time with both, you don’t know.”</p><p>        “Nooo, you’re the kind of man that would need to spend every moment with her.”</p><p>        He shrugged. “Depends on the girl.”</p><p>        “Your hands are thicker where the grip rests. I don’t have a gun myself, never felt a need for</p><ol>
<li>But you’re also meticulously hygienic, probably have a strict routine.” He blushed, not hating</li>
</ol><p>the compliments.</p><p>        “Helps me remember everything.”</p><p>        “If you had a girl, I’m sure it would cut into the range time. And real relationships must be hard for you to come by, huh? Otherwise, you wouldn’t be following me.”</p><p>        “I insist, it’s for work. Stop flirting with me.”</p><p>        “Leave and I’ll stop.”</p><p>        “I just haven’t found the right one, yet.”</p><p>        “No, I get it. It’s hard, us smarties….We don’t operate on the same level, mentally, as everyone else. I imagine it’s not easy talking about what you do for a living with a waitress or a bartender or a nurse, huh?”</p><p>        “Well, what can ya do?”</p><p>        “You’ll find someone. Maybe a nice cop-lady or a coroner. You’re handsome, smart, brave, funny, emotional, affable…I heard about you helping Dr. Robbins deliver a baby. And sponsoring Warrick’s son, that’s amazingly good of you—” he could feel his temperature rise in his face.</p><p>        “—Right, but I’m also one of your supervisors, suspiciously always alone, have a nasty temper, and I’m twelve years older,” he chimed in, hoping to slash her interest. “You were just starting school when I was getting into college.”</p><p>       “Would make a difference if we were still kids, but I’m a big girl, Nick. Make my own appointments and everything. I’m saying you’re a catch. And as cute as I am, I’m incredibly dangerous to guys like you because I do things that get me hurt and someone like you doesn’t want to see that.”</p><p>        “So how are you different than other women? They’re all dangerous, but in different ways.”</p><p>        “Got a lot of experience, do ya?”</p><p>        “Enough to know.”</p><p>        “Ah, well same for me. In fact,” she lowered her voice, leaning in close. “I bet I’ve dated more girls than you, too.” He swallowed again, the pain rising in his throat. “The point is, most men don’t want to stand at your back and support you, they want to stand in front and be a</p><p>shield. You’re one of those men that just get in the way.”</p><p>        “Know me that well, huh?” he grumbled, irritation sneaking into his tone.</p><p>        “Oh yeah. I know I look good, and that scares the Hell outta guys. Confidence, self-esteem. You guys think you rule the world. But God help you if I decide to get a belly button ring and decide to wear a crop-top. You all lose your minds, barking at the ends of your chains,” she said through a chuckle. Another shot, right to the groin.</p><p>        “I have to agree,” he muttered.</p><p>        “I don’t!” Jason called with a laugh.</p><p>        “Oh Honey, you know what I mean,” she called at him. “It’s the same thing when you see a guy like…well Nicky here, right?” she asked, gesturing to him. He spread his arms, looking down at himself. He rarely took note of how he looked to others. Nick looked over his shoulder. Jason and Mike nodded in agreement. He couldn’t help but feel flattered.</p><p>        “Look, you asked me why I flirt. I want to make you suffer a little for stalking me. Can’t</p><p>handle the compliments, file a complaint,” she said with a tip of her head. “Keep following me, I’ll keep stepping it up.” She sauntered around the car. “So…got any destructive teenager tendencies?” she asked, striding around to the driver’s side. He rolled the hammer between his hands, testing the reflexivity of his arms. He felt a welcome flood of testosterone electrify his</p><p>system.</p><p>        “Hell, yeah I do!” He laughed, swinging the heavy handle over his head, bringing it down in the windshield, which spiderwebbed with the impact. She grinned, swinging her pickaxe into the driver’s side door, twisting it in the panel and ripping the aluminum from the frame on the backswing. The summer afternoon air was filled with the pair’s laughter mingled with crunching steel and breaking glass as they obliterated the poor, defenseless sedan. Nick smashed all the lights before straightening up to stand next to her as she buried the pick in the hood, trying to wrench it from its hinges, and grunting in frustration. He watched the veins in her hands stand out, her arms and back flex hard, her abdominals curling with power, but uselessly so.</p><p>        His hands fell softly on her shoulders, which she shrugged off. He noticed she sweated</p><p>clean, still smelling amazing through the layer of dirt; her own natural scent under her light perfume. He nudged her in the side with the handle of the hammer. Understanding him, she took the hammer from him, trading him the pickaxe. She strode over to the driver’s side and popped the hood, amazed the latch still worked. Two well-placed strikes with the tip of the axe had the hood off its hinges.</p><p>        An hour later, the two sat down panting in the dirt, their violence sated for the moment,</p><p>Mike thoughtfully bringing each a glass of iced tea. “Thank you, Sir. You are a rose among thorns,” Nick said with an animated hand gesture.</p><p>        He tousled his sister’s hair. “I like this one. Get ready, huh? You need to get ready for work</p><p>soon.” Mike walked away and they both downed their glasses, slaking their thirst.</p><p>        “So…help me out here…What is the difference between being protective and being possessive? What have I done that’s so bad?”</p><p>        “Protectiveness is when you trust someone to take care of themselves and come in when they call for you to help them. Possessiveness is born from a root of distrust, where you can’t trust someone to take care of themselves, so you…inject yourself in situations that doesn’t call for you.”</p><p>        “So what do I do?”</p><p>        She sighed. “Look, I get you. Your life isn’t fulfilled unless you’ve got something to fight for, something to guard. Tell you what. You let me go on about my life, and if ever there comes a</p><p>time when I need help, you’ll be the first guy I call. Deal?”</p><p>        “Deal. Look I—I want to apologize for…losing my temper with you the other day. I don’t usually get so worked up. I wasn’t trying to put you in your place or anything, I just wanted to protect you, is all. I don’t like the idea of a beautiful, smart, strong woman like yourself getting beaten on by a bunch of guys. It doesn’t sit right with me.”</p><p>        “You’re here…arrest me then.”</p><p>        “Don’t have proof,” he replied flatly. “But why…why do you do it to yourself? Let someone wail on you? You’re so—"</p><p>        “Don’t you dare say it again,” she snapped. He was done being anything but blunt.</p><p>        “No, you know what? You stole my clothes and my tools, I’m gonna get you back. You’re gorgeous, okay? You’re beautiful…stunning even. But you’re also aggravating, blood-stirring, cock-teasing.” He couldn’t help but raise his voice. “You infuriate me, Woman. But…to tell the truth, I can’t say I hate it. You…you captivate me and I have no idea why.” Seeing his determined expression, she recoiled a bit, easing up.</p><p>        “Just for that, I’m stealing more shirts.”</p><p>         “I’ve got a million of ‘em. Really wanna punish me? Don’t wash them after you’ve slept in them. You smell amazing.” He smirked, seeing her flush red this time. “Ah-ha!…doesn’t feel so good when someone teases you, huh?”</p><p>        She bit her lip, opting to change the focus. “But…can I ask you something?” He looked at her and nodded. “Why do you think you have to be Superman, rush in and save everyone before they ask for you?”</p><p>        “Bad things happen when I don’t and I spend the rest of my life holding onto what would’ve happened if I was just a little faster, a little smarter…”</p><p>        She nudged him with her elbow. “You’re too mean to yourself, you know? You aren’t God,</p><p>you can’t protect everyone.” She looked up at the sky. “And even if you were, He can’t either.”</p><p>        “I can damn sure try.”</p><p>       “You know what I think? Just biologically speaking…You’re the alpha male protecting your</p><p>pack.”</p><p>        “Or maybe I just like you and don’t want to see you get hurt.” She blushed and looked</p><p>away. He set his glass down, bringing his knees up to his chest. “Look, I’ve been through Hell and back…many of us have, and nothing compares to losing someone close. Someone you were supposed to protect.” He counted off on his fingers. “Now I’ve been shot, stabbed, kicked through a window, stalked, drugged, nearly blown up… I almost lost Sara, I’ve almost lost Greg. Langston’s gone. But none of it compared to losing Warrick. And I can’t bear to lose someone else.”</p><p>       “I think I remember Warrick,” she said softly. “He had a great sense of humor. And</p><p>everyone absolutely loved him. But I didn’t get to know him well before…the thing.”</p><p>       “He was my brother. When I was kidnapped and buried… that was my personal Hell. And I know anyone on the team would’ve switched places with me in a heartbeat. There’s a love there that…kind of transcends everything. And when Warrick was killed I—I blamed myself for the longest time. I was angry… angry at him because I felt he had given up. I wanted to kill a bunch of people…I didn’t care anymore. But I thought about what he would’ve said if he was there. He wouldn’t want me to throw my life away. But now I have to go through it alone… missing a</p><p>piece, you know? I love my crew, but I’m missing a part of myself. If I hadn’t stopped to flirt</p><p>with a waitress…He might still be alive. He had a kid…I mean…what do I have? I don’t</p><p>want to lose anyone else, I can’t handle it.”</p><p>        “You have parents and a crew that loves you more than anything. You have a family. It’s</p><p>strange, it’s broken and dysfunctional, but it’s yours. I guess…life loves a tragedy now and  </p><p>then.”</p><p>        “Yeah…what’s life without pain to remind you you’re still alive? What’s a bullet inside you but another reminder that we’re not invincible?”</p><p>        “Nick…How do you handle grief?”</p><p>        He sighed, looking out across the street. “Not well. There’s only a handful of people on the planet I would really, truly grieve. But when I do…” he shuddered. “I drink sometimes…I try to</p><p>distract myself every day…try not to let the darkness in.”</p><p>        “How do you feel when you drink? What do you do? Punch a wall?”</p><p>        His face flooded with shock. “No, no of course not! I’ve never understood guys that break their own stuff when they’re upset.”</p><p>        “Yeah, it’s much better when it’s someone else’s stuff.”</p><p>        “I just kind of…keep going on.”</p><p>        “You don’t have a ruthless bone in your body. You’ve got a big thorn in your paw, but you’re no killer.”</p><p>        “I’ve hit guys before…I’ve shouted and intimidated…but no, I don’t feel I’m a killer.”</p><p>        “I’ve never felt grief,” she replied. “I feel anger more than anything. Mostly for our victims,</p><p>but…sometimes the world itself is an infuriating place.”</p><p>        “That’s worse than grief, I think.”</p><p>        “I agree, but what can you do?” She paused for a long, tense moment. “Do you believe there’s a God?”</p><p>        He raised a brow, deepening the lines of his face. “I try to. It’s the only thing that makes</p><p>anything…bearable. The thought that there’s something good waiting for every mangled,</p><p>decapitated, dismembered person we find.”</p><p>        “Do you think there’s something waiting for yourself?”</p><p>        He shifted, rolling his shoulders forward. “I’d like to think God might be proud of me…but I’m no saint, either. I just try not to piss him off. I dunno…I hope so. What about you?”</p><p>        “I used to believe, being trained by Christians. But I’ve come to the conclusion that either</p><p>God doesn’t exist and the universe is an accident, he does care and is too weak to stop anything and is just as fallible as humans, or he doesn’t care and doesn’t deserve to be worshipped. I think we have eighty years to make whatever we want out of our lives. For me…knowing I only have those eighty years makes me want to live them to the fullest, you know?”</p><p>        “So you live life hearing a ticking clock? Must be maddening. That’s a long time to carry</p><p>around a million reasons to be angry.” She hung her head, avoiding his soft look. “If it makes you feel any better, I’ve been getting up every day, noticing I’ve gone a little grey here,” he said, stroking a finger along his temple. “Lines are getting deeper…think I’m getting bigger…. not fat, but…I’m filling out and I have no idea why.” She laughed. “I mean I’m forty-five…what have I got to show for it?”</p><p>        “Well then what is your big dream, Mr. Stokes? Where do you go from here? If you knew</p><p>you had thirty-five years, what would you do?”</p><p>        He rocked his weight back and forth, cracking his knuckles. “I’ve always wanted to run my own lab, be my own man…I want something of my own; wife, kids, the whole deal, you know? I’m at this point in my life where I…I really just want to take something for me.”</p><p>        “You wanna be a dad?” she asked with a sideways smirk.</p><p>        “Does that shock you?” he retorted defensively.</p><p>        “There are at least a dozen women in a lab somewhere that might share my skepticism.”</p><p>        He beamed. “I acquiesce. Look, I’ve always wanted to be a dad…it just never happened for</p><p>me, you know? I don’t think it ever will at this point.”</p><p>        “Why’s that? I’m shocked it hasn’t happened yet.”</p><p>        “Well me too. I dunno what’s wrong with me, girls just don’t want to be with me, I guess.”</p><p>        “Are you sure you don’t know why?”</p><p>        He paused, grinding his teeth and rocking his weight back. “Look, I—I have a hard time telling someone ‘I love you’. Sometimes…they want to hear that and…I don’t really think I can say it.”</p><p>        “I can imagine that. But there’s a million other ways to say it that girls sometimes…just don’t pick up on.”</p><p>        “Like what?”</p><p>        “I dunno, like… ‘Watch out for deer, it rained.’ Or, ‘Buckle up so you don’t get hurt.’ Things like that.”</p><p>        “Never occurred to me.”</p><p>        “You can have a kid without the girl marrying you.”</p><p>        He looked shocked. “Is that what you Yankees do? Have a bunch of kids out of wedlock?” She laughed, but he frowned deeper. “No, I—I can’t. I need a woman to know I’ll be in it for both of them. I need to be married first. Not even for my family’s approval, or the Southern gentleman thing… For me. I have to do it right. I don’t do the ‘baby-daddy’ thing. I do the devoted husband-father thing.”</p><p>        “Okay, okay, I can’t fault you for that.”</p><p>        “Honestly, I dunno why I’m saying all this.”</p><p>        “Maybe because you want to. I can tell you right now nothing is more liberating than the</p><p>day you stand up for yourself, learn to say ‘no’ to others. Do what you need to do to make yourself happy.”</p><p>         “I’ll get up the courage…hopefully before I lose my looks,” he said with a sidelong wink.</p><p>        “Hey, if it makes you feel better, you certainly don’t look forty-five.” He smiled warmly.</p><p>        “A bit, yeah.”</p><p>        “And what do you mean, be your own man? Like…you haven’t figured it out yet?” He</p><p>hesitated. “Oh, I’m sorry, I over-stepped—”</p><p>        “—No, it’s fine…I guess I’ve spent my entire life trying to frame myself to what I think a successful, happy man should be. I wanted to measure up to my dad; a judge, well-off, a few kids, happy marriage, lots of friends. And Grissom…He had this whole thing where…he didn’t care that his passion didn’t always fit, that he kind of…existed on the outside of society, perfectly happy in his own little world, but so much of a father-figure to all of us, kept us all together…grounded. He reminded us that we are individuals, each with our own talents and faults that just…complement each other. Everyone on the team is weird in their own way and in that weirdness…there’s a chemistry, you know? But he told me once…I wasn’t meant to be like him. He always said I need to get my shit together, don’t end up a middle-aged man looking back</p><p>with regret on half my life. ‘Life is not a spectator sport’ he always said.”</p><p>        She slowly stroked the palm of her hand. “I always wanted to be a professor. Live on the</p><p>coast somewhere…I mean…it’s hot as balls here! I have no idea how you stand it.”</p><p>        “There’s…at least there’s a lake nearby I guess.”</p><p>        “In Michigan, you’re never more than an hour drive from a Great Lake. Oceans of fresh</p><p>water as far as you can see.” He splayed his hands.</p><p>        “Sorry, this is as good as it gets out here.”</p><p>        “Sometimes, I feel like I’m intruding on your family. You and Sara, Greg, Catherine, Al, you guys have been together for so long, been through so much—”</p><p>        “--There’s always room for more. One more weirdo won’t hurt a damn thing,” he replied</p><p>quickly, almost as if he was already thinking it.</p><p>        “I know…we should go. Sam’ll be wondering where you are.”</p><p>        “Yeah, we’d better.”</p><p>        “I need a shower now.” He smirked to himself.</p><p>        “Mmm, thanks for the image.”</p><p>        “Really. I smell.”</p><p>        “So do I! I can’t go around work like this,” he exclaimed, gesturing to his legs, covered in</p><p> dirt, while his shirt was soaked through with sweat.</p><p>        “Sure you can, you smell better now than that overpowering cologne you usually wear.” He placed a hand over his heart, feigning injury.</p><p>        “Ow, you cut me deep. And part of the smell is from the dog hair from the front seat.”</p><p>        “Oh, that’s another point in your favor.”</p><p>        “What is?”</p><p>        “You have a big-ass truck, and you let your boy in the front seat, not the back.” He helped her to her feet. “So…you’ve really been shot?”</p><p>        “Surprised?”</p><p>        “Yeah, for some reason…I’m not sure why but I think that’s the most impressive. Where</p><p>at? Not like the foot or anything?”</p><p>        He chuckled, rolling up his left sleeve a couple inches. His upper bicep sported a large, dark</p><p>star-shaped scar, flanked by half a dozen smaller ones. “Twelve-gauge shot came in this way,” he lifted his arm, showing the exit wound on the tender inner side of his arm, reaching up with his other hand, gesturing to the space between his ribs, “entered again here,” he dropped his arm, rolling his shoulder forward and tracing his fingers along the hard crest of his shoulder blade.</p><p>“And left again just under the scapula. At least all the shot missed most of the important stuff.”</p><p>        She whistled lowly, covering her mouth. “Shit though, that’s a lot of holes.”</p><p>        “Yeah it hurt,” he chuckled, tipping his head toward his truck. “Way I see it, they’re tiger</p><p>stripes.”</p><p>        “Are you afraid to die?”</p><p>        “Not anymore,” he said, plainly. “Long time ago, when I thought I’d have a life outside of</p><p>guns and bombs and stabbings. I’ve been reckless the past few years because part of me doesn’t care what happens to me anymore.”</p><p>        “You think that maybe having something to protect would give that back? That fear of your life, the drive to keep it going?”</p><p>        “Maybe. Would make sense.”</p><p>        She climbed in her truck, leaning her arm over the door. “Look, can I give you some pretty</p><p>tough advice. Seriously?” He gave no response. “Just…don’t try to get any closer to me. For</p><p>your own good. Don’t worry about me, don’t look for me. This isn’t about the clothes, or the teasing. Just… stay away.” Her words tore into his heart like no knife ever could. He felt pain rise up his core and into the arteries in his arms. There was no way he could agree. He wasn’t built to turn his back on a friend.</p><p>        He watched her leave in her dark blue Yukon, making a move to follow in his own. The conflict inside was excruciating. The thought of her taking a sucker-punch to the body again made him cringe. But it was something she chose. She was asking for it. How many times does she have to tell you to back off?</p><p>        ...At least once more. But then, he closed the driver side door, making a resolution to disobey her, and padded up to Mike and Jason.</p><p>        “Please…tell me where she’s been going on Fridays. Who’s been beating her up?” His tone was slightly shaky. The pair looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Look…I just don’t want to see her get hurt, you know? Couple weeks ago…I saw under her shirt…it looks like…she got hit by</p><p>a car. She’s been coming in with black eyes and bloodied lips, lying to everyone about it—"</p><p>        “She stopped covering it up?”</p><p>        “There isn’t enough concealer in the world to cover what I’ve seen.” He rubbed his neck.</p><p>“Besides, we can all see right through things like that.”</p><p>        Jason squeezed Mike’s shoulder, looking at the ground. “She’s supposed to stop them—”</p><p>        “—Quit.”</p><p>        “No…okay look, promise you won’t arrest her, right?” Jason probed, taking a step forward.</p><p>        Nick nodded. “I don’t want to arrest her. I’ll come up with something to tell Ecklie, just please—”</p><p>        “There’s rules,” Mike started. “Not in the mouth or throat…gotta be able to say the safe</p><p>word—”</p><p>        “Wait what’re you talking about?”</p><p>        He waved Nick over, who sat on the top step. “’Kay every fighter in the ring…they have their own safe word…something they have for themselves when the hits get too hard, things get a little heavy, you know? You’re supposed to stop them before they break bones or anything crazy but…look she’s been feeling a little…rough lately. Been staying in the ring a little too</p><p>long.” Nick’s heart pounded in his ears.</p><p>        “Have you been to these fights?”</p><p>        Mike looked shocked. “Oh God, no. If you show up, you’re just another punching bag. They’re brutal, man. It’s not just fights. It’s…it’s a group of very hurt, broken people just…getting what they need from each other. Some need to hit someone…some need to be hit… some need a good hard kiss…” Nick raised a brow.</p><p>        “Sounds like a mess.”</p><p>        “There are rules, though. Every person in the club can call on whoever they want and whoever is present has to respond. Each one has a safe word to stop it whenever they want. Always one syllable. Keeps things from getting too Hellish. No mouths, no throats…nothing to prevent your partner from saying their word. People get knocked out…give ‘em space. Wind knocked out, wait ‘til they can breathe again. No alcohol, no weapons...Fridays…gives people two days to heal before work. Outside of that,” he said, lifting a shoulder. “Take what you want from people.”</p><p>        “What about Krista?”</p><p>        Mike leaned forward, staring him down. “They take what they want. From anyone.”</p><p>        “Where can I find her?”</p><p>        He snapped his fingers, gesturing at Nick’s pocket. “Gimme your phone.” Nick did and</p><p>watched Mike input the information into a map search. “I really would just leave well enough alone, though. You’re a good man, I can tell. You don’t want to see what’s out there.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick had gotten much smarter. Friday night, he spotted Krista’s car leaving the parking lot. He set a timer on his watch, making sure he gave her an hour head start, knowing she was fully expecting him to follow her. He dressed all in black, choosing to take his dirt bike instead. He was headed out to the middle of the desert north of Lake Mead, where Mike had sent him. He knew that one could see for a mile in every direction, so he made sure to leave his bike parked some distance away, nestled in a bramble bush. And he walked.</p><p>        In the middle of the dirt arena, Krista’s ear picked up the sound of heavy boots behind the rock ridge. <em>If that’s him again… </em>Her thoughts were interrupted by a sharp punch to the jaw from a man much larger than her, sending her reeling backwards. She hissed, tasting blood in her mouth. She regained her composure, striking back with a blow to his ear, knocking him off balance. The crowd of other fighters shouted and jeered.       </p><p>        The fighters parked their various cars in a line outside a man-made embankment that was striated with boulders, appearing like a Greek theater. The air was thick with the smell of burning wood. On the far side was a huge bonfire, stacked fifteen feet high with pallets and brush. It burned like a brilliant, angry beacon against the blackness of the sky. As he got closer, he heard the sounds of a chorus of voices. <em>They’re singing</em>?  A large sedan was parked on the other</p><p>side of the ridge, headlights illuminating a wide clearing of gravel. Nick kept out of the light,</p><p>moving quietly between the vehicles, rolling his feet from heel to toe as he went.  “Get the fuck</p><p>up, Brian!” came a female shout.</p><p>        The strikingly handsome brunette straightened, shaking off the dizziness. Nick moved to the edge of the ridge, catching sight of her. Krista didn’t give Brian a moment to think before she hit him in the brow with a nasty sucker-punch. Nick flinched, hearing her knuckles crack as Brian stumbled back. She wound up for a solid heel kick, her loud cry echoing around the stone as her foot connected with his solar plexus, the huge force knocking him back into the dirt. He slid a couple feet, the wind knocked clear from his body. Nick gasped, resisting the urge to jump in. Brian reeled on the ground, his gasps coming in useless chokes. The panic of impending death closed in on him, making his eyes blur and his hearing dull. “Breathe, Brian!” she shouted, coiling her body. Her yell was more of an order than a friendly request. Suddenly, Nick heard the choking gasp from the ground as air filled Brian’s body again.</p><p>        “Holy shit, Kris!”</p><p>        “Give up!”</p><p>        “No!” he shouted, running at her with a wild haymaker. But she was ready. She caught his arm at the wrist and elbow, shoving her shoulder under his ribs and sending him flying over her back to a crumple in the dust. He was on his feet again in a second, fine muscles scratched and bleeding. He assumed a squared boxing stance and Krista mirrored him. Nick watched in morbid fascination. Medically speaking, both fighters were in prime fitness, strong legs flexing against their thick pants, thick back strap muscles tightening with every strike. Their arms were well-toned and tight under their dirty and bloodied skin. They were a good fighting match.</p><p>        Brian kept his center protected, keeping his elbows tucked in as Krista punched at him, trying to open him up. Nick could tell she wasn’t using but a tiny fraction of her power, her strikes coming just to wear out her opponent. She hit him in his already bruised brow, drawing a fresh stream of blood. Nick grimaced in phantom pain. As the blood ran into Brian’s eye, he winced. It was all she needed. She aimed up under his arms, striking his jaw from below. The shock opened up his defense and she landed some sickening punches in blinding ferocity to his</p><p>face and core. By the end, he was left kneeling on the ground, panting and bleeding heavily.</p><p>        “I submit,” he panted, lowering his head, his fingers curling in the dirt at her feet. She dropped her hands, helping him to his feet. He leaned on her heavily, but she stood strong, her hands stroking his face. “Oak.”</p><p>        “Very good, Brian,” she said, helping him sit on a nearby stone. She sighed heavily, walking back up the ridge to a high point. The others clapped and touched her as she moved; not unlike a saint in a village. She sat down, pulling on her leather jacket. On the other side, Krista’s ears picked up the sound of a new body joining the fray. “Damn.” Nick creeped around the edge, trying to stay out of sight. He caught a glimpse of her sitting beside him. “Mike spilled, didn’t he?”</p><p>        “You know it. What are you doing?” he asked, taking a look at the ring. There were two men, both shirtless, one bloodied and bound on his knees. The fifteen people on the crest growled and laughed like a pack of wolves as the standing man landed a sickening sucker punch to the kneeling man’s eye, following through and driving him back into the dirt. Nick winced, hearing the crack of knuckles on skin twenty feet away.</p><p>        “Waiting,” she whispered. “These two have been going at it for a while. They’ve been in twice already.”</p><p>        “That was…amazing. How’d you learn to fight like that?”</p><p>        She frowned deeply as people began to notice the new arrival. “You didn’t have a plan</p><p>when you came here, did you? You have…no idea what you’ve done,” she said directly to him. “Get up here next to me and follow my lead.” He did as he was told, sitting close to her and</p><p>waiting nervously. “Stop shivering, act like you belong here.”</p><p>        “I promise, I’m not trying to be possess—"</p><p>        “Hey, Kris! That a cop?” the dominant man in the ring called in a cheerful tone.</p><p>        “You calling me a fucking dumbass, Kurt?” she hissed. Nick folded his arms, retaining his composure, trying to make himself appear intimidating. “You want me to fight you again?”</p><p>        He grinned a perfectly maintained smile. “No, Ma’am. What’s your friend’s name?”</p><p>        “This is Nick. He said he wanted to come along…see what the family’s all about. Had him</p><p>come here alone in case things get…too intense for him.”</p><p>        “You know the deal, Kris. You come, you’re in,” a young woman said from Krista’s left.</p><p>        Kurt jutted his chin up. “Kay…well. I’m good…you good, Tristan?” he asked the beaten</p><p>man on the ground. A groan was his reply. “Good man. You took it well.” He untied Tristan and helped him to his feet. He sat down heavily on the nearest rock and someone handed him a towel and a bottle of water to clean himself up with.</p><p>        “You don’t seem to like Kurt much.”</p><p>        “Ex-boyfriend,” she said plainly. Nick flashed a glance at her, then back at Kurt. “Started getting too aggressive with me outside the ring, wanted to call on me inside the ring, so I broke it off.”</p><p>        “Can see why the lines might get a little blurred with people like this.”</p><p>        “People like me, you mean?”</p><p>        “No—I didn’t mean—”</p><p>        “I know what you mean. And no, not always. I never hit the person I’m with. Even here.</p><p>You don’t call on the person you’re sleeping with. It’s a trust breech.” He nodded, warming with the feeling he was understanding her more. “Why did you come?”</p><p>        “I made myself available…In case you need me.”</p><p>        “So you’re not here to get involved?”</p><p>        “Not unless you need me to.”</p><p>        “I’m impressed, Nick. But you’re just going to follow me everywhere then? Waiting for the moment when I call you?”</p><p>        “That’s the idea. Explain this behavior to me.”</p><p>        “Whoever gets called on moves first. They can chose to dish it out or take it, or both.”</p><p>        “This is messed up—”</p><p>        “What are you doing here? Gathering evidence for a case against us?”</p><p>        “No, I’m thinking you…play rugby. I get a couple vague shots of a women’s team some weekend, Ecklie will be off your case forever.”</p><p>        He caught her tiny smile. “Thank you, Nick.”</p><p>        They watched pair after pair enter the fighting circle. Some wanted to receive blows from their friends, others were happy to beat on someone, and still others wanted to take out their frustrations in aggressive public displays of affection. The crowd was moved periodically to sing rather than jeer, their hearts wholly connected. After two hours passed, nearly every nose had been bloodied, every back torn by rocks, every painful heart sated.</p><p>          “Kyle’s up!” Brian shouted. “Name it, Brother.” A young man of about twenty in the front got up, peeled off his shirt, and stepped into the center of the ring. He didn’t look like much, but</p><p>he wasn’t remotely nervous.</p><p>        “He’s a kid,” Nick said, wholly astonished.</p><p>        “He’s tough. Raped by his mother, beaten by his dad. Doesn’t get a lot of girls. Became</p><p>kind of dependent on all this.” Nick looked at her with a stunned expression.</p><p>        Someone got to their feet, a clean-cut middle-aged man in business slacks and a bloodied white shirt. His face shone with tears in the firelight, but his warm voice carried out clear and far in the chilled night. “<em>We call them cool, those hearts who had no scars to show</em>…”</p><p>        “Is he singing Garth Brooks?” Nick whispered.</p><p>        Krista shushed him as two or three other voices joined in a wonderful chorus. “You country people and your music…”</p><p>        “<em>We call them fools, who have to dance within the flame, who chance the sorrow and the </em></p><p><em>shame, that always comes with getting burned</em>…”</p><p>        Hers remained fixed forward, stony as ever. “Do you trust me, Nick?” He grit his teeth,</p><p>looking forward.</p><p>        “I do.”</p><p>        “I may have to hit you.”</p><p>        “I’ll take it.”</p><p>        “And if I don’t want to hit you, I may have to kiss you.”</p><p>        “And I’ll let you.”</p><p>        “<em>But you’ve got to be tough when consumed by desire, ‘cuz it’s not enough just to stand outside the fire</em>!”</p><p>        “Your safe word is ‘Sam’. Stop me at any time. You are always in control, remember that. I</p><p>won’t think less of you for stopping me.”</p><p>        “You can stop any time too, right?”</p><p>        “You don’t really get the rules, huh? I have to save face. If they see I’ve gone soft on</p><p>someone… I’ll get called on more often. I won’t be gentle with you.”</p><p>        Kyle returned to the pad, squared his shoulders, and scanned the group. “Krista,” he said,</p><p>his voice cracking. “Fight me.” Not a single person seemed to care. Their strong voices grew louder as they gathered themselves on their feet.</p><p>        “<em>We call them strong, those who can face this world alone. Who seem to get by on their </em></p><p><em>own. Those who will never take the fall</em>…” She stood up, again removing her leather jacket, revealing a black sports bra underneath. Nick felt a wave of nerves as she slowly made her way down to the lower level. “<em>We call them weak, who are unable to resist, the slightest chance love might exist</em>…” Listening was surreal, making chills roll in waves all over his skin.</p><p>        He heard her voice rise up from the center, a beautifully warm sound that moved him to join</p><ol>
<li>“<em>They’re so Hell-bent on giving, walking a wire. Convinced it’s not living if you’re standing </em>
</li>
</ol><p><em>outside the fire</em>!”</p><p>        The pair circled each other. The young man was very nervous, radiating through the crowd</p><p>as everyone fell silent. Kyle lunged forward, grabbing Krista’s head and kissing her. Hard. Nick</p><p>felt something feral lunge inside him, but it was too late for him to move. Krista wound up for a nasty punch to his ribs, knocking him in the dirt in a single hit. She waited for him to get up, the back of her arms flexing with anticipation.</p><p>        “<em>Life is not tried it is merely survived if you’re standing outside the fire</em>!” Kyle jumped up, taking a wild swing at her. She ducked under it, landing an open-palmed slap to the back of his head. He recovered quickly, snapping his fingers at her.</p><p>        “Take a punch, Krista!” She froze, crossing her wrists behind her back, allowing him to punch her in the side. She took it well, earning a laugh from the group. Nick resisted jumping in the fight.</p><p>        The two sparred for a long time, until Kyle was streaming blood from his nose and picking rocks from his bare back. “Star,” he finally gasped, completely winded. Krista let go her coiled</p><p>punch, helping him stand.</p><p>        “Good man,” she said, letting him join Brian and Tristan on the rocks. She straightened,</p><p>taking a deep breath.</p><p>        “Your turn, Kris! You know the deal, bring someone in, he’s your meat,” someone else</p><p>called as all eyes turned to Nick.</p><p>        She pointed at him, gesturing him to join her. “Nick…” He felt his pulse in his ears as the crowd went silent. He rose to his feet. “Come fight me.” Nick slowly made his way to the ring, his eyes scanning her face. She showed no emotion whatsoever. There was nothing to read.</p><p>        “He’s armed!” someone shouted, gathering to their feet.</p><p>        Krista sighed, stepping close to him. He could feel her heartbeat through his shirt, hearing</p><p>his own pounding in his ears. Her hands reached around his waist to the pistol he had tucked in the back of his belt. He’d forgotten. “Force of habit, Nick?” she accused, pulling back the breech and snapping it closed again. “If you want to be a cop, just be a cop. If you’re a scientist, be a scientist. You need to make up your mind.”</p><p>        “C’mon, new guy! Show us what you’re made of!” Brian shouted from the front. He</p><p>wheeled around, suddenly feeling like a lamb at slaughter.</p><p>        He looked to Krista for guidance. “He means your shirt. Lose it,” she ordered. He was reluctant, but took it off, letting his sun-tanned skin show in the lamplight of the car. He thought he saw a small flicker of heat in Krista’s eyes, but it was gone before he could gauge it. The November night was cold, making goosebumps travel up his arms and his veins stand out against his skin. She took it from him, balling up his gun and placing it on the hood of the car. “The watch. Don’t want to break it.” He took it off and gave it to her. “Bind his wrists,” she directed at Brian. Nick looked over his shoulder as Brian held his hands behind his back, crossed at the</p><p>wrists, and tied them with cotton rope.</p><p>        “This is weird. Why are you tying me? I’m not going to hit you back—”</p><p>        “I have my reasons.” He tipped his head up, standing with his feet squared, waiting for her</p><p>to make a move.</p><p>        “What reasons?”</p><p>        She sighed. “I like to tie up strong men, makes them feel even stronger when they endure.” She took a step forward, brushing her lips against his ear. “And I like the control. But I need your consent, Nick.”</p><p>        That first touch of her skin on his was seared into his mind, promising a return in his dreams. It conjured images of all the firsts in his life, all the things that never went away no matter how many times they were repeated; his first time on a motorcycle, his first kiss, the first time he’d made love. Her touch was filed securely at the top. Her tender fingertips traced up his forearms, her damp belly softly brushing his. “As long as you don’t kill me…. Girl, you can name it.”</p><p>        “I’ll try not to leave marks on you.”</p><p>        Something in her eyes… She snaked an arm around his shoulders, closing the space</p><p>between them. He shuddered, feeling her fine fingernails gently scrape the nape of his neck.</p><p><em>What are you doing here, Nicky? </em>She brushed her cheek against his, breathing in his ear.</p><p>        “I’ll try not to hurt you, Nick. I need you to say it. Say you consent.”</p><p>        “I’m in your territory. I’ll follow the rules…Take what you want from me. I consent.” She stared at him, then grabbed the front of his belt, yanking him forward. And kissed him. The crowd made a marshalling sound, apparently encouraging them, but he barely heard them. His legs felt weak and his head lulled as he thoughtlessly kissed her back. He hadn’t realized he’d needed this, too. She was a master, igniting his blood as her mouth hungrily devoured his. He could feel her body press against him, her hands exploring his neck and chest. He struggled with his arms, wishing his muscles were strong enough to break the rope. She pushed them apart, leaving him utterly breathless. “That’s not…really what I expected,” he panted against her sweet lips.</p><p>        She chuckled in her throat… then struck him with an elbow strike to the tip of his shoulder, knocking him sideways. He groaned, but didn’t fall. He tasted sparks as his teeth clicked together. She came at him with a full blow to the center of his chest, knocking the air from his lungs. He landed hard in the dirt, unable to do much but writhe on his side and wait for his lungs to inflate.</p><p>        Nick heard the jeering form the crowd; a dozen jackals eager to see blood. “Get him, Kris!” </p><p>        “Look at him, he’s tough, he can take it.”</p><p>        “No one takes a punch from Kris.”</p><p>        It didn’t take more than a few seconds and he was on his feet again. “Say it, Nick,” she</p><p>whispered, squaring up for another strike. “Say the word.”</p><p>        He shook the dirt from his hair, coiling his abdomen in preparation. He saw the way she</p><p>looked at him, and it filled him with heat. In some sick way he didn’t understand, he wanted her</p><p>to hit him again. He remembered finding the girl in a dumpster, how cold he felt towards her,</p><p>how the years had made him emotionless. He knew only how every case wore away at his humanity. He had become little more than an instrument used by the state, stripped of all compassion and love. “Give it to me, Krista.” Her fists dropped a bit as surprise flooded her face. “Make me feel human again. Make me bleed. Hit me.”</p><p>        His words fell on her, feeling like a hungry plea rather than an order. She tipped her head</p><p>up, landing a hard blow to his solar plexus. The impact of her fist on his hard muscle echoed around the rocks. Dull pain shot up to his heart and down to his groin. Pressure radiated in his face, driving a huge puff of air from his mouth and nose. He cringed, but didn’t falter. This</p><p>wasn’t her most powerful. “Say it, Nicky. I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>       “Make me say it,” he groaned, flexing again. She paused before growling and throwing her</p><p>shoulder into his chest, knocking him backwards into the dirt. He groaned loudly, his hip and shoulder impacting the unforgiving ground, rough gravel scraping his skin. He rolled, getting his knees under him. In his crouched position, he got his bound hands around to his front. The crowd shared a collective pitiful grunt. Again, he got to his feet. “You hit like a man, but I can go all night,” he taunted. Krista stopped for a moment, trying to keep fresh tears from spilling. The conflict was tearing her apart. The crowd wasn’t satisfied until they saw blood, but she couldn’t bring herself to spill Nick’s. Even his taunts couldn’t break her resolve. <em>Why can’t you? Why was he so special</em>? He looped his hands behind his head, stretching his fine torso in a show of defiance as he opened himself up to her. “Bring it. You’ve got all this space to hit.”</p><p>        She shook her head. “No…I can’t hurt you, Nick.” She turned to walk away, the air of the</p><p>crowd heavy with disappointment. “I’m done. It’s not doing it for me.”</p><p>        “Krista!” he barked, making her freeze in her tracks. Everyone went silent as she turned</p><p>around. She tightened her arms, prowling back like a panther. She stepped close, her hips</p><p>bumping against his. Her scent fueled him, the raw power of her driving his arousal. “Give it all to me.” Her eyes narrowed and burned with intensity. He stared her down, challenging her. “Hurt me. Don’t put your hands on anyone else.”</p><p>        “We are already hurt, Nick. You don’t belong here,” she bit back. “You don’t get it.”</p><p>        “You don’t know how bad I need you to stop this!” he shouted. “I don’t want to see you get</p><p>hurt anymore, and I’ll always be right here to stand in your way!”</p><p>        “I know everything I need to know about you!” she shouted, slamming both hands into his chest, shoving him off-balance; but still, he stood firm.</p><p>        “There are a million other ways to regain your humanity. Am I not worthy because your pain is different than mine? Is losing Warrick somehow less painful than whatever you carry around with you? What could possibly be so bad that you feel the need to do this? What hurt you? It can’t just be our job.” The crowd murmured as she stepped into him, herding him back against the car on the left.</p><p>        “Not all pain is equal, Nick. Losing a friend as an adult is far different than what I’ve been through.”</p><p>        “You don’t know what lies in my heart. That isn’t the only scar I have.”</p><p>        “You have the scent of a good life, Nick. You don’t belong here.”</p><p>        “You wanna hurt someone?” He raised his arms up over his head. “Hit on someone who won’t…can’t hurt you back.”</p><p>        She was quiet for a while, running her tongue along the edge of her teeth. “Blue,” she</p><p>muttered, turning her back on him. The crowd hissed at her, but she didn’t care. “I won’t hurt</p><p>you anymore.”</p><p>        “What do you want from me?!”</p><p>        “Something I can’t take!”</p><p>        “Then I’ll give it!” She wheeled on him, sweeping his legs out from under him. He landed on his back in the dirt with a throaty curse. She grabbed his restraints, hefting his arms back over his head and looping them around a hood ornament. He kicked his feet in the dirt, the rush of blood dizzying him and making it hard to stand. She knelt between his knees, stilling him with</p><p>her hands on his abdomen.</p><p>        “You’re no monster, Nick. You don’t belong here.”</p><p>        “You don’t either. You are a scientist. You <em>know</em> this is wrong.” She crept up closer,</p><p>straddling his waist. He swallowed hard as his blood rushed south. He tried to fight it, but he knew he wasn’t really in control. Nick’s heart beat hard in his chest as Krista watched him. He struggled to maintain control, shaking his head of the endorphins. “What happens if these people kill each other? Who gets called? CSI does. It’s a career-killer.”</p><p>        “We trust each other, Nick. That’s something you don’t understand. We trust each other. No</p><p>one here has a killer in their heart. But everyone here has a mask they wear at home…at work. Where they have to be someone else. Every day when we have to maintain control, when the lives we lead are Hell, it’s a lot to bear,” she said, grinding her hips on his. He tipped his head back, trying not to buck. <em>You can stop this…Why the Hell would I do that? </em>“Here, we can let go of it all. Start our lives fresh on Monday.” She reached up, weaving her fingers into his bindings. <em>She does smell good… </em>His breathing turned ragged as he watched her body move on his. <em>God, look at those hips…Gotta let her ride me sometime… </em> He resisted, trying to cross his thighs on his erection, though failing pitifully as he felt her breath on his ear. “Release all the tension,” she whispered, rolling her hips against his stiff manhood. He groaned, his mind battling with his body. He was frustratingly aware of the dozen sets of eyes on them, but she was good, the rhythm of her body stroking him where he needed her.</p><p>        “Tension,” he sighed. “Yes…” He prayed she didn’t hear him. “I’ve been so tense…” He</p><p>groaned, closing his eyes and arching his back. His mind raced, arguing with itself.<em> Spread your legs so you can feel her more… Don’t. You. Dare! Just let her have this…tell Ecklie it was rugby and NEVER… EVER think of this again… Don’t you dare do it! Don’t let her feel that she gets to you…No way she can’t feel it…Of course she can! That’s not your wallet and she knows it! </em>He felt her mouth press against the side of his neck, his eyes flashing open. His low rumbling purr vibrated against her lips. “What are you doing to me?” he whispered, his voice thick with lust. <em>How can you be aroused around all these people? In the cold?... Adrenaline?…You’re stupid if you believe that…</em></p><p>        “I warned you,” she said, stroking her hands down his sides, “to stay away from me or I was going to start… taking things up a notch.” His animal brain won some ground over his reasoning, causing him to buck his hips upward against her, his hard cock straining against the seam of his jeans.</p><p>        “I can’t stay away. I want more,” he groaned, grinding again, trying to relieve the pressure in his loins. But he knew only one thing could do that.</p><p>        “Then I’ll keep making you suffer.”</p><p>        “Threaten me with a good time,” he snarled, echoing her words from earlier.</p><p>        <em>What could it hurt…really? Happens all the time… No, please… not here… not like </em></p><p><em>this… make it stop… </em>She paused, her lips very nearly touching his, the sweet scent of her breath mingling with his. He licked the inside of his lip, struggling to regain his sensibility. <em>Don’t. Do. It. If you kiss her, you’ll lose yourself to her completely.</em></p><p>“Sam,” he murmured, dropping his head. She stopped, smiling to herself.</p><p>         “I’m proud of you, Nick.” She untied him, standing up off of him and leaving him panting on the ground.</p><p>        “I can’t take any more teasing.”</p><p>        “You went longer than I thought you would.” He got to his feet, trembling with arousal and confusion.</p><p>        The fire died down, snuffed out in the dirt as people began to leave. “Do you have any idea</p><p>what that does to a man?” he asked as they left with everyone else. She shrugged her arms into</p><p>her leather jacket.</p><p>        “Sure do.”</p><p>        “Shit starts to hurt after a while.”</p><p>        “Feel bad for stalking me, yet?” she said through a sly smile.</p><p>        He smirked, heading off toward the dirt bike. “Nope. Not if my punishment is watching you</p><p>ride me. But remember…I can play that game, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the following Friday morning, he’d finally gotten up the courage to ask her out, still desperately trying to keep things from escalating right away. He’d stopped her in the parking structure and almost blurted his invitation to breakfast. He was almost shocked when she agreed, walking with him across the street. He produced slightly fuzzy images of a Las Vegas women’s rugby team; with more than one team member that looked remarkably like Krista. “In return, <em>please</em> take it easy on my heart?”</p><p>        She smiled, sipping at her on-the-rocks margarita. “Got it, lighten up on the flirting.” They sat across from each other in a quiet booth, chatting over steak fajitas in the cozy diner near the department. It was just before the mid-morning rush brought in the flood of officers. “Like meat, do we?” Krista asked, watching Nick order another plate of just steak strips. “I don’t think they’re fajitas anymore, just rolls of beef.”  </p><p>        He grinned, mouth full of savory cow meat. “I <em>am</em> from Texas.”</p><p>        She smiled warmly. “You should try a pasty.”</p><p>        “What’s a pasty?”</p><p>        “Kind of like a mince pie, but in a bread pocket…filled with good stuff, dip it in gravy.” He</p><p>made a sound of desire. She smirked. It felt unusually good to tease him. She had a general</p><p>mistrust of men, but he was special, full of good intentions and kindness. She could have fun with this one. She leaned forward slightly, the smoldering look in her eyes making him freeze. “I put venison in mine,” her tone making the skin of his arms pebble. “The taste is richer…the muscles are sooo lean...” He swallowed hard, feeling his blood rush lower. <em>For the love of God, change the subject. </em>She beat him to it. “So… being from Texas, I bet I can get a good read on you.”</p><p>        “I’m sure you could, so go ahead.”</p><p>        She folded her hands together, resting her elbows on the table. “I bet you played football,</p><p>have a soft spot for cheerleaders, got good grades, have great credit, and love guns.”</p><p>        He smirked. “You don’t have to be a genius to figure that out. You already knew I played football. You could pretty much read a <em>Walker, Texas Ranger</em> episode and you get the gist.”</p><p>        “Quarterback?”</p><p>        He shook his head. “Mmm, defensive-end.”</p><p>        “Ah, didn’t think you had the build for it.”</p><p>        “Well this was like…thirty years ago.”</p><p>        “I bet you still got it.”</p><p>        “Thanks,” he replied sincerely.</p><p>        “Don’t much like guns myself. Though I’m a good marksman.” She smiled, gingerly taking his free hand in hers. She turned it palm up, thoughtlessly, enticingly stroking the sensitive skin of his palm, drawing her fingers up each of his. He froze, captivated by the odd sensation. Every stroke send waves of heat up his arm. She had to know what that was doing to him. <em>Really? This is all it takes? You are in a dry spell… </em>“Huh… You’re hands are softer than they look.”</p><p>        He dragged his gaze away from her ministrations. “Yours, too. How about you? Were you a</p><p>cheerleader?”</p><p>        “No, you wouldn’t have dated me in high school, puberty hit me like a truck.”</p><p>        “Filled with attractiveness?”</p><p>        “I was in marching band and I didn’t have many friends.” He scoffed.</p><p>        “Lemme guess…Flute?”</p><p>        “Like all other girls in a band.”</p><p>        “Well if it makes you feel <em>any </em>better, you are a better kisser than any cheerleader I’ve ever</p><p>been with…or any other girl for that matter, how’d you learn to kiss like that?”</p><p>        She blushed. “Oh Honey, that was like…fifty-five percent of what I can do. I wouldn’t have</p><p>even looked your way anyway, I hated football players.”</p><p>        “How come?”</p><p>        “I’ve never met a smart one.” Catching his injured frown, she jumped in. “Aside from you.</p><p>It’s just that… they don’t make a helmet for your brain, you know? A helmet keeps the squishy bits inside the skull, but what’s keeping the brain from bouncing around during a hit?” He tipped his head in agreement. “If I ever have a boy, I swear to God… no football.”</p><p>        “What if that’s what he loves?”</p><p>        “I’ll tell him Mommy loves him more so get the fuck over it.” He laughed against the back of his hand.</p><p>        “Now you’re the hypocrite. Saying football is violent, while she drives her fist into a guy’s face.”</p><p>        “Yeah…I guess that’s true…But the world is full of contradictions. You’re not used to how much I swear, are you?”</p><p>       “Um, no. But it’s not your fault, it’s a country-boy thing.”</p><p>       “Ah, so I’m assuming you don’t swear?”</p><p>       “Not in front of women, no.”</p><p>       “What’s the difference? You think our fragile constitutions can’t handle it?”</p><p>       “That’s what I was always told, but I don’t think I really believe it.” She smiled warmly at</p><p>him. “Okay, there’s only one thing that’ll make me swear in front of women.”</p><p>        She feigned shock. “Really? What’s that?”</p><p>        He looked at her from under his lashes. “One…thing.” She tipped her head up in under-</p><p>standing. “So what do self-care days involve?”</p><p>        “Depends on what I’m feeling. It’s rough working sunset to sunrise. It used to involve</p><p>catching dinner and a movie or something. Sometimes I’ll take my kayak out to the lake and</p><p>just…sun myself a bit. But I haven’t got a lot of use out of my coastal.”</p><p>        “I know there are different kinds but like, what are the differences?”</p><p>        “I have four. One shorter sit-in for rough rivers. One longer sit-in for coasts. A longer sit-<em>on</em></p><p>for fishing, and a shorter sit-on for lazy rivers. But lately I feel just…I dunno, wound up I guess. Like sitting in a dark room with a bunch of strangers or alone on a strange lake doesn’t really do it for me, you know?” He nodded, wolfing down the last of his fifth fajita. “Sometimes I sleep in a bit, take a soak. Or play videogames until I have to leave. But sometimes I miss dune racing in Sleeping Bear, kayaking on Grand Traverse Bay… or paintball with my colleagues in Marquette. But…fight club is just…where it’s at, you know? A bunch of other people that feel the same way you do…I’m kind of hard to understand.”</p><p>        He chuckled. “Paintball?”</p><p>        She shrugged. “Well maybe I like to shoot my friends.” She pulled down the collar of her tee, showing him a round scar in the tender flesh of her shoulder.</p><p>        “Huh, I never noticed that. What’s that from?”</p><p>        “Last time I played, I got super wasted and my sorority sisters suggested playing in bikinis.”</p><p>        He raised a brow. “There’s a nice image.” <em>That’s how we get her back for the brain! </em></p><p>        She smiled. “Of course it is. But really, when I’m alone, I like tearing up the dunes.”</p><p>        “We have dunes here,” he murmured.</p><p>        “Not like back home,” she replied sorrowfully.</p><p>        He felt a genuine sense of homesickness in her voice. “Do you make it back to Michigan on</p><p>your vacations?” He sensed he struck a nerve.</p><p>        “I try not to,” she replied softly, turning her glass on the table.</p><p>        “Sorry,” he offered quietly. <em>Change the subject, Jackass. </em>“Sounds like you still try to cram</p><p>everything in after work. Ever do stuff before work?” He tempted fate with a warm look.</p><p>        She sat back. “I think I’m still on my old time cycle, it’s weird because I’m sleeping during the hottest parts of the day. I find I have the most energy at night,” he glanced up at her, but she missed the heat in his look. “I try to get the fun stuff out of the way first so I can be focused on</p><p>work.”</p><p>        “Well you can always play paintball and race in the dunes at night too, you know?” She</p><p>shrugged.</p><p>        “I’ve thought about it but…stuff keeps coming up. Besides, everyone just wants to go to</p><p>sleep after work. No one wants to—”</p><p>        “I’ll go with you if you want.” She narrowed her eyes at him, the corner of her mouth</p><p>twitching. He straightened, his appetite sated for the time being. He took a deep gulp of his margarita, loving the honeyed taste of tequila and the bite of citrus on his tongue. “I get it if you don’t want to—”</p><p>        “--No, that sounds fun.” His heart skipped a beat and he felt a warm flood of elation fill</p><p>him. She reached across the aisle, taking a pen from the counter. He watched as she took his</p><p>hand, turned it palm up and scrawled something across his skin. He flinched slightly as the tip</p><p>tickled the sensitive flesh. She returned the pen and pulled out a small fold of cash from her</p><p>pocket, dropping it on the table before standing to leave. “Meet me at this address at nine, cool?”</p><p>        “Sure.”</p><p>        She handed him a fifty-dollar bill. “Get yourself and Sam a fat steak. Payment for stealing you for the night.” She lowered her head, pointing at him meaningfully. “I mean it. Spoil the poor thing for me.”</p><p>        He nodded quickly, watching her dart out the door and cross the street to the structure.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The GPS took him almost forty-five minutes out of town, but he was excited. Nick loved dune racing as much as he loved range time. The address Krista had given him was a large storage complex on the opposite side of Lake Mead, well within the Nevada border. He spotted Krista’s idling SUV and pulled up next to it. He climbed out, looking around for her. The light pollution from the city was greatly cut and the red haze of the sun was being pushed down below the ridge of the mountains in the distance. He took a deep breath of cool night air, savoring the scent of lemon grass and Earth. A brilliant spray of stars dominated the clear, open sky.</p><p>        “Hey there, Cowboy.” He turned, his boots crunching the gravel. He was only half-expecting to hear someone else. She stepped toward him, breaking the light from her car. His breath caught in his chest. She was dressed in jeans, a simple white tee, and a girl-cut black leather jacket that hugged around her small waist and flared a bit at the hips. Her hair was tied back in a loose ponytail and the starlight complimented her with a silver halo. “Remember to get Sam his meat?”</p><p>        “He inhaled a twenty-ounce ribeye. I’m sure he didn’t even taste it.”</p><p>        “Good man.” She leaned on the door of one of the units, jingling a set of keys in one hand.</p><p>“Before I open this, promise you won’t judge me?”</p><p>        He smiled, folding his arms over his chest. “Sure.” She stood up, unlocking the unit and sliding the door open. Caught in the beam of headlights were two black four-person dune runners with five-point harnesses, heavy roll-cages, and deep-treaded tires. “Holy shit, I’ve never seen</p><p>these models!”</p><p>        “Polaris custom builds. These and a couple snowmobiles.” He slowly stepped</p><p>inside, pacing as a cat does around a rival. “I’ve never taken them out of here. I got one for me</p><p>and another for Mike, but he never makes it out this way and I’ve never really had the ambition. I own the entire row of units. I have my fleet of cedar kayaks in wet storage, too…”</p><p>        Nick barely heard her, admiring the sleek frames, the smell of fresh paint and tooled leather. The restraints looked fresh and oily. There wasn’t a speck of dirt to be found. The short cargo areas were situated with minor repair kits, first aid, and a five-gallon bottle of reserve gas. “Jesus, this must’ve cost—wait did you say you <em>had</em> Polaris make these for you?” he exclaimed,</p><p>only half-believing her.</p><p>        She nodded, though he couldn’t see her face in the low light. “Look, okay in college me and</p><p>a few friends had a lottery pool and we won. Not the jackpot, but still…”</p><p>        “Holy shit, how much?” He caught himself. “I mean if it’s okay to ask—"</p><p>        “Forty million split four ways,” she started nervously. He felt a stab in his chest.</p><p>        “I am…<em>literally</em> hard with jealousy.” She chuckled. “Why the hell do you bother working in</p><p>the lab?”</p><p>        “A life without work to do is a sad one. What do you think I was doing in college?” He cocked his jaw. “Duh. And Catherine owns a damn casino! Besides, I donated half of it and the</p><p>rest I invested… pretty smartly, I think. I donate half a million a year and save the rest.”</p><p>        “For what?!”</p><p>        She shrugged. “I dunno, something really big later on down the road…saving the world maybe. I give myself enough to live relatively comfortably, but c’mon, you get ten million, you have to spoil yourself a bit…”</p><p>        “So going to the Gala is…right up your alley, right?”</p><p>        “Not really. I like getting dolled up sometimes. But nothing beats a good pair of jeans. Look, I don’t like to flaunt it very often. For everything I get myself, I donate to charities…</p><p>makes me feel a little less guilty.”</p><p>        “What was your plan?”</p><p>        “Well…what to wear, I have…no idea. But I’m thinking about taking the Bentley.” His heart skipped a beat.</p><p>        “B-Bentley? You drive a Yukon to work every day, and you live in a neighborhood that isn’t super high-end. You could have anything you want. You can buy a brand-new Yukon with a top-notch trim ten times over for what that car costs!”</p><p>        “I can feel you judging me, quit! I take the poor thing out like…twice a year and I can usually convince people it’s a rental. I try not to flaunt it but…sometimes a girl wants a fine-ass car.”</p><p>        “Oh please, can I see? Which one?”</p><p>        “You will at the Gala.” Her tone heated with sensuality. “It’s a black 2010 Continental GT, matte finish, white hand-tailored Corinthian leather interior, six hundred horses, six-speed</p><p>automatic, top speed of about two hundred.” He shivered, leaning on the dune runner for support.</p><p>        “Wait, how have I never seen you at the Gala before? It’s not something we can get out of.”</p><p>        “Each of us was with someone else. And I usually tried to cut out a bit early. Stop judging</p><p>my car. Again, my investments really pay off!”</p><p>        “Well what the <em>hell</em> did you invest in?”</p><p>        “Stryker Medical, two ocean cleanup projects, and Polaris.”</p><p>        He straightened up. “So you invested in a major medical supplier and they make you rich,</p><p>and an ORV company and they create a new design for you?”</p><p>        “No, they gave me vouchers for a ton of new stuff, whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted</p><p>it, and with whatever specs, so I cashed them in and got these. They gave me a heads-up on the</p><p>concepts and I told them what I wanted and they made it happen.” He covered his drying mouth with his hand. “And I told Stryker to take my investment and put it into new orthopedic implants. I worked as a surgical technologist after the National Guard in college—”</p><p>        “I found that out form your profile.”</p><p>        “Stalking at its finest. Found out that Stryker makes some of the finest instruments on the planet… aside from almost every piece of equipment. It was a no-brainer. Stryker gives me a great return every year…but you probably don’t care about that. And the ocean cleanup…well that’s for the ecosystem. No return, but I love the work they do.”</p><p>        “I’m sorry I’m just…how fast are the dune racers?”</p><p>        She smiled, walking behind him as he circled. “They’re drag racers, I’m told they can get</p><p>up to around two-thirty for thirty seconds without redlining. But I’ve been dying to test them.”</p><p>        “What’re the specs?” He was in his own world, completely high on life.</p><p>        “Dual A-arm long-travel suspension, two hundred horsepower, onboard Bose stereo system,</p><p>steel roof panels, desert-traversing all-terrains, and,” she dropped her voice to a whisper, leaning in close behind his ear, “there’s nothing like a five-point harness to make you feel like you’re strapped to a rocket.” He turned a broad grin back at her while he strode to the one on the left, opening the door and stepping into the pilot’s seat.</p><p>        “And—can it be driven with an erection?” he asked, settling into the bucket seat, fingers</p><p>curling around the steering wheel.</p><p>        She laughed, reaching in to start it. It responded immediately, roaring to life as Nick pressed the gas pedal. “Do you drive with your dick?” He laughed, letting the powerful vibrations roll through him, chattering his teeth. “Oh! Wait—” she ducked back outside, turned off her truck and got something from the back seat. “Helmets.” She handed him a heavy ORV helmet and he</p><p>rolled it in his hands. It was pristine, the inside still smelled like a store. He pulled on the</p><p>harness, securing himself in place, while Krista did the same in the other vehicle. When he</p><p>pulled the helmet over his head, the sounds around him were almost completely blocked, his</p><p>head protected on the inside by memory foam that fit him perfectly. “<em>It should be on,</em>” he jolted,</p><p>hearing her voice through a small speaker on both sides.</p><p>        “Sweet! Two-way radio!”</p><p>        “<em>Right, and I’m tuned in to your stereo frequency, so if you turn on the radio, I’ll hear it on my end. </em><em>Turn your lights on,” </em>she directed, pointing at a small switch to the left of the wheel. He</p><p>did so, flooding the unit in blinding light. <em>“Let’s go, Cowboy!”</em></p><p>They took off into the desert, sending up plumes of sand and rocks, their headlights igniting the night. The power of the engine felt like a heavy mass against his body, keeping him pinned backwards. Nick straightened his back against the seat, absorbing the impact of every jump, every landing of the front tires on the ground. He watched Krista blast by him on the left, extending her middle finger and laughing in his helmet before cutting the wheel hard to the side. A shower of sand poured against the side of his vehicle, dumping over the edge of the door and all over his jeans. His foot came down heavy on the gas, revving the engine and following her. The rich, full-bodied sound of his laughter traversed the sound of the vehicles, through the thickness of their helmets, making her glance over her shoulder and smile to herself. “There’s a track about a mile North, do you see Lake Mead?”</p><p>        <em>“Yes!”</em></p><p>“Let’s give it a shot, okay?!” She cut the wheel slightly to the right. The stride of his vehicle slightly surpassed hers and he took a moment to mimic her previous gesture at him. “Hey! Where’s the radio?”</p><p>        <em>“Center dash, duh! It’ll filter through the helmets as long as they’re on!”</em></p><p>         His brow furrowed as his shaking hand reached for the touchpad in the center of the</p><p>dashboard. The speed and vibration made it difficult to see, but he managed to touch the icon for</p><p>the stereo, turning the knob all the way to the right, blasting the radio as high as it could go. She did the same, her stereo joining his and doubling the range of sound. <em>Heeeey Sister…Know the water’s sweet but blood is thicker… </em>He changed the channel, making her growl at him through the speaker in his helmet.</p><p>        “<em>Go back! I loved that song!”</em></p><p>His eyes lit up as the headlights broke against the high side of a curve at the track. He</p><p>quickly changed the radio back before gunning the engine and launching himself several feet into the air, lifting his pelvis off the seat just before the impact of the landing. He grit his teeth to keep them from crashing together. Krista followed close behind, leaning her full weight into the curve and taking to the track. She slowed, pulling off into the infield. “Where’re you going?!”</p><p>        <em>“This song! It hits the spot; I need to hear it!”</em></p><p>“You are so damn weird!” he shouted, taking off as fast as he could on the track, her singing filling her helmet.</p><p>        <em>“Heeeeey Brother. Do you still believe in one another? Heeeeey Sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?” </em></p><p>He recognized the song from the radio, remembering he’d always paused his scanner on it,</p><p>his heart telling him to sing, his voice shakily joining hers. The sensation of driving was dulled</p><p>compared the hearing her singing with him. “Ohhh, if the sky is falling doooown, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do…”</p><p>        They took turns playing in the dirt until they were both at less than half a tank. They pulled</p><p>up alongside each other, parking as close as they could. Krista turned her radio down, exiting and using the tire to climb onto the roof. He mirrored her, removing his helmet and taking in a deep, fresh breath. He watched his sigh turn into a small puff of white, the frigid desert air was a stark contrast to the blaze of day. He rested his weight on his hands, staring out across the vast emptiness. “It’s bright tonight,” she pointed out, tipping her head toward the white spray of stars that was the galaxy; forming a proud, wide band from somewhere behind the mountain ridge and disappearing somewhere high above the Earth. “It was never quite like this at home.”</p><p>        He breathed deeply, still winded from laughing. “Well…thank you…for this,” she looked at</p><p>him. “I haven’t had this much fun in God knows how long.” She returned his smile before</p><p>leaning back against the hard roof, shivering slightly in the cold.</p><p>        “You can go back to listening to country music if you want.”</p><p>        “Naw, I’m good for right now. Besides, you don’t seem to really like it.”</p><p>        “I never said that, you assumed that.”</p><p>        “Do you like country music?”</p><p>        “I like a lot of things, it’s just not my favorite. Western is fine, Bluegrass is passable, but I’m not a fan of Appalachian.”</p><p>        He chuckled softly, covering his chest with his hand. “You injure me, Woman.”</p><p>        “You’re from Texas. George Strait, Garth Brooks, Tim McGraw …they’re from out your way, right? That’s the kind of country music I’m okay with.” She turned to face him. “I went</p><p>through a hard-core country phase in High School.”</p><p>       “Can you line dance?”</p><p>       She flashed her teeth. “Grapevine.”</p><p>       “Oh cool…Dork.”</p><p>       “I will bet you I know more about country music than you know about rock.”</p><p>        “What kind?”</p><p>        “Any kind.”</p><p>        “You like to gamble, don’t you?”</p><p>        “Betting against you is not a gamble, it’s an investment.”</p><p>        “You’re awfully sure of yourself.” She nodded. His eyes lit up. “You’re on.”</p><p>        “Stakes?”</p><p>        “Ok, if I win, you tell me why you’re mad at the world.” She flinched, making him feel instantly guilty. “You know…a first glimpse out of the friend-zone.”</p><p>        She smiled. “And if I win?”</p><p>        “Well then you don’t have to tell me and I stay locked firmly on the friend-zone from which I keep trying to escape.”</p><p>        He was treated with a sly smile. “Deal. Ok so let’s do this…multiple-choice style. We each get five bands, five artists…the ones we really need an opinion on. Share your opinion and name one song, then the next person. First person to get stumped loses, okay?”</p><p>        “Can we play like Family Feud?”</p><p>        “Like if one person trips, the other has another chance?” He nodded. “Sure. You first.”</p><p>        “Ok…because you’re wrong about where he’s from…Tim McGraw.”</p><p>        “Oh, mean. Meh, earlier stuff is okay, then he got into rock. <em>Don’t Take the Girl</em>. Stone</p><p>Temple Pilots.”</p><p>        “Sound exactly like Pearl Jam,” he replied without missing a beat. “But I like <em>Plush</em>.”</p><p>        Her jaw twitched. “Fair enough.”</p><p>        “Alan Jackson?”</p><p>        “Complicated. Eighties, early nineties were fantastic, he’s got a warmer Appalachian sound</p><p>I can deal with. And he’s funny, so it balances out. <em>Daddy Let Me Drive</em>. Staind?”</p><p>        “Oh my God! Everything they do is sublime!”</p><p>        “What’s your favorite song?” she asked, her voice dripping with suspicion.</p><p>        “Promise you won’t make fun?”</p><p>        “Promise.”</p><p>        He hesitated for several beats. “<em>Tangled Up in You</em>,” he mumbled, shyly toying with his fingers. She could tell his response was an honest one.</p><p>        “Ooooh, someone’s the romantic type,” she cooed.</p><p>        “Ok… Better baritone, Randy Travis or Josh Turner?”</p><p>        “Depends on the time of day. Travis has a brassier baritone, like he drinks a lot of coffee, while Turner is more warm sounding…good for church if you’re into that kind of thing. From Travis…<em>My Love is Deeper than the Holler</em>. From Turner…<em>Would You go With Me</em>. Now, that was two, so I get two.”</p><p>        “Fair enough,” he said, nodding his head.</p><p>        “Nickelback?”</p><p>        “You now, despite what everyone seems to think, I don’t hate them.”</p><p>        “I know, right? But it’s like a big deal, or something.”</p><p>        “I heard that people buy their tickets just to go to the concert and boo them.”</p><p>        “I heard that, too. Like…why would they care? You’ve already paid them. Do what you</p><p>want. <em>Burn it to the Ground</em>.”</p><p>        “A Hell-raiser, huh?”</p><p>        “Lil bit. Umm…your turn again.”</p><p>        “Matchbox Twenty.”</p><p>        “I’ll give you them. They’re a guilty pleasure of mine. Not something I want other people to</p><p>know about, but I totally crank them in the car. <em>Bent</em>.”</p><p>        “Good one.”</p><p>        “Okay umm…Dolly Parton?”</p><p>        “<em>Coat of Many Colors</em>.”</p><p>        “Said the atheist,” he said, accusingly.</p><p>        “I like the stories, fuck off. We’ll get into theology on our second date.”</p><p>        “Second date? We’ve already made out. ”</p><p>        She waved him off. “Dolly Parton… I heard she is just the nicest lady in the world…not the</p><p>warmest voice. Prefer Crystal Gayle if you’re talkin’ Bluegrass. As far as respectability, records earned, that kind of thing, she is the Queen of Country music.”</p><p>        “Who’s the King?”</p><p>        “That’s not fair, you interrupted.”</p><p>        He laughed, laying back and bending an arm under his head. “Yes, Ma’am. Whatcha got?”</p><p>        “Ok…tell me the lead singer of Panic! At the Disco.”</p><p>        He covered his face with his other arm. “Shhhhit. I have no damn clue.”</p><p>        “Brendon Urie. Underrated, four-octave range, pansexual, idolizes Frank Sinatra.”</p><p>        “Wait, I have a trick one, too. Bonus round. Ever heard of Jerry Reed?”</p><p>        She pursed her lips at him in a sly smirk. “Shit, no.”</p><p>        His jaw dropped a bit. “Ha, we both win.”</p><p>        “George Strait is the king of country music, though. Gotta love <em>Amarillo By Morning</em>.” She smiled, threading her fingers together.</p><p>        “Oh…be still my country boy heart!” She laughed. “Hmm, I like <em>Check Yes or No</em>.”</p><p>        “You <em>are</em> a romantic,” she chuckled. “Since we both win, what do we get?”</p><p>         He stared at her for a long time. The options were limitless. “Tell you what…you give me</p><p>the cliff-note version of your backstory. And--” He lowered his voice, the sound so soft it would’ve died in a breeze. “Kiss me again.”</p><p>        “I already have.”</p><p>        “At fifty-five percent. You didn’t mean it, and that drives me nuts. Show me what you’ve got. Next time you kiss me, gimme a hundred.”</p><p>        “Why?”</p><p>        “Well, I’m not a toy, I like a girl to mean it when she kisses me. You left me wanting more, and you knew that. So please, the next time you kiss me… mean it. Or never do that again. It’s up to you.”</p><p>        She moved her hand up to her mouth, fingers toying with her bottom lip as she thought. “Okay, fine.” His heart skipped a beat. He didn’t think she’d actually agree. “But I’m not going to tell you when it’s coming.”</p><p>       “Which one? The backstory or the kiss?”</p><p>       “Either.” He frowned, but he had to accept it. They sat in silence for a long time, watching</p><p>the moon fade with every moment.</p><p>        “Krista?”</p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “I always had a line in the sand…I never date coworkers. I mean, then it’s just…work work work all the time. But…” he looked into her eyes. “I could get used to this. I feel like I could talk to you outside work and you’d get it. I needed to learn to have fun again. So really, thank you.”</p><p>She smiled, turning her gaze back to the sky as he tucked his arm under his head and closed his</p><p>eyes.</p><p>        “You’re welcome, Nick.”</p><p>        He started to get the sensation of pins in his skin, alerting him to the cold getting through his sweater. But there was something else… He felt it often around her. He tasted electricity in his mouth. Sure he had dozed off, he sat up and noticed Krista staring at him, shadows falling over half her face. “What?”</p><p>        “N-Nothing,” she said, staring back at the sky.</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        She played mindlessly with her hands. “If…if you had a chance right now…What would</p><p>you do? I mean…after everything I’ve done to you, I know it can’t be easy to take a step back and actually get to know me,” she said, earnestness in her voice. “So what would you do, if you wanted revenge?” He looked taken aback for a long moment, trying to make sure he understood her right. He caught her gaze for a split second, then shrugged.</p><p>        “Nothing,” he finally replied.</p><p>        She looked hurt and turned on her back, returning her gaze skyward. “That’s okay. Look… I’m sorry I teased you.”</p><p>        He felt a stabbing pain in his chest and he scrambled to his feet. “Look,” he said, stepping</p><p>over the gap between their vehicles and carefully dropping to his knees between her feet. “It’s</p><p>not that I don’t want to, because <em>Christ</em> knows I do. But if you can’t trust me one hundred percent yet… my heart wouldn’t be in it. And I want it to be. I’ve fooled around before but… I don’t want that with you.”</p><p>        She sat up on her elbows, smiling warmly at him. “I can’t fault you for that. And I do trust</p><p>you, it’s just that…I could go on all night and I’m worried it’ll make you uncomfortable with</p><ol>
<li>But do you usually ask? Do you usually make a girl tell you all her dark secrets first?”</li>
</ol><p>        He tipped his head, thinking it over. “No…no this is a first for me. You’re special somehow</p><p>and I just…I don’t want to mess it up.”</p><p>        “You know…I do have a crush on you,” she said quietly, shifting her feet a bit.</p><p>        “Oh, I gathered that. I felt it when you sat on me.” His face flushed, his heart feeling</p><p>weightless in his chest. “I have a crush on you, too.”</p><p>        She laughed. “I know, I <em>also</em> felt that when I sat on you.” She sat up, folding her legs under</p><p>her and leaning in close. “Well then, I propose a uh…a bit of an experiment.” At his questioning look, she said, “Crushes go away with time, but affection grows. We see if this thing gets any stronger and if it does, you’ll know because I’ll be ready to tell you.” He smiled, looking her up and down.</p><p>        “Well how do I—” She grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him in for a deep, passionate</p><p>kiss. He felt the cold around him dissolve, his veins set instantly ablaze. He sank mindlessly,</p><p>joyfully into it, leaning further against her, losing himself in the lush honeyed taste of her mouth. “Yes…” He kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her, trying to anchor himself against the sensation of falling. Her frame was so light, fitting perfectly between his shoulders. He groaned softly, feeling her tongue drag along his bottom lip, her cool hands pressing against his chest. He came up panting for air, tangling his fingers in her hair. She took the opportunity to kiss his exposed neck, licking the slightly salty skin, feeling his pulse with her lips. He gasped, then returned the favor, gently tugging her head back and pressing an open-mouthed kiss under her chin. Her moan vibrated against his mouth.</p><p>        He found himself pressing her down against the roof, supporting his weight on his forearms</p><p>and eagerly exploring her mouth with his tongue. She sighed, loving the secure press of his weight against her. She rolled her hips into his, starting a wave up her body so he could feel every bit of her. Her hands caressed warmly against his ribs, making him smile against the tickling sensation. He trembled hard, hearing her whisper his name against his lips. Unable to help himself, he started pumping his hips into hers, though very slowly, wishing with every fiber of his being that there was nothing between them. <em>Not here…What do I do… there’s room in my car…No, it isn’t right…But she’s not stopping…Please don’t stop…</em>His pulse pounded in his</p><p>ears, a warning he was spiraling to a place he couldn’t come back from. For the moment, he</p><p>didn’t care. As his blood rushed lower, his head was left spinning, his body feeling weightless</p><p>and hot. <em>Good luck sleeping now…</em></p><p>        “I want you in my bed…” He only dimly realized he was speaking out loud. He worried her swollen bottom lip with his teeth, sharing her breath, letting her fill his senses with the electricity pouring out of her. “You taste so good,” he sighed. Her scent was burned into his mind. Her soft moan was addicting; he was willing to do whatever he had to do to keep her making that sound.</p><p>        “Nick….” He reflexively ground his hips harder into hers, feeling her legs wrap around his, pulling him where he needed to be. He groaned against his eager, frustrated arousal restrained in his jeans. Unpredictably, his reservations came rushing back, hitting him like a rock. He stopped, making her whimper at the loss of his touch. Suddenly, he backed off, dropping to the ground on shaky legs, chest heaving in a weighty pant. “Oh my God, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have—” she started, but he interrupted her, standing on his toes to cover her warm mouth with his own.</p><p>        “No, please don’t—don’t apologize. I just ---can’t--not yet,” he half-sobbed through a hard</p><p>tremble, his hands shaking against her head while his eyes swam with tears. <em>WHY THE HELL CAN’T I?! </em>“Oh God, you’re so good at that…How am I supposed to resist this? What am I</p><p><em>doing </em>with myself?”</p><p>        Krista dropped down with him, wrapping her arms around herself, thoroughly embarrassed.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t trust you, Nick. I absolutely do, it’s just a lot to unload on someone all at</p><p>once, you know?” She watched him as he paced in a circle, trying to calm himself down, shoving his hands in his hair. He growled, wishing it was her hands instead, her fine nails scraping his</p><p>scalp. His creative mind allowed that image to flood in, frustrating him further.</p><p>        “Baby Girl,” he growled in a heated tone that sent shivers down her spine. “Oh God, what</p><p>am I gonna do?” he prayed at the sky. “Can you give it to me in doses, then?” He paced harder, stirring up the dust under his shuffling boots as he panted. “Please, whatever you can do. Whatever you’re okay with, anything. You can’t kiss me like that.”</p><p>        “You wanted me to mean it and I do!”</p><p>        “I wasn’t expecting it yet! I meant like… at your place or something…after you’re comfortable enough to tell me… I dunno…”</p><p>        “I’ve been wanting you for a long time, Nick.”</p><p>        “I can’t come down from this, I want you so bad now….” He was rambling, his skin felt</p><p>like it was on fire, hormones surging through his body. “God, I’m so confused!”</p><p>        “What is there left to be confused about?”</p><p>        “One minute, you tell me to back off, then you’re making out with me, making me feel things in my heart that you might care about me, then you push me away again. We argue</p><p>constantly, and then your tongue is in my mouth. What are we <em>doing</em>? This isn’t a game to me!”</p><p>        “You said you have a rule! Half of me wants to respect that, the other half of me wants to push you over that line! I’m confused myself!”</p><p>        “I’d be willing to throw all that away if you’d stop playing with me!”</p><p>        “Damn, Nick. What would you do if I never told you anything? Would you break and take</p><p>what you want? Just a superficial one-night stand—” she asked him softly, though not accusingly.</p><p>        He stopped dead in his tracks, his deep brown eyes burning into her heart. “--You <em>have</em> to</p><p>know me better than that. Baby, I would die of a <em>heart attack</em> from all the hormones you fill me with before I would touch you without you letting me! I don’t want to have just…casual sex with you.” She lowered her head. “You don’t understand…I want, I need to make love to you.”</p><p>        “People don’t talk like that, Nick,” she whispered, looking down.</p><p>        “I mean it, though! But I <em>need</em> you to trust me.” She covered her mouth with her hands, stifling a soft cry. “Oh my God, are you <em>testing</em> me? Do you feel like you have to?”</p><p>        She shuffled her feet, tears stinging her eyes. “I haven’t been trying to hurt you, but I’m kind of…guarded.”</p><p>        “Krista—” he whispered, closing the distance between them. “What happened to make you</p><p>like this? Why do you have to push me to the edge like this? Between mixed signals from you, my own body betraying me, and not wanting to trigger you again, I don’t know which way is</p><p>up.”</p><p>        “I’ve been trying to figure it out myself. I’m distant at work because work is sacred. I can’t do anything there to stir anything up. But when I’m alone with you…I feel safe and I don’t know… I’ve never felt really safe before.”</p><p>        “I’m not going to hurt you!” he almost pleaded with her to understand him.</p><p>        “Okay,” she sighed, “I’ll tell you this little bit… I was…assaulted by my mom’s second husband when I was a kid.” His heart dropped as he froze in his tracks. “I have to know that you’re not just after me superficially, so I’ve been… flirting a lot, I am so sorry…That’s why I</p><p>have PTSD symptoms.”</p><p>        He covered his mouth with a shaking hand. “So, what we just did…Do I hurt you?”</p><p>        She shook her head. “No, no. Physically, sexually, I’m fine. I’m not scared of it or anything.</p><p>But I’m terrified of getting beaten again. I took up fighting to try and…I dunno, work out my own aggression; beat them before they beat me, you know?”</p><p>        “Krista. I will never, <em>never</em> hurt you. I’d never hurt anyone that didn’t have it coming.” He</p><p>eased towards her, gently placing his hands on her hips, keeping her faced towards him.</p><p>        She shook her head, raking her fingers through her hair. “It was almost daily for six years,</p><p>started when I was three. But the beatings were the scariest. The…you know… I could predict.</p><p>Not the beatings. I’ve been knocked down so many stairs, got hit in the head one too many</p><p>times,” she mumbled. He suddenly preferred a bullet to the chest. He chose not to ask anything</p><p>else, feeling guilty he had pushed her this far.</p><p>        He stepped closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into his secure embrace.</p><p>His heart broke as she sobbed against him, her frame shaking with humiliation. “Krista, I will never let anything happen to you. I <em>promise</em> I won’t hurt you. And if I ever find out anyone has hurt you, I’ll beat them down to Hell.” She uttered a shaky laugh against the warmth of his</p><p>shoulder.</p><p>        “Even if we hadn’t made out?”</p><p>        He hugged her tighter, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. “By God, I will <em>always</em> protect</p><p>my friends. I will stand at your back and fight the world away, no matter what.”</p><p>        “I believe you.”</p><p>        He crooked the edge of his hand under her chin, tipping her head up to meet his gaze. “You</p><p>should. No matter what you have to do to me, I can take it. I’m not afraid of you. Please…don’t</p><p>be afraid of me.” There was a long pause, where he struggled to gather his swimming thoughts.</p><p>“How did you learn to fight so well? Surely not the National Guard.”</p><p>        “Illegal street-fighting,” she said with a shameful giggle. “I started while I was still living in Michigan.”</p><p>        “Why can’t you go back to Michigan, then?”</p><p>        She sighed deeply against his chest. “The guy who did it…he has friends on the outside… I</p><p>dunno. But Mike and I were getting attacked a lot…house broken into, tires slashed…I’m genuinely scared to go back…as long as he’s alive…and he’s due for a parole hearing soon. I can’t face it. I’m strong, but I can’t be a rock all the time. I understand if this is too much for you--”</p><p>        “They never get out the first time,” Nick said encouragingly. “What should I uh…be aware</p><p>of…so I don’t hurt you? I want to get to know you, I’ve never felt like this before about someone, and nothing you say will scare me away. I want to be good for you.”</p><p>        “Well…now I know what to expect when someone’s mean to me…but for the record, it makes me feel better when you speak Spanish.”</p><p>        “Really?” She nodded, green eyes sparkling in the starlight. “Okay, noted.”</p><p>        “Sara told me you sing,” she said through a throaty chuckle.</p><p>        He blushed. “Not often, and not for her…So?”</p><p>        “You don’t like singing for her, but she said she can get you to when she’s got something</p><p>you really want.”</p><p>        “Not…all the time…But you keep kissing me like that, I’ll sing whatever you want…don’t guarantee it’ll sound good…”</p><p>        “Deal.”</p><p>        “By the way…why did you kiss me that first time?”</p><p>        “Seemed a better option than clocking your jaw.” He hummed in response. After a long</p><p>silence, she giggled. “So…I shared, what do I get now?” He smiled, taking her hands and turning</p><p>his back against his dune runner. “You taste like bubble gum,” she whispered. “Kind of like </p><p>seventeen-year-old girl.”</p><p>        “I’m going to gloss over how you know that—”</p><p>        “High school was a bit confusing for me.”</p><p>        “That doesn’t help my…situation.” His expression was thoughtful as he gently pulled on his</p><p>swollen bottom lip. “Mmm. But… you’re an incredible kisser…If I come up with another reason to argue with you, you wanna run it by me again?” She smiled, kissing him fully, pressing her body against his, shoulder to knee. <em>Yes…</em><em>I could get used to this…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They returned to their homes by sunrise. She gave him a chaste kiss before heading home herself. He found himself tossing and turning all morning. He’d usually have no problem falling asleep, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t shake the feeling of her from his mind. His eyes burned with fatigue, his limbs feeling heavy and weak. <em>She’d be here right now…but you had to have rules, didn’t you? There is a woman…living across the street… probably thinking about you…respecting your boundaries…</em></p><p>He was impossibly aroused, but knew relief wouldn’t find him. <em>I want to make love…where </em></p><p><em>did that come from? You’ve been saying things you never say… </em>The voices in his were too loud, too mocking. They chimed relentlessly. The thoughts were his own, so there was no escape, though he tried.</p><p>        <em>God, she tasted good… You want to taste more… You could’ve had her here in your bed… You could feel her pulse in her neck with your mouth… You have fun together… She wanted you, and you had to stop… Your body was ready, but now it has to rearrange all these DAMN hormones! </em></p><p>
  <em>        Haha, Asshole, now your body is on fire. It’s going to take hours to reabsorb all this…</em>
</p><p><em>        She smelled so good, you could be smelling like her right now…</em> He rolled, biting the pillow, the sound of her subtle cries of pleasure still ringing in his ears.</p><p><em>        Watching her body move on yours, that fantastic body riding you… </em>He resisted checking his watch, choosing to cover his face with his pillow. He couldn’t decide of the rising heat was from the sun making its arch through the sky or him.</p><p>        “Dammit,” he rumbled. He kicked off the top sheet in frustration, making Sam stare in confusion as he headed to the bathroom for an icy shower. He leaned his weight on his palms against the far wall, letting the stab of cold water penetrate his thick muscles. He watched small tendrils of steam rise off his skin. “Goddamn Woman, what have you done to me?” But the voices in his mind were as relentless as his arousal.</p><p>        <em>Haha… You could have her here too… The hot water, your soap, her wet body… So slick…</em> “Lemme alone…” But it was useless. The images were there, her scent in his mind, the taste of her mouth still on his lips, her soft cries echoing for hours. He had to let the voices flow in.</p><p>        <em>See yourself like you are? You could have her against the wall… She’d be all soapy, her tits pressed against your chest while you take her here, those strong legs wrapped around your waist… She’s got so much energy… You two could go on for hours…</em></p><p>He glared down at his stiff length, still ready for her, thick veins standing out against the tender flesh. “Go away,” he growled in frustration.</p><p>        <em>Fine, but what do you make of your little line now, Dumbass? Now you need her, and you </em></p><p>
  <em>won’t sleep until you have her… She wanted you too… Wonder if she’s as turned on as you are right now? Stop it!...</em>
</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>        Krista’s martial arts lessons were inspired, each with about fifty students of a myriad of abilities, but consistent in her teaching style and with significant support from her most senior students. Greg and Nick watched from the side of the Civic Center arena as her clear and confident voice guided the women through each step of a new technique, offering tips and examples. “The goal of aikido is to disable, not to injure. Put as much distance between you and your attacker so you can get help, or pin him until help can come to you.” Nick felt chills run down his spine periodically watching her, weaving in and out of sets of pairs, adjusting feet and</p><p>hands. But something about what she said, her class structure bothered him deep down inside,</p><p>and he understood the importance of words to her.</p><p>        For the moment though, he was content to watch her. She wore a black tank top and thin</p><p>white sweat pants, ‘LVPD’ inked on the left leg. Her senior students were happy to take techniques from her, radiating trust and confidence she wouldn’t injure them. Her movements were beautiful, reminiscent of an ice skater, with wide circles and pointed toes. He could see the fine muscles in her arms flex as she put pressure on a joint. He was impressed by the sheer power</p><p>of throwing a heavier opponent over her shoulder with the grace and speed of a gazelle.</p><p>        As the class ended and students filed out, Krista stayed behind to answer questions from her</p><p> students. “Sensei, my kotegaeshi is still a bit sloppy, what am I still doing wrong?”</p><p>        “It’s getting there, just need to make smaller circles with the wrists, that’s all.” Nick and Greg watched and waited as she responded to everyone, thanking her seniors for their time and allowing her to throw them around for the sake of learning.</p><p>        “You were sublime,” Greg said cheerfully. “Nick here was curious, so I thought I’d bring</p><p>him along.”</p><p>        She acknowledged him with a slight tip of her chin. “What’d you think?”</p><p>        “You have a lot of skill, I can see why they all love you,” he replied.</p><p>        “I’m gonna get gone, there’s a special on Manson tonight.”</p><p>        “Marilyn or Charles?” Nick asked as he turned to leave.</p><p>        “Yup. Need a ride home, Nick?”</p><p>        “Naw, I’m good, it’s not far.” Greg nodded, parting ways and leaving the two of them</p><p>alone. He fished a piece of computer paper out of his back pocket and handed it to her.</p><p>        “What’s this?” she asked, unfolding it.</p><p>        “My payback… for the Mad Cow Disease. The entire team is doing paintball on Saturday.</p><p>Techs vs CSIs.”</p><p>        She smiled widely. “So you got the whole team roped into your little revenge scheme</p><p>against me?”</p><p>        “They don’t know that. I want to shoot you now, this is the only legal way to do that, and</p><p>this way if both of us end up sweaty and bruised, I have an explanation.”</p><p>        “Very clever, Nick. I’m impressed.” She sensed his inner conflict, a shadow cast on his</p><p>features. “You okay?”</p><p>        “Actually, could I talk to you about something?” Nick asked nervously, and she obliged,</p><p>gesturing to the padded circle in the middle of the floor.</p><p>        “Sure, what do you want to talk about?”</p><p>        “Well I think what you’re doing is excellent, I literally can’t fault you. I would definitely</p><p>want my daughter to know how to defend herself against an abusive partner but—” He scrambled for the right words, avoiding her gaze. “Would you let men learn from you? I mean</p><p> more than just Greg because of his trauma.”</p><p>        Her eyes narrowed at him as she leaned towards him. “Before I answer, why do you ask?”</p><p>        He raked a hand though his hair. “I mean, men can be in abusive situations too. Be abused</p><p>by women and not know what to do,” he said softly. “Mostly what we’re taught hurts people. Krav Maga…Men like me are kind of expected to just use brute force. Aikido seems great for cops and women because it keeps you out of trouble. But a cop shows up to a domestic violence thing and the guy tried to defend himself from her, his ass is grass, you know?”</p><p>        She considered this for a long moment, eyes peering through him, like she was scanning his soul. “You don’t agree with where society places men?” she said softly.</p><p>        “No, I mean, it’s kind of unfair. Men are conditioned to shut up and take it when they’re</p><p>abused. That’s why men don’t report assault nearly as often. And if we try to defend ourselves and she gets hurt, it’s a double-edged sword.”</p><p>        “Nick.” Her voice was warm and coaxing as she tried to get him to look her in the eye. “Are</p><p>you in an abusive relationship? Do you need help? Remember we agreed we’d be honest no</p><p>matter what.” He shook his head heavily. He still hadn’t been able to establish where they were</p><p>after their desert encounter.</p><p>        “No, I’m still single. I’m still waiting for you.”</p><p>        She tipped her head to the side. “Did someone hurt you, Honey? Do you wanna talk about</p><p>it?” she whispered, the words barely loud enough to transverse the space between them. He shrugged. He was carrying around an enormous weight, but talking to people about it never helped before. The only thing that kept him sane was the unwavering support of his parents. “Honey, look, anyone is welcome here, that’s the point. Everyone is safe here. Aikido is not a set of weapons, these are tools. I started this class because I needed a more positive outlet for my anger than smashing a car every now and again. I wanted to help others escape what I did, so they don’t have to be afraid any more. Here,” she said, waving her arm over her head, “you are safe to express yourself. Be open and creative with your body, learn to accept everyone else as just another person, another living being with thoughts and hopes, just like yours. Learn to let go of your anger and just focus on the art itself.” She shifted forward, placing her hand tenderly against his cheek. “If you need to blow off some steam, my brother seems to like you. Say the word, he can bring over a Ford Ranger.” He laughed, tipping his head into her hand. “Do you want me to teach you a few things?” He nodded slowly nodded. “Aikido isn’t just for girls and cops, Nick.”</p><p>        “Can I ask more about what happened to you?” he dared to venture. She stood up, taking his</p><p>hand and shouldering her sports bag.</p><p>        “Lemme change really quick, then you can walk me home.” He thought she was avoiding</p><p>his question, so he didn’t press her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He stuffed his hands in his pockets as they stepped out into the blistering afternoon heat. The strip was some distance away, but the traffic echoing off the brick walls was deafening.</p><p>        “I’m sorry,” he said after a long while. “I—I didn’t mean to offend you.”</p><p>        “You didn’t, Honey. But that particular subject is just a lot to dump on someone on a first</p><p>date,” she said. “I’m not so sure you can really take it all. But I’m glad the little delve into that</p><p>before didn’t throw you off the subject.”</p><p>        He felt a hard shiver run down his spine. “You know what I do for a living, right? I think I’ve seen and heard it all.”</p><p>        Their neighborhood block was about a mile away, plenty of time to get her to talk. “It’s</p><p>going to rain,” she said flatly, glaring at the blinding sky.</p><p>        He straightened his arms against his legs, involuntarily taking up an awkward posture. “I’m</p><p>not afraid of the rain. It’s never colder than the air at night.” He paused for a long while, choosing his tone carefully, minding her feelings. “Would…would it help you if I told you what happened to me?” he asked delicately. She stopped under a light pole, her eyes gleaming in the</p><p>sun.</p><p>        “You are free.” <em>Odd phrase, but I think I get it.</em></p><p>        He gestured to the curb and the pair sat down. He cupped his hands in his lap, stretching out</p><p>his legs, his shoes scuffing in the dirt. “I’ve always been really close with my parents. They’re great people, people you’d want for friends. One night, they went out on a date, they left me with a new babysitter. Young, around seventeen,” he felt a choke deep in his throat. “She touched me. I was nine, I had no idea what was going on, and I was so scared. And she forced me to touch her. I must’ve cried for months. That was the last night she’d ever watch me. After that, my parents never trusted anyone with me again.” Hot tears stung his eyes, threatening to spill. But he felt her soft, warm hand slip into his and lost his control, burying his face in his arm and letting himself cry a bit. But it felt good. He’d never been able to cry in front of women before Krista, never allowed himself. “My dad always told me… ‘Boy, it’s okay to cry, but you’re gonna do it standing up.’”</p><p>        “He sounds like a wise man.” She stood up, taking his hands and pulling him up with her. “I</p><p>have to apologize, Nick.”</p><p>        “For what?”</p><p>        “I’ve judged you too harshly. Just because I assumed you had no idea how I felt—”</p><p>        “I felt so safe…so sheltered by my parents…the lifestyle we had, the nice neighborhood… I</p><p>thought bad things really only happen to…well to people who were…down on their luck—”</p><p>        “Poor people,” she said flatly.</p><p>        “I was a kid; I didn’t know better.”</p><p>        “You’re right Honey, I’m sorry.”</p><p>        “But all at once, I realized that this…fortress my parents created…it wasn’t one hundred percent…bad things happen to anyone.”</p><p>        “I’ve been too hard on you.”</p><p>        “I get why, though. I tend to keep things on the inside. I think I handle it pretty well.”</p><p>        “You do. And thank you, Honey,” she said, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her</p><p>forehead to his. He felt himself grounding, coming back to Earth. “C’mon, I have a lot to get off my chest,” she said, tipping her head in the direction of the small corner bar at the end of the alley. “I’ll buy ya a drink.” He walked beside her, willing to listen to whatever she felt he had to know.</p><p>        U and I Bar was a cozy hole in the wall, a small, dimly lit place that smelled of cigarettes</p><p>and motor oil. Blue-collar workers came here from the forestry management teams at night to</p><p>drink their money away. During the day, it was sparsely populated; a good place to get in out of the heat. The room was divided in half, three pool tables on the brightest side, old, mildly sticky bar on the other. The place was half-filled with half-drunk, large men, muttering on to themselves. Women just didn’t come in here. But it was in walking distance. “They play nineties grunge,” Krista said, taking up a stool and asking the bartender for a Two-hearted ale. “It’s made in Michigan.” Nick requested the same. He felt genuinely sorry for her, trying to grasp onto whatever reminders of home she could get several thousand miles away in a desert.</p><p>        Metallica was playing on a very crackly old stereo system. “This is a good song, too bad</p><p>you can’t hear it.”</p><p>        His instincts kicked in, feeling half a dozen sets of eyes on the attractive woman beside him. She didn’t seem to notice, and if she did, she didn’t care. “Ignore them, Nick.”</p><p>        “It’s just…a math thing…If one of those guys weighs twice your weight you’d have to move—”</p><p>        “Four times as fast to hit twice as hard, I know. I’m not worried. They’re just looking. I</p><p>mean…I’d be looking at me too.”</p><p>        “Quite an ego you have,” he said flatly.</p><p>        “No, just confidence. I’m not so delusional to assume I’m the hottest person on the planet,</p><p>but… I mean look at them!” He raised a brow, cocking his head a bit. “Look, before I say anything, are you really sure you want to know all about me?”</p><p>        “I do,” he said softly, popping the top off his beer and taking a deep drink.</p><p>        She sighed. “Ok, well…my parents got divorced when I was two, I can’t ever remember a</p><p>time when they were happy, or even said anything nice about each other. My mom married</p><p>another guy almost immediately. At the time it was just me and Mike.”</p><p>        “Immediately?” She nodded.</p><p>        “Within six weeks he was living with us. My earliest memory was of him touching me. My mom was in the room, she didn’t watch, but she knew. I cried for the longest time. I thought that this was how things really were, and I hated living.” His jaw clenched, rolling his bottle between his hands. “But it got worse. My mom started drinking, shooting up. She was so fucked up all the time, he could do whatever he wanted. He started taking me for drives, forcing me to…perform on him. Then he started raping me, then sodomizing me…” Nick dropped his head, afraid to</p><p>meet her gaze for the tremor in her voice. “I cried every night. I was in so much pain. I screamed</p><p>as loud as I could, but no one cared. No one was coming to save me.”</p><p>         He’d choke me, tie me up, blindfold me, stuff rags down my throat until I could taste blood in my mouth. I’ve been pushed down the stairs, punched unconscious, my feet ashed on with cigarettes, shot at…” He reached over and touched her hand, combing his fingers through hers. “I knew it wasn’t about sex anymore. It was never about that; it was about power struggles. He needed to dominate, subjugate someone. I fought as hard as I could for about three years. But only one thing broke me…” He met her teary gaze with a soft one of his own. “My mom got pregnant another three times, and I felt like I had to protect my siblings, no matter what. I</p><p>stopped trying to run, I stopped screaming, and I started getting angry. I offered myself up,</p><p>freely, as a kid.”</p><p>        “You can’t,” he said in a strangled whisper.</p><p>        She looked at him, hot tears stinging her face. “I thought, that if he would just focus on me, he wouldn’t touch my sisters.” His heart raced, hands shaking. “We moved away when I was nine and I didn’t say anything. I was a good kid, good grades, never got in trouble. I had to raise the kids…started changing diapers when I was six. She started leaving me alone with them when I was eight. I did everything; chores, helping with homework, giving them their baths. But I was messed up. I had ruthless nightmares that he was going to find us, no matter where we went, he could always find me. But I said something about sex when I was eleven at school and that’s when everything changed. Came home from school and there were half a dozen cops there to interview me. I testified in front of a jury two years later and he went away forever.” A deep sense of relief washed over him.</p><p>        “That takes an insane amount of strength, Kris.”</p><p>        “I wasn’t strong. I tried to run, Nick,” she said, hanging her head in shame. “The day of the</p><p>trial, I kept thinking about if I failed, if the strangers didn’t believe me, he was going to kill me.</p><p>He’d told me before he’d burn me to death if I ever said anything. I knew because he’d tried before.”</p><p>        “But he’d still end up in prison if he did that.”</p><p>        “Prison wasn’t what scared him. No one wants to go to prison a child rapist. Everyone wants to go to prison a murderer. There’s a pecking order, remember?” A tear streamed down her face, her lips pressing into a thin line as she tried to keep it in. “They wouldn’t let me run. I hid and cried, I had never been so scared, felt so much terror. The only reason I made it was because fear isn’t something that’ll kill you. If it was, I would’ve wished it would’ve just killed me and I wouldn’t have anything left to fear.”</p><p>        “No one really knows how strong they are until being strong is your only choice. You stood</p><p>up and you spoke. That’s what’s important. You cried, but you did it standing up. It took time to</p><p>get through it, but you got through it.”</p><p>        “I wished that was the end of it, though—"</p><p>        “Kris—”</p><p>        “My mom continued to verbally and mentally abuse us, though. She made me feel worthless for being smart, always asking why I had to be so different, telling me I was ugly and no man</p><p>would ever really care about me. And I believed her. So I started dating girls. But I still felt unattractive.”</p><p>        He took both her hands in his, his liquid warm gaze softening her. “Don’t ever believe that. You are crazy gorgeous.” She chuckled, wiping away her tears. “Where was your dad through all this?”</p><p>        She scoffed. “I saw him maybe two weeks a year. He only seemed to care when I was there.</p><p>The rest of the year… Nothing.”</p><p>        “Did you stop talking to your mom?”</p><p>        “Actually, she disowned me after I left for college because I told her I’m an atheist.”</p><p>        “I feel like after everything, that is the pettiest reason.”</p><p>        “I was raised as a Baptist but… I had a genuine beef with God and I wanted to whole world to pay for it.”</p><p>        “I was always told the evil in the world comes from demons and the devil.”</p><p>        “I’m sure you were.”</p><p>        “It’s not that I’m judging at all. Look, my father’s a Texas judge. Do you think his judgments are affected in any way by sexual orientation, color, or race, or religion?”</p><p>        She shook her head. “Usually I’d say yes, but he raised a good man.”</p><p>        “No, he’s a good man. I’m just a legacy. I’m just saying maybe you’re angry at the wrong thing.”</p><p>        “You’re too hard on yourself, Nick. Are you familiar with Socrates’ argument of free will?”</p><p>        “Yes. Vaguely.”</p><p>        “He argued that if God gave humans free will, and free will makes humans do bad things, God made humans evil. If free will was created by humans, and God created humans, God made humans deeply flawed. In the case of Christian beliefs, God created the Devil, who is the punisher of wrong-doers and the creator of all evil on earth. But, if God is really all-powerful,</p><p>why can’t he defeat his own creation? So in any case, God is fallible.”</p><p>        He took her opinions to heart. She made excellent arguments. “You make a good point for Satanism.”</p><p>        “I don’t believe in either. I think humans are just deeply flawed. Now look, I don’t have a</p><p>problem with religions. Humans create stories to scare away the darkness, give them something to hope for, make the monsters go away. As long as it doesn’t hurt anyone, I think you should hold onto what you believe. For an atheist, if the existential dread doesn’t set in first, you wind up appreciating the time you have because you know there’s nothing afterwards. I’m not afraid to die. I’m afraid to suffer.”</p><p>        “I can understand that.”</p><p>        She looked over her shoulder at the other men, wondering if they could hear her. They didn’t seem to. “But the worst pain was when my three youngest siblings that I put myself out</p><p>there to protect took her side and disowned me too.”</p><p>        “My God, I can’t even imagine how much that hurts…And you’re right. Not every pain is equal…no matter how much we want it to be. We want to be able to have empathy for others.</p><p>But ultimately…I have no idea how you feel. I can’t imagine.”</p><p>        “You have your own scars, Nick. Maybe that’s why we argue so much.”</p><p>        “Being molested once is WAY different than being a sex slave to your stepfather…But you’re doing okay now, huh? You’re a genius biology doctor,” he said, encouraging a small smile from her.</p><p>        “I go out into the desert every week to beat on people who want to be beat on. I’m not firing</p><p>on all cylinders. But… I had great teachers, people who knew about everything and told me to use it as an example of how life isn’t supposed to be. People that cared about me. I took every government hand-out there was to help me get by, started street-fighting for a little extra…busted ass to get where I am now. There were no sports scholarships waiting for me…no college fund. I worked really hard in the military to get what I have…But rape cases really get to me,” she grumbled, taking a long drink. “Sometimes, I don’t think I’m okay. I still crave getting hit now and then, it ignites something inside, makes it so much more powerful when I beat the person who hit me.”</p><p>        “That happens a lot with abuse victims when they get older. They want to get hit just as hard as before, experience the same pain, only this time, they meet the image of their demon with what they wish they could’ve done when they were weak. You have to be careful though, that’s how they end up in a cycle of abuse.”</p><p>        She nodded. “They have the same histories I do, and we all sometimes crave a real fight, want to taste the blood in our mouths, the shock of someone punching you in the eye.” He frowned. “It’s always consensual, though.”</p><p>        “Just because I get why, doesn’t mean I think it’s healthy. You sure there isn’t anything else you can do to fill the void?”</p><p>        She straightened uncomfortably. “Well yes, but I’ve been a little…lacking in willing</p><p>partners, so I need another outlet.”</p><p>        “What’re you getting at?”</p><p>        She sighed. “Look sometimes, I like to play, do something no-so-serious. Sometimes, I wish</p><p>I could just be a kid for once. The child rape cases we get I think trigger something like…I guess</p><p>a maternal instinct, and all the time between those, I wish I could be a kid again, climb a tree,</p><p>play paintball, that kind of thing.”</p><p>        “If it makes you feel better, the child cases piss me off too,” he said, returning to his drink.</p><p>“But I see where you’re coming from, when you have your childhood taken from you, you don’t always adjust a hundred percent to being an adult.” A long moment passed between them, the electricity palpable in the air. “But you should know you are a warrior, a powerful queen, and anyone who doesn’t recognize the light coming off of you…I feel sorry for them. Lesser men might have been intimidated by you, but their lives are poorer for it; sure you need to smash a car now and again, but I give you credit for not being so. Much. Worse. You could’ve let it consume you, but you pushed back and created something beautiful out of yourself,” he said, his voice steady and meaningful, making her blush. “I admire you. That kind of strength doesn’t show but once in a great while, and I’m glad you shared with me.” Not knowing how to respond, she smiled, tipping her head to rest on the meat of his shoulder, lost in the moment for a long while.</p><p>        “Softball,” she said finally, a wide smile playing on her lips.</p><p>        “Hmm?”</p><p>        “You remember me from softball a couple years ago. Night shift versus Day crew. There was a brawl and you punched a guy for hitting me with a bat.” He suddenly remembered vividly.</p><p>        “Grissom was the umpire, you were pitching. Someone said he made a bad call and wanted</p><p>to fight him about it. Guy came out of left field ready to tackle him—”</p><p>        “—But you left your base and speared the guy before he could reach Grissom. It was really</p><p>impressive.”</p><p>        “There was this big fight, a lot of tension. Warrick pulled me off the guy. And…someone</p><p>hit you across the chest with a bat and I saw it.”</p><p>        “I was uh…twenty-two. I tried to stay on my base, but someone tossed a bat. Knocked the</p><p>wind clear outta me. You sucker-punched the guy and—”</p><p>        “I crouched over you until you could breathe again, maybe a minute or so. <em>That’s</em> where I</p><p>remember your eyes!”</p><p>        Krista laughed. “It was more than a minute and if I can be totally honest, I could breathe</p><p> after one, but you were the hottest one there.”</p><p>        “Mmm, <em>second</em> hottest.” He blushed, returning to his drink, polishing off the least of the</p><p>hoppy brew and asking the bartender for another. “You just saw me tackle a guy, punch another</p><p>one, and I smelled like Axe then, too. How’d you know I wasn’t a dick?”</p><p>        “You didn’t just…tackle a guy,” she chuckled, “you tackled a guy that you saw was going to hurt Grissom. He’s was like your dad here. Then you shielded someone you didn’t even know from the brawl while she caught her breath. Your protective instincts are on-point,” she shrugged, “and really attractive…. Also, you had thicker hair back then.”</p><p>        He flushed a deeper shade. “Well, thanks. To tell the truth, I didn’t mind being on top of</p><p>you,” he said, taking a long sip. “And I’ve been trying a bunch of different styles.” She laughed, mirroring him.</p><p>        “Ah yes, and they all say ‘I’m a cop.’ Look, by all means, your own style is your thing, don’t let anyone tell you how you should or shouldn’t look or smell. I think you’re attractive no</p><p>matter what.”</p><p>        “So why do you like a thicker cut?”</p><p>        “Gives me something to grip,” she said, offering him a sidelong glint. “For uh…you know, when shoulders are out of reach. And the Axe…it covers up your natural scent, rather than complimenting it. Wear what you want, but I think it’s flattering you’d be willing to take my</p><p>opinion to heart.”</p><p>        He beamed at the wall, taking another sip through a tightened throat. “Thicker hair and Old Spice it is.”</p><p>        “And don’t worry about filling out. You live for eighty years, don’t let anyone tell you not</p><p>to eat a steak when you want a steak. You want a drink? Have a drink. You eat what you want, do what you want. Life is short, enjoy it.” She giggled as he made a face. “You’re attractive</p><p>because it’s you.” </p><p>        “So…besides dune racing in the desert and setting me on fire… what kind of things are you</p><p>into?” he asked, remembering Greg’s advice.</p><p>       “BDSM,” she replied, barely missing a beat. At his shocked silence, she glanced at him, her</p><p>expression laughing. “Oh, you meant like movies and sports and stuff, huh?”</p><p>        “Well yes, but let’s put a pin in that, I’d like to circle back if I could. Besides Michigan,</p><p>kayaking, dune racing, and paintball. We didn’t really talk much about it the other night.” He</p><p>clicked his jaw, remembering their heated exchange that ignited him in his dreams.</p><p>        She took a drink. “Well, thank you for asking, and I’m glad to see you took Greg’s advice. Again,” she said with a sideways wink.</p><p>        “Damn him.”</p><p>        “Ok umm…I like barbeque, dirt bikes, explosions, stand-up, videogames, boxing, nineties</p><p>grunge, and luxury cars. Fast but sensually elegant.” she said, checking everything off on her fingers. He chuckled, his heart warming a bit more.</p><p>        “So you’re a guy from Texas with better hardware.” He was rewarded with a whole-hearted,</p><p>organic laugh from her.</p><p>        “I guess so,” she smiled. “And be nicer to Greg, he upsold you quite a bit.”</p><p>        “You talked about me? What all did he tell you?” he said, looking mildly offended.</p><p>        “Well you have a reputation for being a bit cavalier, and I was at first pretty sure the tackle in the softball game was just boys letting off some steam. Plus, I got the impression you weren’t</p><p>quite ready to tell me your life story, so I asked Greg. And Catherine.”</p><p>        “Just about me?”</p><p>        “Hmm? Oh no, I do that with everyone, I know more about your crew now than they know</p><p>about themselves. Best way to get to know someone is getting to know the people that know them best. They’ve got nothing to hide.” He tipped his head. “Anyway, he said that you tend to flirt more than anything. He said that you were really a nice guy, had a sensitive spot for protecting kids, liked dogs, and the spear was genuinely to protect your work-time father-figure. He said you were the one with the deepest emotional roots with your cases, and you can relate to people on a much deeper level, kind of get in their heads and hug them on the inside. Those are all pretty admirable traits. So look, there’s one point in your favor, and I have a three-point</p><p>system.”</p><p>        He cast a sidelong smirk at her. “System?”</p><p>        She shifted uncomfortably, dropping her eyes to the counter. “I kinda sorta…think I have</p><p>feelings for you and I wasn’t sure if you felt the same way so I’ve been kind of keeping my</p><p>distance.”</p><p>        “Keeping your distance?! I’d love to know what getting close means to you!” His eyes softened. “Honestly, I feel the same. But I wasn’t going to do anything until you were okay with it, you know that right? Otherwise, how can you really tell about me? I can’t do anything unless you trust me. As much as my body wants to, my heart will always win.”</p><p>        She tipped her head towards him. “You may not understand, but I listen to every little thing anyone says…ever. I can tell. How focused you are on your work, the way you talk about your parents, how everyone arounds you radiates love for you, the whole team is a family and you’re like… the big brother. You don’t demand respect from people, they just…give it. It’s very touching.”</p><p>        He considered it for a moment, smiling warmly. “Thanks.”</p><p>        She smiled back. “But see, I’m really picky. I’m a lot less…cavalier than I used to be.”</p><p>        “What do you mean?”</p><p>        She shifted again, straightening up and lowering her voice. “Well, in high school, I didn’t</p><p>date much, but I was extremely vengeful. This one girl stole my paper, copied it, then turned it in</p><p>first so I got suspended for plagiarism.”</p><p>        “That sucks.”</p><p>        “I got her back by making out with her boyfriend.”</p><p>        “Like…how we did?”</p><p>        She bit her bottom lip. “Oh no, like…fifty percent less.”</p><p>        “Still evil.” He shuddered with an entrenched jealousy, remembering their encounter and how she had kept him wound tighter than a watch ever since.</p><p>        She flashed a wicked grin. “Nooo… the worst part was, I continued sexting him at home, sending pictures…teasing him in the halls, so by the time he had sex with her, all he could think</p><p>about was me.” He covered his mouth, stifling a sound of arousal. “Figured out I was good at it,</p><p>decided to weaponize it to get what I wanted.”</p><p>        “My God, did you at least get with him <em>once</em>? That can kill a horny teen when he’s at school with nothing to do about it.”</p><p>        She scoffed. “Oh God no. He wishes. Small feet, narrow shoulders, blank stare; no way.”</p><p>He unconsciously checked himself to make sure he didn’t fit that description. She caught his</p><p>expression. “Don’t worry. Your shoulders are wide enough, you got big feet, and you still have big doe eyes. I’m insanely picky.”</p><p>        “You are insanely cruel.”</p><p>        She jumped to her own defense. “I used to be.”</p><p>       “No, you ARE. I’ve been wanting more since <em>we</em> made out. I’m a forty-five-year-old man. It</p><p>isn’t easy, but I can slam on the brakes. The way you kiss, though… with your whole body…</p><p>that’ll kill a teen. They would forget to breathe.”</p><p>       “I’d apologize, but I’m not sorry,” she retorted. “I know most guys just want to fool around or whatever, I get that. It’s fun, we have a stressful, painful job, it’s nice to let off all that penned-up frustration, but I’ve kind of grown past that. I don’t do the whole ‘sex buddy’ thing, and guys really want that from me. They think I’m psycho or whatever and they just don’t try to get to know me. See I’m secure enough in myself to have a good amount of pride, I mean… I’m fuckin’ wife material,” she said, gesturing both hands to herself. “I have next to no rules and I bake cookies an’ shit,” she said, sharing a laugh with him. “Just because I know that I wouldn’t want someone giving <em>me</em> a bunch of guidelines.”</p><p>        “I’m not afraid of you,” he said quietly, “but I have a healthy respect. Anyone that can throw a hammer like you and then kiss a man into oblivion warrants a little space.”</p><p>        “A healthy respect? So…I’m like a rattlesnake,” she said in a playful tone. He laughed.</p><p>        “Look, you are a phoenix.” Her eyes narrowed at him. “You were forged in Hellfire,</p><p>something that would kill most people. But instead of letting it destroy you, you rise up from the ashes and become something…absolutely beautiful. You burn and burn, never letting anyone</p><p>close. But…I’d like to…”</p><p>        “Nick—”</p><p>        “I mean it. I hear the cries of every mother who’s ever lost a son, every father who’s lost a daughter, the friends that are taken away from each other, the screams and cries of battered women…day in and day out. Our job isn’t easy. But to face all of that, having lived through it…You are incredibly brave. Something that not many people would be willing to put</p><p>themselves through again…all for the sake of helping another. You are radiant.”</p><p>        She smiled, rubbing a hand across her lips. “Jeeze, Cowboy.”</p><p>        “Well…look I want a relationship with you, and you want me. So what kind of terms are you looking for?”</p><p>        “Promise you won’t get all weird on me?”</p><p>        “…Promise not to tease me like that? Sext me at work or anything?”</p><p>        Her brows shot up, her mouth dropping open. “Do…do you want me to? Deep down?” He</p><p>tossed his head back in a whole-hearted laugh.</p><p>        “Oh, God please don’t. I don’t need an erection at a crime scene.”</p><p>        “Yeah…you can rest easy. But seriously…you promise I can tell you this?”</p><p>        His gaze was steady, locked on hers, switching to his all-business persona. “I promise. But then can I tell you what I’m looking for?”</p><p>        “Of course. Do you know what my minor was?”</p><p>        “Psychology I think you said.”</p><p>        “Right. Well in college, my psychology mentor <em>hated</em> Freud, said that his theories would</p><p>never be anything more than rumor and conjecture that if tested, could wreck the psyche of his</p><p>subjects,” she said, moving her hands on the bar. “But I wrote a dissertation that I could prove that while the execution of his analyses were sloppy, his theory was correct. Then I expanded a bit more into human behaviorism.”</p><p>        “You approach relationships like experiments?”</p><p>        “Isn’t that what they are, though? Test the water a bit, see how things go?” He nodded, letting her continue. The scientific side of his mind thoroughly enjoyed the mental stimulation she wrought. “Well, most of my paper was about how society measures what is and isn’t a relationship. Freud said that sexual deviations and emotional problems come from unmet childhood needs. So I said, what is sexual deviation? There’s a lot of weird stuff out there, but as long as it’s between however many consenting adults, who cares, and who can decide what’s deviant? Bringing back what I said about BDSM relationships, society tends to view them in a very repugnant way. But looking into it a bit more, I realized that some of the healthiest relationships I’ve ever seen are with couples that engage in this kind of behavior.”</p><p>        I wanted to know why, so let’s just…say I got into my work a bit in college and figured out that the root of these behaviors is centered around play.” He caught her gaze, fully interested. “See humans, no matter how old we get, form the best, most intimate relationships with our playmates, the people who consent to fulfill our psychological and imaginative needs. Especially those who have had their childhood damaged or taken away. They still need to play, but the manner of play changes, obviously. See where I’m going?”</p><p>        “So you scare guys off because you like to play?”</p><p>        “Mostly. I scare guys off because I’m not afraid of a deep-rooted, intimate, playful relation-ship with someone. Sex is fine and all, but with me…it’s a lot more intense than that, it’s a</p><p>psychological thing. I’ll get in your head. And I refuse to change. I’d rather be alone than just</p><p>be a toy for someone.” He mulled her words around for a little bit.</p><p>        He ordered another round for them and tipped his head toward an empty pool table. “Play with me?” She smirked, retrieving a pair of cues off the rack and following him. “Stripes,” he</p><p>called, racking up the balls and tossing a chalk cube to her.</p><p>        “Everything is a test…everything is a game. The only difference is the goal. What is the point?” she asked rhetorically, leaning far over the green felt and breaking the pool, smiling as the solid red thumped into the far corner pocket. “I am very careful about who I choose to let in. I’m serious about you.” He hummed in his throat, completely distracted, picturing her bent over the table… He suddenly shook his head, sucking in a deep breath. He caught the men at the far end of the room eyeing her with a similar investigation. At his heated scowl, they returned to their game. “Little protective, are we?” she said with a cheerful tone.</p><p>        “Instincts. Can I…volunteer myself to be your test subject?” he said with equal playfulness,</p><p>circling around behind her as she gave him space. His shot was wide of a cluster of stripes, sinking nothing.</p><p>        She flashed a ravenous smile at him. “You’re offering yourself?”</p><p>        “That’s the only way for me to earn your trust, right? For me to trust you one hundred</p><p>percent. I’m ready for something serious, too.”</p><p>        “You sure?”</p><p>        He shrugged. “You can ask me a million times, my answer won’t change. I’m not afraid to play. I have a couple lines I won’t cross, though,” he said, sinking a blue stripe in the side pocket. “I won’t hit you; I don’t mind roughhousing, but you can’t ask me to do that like your fight club. I’d prefer you stop doing that and just get whatever harmless things you need from me</p><p>instead.”</p><p>        “I can agree to that,” she said, breaking up his cluster.</p><p>        “And please, for the love of God, stay out of trouble! I’m a clean guy, I don’t want to get mixed up with the law.”</p><p>        “Fair enough, I’ll dial it down.”</p><p>        “What should I be aware of? You’re not into whips and shit, right? You gotta warn me.”</p><p>        She laughed. “So that’s not a ‘no’ on your part, just as long as you’re warned?” He shrugged. “No, not that far. No, you…” she lowered her voice, coming around to his side and leaning in close. He shivered, feeling her breath on his ear. “I might tie you up sometimes, though.” He tucked his chin against his chest, trying to hide his deep blush from her. “I kinda lied at the fight. I wanted to see what you looked like tied up.”</p><p>        “Really? How’d I do?”</p><p>        “Pretty damn good, Boy. You looked like a damn snack.” Her expression changed to shyness. “I do still like to tease…a little, but I won’t keep you going for you know…days. It’ll be mostly when you’re are at work, at the store, in the car…anywhere it’s inconvenient to be aroused and you can’t do anything about it. Turns you into a beast when you get home.”</p><p>        He scoffed. “Long as it’s not at work and I’d say deal. Now the car… I am <em>so</em> looking forward to it. That’s what cruise-control is for.”</p><p>        She sat back and sighed heavily. “Then I think…for the sake of <em>science</em>, we try to…exclude</p><p>outside interference.”</p><p>        “So don’t tell anyone at work?”</p><p>        “Right.”</p><p>        “Perfect, those guys never tell me anything, anyway. It’s about time some of that gravy</p><p>spilled over on my potatoes.”</p><p>        She laughed whole-heartedly. “Okay, and we don’t go to the Gala together. We go in separately, we leave separately. But Boy…am I going to get you revved up while I’m there.”</p><p>        “Dance with me, at least?”</p><p>        “Oh…at least half the night,” she confirmed.</p><p>        “Can I drive the Bentley when we leave?” he pouted.</p><p>        “Once. I love my baby. And only if I can convince everyone I’m too drunk to drive so</p><p>you’ll have to.”</p><p>        “Ooh a plan! What if…we kind of disappear at some point?”</p><p>        She raised her brow at him. “You mean…because it’s a super fancy hotel and we’ll both be</p><p>looking fine as hell?” He smirked. “We’ll see how the night goes.”</p><p>        “Oh yeah. And having to plan…Adds a nice degree of difficulty. Any other terms?”</p><p>        “The basis of this is rooted in consent, you are free to do whatever you want, and the same goes for me. If it becomes too uncomfortable, either one can back out at any time after communication breaks down. You know? Tell me what you want me to fix, and I’ll do my best</p><p>to make you comfortable in all this, and I hope you’ll do the same for me.”</p><p>        “Nothing gets me hotter than a verbal contract,” he joked, sinking two of his stripes.</p><p>        She ignored him. “And I realize I’m not the only pretty girl in the universe, and I don’t act</p><p>like it. I’m not jealous or insecure, so if you flirt, that’s you, I won’t care.”</p><p>        “I’m no cheater,” he said flatly.</p><p>        “I didn’t have you pegged for one, but for appearance’s sake, you stay the charming man-whore you are,” she said through a laugh. “But I’m not psycho about that, you cheat on me, she can have you, I don’t fight over leftovers,” she said, lining up her next shot by scattering his. “I</p><p>mean look at me…you’ll be crawling back over broken glass to get back with me and I’ll have</p><p>moved on.”</p><p>        “I don’t share, either,” he rumbled in the direction of the other men, who he had caught</p><p>watching her backside again. “Girls look at me a lot too. Sometimes I can’t help but--”</p><p>        “Fifty-one percent of the population is female, go nuts. I’ll probably be looking at her too.”</p><p>        “I can tell already I’m going to have fun with you,” he replied with a hint of heat.</p><p>        “I won’t force you to do anything you don’t want, family gatherings, holidays, whatever.</p><p>That’s all up to you. You are always free. I won’t try to change you because I like you the way you are. I don’t look at men as something I can fix or bend to suit me, but compliment me, make each other better by covering each other’s weaknesses.”</p><p>        “I think everyone dreams of that,” he said. “But most people fall short.”</p><p>        “Well for no, we can play, see what happens… But work is a sacred place, nothing can</p><p>happen there, and we should try to keep everyone from knowing as long as possible. Everything goes back to the way it was before if it all breaks down. A serious adult relationship but with videogames, paintball, and steak.”</p><p>        “But I need you to understand some things about me.”</p><p>        “Sure.”</p><p>        “I’m not going to stop being protective.” She lowered her head. He stepped up to her,</p><p>crooking a finger under her chin and looking into her eyes. “Understand me. I’m not going to treat you like a damsel in distress of anything, but the minute I feel like you need me, I will get in between you and whatever it is that would dare to hurt you. I will stand at your back until you’re too weak to hold yourself, and then I’ll come right in. You won’t change that. I’m your partner and your friend, but I’m also your shield. If you aren’t okay with me like that, tell me</p><p>now.”</p><p>        She sighed, finally smiling. “I’m okay with that.”</p><p>        “By the way, do you think that maybe all the mistrust you have towards me might have something to do with you believing God turned his back on you?”</p><p>        “What’re you saying?”</p><p>        “Well, I mean you said that there’s only so much crying out and screaming you can do for help before you give up, right? What if you don’t trust people who say they’re going to be there for you because no one else ever has?”</p><p>        “Huh… I think maybe you’re right, Nick.”</p><p>        He smiled. “I am some of the time. But understand this: I won’t just tell you, I’ll look for every opportunity I can to prove it to you. That I’ll always be there when you call.”</p><p>        “I believe you.”</p><p>        He mulled it over, weighing his options. “Then it sounds like we’ve got a deal,” he said, beaming warmly at her. “But I want you to know, even if this whole thing falls apart someday and we can’t work as a couple, you are still a warrior queen, and I value you as a friend, no matter what.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek.</p><p>        “You’re a good man, Nick. I value you too.”</p><p>        “You are crazy, though. You’re not gonna like…slash my tires if I leave the toilet seat up, right?” he said through a laugh.</p><p>        “No, you do something to annoy me, I’ll just show up to work in one of those pencil dresses that seem to get your attention…and then you can watch me flirt with Greg.”</p><p>        “Brutal.”</p><p>        “No, that’s level one…Brutal is taking a picture of myself all soaped up in the shower and</p><p>texting it to you at the beginning of your shift.”</p><p>        He whistled lowly. “I like how your punishments don’t really sound like punishments.”</p><p>        They laughed and chatted for a while, each finishing off three drinks and playing well into the afternoon. They’d usually be tired by now, but neither noticed the weight of fatigue. Nick could feel the warmth of affection building inside him, like the sun lighting up the darkest corners of himself. With his barriers cracked and having someone else open up to him so completely, he was excited to try. The construction workers began to leave around three,</p><p>grumbling to themselves, one or two stragglers staying behind to finish their game.</p><p>        Nick checked his watch. “Damn, we should go or neither of us will sleep before work. And</p><p>of course, it started raining.” She grumbled something he didn’t fully understand. “What?”</p><p>        “You Southerners,” she said. “You all act like the rain is made of acid or something. You ever see women at the grocery store, having to run out to their cars with their stuff, screaming about the rain messing up their hair? I think it’s the best thing on the planet. Where I come from,</p><p>ice falls from the sky.” He smirked. “You know every year growing up, they’d only call a snow</p><p>day if we got over eighteen inches overnight. Any southern state gets a gloss of ice and the</p><p>governors are calling states of emergency.”</p><p>        “In all fairness, when you Yankees come down here, you jump out of the AC in your</p><p>Suburbans and pass out in the heat.”</p><p>        “C’mon, it’s hot as balls, y’all live in Hell!” He chuckled.</p><p>        “Speaking of…I told you my personal Hell was being buried alive. What’s yours?”</p><p>        “My idea of Hell?” He nodded and she thought a moment. “I guess…if there was a way for</p><p>me to watch my family, friends from wherever I’m at,” her voice dropped low. “And I was</p><p>forced to watch them grieve for me every day forever. Like if I had a husband or a kid or</p><p>something and I had to watch them find out I was killed or something…over and over again watching their faces, watching them cry for me…That’s Hell.”</p><p>        “Goddamn, give me a run for my money,” he chuckled.</p><p>        “On a brighter note, I have a really strong argument for snow.”</p><p>        “I’m all ears, but you can’t sell me,” he replied as they returned to the bar.</p><p>        “No matter how cold it gets, I can always add another layer. But there are only so many clothes you can take off in the heat before it gets you in trouble.” He considered it for a moment, before having to agree. “The rain here is refreshing, clean. Besides, we’re night-shifters, I’m still totally awake. You wanna watch a movie or something? Play <em>Left 4 Dead</em>?” She waited for him to lift the bottle again. “Wanna have sex?” He inhaled at the same time, coughing and spraying beer all over the counter while she laughed.</p><p>        He decided it best to skirt around the question. “I’ll tell you what, wait here for me a</p><p>minute, then I’ll walk you home in the rain all you want, okay?” He stood up to use the restroom,</p><p>leaving her sitting at the bar by herself while the bartender went about his business cleaning up</p><p>tables. Her ears perked up as she heard a burly drunk man approach her from behind.</p><p>        “Hey Baby, what kind of guy would leave you alone in a place like this? You wanna give</p><p>me a ride home?”</p><p>        She didn’t look up from peeling the label off her bottle. “He just went to take a piss, and no thank you.”</p><p>        The man sat heavily where Nick had been, trying to get her to look at him. “You got a dirty mouth, I bet it don’t taste like it though, huh?”</p><p>        “Not interested.” He dropped his heavy arm around her shoulders, making her wince with</p><p>the overwhelming stench of rotting teeth and beer. In a flash, she grabbed his wrist, torqueing it</p><p>against its pivot point, making him yelp in pain. She lifted the bend of his elbow enough to get her head out, then continued to twist his hand as she slammed his head on the bar. Nick walked out, pulling his sweater over his head in time to see the man’s great shoulder flat against the bar, his arm stretched out behind him, Krista placing one arm against the base of his neck, his wrist yanked up to her shoulder. “Hi, Honey, ready to go?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick paid their tab, waving away her protests and ushered her outside into the driving rain, shouldering her sports bag while shooting the drunk fat guy a triumphant grin. “What the hell</p><p>was <em>that</em>?” he demanded with a stunned smile. He shook his head, wicking away a sheet of</p><p>water, trying to see her straight. He almost had to yell over the noise.</p><p>        Krista shrugged her response. “He got a little…cocky.” They started off in the direction of their neighborhood, water filling their shoes and soaking their clothes. Nick had promised not to run, but Christ he wished he’d had a couple more beers before agreeing to this.</p><p>        She paused under a street light, sighing heavily and lifting her face to the rain. He watched</p><p>her with utmost bewilderment. “How do you enjoy this, it’s cold!” He was lying, as the heat</p><p>rising under his skin drove away any thought of the chill.</p><p>        She laughed. “Cowboy, you don’t know what cold is.” He strode within a footstep of her, arms folded over his chest. His jeans felt heavy, sagging hard on his belt. She leaned against the</p><p>pole, swinging herself around it with her hands. “Are you shivering?”</p><p>        “No,” he replied flatly. She stopped, taking a step closer to him. He felt a shudder roll through his body as he watched her clothes cling to her skin.</p><p>        “Yes you are,” she replied softly.</p><p>        He closed the space between them, backing her against the pole, placing his hands on the</p><p>concrete behind her. “It’s not the cold.” She wasn’t remotely afraid of him now. “And I have a</p><p>condition of my own,” he said in a low, husky tone. Before she could respond, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a fervent kiss. He tasted sparks roll across his tongue as he lost his mind to her. He could no longer feel the storm berate his back, only the taste of her filling his senses; like flowery hops mixed with syrupy apricots. He hugged her close, feeling her arms around his neck, her nails raking along the wide span of his shoulders. His heart pounded hard over the sound of the shower, sending searing blood downward. Needing a breath, he slowly tipped his head back, while sucking gently on her full bottom lip.</p><p>        Krista sighed, clearly flushed. “I can agree to those terms.” He smiled, too dizzy to move,</p><p>kissing her again until they were both completely breathless. He hadn’t felt this hungry for a woman since he was a teenager, and he was more than ready for her.</p><p>        “Oh, Baby Girl, I can get used to this.”</p><p>        “I love it when you call me that.” She leaned in close, pressing her hands against his chest. “Take your sweater off, Nick. Feel the rain wash all the dirt and sweat off your skin.” Her words enticed him; an order mixed with simple desire.</p><p>        He chuckled. “I’m not dirty.”</p><p>        “We both are, Honey.”</p><p>        He crossed his forearms over each other, his fingers tugging the edge of his shirt, teasing</p><p>her. But he stopped. “Are you drunk?”</p><p>        “Three beers spaced out over six hours? No.” The corner of her mouth twitched up. She shoved her hands between his layers of clothes, rucking his sweater over his head, tickling his ribs on the way up. He happily allowed her to touch him, stuffing his outer shirt into her drenched duffle bag and crossing the strap across his body. He sighed, tipping his head back far, and splaying his arms, letting the cool waves of water wash over his skin, riverlets running down every path. She smiled wickedly, watching his shirt cling to every curve and trough of his muscular form. She pressed her slender frame against his, touching him shoulder to knee. He opened one eye, but didn’t budge. “Well, you weren’t wrong. This feels good, Baby Girl.”</p><p>        Her hands were a hot press against his chest. He could feel her warm breath on the hard</p><p>ridge of his throat, making him swallow hard. He wondered if her heart was racing as much as his. She pressed an open-mouthed kiss to his neck, feeling his strong heartbeat against her tongue, making him drop his arms around her hips, a deep groan coming from somewhere down in his chest. She purred against his cool flesh, the long drag of her tongue tasting the salt of his pebbling skin, sending vines of heat all over his body. “Mmm…Just the rain feels good?” His pulse dulled his hearing as he felt his feral instincts kick in, sending hot blood straight to his groin. His sensibilities became hazy, his body only focusing on one thing. He felt the gentle rake of teeth against his jaw, shattering his resolve.</p><p>        “Do you trust me?” he choked, almost as an after-thought.</p><p>        “I trust you, Nick.”</p><p>        He lowered his head. “Then run,” he growled with a playful smile, suddenly separating</p><p>them, his gaze burning into her. She giggled, mildly shocked. He looked absolutely wild, his eyes almost black, fine teeth flashing in a half-smile.</p><p>        “What?” she asked, cocking her head. He took another step back, gesturing toward their neighborhood half a mile away, sheets of water wicking off of his arms.</p><p>        “Run from me or I’ll take you right here. I’m not in control anymore. Your house or mine,</p><p>your car or my car. I don’t care.” She shuddered, excitedly following his orders. She took off like a deer as he watched her for a split second. He loved watching her move; so elegant and swift. He knew that while she was lighter, his advanced police training was enough to overtake anything running from him. He took a deep breath and bolted after her, animal hind brain engaging in the thrilling chase. “Run, Rabbit, Run!” he half-shouted, half-laughed.</p><p>        His stride was longer than hers, but her frame was much lighter, ducking and dodging just</p><p>out of reach no matter how close he got. He watched every strong twist of her torso, the curve of</p><p>her hips, her legs looking longer somehow. He snarled at her to remind her how close he was, that he could tackle her if he wanted to, making her squeal in a fit of giggles. He was filled with an overwhelming rush of endorphins, flooding his body with all the stamina he needed to forget</p><p>the fire in his legs and the rivers of water pouring off of him and complete the task at hand.</p><p>Capture the prey.</p><p>        “Come get me, Nick!” Krista called, laughing through every step. “Show me what you got, Cowboy!” she taunted. It only riled him.</p><p>        “Say my name again!” he roared at her. “Scream it!”</p><p>        “C’mon, Nick!” He was incensed. She could hear the heavy pad of each footfall on the pavement close behind her, his steady panting as his stride surpassed hers. They reached the top of a grassy hill a hundred yards from their street before he stopped short in front of her, throwing his arms around her waist, absorbing the impact of her body into his and sending them both tumbling down the slope of soaking turf. He let out a wild groan as he tangled his body with hers, relishing the sound of her whole-hearted laughing in his ear, the dizzying speed of their tangled rolling bodies, an involuntary wrestle for dominance. They came to a rest at the bottom with her on top. He growled at her, trying his best to hold her to him.</p><p>        “Kris!” he snarled, burying his hands in her hair and bringing her down for a deep, hot kiss.</p><p>“God, I love watching you run,” he laughed. She hugged her thighs around his hips, hungrily exploring his mouth, worrying his bottom lip with her teeth. He cursed in his Latino tongue. He tossed his head back for air, bucking his hips against hers. “I want you so bad…I won’t be gentle the first time…”</p><p>        She chuckled, grinding her hips against his stiff erection. “Oh Honey, I know.” She was on</p><p>her feet in a flash, leaving the stunned man on the ground.</p><p>        “Tease!” He flipped himself over, following her hot on her heels. They burst through the front gate of his yard, with Krista well in the lead. “Nowhere to go now, Rabbit!” he shouted after her, his laughing voice filling the night. He felt alive, like a playful teen again.</p><p>        “Que tanto me quieres, Nick?” she taunted, driving him into a frenzy.</p><p>        He caught up to her easily. “With every ounce of energy in me!” He collided with her against his front door with a stiff grunt, fumbling for his keys in his pants pocket, tightened by rainwater and his pulsing excitement. “So help me Woman, I’ll have you under me until work calls looking for us,” he snarled.</p><p>        “Bring it on!” she challenged, earning another full-body kiss from him that left her gasping.</p><p>        He paused for a moment, catching his breath, making her whimper at the sudden loss of his</p><p>burning touch. He had to make sure of something first. “Do you give in to me? Are you going to tease me or submit to me?”</p><p>        “I submit. Your domain, your game.” He shuddered, his mouth covering hers. Her hands thrust inside his shirt, stroking up his tensing muscles, scraping her nails on his thick skin on their route back down. She tipped her head back against the wood, proffering her throat to him in submission. “Where do you want me?”</p><p>        “I want you everywhere Kris,” he growled against her neck, finding the right key and</p><p>jamming it in the lock. He could hear Sam stand up on the other side of the door. He rocked his</p><p>hips against her, knowing she felt the stiff rise of his arousal against her wet shirt. “Do you feel how hard I am?” She nodded. “You’ve had me like this for well over three months. The day you came to my shift, you came into my territory. I’ve dreamed of kissing you, rolling around with you. I haven’t slept much since we were in the desert.” His voice was thick with lust, kindling</p><p>fire in her blood. “I want you in my car, in my shower, in my bed. Wherever I can get you.”</p><p>        “What about if the neighbors hear me?”</p><p>        “I hope they do. This whole street will know my name.”</p><p>        She gasped breathlessly as they stumbled through the door. Sam scampered back,</p><p>wagging. He threw her bag on the floor, taking her in his arms as he kicked it shut behind them.</p><p>        “Sorry Bud, I’m a little busy at the moment,” he said lowly, making Sam huff and pad off toward the kitchen. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he tripped, slamming her against the wall with a loud moan, his face crashing in against her throat. He mumbled an apology before stretching his frame, using his back leg for leverage to keep her pinned near the door. He reached a hand to his back pocket, retrieving his wallet.</p><p>        “God, you’re strong,” she gasped, arching her back, making him loosen his grip on her.</p><p>        He released her, gingerly letting her down. They kicked off their socks and shoes, stumbling together through the house toward his bedroom. He held a firm grip on her belt, leading her by her hips as he walked backwards. “I want my bed to smell like you, Kris. I want to smell you in my sleep. Haunt me in my dreams.” His tone terrified and thrilled her. He shouldered open his room, letting her enter first. His room was an airy space, with high ceilings and a large open window, the whispering breeze fluttering the black floor-length curtains. The ends were mildly damp, as he hadn’t expected it to rain. Thankfully, the rain had ebbed and the yellow glow of late afternoon sun beamed in waves on the walls, illuminating walls of bookshelves. There was a floor lamp at each far corner, which he kept turned off. His bed was large and neatly made with dark, soft sheets and thick pillows. She was content here, finding something deeply erotic about being in his most intimate domain as he allowed her in, as if it was hers as well.</p><p>        Nick watched her move, taking a moment to admire her. Her hair and body were soaked,</p><p>dripping water all over his carpet. Her jeans were heavy around her hips, teasing him with a</p><p>glimpse of the top of her panties, a line of black that matched her black lace bra. Her skin seemed almost golden in the low light. She was light and balanced on her toes, moving around his space with her strong fighter’s legs. Her hands fell on her belt as she turned her back to him. He did the same, tossing his belt to the side with a metallic jingle. His eyes burned into her back as she teased him, looking over her shoulder as she slowly lowered the zipper, bending forward to take off her pants in an agonizingly deliberate move.</p><p>        Nick was less graceful, his jeans ending up in a wet pile by the door, his wallet tossed on</p><p>the side table. <em>You’ll want to remember where it is…</em>He was on her in a second, coming up from behind, both hands grabbing her wide hips as he led her back to the bed. He felt the edge and sat</p><p>down heavily, turning her to face him.</p><p>        “You have me wound up, Woman.” He rucked her bra off over her head in a rough move, filling his hands with her cool breasts. He felt the pebbled flesh of hard nipples against his palms, sending a hard shiver down his body. “Scientists have no business being this hot…”  His hands dropped to the top of her thighs, pressing his fingertips into her fine muscles. “It isn’t enough to be insanely intelligent; you have to drive men wild in other ways?” he said, somewhat accusingly. “Knowing things about their bodies that they don’t even know…”</p><p>        She chuckled softly. “Like what?”</p><p>        “Like what you did to my fingers, that morning at the diner. The things you do to me….” One hand slid up to remove her panties, the other continuing upwards to pet the delicate trough of her abdomen, stroking over the taut wall of muscle, so different than his own. She tossed her head back as he opened his mouth against her body, breathing her in, her scent filling his lungs. “Christ, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, dragging his tongue in a long trail against her skin,</p><p>savoring the sweet taste of her.</p><p>        Krista moved forward, straddling his hips and pressing him down into the bed. His hands</p><p>wandered all over her, roughly gripping her perfect ass, raking up her back, his fingertips learning every curve, every muscle. He panted as her fingers ghosted along his neck, setting fire in his skin on their way over the broad span of his chest, stroking his ribs, making him suck in a breath. She paused over one of his star-shaped bullet scars on his bicep. “God Baby, you are all kinds of hot and bothered,” she whispered, watching him unravel so easily under her. She shifted her weight over his thighs, reaching to the table and taking out the small foil wrapper she figured was there, while admiring the hard ridge of his aching cock under his black boxer briefs.</p><p>        He followed her gaze. “Take me out,” he growled, the frustration building in his stomach. His fever rose higher as she placed the thin wrapper between her teeth, but didn’t open it. His primal instincts ordered him to tackle her, sink his teeth in her, pound her into the floor; while his more tender sensibilities kept him firmly rooted in place. <em>You’ve never been harder; you could hurt her. Hold still, you’re a gentleman, not a stallion.</em> She slid down the length of his body, dropping to her knees on the floor, her mouth teasing the corner of the condom close to his hip. “Please, Baby. Take me out. Put it on me. If I have to, I will not be able to control myself, I’ll take you like an animal,” he snarled through grit teeth.</p><p>        Her hands slid up the sides of his legs, coming to a rest on his hips. “I’m counting on it.” He</p><p>pushed his trunk against the bed, grabbing two fistfuls of sheets, tipping his head far back away from her. <em>If you watch her, you’ll lose it. Steady Boy… </em>“I’ve been wanting you since the day we met, Nicky. I wanted those beautiful eyes on me. Your hands, your body…Put it all on me.” She hooked her fingers into the top band, pressing her mouth to the deep hollow of one of his hip bones, blending with powerful, flexing abdominals in a V leading to his turgid length. He groaned loudly as her tongue followed the line of a thick vein just under his navel. “You’re so hard, Honey,” she said, slowly easing his shorts off, finally freeing him from the last of his clothes.</p><p>        He arched his back involuntarily, his legs flexing against the invisible iron chains of his</p><p>control. Her hands slid up and rested on his thighs as she took a long moment to admire him. His cock was impressive by any means, thick and proud, his heartbeat visibly pulsing in the strong veins, the plum tip already weeping with frustration.</p><p>        “Wow, you’re bigger than I thought you’d be…”</p><p>        “Put it on me! I can’t get any harder,” he gasped as he felt one of her hands gingerly cup the heavy mass of his balls, her tongue flicking lightly against the thick head of his length, lapping up the heady drop there.</p><p>        “Hey Nicky?”</p><p>        He growled, bucking his hips, aiming for the back of her throat. “GOD, WHAT?!”</p><p>        “I’m on the pill, Honey,” she said through a sly giggle.</p><p>        “That’s it—” he gasped, breaking the restraint of his mind. He stood up, hefting her into bed in a flash. She gasped as he fell on her, pinning her arms over her head. “Take all of me,” he growled, rising up so he could look into her eyes as he thrust into her slick body as hard as he could. She cried out as the initial wave of pain blended into white-hot pleasure as he started his furious pace, his abdomen flexing with every stoke. His own moans were lost with hers as her tight clutch bore down on him with every move, wringing his flesh from inside. “Sooo… tight….” he panted, his strokes coming harder and faster in a desperate plea for release.</p><p>        She arched her back, feeling the sensational heat of her climax beginning to pool between</p><p>her legs. She hugged her legs around Nick, wanting to draw him in deeper, wanting to feel ever</p><p>stroke of his muscles. “So good….Nick!” Her orgasm shot through her, wringing a sharp cry</p><p>from her lungs as her body tightened and quivered on him, sending him spiraling over the edge with her. He shook hard, spilling his seed inside her with a loud cry.</p><p>        Her body slacked, but she noticed right away that his didn’t. “I uh… I don’t think I’m</p><p>done,” he panted, grabbing her hips and lifting her to a sitting position in his lap. He started rolling his hips into her, his mouth against her throat, his still-turgid cock rubbing against her tender barrier. “I…need you…to use me up…” Her breathing was labored, he filled her so completely. “God, this is better than I imagined…”</p><p>        “Nick…” she cried out, tossing her head back. The position wasn’t quite good enough, though, so he rolled back, but he misjudged the size of the bed. He rolled off the edge, taking her to the floor in a heavy thump.</p><p>        <em>Perfect. </em>“—I won’t be gentle with you,” he warned, rolling her on her stomach and grabbing her hips in his broad hands. He reached behind him and seized a pillow from the bed and put it under her face. She dropped her shoulders to the floor, bracing her hands over her head and rocking her hips back against his. He pressed two fingers into her slick, frothing folds, stroking downward against her thick ridges.  “Christ, you’re tighter than I ever thought you’d be,” he rumbled, reaching around his other hand to rub a calloused finger against her sensitive pearl. He smiled to himself, noting her perfectly shaven mound, a provocative space of satiny feminine flesh.</p><p>        “Mmmmm…you think about this often?” she said, rocking her hips against his palm.</p><p>        “Oh God yes,” he hissed. “You give me the most intense hard-ons. Just thinking about you. Catching your scent around the lab. You turn me into a beast. I’m not usually like this, but what you’ve done to me…” The sounds she made were intoxicating. He sighed, loving the feel of her hot tension gripping his slick digits as he curled them downward with every stoke. “I’m nothing if not considerate,” he whispered, stroking her sex with a crippling tenderness. He leaned his weight against her back, keeping her shoulders against the pillow as she moaned his name.</p><p>        “Nick, I need you again…I need you inside me.”</p><p>        He shivered, leaning in close so she could feel his breath on her ear, quickening her pace, feeling her close to the edge, her heartbeat around his stroke. “Then come for me, Baby Girl. I want to feel you soak my balls. It’s better for me when you come first.” Her fingers clawed at the carpet, her hips rocking back against his hand as liquid heat sank in her blood, coiling in her loins. “I can feel your heartbeat, Baby. Come for me.” She bit the pillow and groaned as her orgasm crashed through her body like lightning, making her whole body tremble and tighten on</p><p>him, soaking his fingers with her hot release.</p><p>        “Nick!” she sobbed, strangled and shaky against the pillow. “Punish me for teasing.”</p><p>        He laid on her back, pressing his lips against her ear. “I love watching you unravel. Lesser</p><p> men couldn’t handle the way you tease,” he snarled, pressing his aching tip against her velvet channel, still quivering with her rolling orgasm. “But now I have you, and I can play this game,</p><p>too.”</p><p>        She shot him a dark grin, throwing her hips back, impaling herself as much as she could</p><p>from the angle she was in. “Fuck me!” He shattered, rocking his weight forward and burying</p><p>himself in her fully, slamming into her wall as he caught the last shocking wave of her ecstasy.</p><p>        “Christ!” he panted, one hand gripping her hip, yanking her back against him, the other</p><p>pressing between her shoulders, keeping her pinned as he set a maddening pace, each stroke driving home against her most sensitive spot. He thrust his turgid cock into her with a desperate</p><p>ferocity, driving the breath from her body, the incredible waves of pleasure building in his body,</p><p>quickly bringing him to the edge. “You feel so good, Baby…I could do this all night…”</p><p>       “God you’re hard!” She regained a single gasp and cried out again. “Fill me, Nick!”</p><p>       “Kris!” His explosive orgasm hit him hard, forcing his back into an arch, each shock driving</p><p>a cry from his lungs, lights sparking behind his eyes.</p><p>        “God! I can feel you coming!” she panted through a strangled cry. He filled her with thick hot ribbons of his release, pumping into her with everything he had.</p><p>        He waited for the last wave to break over him, his whole system slowly coming back to</p><p>Earth, then rolled off her to the side as she stretched out like a satiated cat. He didn’t trust his</p><p>legs enough to get up, so they laid there in a panting, damp tangle. After a long while, when he caught his breath, her turned his head to look at her, happy to see she was just as winded.</p><p>“That… was hands-down the best sex I’ve ever had,” he mumbled with a satisfied grin.</p><p>        Krista purred in response, her eyes sparkling with elation. She didn’t have breath for words.</p><p>        He rolled on his side, gingerly resting his arm over her back. “So just out of curiosity, what are the three points in my favor?”</p><p>        She chuckled weakly. “Well, now it’s four. But protecting Grissom, gets me hot watching</p><p>you fight. Then listening to Greg, lets me know you care enough to stalk me a little. And…you</p><p>changed your soap. Old Spice is much better.”</p><p>        He shrugged lazily. “I went to the mall and a bunch of asshole teenagers walked past me</p><p>and I couldn’t tell us apart.” She laughed, snuggling closer to him. He kissed her warmly,</p><p>reaching up to pull a sheet off the bed, lightly covering their cooling bodies. She moaned, turning her head into the pillow. “What?”</p><p>        She looked at him with a pout. “Need a shower. I smell like sweat and dirt and grass. And</p><p>Baby…you are quite the breeder, aren’t you?” Catching her point, he cocked a crooked smile, his</p><p>heart swelling with pride.</p><p>        “Yeah I’m trying to feel bad about that, I can’t.”</p><p>        She giggled. “Well we should freshen up and try to get sleep at some point tonight.” Twenty minutes passed before they slowly got to their feet.</p><p>        “What about Hodges?” he asked, leading her to the bathroom.</p><p>        “Oh, Honey, I don’t think I’ve got the strength for both of you,” she said, mocking him.</p><p>        He narrowed her eyes at her. “I don’t share my mates, you’re sick, and I mean if we shower</p><p>together, you’ll smell like me and he’ll pick up on it.”</p><p>        She shrugged. “If he asks, I’ll just tell him I changed soaps.”</p><p>        “He’s not <em>that</em> stupid,” he replied, guiding her into his bathroom. She did a turn about the space as he flipped on the light. She admired how neat he kept his spaces, almost military in manner. The shower was large enough for four, with a rough modern bottom and grey and blue glass tiles. The glass door was spotless. His black towels were thick and neatly folded on the shelf by the sink, uniform in every way. “I mean, what are the odds that both of us changed bodywashes to the same thing? Besides, he can smell…pheromones.” Even as he said it, he</p><p>shuddered.</p><p>        “Well then he’s going to find out before anyone. What do we say?” He thought for a</p><p>moment as she explored his territory, striding around on nimble legs, her shapely ass shifting</p><p>with every step. His eyes glazed again, falling on the large curve of her breasts, still stiffened</p><p>from their romp on the floor. He hoped she was proud of them, they were only slightly smaller than her ass, equal in shape, and as perfect as nature could possibly create in a woman. Blood shot straight back to his groin, hormones gripping his heart. <em>You need to mate again,</em> his scientific brain informed him. <em>She’s going to kill me..</em>. <em>Yes, but what a way to die. </em>“Nick?” her</p><p>voice cut into his interior musings.</p><p>        “Hmm? Oh! I dunno, maybe we just tell him we started dating other people…. he doesn’t</p><p>have to know we’re…fucking each other…if it comes up…” he trailed off as he felt his arousal return, just as enthusiastic as before. She turned a wicked grin in his direction.</p><p>        “Wow, already?” she said, turning on the water and waiting for it to heat up. He took several slow steps toward her, backing her into the shower.</p><p>        “Not since I was seventeen have I ever bounced back so quickly,” he growled, glancing</p><p>down at his erection, letting the heat wash away the ache in his back muscles. “I’d say your</p><p>theory about playtime is legitimate.”</p><p>        She giggled, cupping his large head in her hands, kissing him thoroughly, nipping on his swollen bottom lip, making sure she brushed her inner thigh on his length. “You were barbaric, Baby, you’ll have to be gentle with me this time,” she whispered, standing on her tip toes while</p><p>he coiled his strong arms around her, cuddling her close. “You’re big enough to force the air out of my lungs.”</p><p>        He smiled warmly, closing his eyes while he tipped his head back in the shower, sighing in</p><p>contentedness. “I can be gentle,” he replied, releasing her and pouring liquid soap into his mesh</p><p>sponge. He worked it into a lather in one hand, turning her around and kissing her along the back of her neck while he rubbed his wash over her body, lovingly foaming up her satiny skin, perfectly happy to dwell on her. She moved with him in a slow, lazy dance, her eyes fluttering shut as she savored the feel of his hands in her, the scent of his cologne penetrating her skin. “You’re softer than I dreamed,” he whispered against the back of her ear. “I’m already addicted to you, Woman. What have you gotten us into?”</p><p>        She chuckled, turning in his arms, reaching for the shampoo. “I’m going to rock your world,</p><p>Cowboy,” she said in a husky tone, shoving her hands through his hair, tipping his head back,</p><p>accepting his helpless submission. She scraped her nails, working it into a thick lather while she</p><p>opened her mouth on his throat, tasting the rivers of water and salt pouring off of him. She could</p><p>feel his powerful pulse in his arteries, tempted to mark him as her own.</p><p>        “Mmm…show me what you got Baby Girl,” he dared her as she backed against the wall and out of the spray as she lathered up his body, purposefully coating his length in slick foam.</p><p>        She met his gaze, a bold look in her eyes as she lowered herself to one knee in front of him.</p><p>Hefting the great weight of her breasts in her hands, she pressed them together against his</p><p>slippery turgid cock, leaning forward in a strong stroke, drawing a powerful shudder from him.</p><p>His lips parted as he watched her. “Well this is a first for me,” he panted.</p><p>        Krista smirked, looking up at him through dark lashes. She inched forward, tipping his shaft towards her face, then lowered her mouth onto him, her lips tight around his girth. She took him in as far as she could before pulling off of him again, sucking hard on her way back up, taking a moment to swirl the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock; all while stroking her breasts around the sides.</p><p>        He uttered a deep, feral groan at the overwhelming group of sensations, so much attention</p><p>everywhere he could possibly want. He reached his hands down to cup her, stroking and rolling her stiff nipples in his fingers, completely lost in the mind-shattering stroke of her tongue on him. “Oh, you are so good…God what did I ever do to deserve this?” he whispered, a hot smile</p><p>twitching the corners of his mouth as she picked up an agonizingly slow pace.</p><p>        She let him fall out of her lips, tipping her head to lick the underside ridge of his throbbing cock. “You made me come, Baby. Now I want to please you,” she growled against the silky heft of his balls, wrapping her lips around the side, licking her way up to the tip, then down the other side. He mindlessly gripped a hand in her hair, tipping his head back, trying to claw at some</p><p>ethereal sense of control while her skilled tongue sent shocks of heat to pool between his hips.</p><p>        She dropped her other knee, inching a bit closer, adding her hand to his torment. “God, how</p><p> are you so good at this,” he rumbled as he involuntarily pumped his hips deeper into her mouth, the flat of her tongue rasping against the sensitive underside of the tip.</p><p>        “Nick,” she whispered around him. “Look at me. I love the look in your eyes.” He did, looking down his body at the sexy woman between his legs, so unabashedly pleasuring him. She tipped her head up to meet his gaze, biting her lip playfully. A quick bolt of fear pierced his heart. “I want you to watch me do this,” she said as she gripped his shaft in her palm, dropping</p><p>her attention to his heavy balls, curling her lips over her teeth and gingerly filling her mouth with</p><p>a testicle, rolling her tongue over the hard mass.</p><p>      “Fuck! How the fuck am I supposed to top this!” he growled, roughly thrusting into the tight grip of her hand as she continued sucking on him, moving her attention to the other half.</p><p>        She sensed he was nearing his climax, his abdominals coiling to prepare for his powerful release. “God you taste good,” she purred, returning her mouth to his cock, rubbing the rough top</p><p>of her tongue under his sensitive tip before ramming him against the back of her throat.</p><p>        “Yes!” he shouted, tossing his head back as his body released the tension all at once,</p><p>spilling his seed in thick ribbons down the back of her tongue and splashing against her throat</p><p>with heady cry. She swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft, licking him clean before</p><p>straightening up, becoming more aware of the shower. He sleepily wrapped his arms around her</p><p>waist, kissing her collarbone. “So pretty much all that was new for me,” he said with a sated smile. “And guys left <em>you</em>?”</p><p>        She chuckled. “The last one said he couldn’t keep up.”</p><p>        He took a step forward, his hands falling on her hips, devilish look in his eyes. “Well…this</p><p>breeder can.” He caught her around the knees, hefting her in his arms, pulling her legs around his waist. She cried out in surprise as he drove her against the wall, burying his still hard shaft deep inside her. He got a bruising grip on her backside and started rocking into her, slowly and tenderly, relishing the tight grip of her body, her powerful legs holding herself to him. He stifled his cries against her neck, sucking gently on satiny woman flesh. It didn’t take long for his thrusts to become faster, shaky and urgent. “Feels…soooo…gooooood…” he moaned, the</p><p>tremors of another release building in his legs.       </p><p>        “N-Nick…” she sighed, tipping her head against the tiles. “You’re so hot…” His muscles</p><p>ached, threatening to bring him down.</p><p>         “God, you’re milking me dry…” He cried out desperately as his orgasm slammed through him again, his whole body shaking in hard waves. She followed him, tipping her hips down against his, her fluids blending with his. He set her down gently, his body suddenly sleepy and too weak to hold her. They got out, drying off and padding back to him room. She kissed him by the door, confusing him.</p><p>        “Come to bed with me?” he pouted.</p><p>        She smiled warmly. “I gotta go back to my place, all my clothes are there,” she replied.</p><p>“And carpooling would probably be a bad idea.”</p><p>        He groaned, hugging her tight. “Don’t leave me. We can wake up a bit earlier…’round ten-</p><p>thirty and you can get dressed then. Please, I want you to stay with me.”</p><p>        “You are quite the talker, aren’t you?” she said over her shoulder. She couldn’t resist as she padded with him to bed, burying herself under the cool sheets, rolling herself in the soft bedding.</p><p> “How are your sheets so soft?” she groaned, tucking a pillow under her head, taking in the smell</p><p>of laundry detergent and Nick’s own personal cologne. He climbed in behind her, wrapping his</p><p>arms around her waist and snuggling against her back.</p><p>        “You fit perfectly with me,” he purred against her neck, breathing the scent of his soap in</p><p>her hair. “I think I’m addicted to you.”</p><p>         She yawned deeply, curling back against the safe harbor of his body. “Worse things have happened.” They slept a heavy, blissful sleep, wrapped in the comfort of another understanding soul.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick jolted awake, startled by the sound of Sam’s snarl and a yelp of pain from Krista. He</p><p>checked his watch. He had to be up soon anyways. He jumped out of bed, following the sound that had disturbed him. He heard water turning on in the bathroom and Sam’s nails tapping on the floor. “Krista?”</p><p>        “It’s fine, Nick. Go back to sleep.”</p><p>        “What’s going on?” he asked, flipping on the light. Sam was lying on the floor, his head resting on his paws with a guilty expression on his face. Krista was washing her right hand in the sink, the water turning a light pink with blood. “Baby Girl, you’re bleeding.” Her hair was down,</p><p>falling like a sandy blonde wave over one shoulder. She was wearing one of his blue button-up</p><p>shirts, the sleeves rolled up to keep from staining it.</p><p>        She barely noticed. “It’s nothing, really.” She held up her hand, blood slowly dripping from a few puncture holes around the meat of her thumb. “Sam was having a bad dream so I came out here to calm him down and he kinda… nipped me. It looks worse than it is.”</p><p>        Nick turned a glare downward toward the cowering canine, but she snapped at him.</p><p>        “Don’t even look at him like that! It’s not his fault.” Nick frowned, opening the medicine cabinet for a roll of medical gauze. He reached for a dark towel, pressing the wound dry before</p><p>wrapping a snug layer of gauze around her thumb and wrist.</p><p>        “See this is why I don’t sleep with anyone. First time I have a girl over in forever, she gets bit by my dog.”</p><p>        “Are you sure that’s why? If it makes you feel any better, it’s not a deal-breaker,” she</p><p>chuckled.</p><p>        “Well…what did we learn from this?” he chided softly, finishing his work with a couple</p><p>strips of medical tape.</p><p>        “Wait until he wakes up,” she said, walking past him back to the bedroom. “And you’re not</p><p>immune to morning wood.” He looked down at himself, still completely naked. Remembering their entire night, he couldn’t blame himself for still being aroused.</p><p>        “Sorry, I promise it’s not because of this.” She sighed, climbing back into bed. Sam padded to her side, nudging her hand with his muzzle, whining softly.</p><p>        “It’s ok Sweetie, I forgive you,” she murmured, gently grabbing one ear to rub in her palm. Sam huffed, sitting down heavily and leaning into her happily. Nick smiled, rolling into bed</p><p>beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pulling her against him. “What time is it?”</p><p>        “’Bout nine. We gotta get up soon for work.”</p><p>        “Work sucks dicks…” she hissed in a grumpy tone. “And sorry about your…situation, I don’t mean to wind you up for no reason.”</p><p>        “I’m not, there’s an insanely hot girl wearing my shirt, in my bed,” he purred, nuzzling her hair. “How should I respond?” He was rewarded with her pressing her curvy posterior against his</p><p>stiff erection.</p><p>        “Mmm, I’m flattered,” she murmured, backing up her whole body against his with a soft sigh. “You’ll probably want to stay away from me at work.” She rolled towards him, letting him</p><p>cover her with his heavy frame.</p><p>        “Well,” he whispered, tangling one hand in her hair, the other stroking up the curve of her back. “I’ve got plenty of time to kill before then.”</p><p>*****************************************************************************</p><p>        The eight CSI and labs technologists met up at an outdoor course on a brisk, moonless</p><p>Saturday night, full of friendly competitive energy. They were all dressed in black combat wear,</p><p>armed with long guns and a paint knife strapped to their legs. “Okay, so the techs get twenty minutes’ head start. The course is kind of big; fifteen acres of woods, so I think that’s fair,” Nick said. Everyone made a sound of acknowledgment. “Kill shots mean you’re out, agreed?” They nodded.</p><p>         “A friendly wager?” Greg said, straightening his goggles.</p><p>        “What?” Johnson grumbled, adjusting his plastic chest plate. Nothing ever quite fit him</p><p>right, but of all things, he wished his paintball armor would just cooperate.</p><p>        “I think between me, Sara, Nick and Cath… we’ve so got this, so if you guys want to add someone else to your team—"</p><p>        “Awfully sure of yourself, aren’t you?” Hodges said. Henry glared at him.</p><p>        “Well sure. Nick’s stronger than everyone, and the four of us have more arms experience than all of you and Brody combined.”</p><p>        “What’s the bet?” Krista said, hefting her long gun over her shoulder.</p><p>        “Whoever loses has to buy dinner for the victors.” She scoffed. “For a month.”</p><p>        Johnson, Hodges, and Henry grumbled. “How about… a hundred bucks each?” she counter-</p><p>offered. “Four hundred to the winning team.” The team exchanged glances. She narrowed her eyes at Nick, making chills race down his spine.</p><p>        “Deal.” Sara and Catherine nodded. Nick tipped his head at Krista. “Now run, little Rabbits.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Tell me again why we’re doing this?” Hodges mumbled, rolling himself in the red clay soil at the Westernmost edge of the terrain.</p><p>        “Not us Dave, just you. Henry with take the East where the grass can cover him in a prone</p><p>position,” Krista instructed, pointing off in the opposite direction. “Johnson will take the North,</p><p>hugging the edge of the tree line. I’ll take up a position in the center, since I can climb the trees and fit under the cars. If any of you find yourself being herded, run inward toward me and I’ll cover you. Everyone call out when you get tagged, so whoever’s left can scout out a new rendezvous point. Keep your skin and teeth covered, narrow your eyes, and breathe through your mouths. Everyone got it?” They nodded, each taking up their arms and heading off to their designated spots.</p><p>        Krista took off her black gloves and rubbed earth all over her face. She braided her hair tightly and wrapped a black scarf around her neck and mouth. “Game on, Cowboy.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “What’s the plan?” Catherine asked, tucking her hair under her black fleece hood.</p><p>        “Well first thing they’ll do is spread out, so I think we should too,” Sara said.</p><p>        “We’re at a bit of a disadvantage since there’s no moon,” Greg added. “And it rained recently, so they have all the soil they need for camouflage.”</p><p>        “And Krista’s a military tactician,” Nick mumbled. “I doubt they can come up with any kind of effective plan in twenty minutes, but I wouldn’t underestimate her.”</p><p>        “Can you see the door from the field?” Greg asked, glancing out the window. A wooden fence blocked his view.</p><p>        “No, it’s blocked by a rock wall twenty feet in two directions,” Sara said, motioning with her hands.</p><p>        “Okay, Greg and Catherine take the right, and Sara and I will take this direction and see if we can’t flank them from the outside and funnel them inside.”</p><p>        “Works for me,” Greg said, lowering his goggles on his face and tightening the fastenings</p><p>on his gloves. “I have a beef with Hodges.”</p><p>        “And I have an agenda with the good Doctor,” Nick said, tying a blue bandana around his mouth and nose. Behind the mask, he smiled. Sara caught it and strode past him.</p><p>        “Yeah I’m sure you do,” she said, sarcastically.</p><p>        “C’mon, not like that.”</p><p>        “No, we heard about the brain thing. Krista’s all yours.”</p><p>        <em>Damn straight.</em> The team headed off onto the battlefield after the techs, filled with a strange mix of apprehension and confidence. Catherine and Greg inched their way on the proximal side of the wall as far as it would go, then crept around the edge of the field, lowering themselves to a prone position.</p><p>        Meanwhile, Nick tapped Sara’s shoulder and motioned for her to take up a flanking position</p><p>to the far left. He started off heading for the center of the course, littered with stacks of tires and scattered with old, rusty cars half-buried between towering maples. He kept his gun up, rolling his feet heel-to-toe as he walked, his keen eyes scanning for his prey.</p><p>        Hodges heard a stick break near him, realized the direction from which he was being approached, and inched himself closer to the lee of the closest boulder. He held his breath, stilling his arms, squinting his eyes so the whites couldn’t show in the starlight. He spotted a black form several yards away, but figured it was too far for a shot to make it. So he waited.</p><p>        To the East, Henry flinched in the grass, nerves beginning to cloud his judgement. He heard rustling a couple feet in front of him and snapped to attention, lowering his eyes to the scope. Seeing the outline of someone moving just in front of him, he made a sound and pulled the trigger. Two paintballs popped through the air, green ink exploding across Greg’s cheek, making</p><p>him groan from the impact. He fired back, a single blue ball spraying on the nearest tree.</p><p>        Henry shuffled backwards, seeking out the safety of cover with his feet, unwilling to stand</p><ol>
<li>Greg growled, jumping to his feet and rushing toward Henry.</li>
</ol><p>        Catherine rushed through the woods, shuffling close to every tree, her senses focused on every tiny detail. She paused somewhere in the middle, turning her head in every direction, trying to pick up on any sound. The breeze made the canopy rustle, making it difficult to hear. She saw the black flash of someone moving between the trees and cautiously started off towards it, hefting her gun to her shoulder.</p><p>        Meanwhile, Nick inched his way toward the first car. It was white, the paint flaking off everywhere, the rims sunk low into the ground. The panels were peppered with multiple colors, the battle scars of a thousand other encounters. He quickly checked the inside. It was completely gutted. And empty. He crouched low, creeping around the front, looking first with his keen eyes, and then through his scope for any movement. He took deep breaths through the mouth, trying to pick up on his mate’s scent. Krista would be the biggest challenge, he knew. He couldn’t detect her anywhere.</p><p>        Sara closed in on someone, cleverly disguised in red clay. Hodges had given himself away, moving just a little too late so that her eyes were able to pick him out against the rock. She shuffled to the right, out of his line of sight, and took aim. The first ball missed, whizzing over his head and landing in the dirt. Hodges cried out, rolling toward her in a split second. Too late. She pumped half her canister into his chest, red florescent paint splattering up under his chin. He sat back, heart heavy with disappointment. “Aww—” She dashed toward him, covering his mouth with her hand.</p><p>        “No!” she hissed. “You, do not speak! I’m going after the rest of you nerds!” She chuckled,</p><p>heading off into the woods to rejoin Nick.</p><p>        Some distance away, Henry rolled backwards around the roots of the closest tree, just out of</p><p>Greg’s reach. His first several shots missed, hitting the rough bark instead. The scuffle gave Henry just enough time to recover from the initial wave of fear, and he sat up suddenly, firing off as many shots at Greg as he could, emptying his canister in the process. Greg dropped to his knees, groaning in irritation and defeat. “Sorry Greg,” he panted.</p><p>        “Goddamn, Henry!” he said, examining the damage. He was hit multiple times in the legs and one shoulder, and once in the groin. “Well… that’s why we wear the cup.” He raised his gun at Henry again.</p><p>        “Wait! You’re dead! I got you!”</p><p>        Greg dropped to his knees in mock pain. “Oww, my legs, ugh my arm! Ow, my balls!” Henry laughed, relaxing a bit. “None of these are kill-shots, friend,” he said with a smirk. He pulled the trigger once, a yellow ball exploding in the dead center of Henry’s chest. He sat back, laying down his gun.</p><p>        “Aww. Krista’s going to kill me.”</p><p>        “If Nick doesn’t get to her first.”</p><p>        Catherine rolled around a tree, closing in on where she saw the form moving. She slowly</p><p>eased her weapon up, coiling all her energy to jump around the other side, convinced she found her target. She shouted, jumping out from the tree line. But no one was there. Suddenly, she felt a strong gloved hand on her arm. Before she could react, Johnson had drawn a thick, black line of ink across her throat with his knife. “Shit!” she hissed, wheeling on him.</p><p>        “Haha! Clever CSI lady got herself killed by a computer geek.” He tipped her head at her glowering expression. “’Kay, I’m off to kill the others, don’t wait up.” He headed East, figuring</p><p>Henry would be needing his help.</p><p>        Sara was on edge. She had no idea who was left, and the others had to be more difficult than</p><p>Hodges. She shuffled quickly through the woods, eyes darting in every direction. She saw a large, black form hunkered against the front of a car and chose to duck behind a tree. Whoever it was didn’t see her, so she lifted her gun to her shoulder, looking through the scope to try and figure out who it was.</p><p>        Suddenly, she felt the hard tap of a paintball hitting her in the back. She wheeled around, but saw no one. She heard the whistle of another volley hurling through the air, hitting her in the chest. “Ow! Goddamn, who is that?!” she shouted. There was no answer. She grumbled loudly, heading back to the penalty area near the shed to join Henry, Catherine, and Hodges.</p><p>        “Who tagged you?” asked Hodges.</p><p>        “Purple is Krista’s color,” Henry pointed out.</p><p>        “I never even saw her!” she exclaimed, examining the shot to her chest.</p><p>        “Huh…well that’s weird… look at the angle,” said Catherine, standing close.</p><p>        “Yeah…she must’ve fired this from about ten feet up.”</p><p>        “She’s in a tree?” said Sara.</p><p>        Hodges made a noise in his throat. “Yeah, her main target was Nick, but super cool that she</p><p>took you down, too.”</p><p>        The silence of the night was ripped apart by the shouts of Greg and Johnson, making the whole team turn in their direction. The two men were scuffling just past the first line of trees, both coated in paint. “Hey! Who shot first?” Catherine shouted.</p><p>        “We dunno!” Greg yelled, his hands locked with Johnson’s, both men fighting for the other’s ink knife. Johnson swept Greg’s ankles, twisting himself at the hips and throwing Greg to</p><p>the ground.</p><p>        “Ha! I’ve got you now, traitorous wretch!” he laughed, lunging at Greg with the knife. Greg</p><p>fumbled in the fallen leaves for his own. His fingers curled tightly around the handle, his arm flexing hard. Johnson landed the tip squarely in the center of his chest. At the exact same time, Greg reached up with a side-strike to his neck, marking Johnson with ink.</p><p>        “Goddamn it, we both lose that one, I think.”</p><p>        “Agreed,” Johnson mumbled, getting to his feet and reaching down to help Greg.</p><p>        “So it’s just Nick and Kris, huh?” Sara said. “The team captains?”</p><p>        Catherine chuckled, crossing her legs and leaning back against the rock wall. “I’ve got an extra hundred on Nick.”</p><p>        “I’ll take that,” Greg said.</p><p>        “This could be interesting,” Catherine whispered to Sara. “He has the biggest crush on her.”</p><p>The six of them removed the night-vision scopes from their weapons, using them to scan the course for the two remaining team members.</p><p>        Nick heard everyone going silent, figuring they must’ve all been found by now. But his</p><p>blood pressure was sky-rocketing. He grumbled to himself, taking off his fogged-up goggles. The team hadn’t called him out yet, so there must still be one person left. <em>Seven guesses who… </em>He stood up straight, swerving around every tree, careful to never move in a straight line. He ran to the next nearest car, a completely rusted SUV. The rims were only slightly sunken into the dirt, allowing for about eight inches of clearance. He sighed, leaning over the hood to check the terrain on the other side.</p><p>         Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Nick’s ankles, making him cry out reflexively and tripping him into the dirt. He fell hard on his back, too stunned to react right away. Krista emerged from under the car, wriggling free with some degree of difficulty, holding a firm grip on his legs. She laughed, drawing her knife and closing in on him as quickly as she could. “Gotcha now, Cowboy,” she purred, using her free hand to push his gun into the ground so he couldn’t shoot her.</p><p>        “Not today, Baby Girl.” He grabbed her wrist, twisting his hips and using his superior weight to roll her under him. The barrel of his paintball gun was too long to get in a good shot, so he let it go, fumbling instead for the ink knife on his thigh. They fumbled for power, gripping each other’s knife hands.</p><p>        With a powerful upward thrust of her hips, she threw him over her, landing him hard on the ground. She laughed, bolting towards him as he struggled to his feet. She tackled him backwards again, slamming his arms down with her own, straddling his chest, using her strong legs to crush the air out of him.</p><p>        “Can you see anything?” Greg hissed.</p><p>        “No.”</p><p>        “No, I saw them for a second, but I have no idea who’s winning.”</p><p>        The two of them rolled around for a couple minutes, each struggling to gain just a tiny bit of momentum. Nick rolled his wrist forward, making a black line on her hand with his knife. She stood up suddenly, vaulting over the hood of the car, leaving a stunned Nick behind. “Wait! You—” She popped her head up on the other side, gun in hand, taking aim at his chest. “Shit!” he shouted, dashing to the side, scanning for his weapon. Paintballs rained down around him, missing him by fractions of an inch. He found his gun and he fired back at her, peppering the side of the car, but missing her. </p><p>        Krista laughed, taking off into the woods. He growled, taking off after her. “You can’t best</p><p>me at tactics, Cowboy!”</p><p>        His legs pumped hard, trying to draw out his stride. God, she was fast.</p><p>        “They’re running but…no…I’ve lost them again, they’re headed North,” Sara said, leaning back against the rocks. “Anyone want a Clif bar? This could take a while.”</p><p>        Nick lost sight of her and he stopped running as he burst from the trees, still not nearly winded. “Dammit!” Suddenly, Krista bolted at him from the side, tackling him into the grass with a choking cough.</p><p>        Her laugh filled his ears as he shook his daze away. Her grip on his wrists loosened, though. He looked up, just in time to feel her teeth sink into his neck. He groaned against the sharp sting, rolling them on the ground, pressing her under the greater weight of his body. He returned the favor, raking his teeth on her throat. The taste of salt and earth greeted him, making him chuckle.</p><p>        “You tried to hide yourself from me. But I’ll always find you,” he purred, scooping her</p><p>head up and kissing her tenderly and passionately. “Always.”</p><p>        She sighed against his mouth, rolling her hips against his, suddenly hating their stupid plastic armor. “That’s not you—”</p><p>        He growled, taking her bottom lip between his teeth in frustration. “Mmm… cup.”</p><p>        “Ah.”</p><p>        “But I,” he whispered against her ear, “am much harder.”</p><p>        “Gonna do something about it?”</p><p>        “The night is still young. So who wins?” She smiled, pulling him down into her warm embrace. Suddenly, he felt the cold damp of her ink knife drawing a line across his jugular.</p><p>        “I think I win. You can punish me later, Cowboy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deep in the heart of Nevada, a young unassuming man poured over a white bucket onto his</p><p>plywood workbench, spilling out a mass of electrical circuits, wires, and tiny switch boards. On the tack board were detailed schedules, lists of shopping centers and restaurants, and several pictures of someone’s black truck. He caught his reflection in the small mirror, eyes sunken deep into his skull with years of insomnia and aggravation finally coming to a close. His eyes were a brilliant blue, intelligent, but reflecting a life of neglect and pain. His frame was thin and somewhat frail, with long, nimble fingers with dirt embedded deep under the nails.</p><p>        His garage was sweltering in the summer sun, but he didn’t care in the slightest. A breeze picked up outside, causing a rustle of elm branches against the opaque windows far overhead. The man unfolded a schematic of the electrical system of a Chevy Tahoe, making a selection of circuits and tools to build a remote device for one. As he sorted, he kept glancing up with a mixture of rage and anticipation to a group of a dozen or so candid pictures above his desk. All</p><p>of Krista Wagner. “Twenty-four years is a long time to be without a dad.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Catherine sighed heavily, spreading Krista’s report on the light table. Sara and Krista shared the same disgusted expression, frowning deeply. “So the boyfriend is having sex with his cheerleader girlfriend and her <em>dad</em>.” Catherine cringed, struggling through the words she knew she had to get out. “Dad rapes her, she releases two eggs at the same time, she ends up pregnant with her boyfriend’s and her dad’s babies…also at the same time.”</p><p>        Sara shoved both hands in her hair. “All three of them had a reason to want her dead. The</p><p>boyfriend could’ve been jealous of the dad, the dad probably didn’t want people finding out what</p><p>he did, and she…I mean who wants to carry their dad’s baby?”</p><p>        “Yeah but to kill yourself? She’s made complaints about her father before, but there was</p><p>never enough evidence…there are things you can do before you shoot yourself,” Krista pointed out. “Maybe you drink too much, pop some pills, get an out-of-state abortion, anything else.”</p><p>        “The three of them are gun-toting Texans, possible reasons for all three of them to have GSR on their hands. It could’ve been any of them,” Catherine replied.</p><p>        “What was…she doing on the I-15…Never left the state of Texas until recently?”</p><p>        “That’s what her mother said.”</p><p>        “What if…she was headed for an out-of-state abortion…in California…and—”</p><p>        “Some deeply religious fanatic who’s okay with impregnating whoever they want, but not</p><p>giving the woman enough power to end it?” Sara said, realization dawning on her features. Krista shook her head, pulling up a stool in front of her microscope.</p><p>        “Her dad caught up to her.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Nick walked through the door, his head down as he thumbed through his mail. “Krista? You</p><p>beat me home this time, Baby. You get to pick the movie…” he trailed off, sensing her moving</p><p>in the kitchen. Sam circled around his legs, somewhat nervously. “What’s wrong, Bud?” He felt his ears prick up, hearing Krista sniffle hard. “Kris? You okay?” he ventured, setting the mail on the counter. Krista was standing by the stove, chef knife in hand, bowl filled with vegetables by one side, flank steak on the cutting board.</p><p>        Her head shot up, trying to recover. “Oh yeah. Sorry, the girls and I finished their case a little early, I figured I’d come home and uh…get dinner started.” She rubbed her forearm under</p><p>her eyes, wiping away her tears. “Can we watch Gabriel Iglesias? I want something funny…”</p><p>        He stepped lightly, trying not to crowd her. “Okay well…how’d the case go?”</p><p>        “Well, we solved it…the dad confessed when we confronted him.” Her tone was shaky as</p><p>she caught his soft gaze. His liquid doe eyes broke her immediately. “I didn’t go in, I promise… I just—I hate the world sometimes.” She stifled her sob, forcefully stabbing her knife into the</p><p>board, making Nick flinch. “I was thinking about…going out later…”</p><p>        He rushed to her, throwing his arms around her from behind, resting his head in the curve of her neck. “Baby Girl, please don’t fight anymore, it kills me seeing you get hurt. And you’re going to get yourself in trouble. Just… please don’t go.”</p><p>        She shook, turning into his embrace, coiling her arms around his neck. “I want to hurt</p><p>someone, Nick. I want to get revenge for her. He gets to live in prison. It’s not enough.”</p><p>        “It’s a shell life. An empty life.” He stepped forward, pressing her against the counter. He</p><p>leaned in, his warm breath against her ear. “Use me instead. I’m begging you, don’t go.”</p><p>        Her brow furrowed. “What?”</p><p>       “Take it out on me,” he said, his gossamer voice sending shivers down her back.</p><p>       “Nick I—”</p><p>       “--You wanna hit me? I’ll let you. We can go down to the station gym, I’ll get some padding</p><p>and you can wail on me as much as you want. I won’t hit you back, but you won’t have any energy left to be angry.” She stopped him, cupping the back of his head and kissing him. Hard. A sound of surprise escaped him as she sucked his bottom lip between her teeth. She stepped forward between his legs, driving him back against the cupboard, hard enough to rattle the dishes inside. He grunted loudly, splaying his hands over his head to try and stabilize himself. He didn’t stop her as her hands shoved into his hair. Her kiss took his breath away, sending waves of heat through his skin to his bones, awakening the fire in his spirit. <em>Every time…</em></p><p>        “I won’t hit you,” she whispered against his mouth. He tipped his head back against the</p><p>hard wood; partially for breath, partially to offer his throat in submission. She accepted, raking her teeth in a hot line from the bottom of his ear to the hollow between his collarbones. She huffed against his damp skin, making his pulse hum against her lips.</p><p>        “Use me,” he mumbled. She paused, taking a step back to study him. He had a tight grip on the handles of the cupboard doors on either side of his head, his breaths coming hard and fast from deep in his abdomen, not just his chest. His mouth was parted slightly, his eyes half-lidded</p><p>and black with lust. But he didn’t move. He was truly submitting, allowing her to do what she</p><p>wanted with him. “What do you want? I’ll do it. Bite me, ride me, tease me…”</p><p>        She stepped back slowly, remembering how he looked the first time he’d been bound under her. “I’ll be back.” He watched her disappear into the hall outside the apartment, closing the door softly behind her. He took off his shirt, tossing it in the hamper in the bathroom, then turned on the sink, dunking his head under the cold flow of water. He flexed every muscle in his body, trying to tame his intense arousal. But to no avail. <em>Rein it in, Cowboy… </em>“Nick,” she said softly from the door. He looked up, riverlets of water pouring down the curve around his eyes. “Come here.” He turned off the water and walked towards her, water dripping from his hair onto his lean</p><p>torso.</p><p>        He kept his gaze low, avoiding her eyes. But he could feel her dominant presence. “Yes, Ma’am.” A tiny smile played at the corners of her mouth. He knew how he must look to her.</p><p>        She reached out to him, hooking two fingers behind his belt and leading him toward the bedroom. “You talk a lot…during.”</p><p>        “Sorry,” he mumbled.</p><p>        “Don’t apologize,” she chided. “I love what you have to say. But this time,” she steered him</p><p>to the edge of the bed. “I’m going to need you to stay quiet.” He tipped his head up a small bit,</p><p>then back down, nodding subtly. “And try not to come.” He felt his face flush.</p><p>        “No tengo el control de eso,” he said quietly. “You’ll have to be in control of that.”</p><p>        “Oh, I know.” She dipped a hand into her pocket and got a small black band. She held it</p><p>under his chin as he tipped his head up. “Do you know what this is?”</p><p>        He loved engaging his scientific mind. “Silicone, smaller than a bracelet, larger than a ring—”</p><p>        “—Oh, this <em>is</em> a ring,” she grinned. “One you don’t want to wear longer than twenty minutes or so.” Reaching into her other pocket, she drew out two thin pantyhose stockings. “And these… don’t leave marks…unlike your handcuffs.” She dropped them on the bed behind him and made little work of his belt, wrapping it twice around her hand before walking around the back of the headboard. He heard her move the floor lamp, but he stayed put.</p><p>        “What’re you doing?”</p><p>        “Shh.” His mouth twitched, but he didn’t protest. He looked back at the floor, crossing his</p><p>wrists behind his back. She returned to him, spreading her hand on his chest. “Do you trust me not to hurt you, Nick?” He studied her face, so full of trusting affection that was impossible to</p><p>resist. He straightened up, squaring his shoulders, like a man awaiting orders.</p><p>        “Yes, Ma’am. I do.”</p><p>        “Good. Lie back. Take off your watch and cross your wrists over your head.” He did as he was told, though with some difficulty from his arousal. She straddled him high, hugging her thighs around his ribs and tugging her shirt off over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra this time. He stifled the urge to mouth her, tightening his legs so he wouldn’t buck against her. She leaned</p><p>forward with the pantyhose and his belt, her breasts nearly pressing into his face.<em> Well this is</em></p><p>
  <em> insanely difficult… </em>
</p><p>She tied each wrist in a neat loop and bound them together on his belt. She then tugged his</p><p>arms up and buckled the belt around the floor lamp, through a middle slat and behind the headboard. He looked up, testing his restraints. The nylons weren’t wrapped tightly enough to hurt, but snug enough that he couldn’t release them himself. The belt was stronger than the nylons, but it would have left marks on him. The lamp formed a kind of barricade between the wood slats of the headboard; by themselves, weak enough for him to break. <em>Clever. No way to </em></p><p>
  <em>pull the lamp up and over the headboard, no way to pull it through…</em>
</p><p>“Back up a bit, I know you wanna watch.” He did, inching up so his shoulders rested on the</p><p>pillows.</p><p>She smiled, standing off to the side of the bed so she could admire her work. “Ah, Nick.” She made little work of his fly and circled around to the end of the bed, placing her hands on the tops of his bare feet. “Strong, powerful, brave Nick. You are mine.” She shimmied out of her jeans before gripping the pantlegs of his and tugging his off, leaving them both completely</p><p>naked.</p><p>        She smiled, crawling up his legs toward him, dragging her tongue up his stiff manhood,</p><p>pressing a kiss to the warm tip. His heart pumped harder, sending fresh hormones singing through his body. He sucked in a breath through his teeth, remembering her orders of silence. He watched her closely, licking a hot trail up his body, dipping into his navel before tracing the lines of his fine muscles. She rested her mouth over his heart, her hand sliding up his turgid shaft, the silicone band wrapped around three of her fingers. He waited for her to slip it on him, but she was taking her time. Agonizingly.</p><p>        Nick closed his eyes, letting the purest sensations of her fill him. Her weight, her scent, the</p><p>cooling breeze on his skin where she had tasted him were all etched into his mind, sure to</p><p>remerge in his dreams. He sighed, tipping his head back and relaxing against the bed. <em>Shh, don’t say anything…what if there’s a penalty involved? She could torture you forever…I do kind of wonder what my breaking point is... </em>Suddenly, he felt the slick brush of her folds against the tip</p><p>of his cock, snapping him to attention. “Kris—” he gasped before he could stop himself.</p><p>        “Ah, what did I say?” she chided playfully, leaning forward and sinking her teeth into his collarbone, drawing a loud groan from him. The stinging pain cut through him, not enough to wound him, but somehow making him harder. She let go, rubbing her cheek against the spot, soothing him again. “Try…” She rocked her hips back again, teasing him against her sex, but not</p><p>allowing him to buck into her. “Try not to come. See how long you can last.”</p><p>        He looked down between their bodies, spotting a drop of fluid weeping from his length, pulsing with frustration. “You better put that thing on me, then,” he warned through grit teeth. He waited for her to bite him again, but this time she nipped at his ribs, much more gently this</p><p>time. “I’m close already.”</p><p>       “Mmm, I agree.” She slipped the ring over him, sliding it down to the base, her careful touch mindful of his neatly trimmed, wiry pubic hair. The ring restricted the blood flow, making his veins stand out, his cock stiffening as hard as it possibly could, the snug fit preventing his release. He groaned, arching his back as he strained against his bound wrists, but he didn’t say anything. He closed his eyes tight, feeling her lean forward on him, bracing her hands on his chest. Suddenly, she rocked back, impaling herself fully on his aching erection. The sensation of hitting her barrier wrung a loud, feral cry from his core. “Jesus, you’re so hard!” She ground her hips on him, weakening his control. He spread his legs, opening hers up further. She pointed her</p><p>toes inward, keeping him from thrusting as she rocked against him.</p><p>        “Montarme duro! Please!” She leaned forward, biting the hard ridge of his throat. “Bite me</p><p>all you want, I <em>want</em> you to mark me,” he growled through it.</p><p>        She sat up, her body adjusting to having him inside. “Oh, Nick. You want control so badly,” she purred, rocking in a circle. He hissed, tipping his head back and tugging on his restraints. He</p><p>tried to buck, but she moved upwards in a counterpoint of her own.</p><p>        “Your body is stroking me,” he whispered, afraid his own voice would set him off. “You don’t even have to move. I can feel your pulse.” She leaned forward, raking her teeth against his</p><p>jugular just under his ear. “How tight you are…Even if you hold still, you’ll get me off.”</p><p>        “Yes,” she hummed, “but you’ll get off when I say.” He breathed deeply, trying to steady</p><p>himself as she sat up. She set an agonizingly slow pace, pulling off and dropping down on him. He watched her, his eyes black with hungry lust. She leaned back, stretching her lean torso, bracing her weight on her hands.</p><p>        He involuntarily kicked his legs, throwing off her ankle lock and thrusting into her. Hard.</p><p>“You got tighter…”</p><p>        She ignored him, continuing her pace as liquid heat pooled in her core, sending shivers of pleasure through her. He sensed she was close, her cries growing steadily louder, her body</p><p>shuddering with her building climax. “Nick…” He shattered, curving his back and bucking up</p><p>into her in a furious pace. She arched, meeting every stroke with her own.</p><p>        “I can feel you coming on me,” he gasped.</p><p>        “Yes, Nick!” she cried out, her orgasm crashing into her, soaking his length with her release.</p><p>        “Let me go!” he snarled. He struggled with his wrists, the lamp banging on the headboard</p><p>but not giving in.</p><p>        She continued riding him, moving faster and adding her own touch to her sensitive bud.</p><p>“No! Not yet!” He growled long and deep, wishing he could just touch her, unsatisfied with simply watching her take him. Her body was gleaming with clean sweat, her mouth parted, eyes blazing. He shouted at the ceiling, feeling her climax again and again, but unable to release his</p><p>own coiled tension.</p><p>        “I’m begging you, Krista!” She stopped, dismounting him enough to slip the ring off his angry cock. He cried out, the frustration threatening to end him. He reached further up his restraints, grabbing a double handful of his belt. With a loud snarl, he used it to snap the lamp and the two wooden planks keeping his hands apart, freeing himself from the headboard. “Il diavlo en persona! Scream like a demon, Woman!” The room was filled with the sound of his latino vulgarities as he tackled her, sending them both over the edge of the bed and crashing on the floor. He chewed at the hose, throwing them with the belt across the room. He got up on his knees, hooking hers over his shoulders. He plowed into her, ruthlessly driving the breath from</p><p>her body.</p><p>        “God Nick!”</p><p>        “I’m going to fuck you into oblivion,” he snarled, waves of pleasure building and swelling</p><p> in his loins. He reached a trembling hand between their bodies to stroke her tender pearl. “Come</p><p> with me,” he panted. “Krista!”</p><p>        “Nick!” she sobbed, her powerful climax crashing through her like lightning. He lost it, tossing his head back and screaming at the ceiling, filling her body with hot ribbons of release. His body quit on him and he dropped like a dead weight on her. She shifted to a comfortable position under him, both unable to stand for a long time.</p><p>        “If that’s what I can expect…you can use me…anytime,” he panted.</p><p>        “So much better than street fighting,” she agreed, gently stoking the back of his neck. “You</p><p>uh…broke some stuff.”</p><p>        “And you…broke me…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “Are you guys ready for the thing next Saturday?” Sara asked the other women as they mulled over their breakfasts. Morgan, Julie, Catherine, and Krista looked up.</p><p>        “Oh, don’t tell me you are getting into this?” Morgan asked, taking a sip of morning coffee.</p><p>        She shrugged. “Well, we might as well. But I don’t want to wear the same thing as last year…or the year before.”</p><p>        “Right? I mean, I hate going dress shopping to wear the thing once, and then it just…sits in my closet,” Julie added.</p><p>        “We need to get out more,” Krista said flatly, sitting back against the booth seat.</p><p>        “I like getting dolled up,” Catherine said with a shrug. “The guys have to so why…why</p><p>don’t we make it worth their while?” They looked at her with a mix of indignation and curiosity.</p><p>        “That could be…interesting,” Julie said. “I’d kind of like to get Hodges kinda bothered.”</p><p>        Morgan tipped her head to the side. “And I wouldn’t mind making Greg squirm.”</p><p>        “That still leaves Russ, David, Archie, and Nick,” said Julie. Krista looked up through her thick lashes.</p><p>        “Russ asked me,” Catherine said.</p><p>        “I thought you were going with Will?”</p><p>        “He’ll be at a conference in West Virginia that whole week.”</p><p>        “Archie’s seeing someone,” Morgan cut in.</p><p>        “Ladies, I think we are still woefully out-numbered,” Catherine said with a smile.</p><p>        “Kris, why don’t you ask Nick to go with you?” Sara asked over her mug of tea.</p><p>        She blushed deeply. “Oh God no! We don’t exactly…click, you know?”</p><p>        “Oh c’mon,” Catherine said through a warm smile. “He looks at you like Greg looks</p><p>at…well any girl that can fog a mirror.” She lowered her head. She’d tried so hard to hide their relationship, but things were getting more difficult.</p><p>        “Oh c’mon, why not Sara?”</p><p>        “Nooo, he’s more like a brother to me. Be too weird. Besides, I’m going with Sean Collins, that EMT I met a couple months ago.”</p><p>        “Look, if he was interested at all, I’m sure he would’ve asked by now. Maybe I’ll make myself available.”</p><p>        “A wall-flower? C’mon.”</p><p>        “Nick’s just…a bit over-protective, you know?” Really, she loved it.</p><p>        “Nick’s just married to his work,” Morgan shrugged. “He’s a really sweet guy if you give</p><p>him a chance.”</p><p>        “Why don’t you, then?”</p><p>        Morgan straightened, suddenly very shy. “Oh, no offense to the guy, but I don’t have daddy issues.”</p><p>        “And I do?”</p><p>        “He’s like twice my age, he’s only like… a little older than you. Besides he totally likes you! You seriously can’t be missing the way he looks at you.”</p><p>        “All of you seem to be forgetting that he stalked me for Ecklie.”</p><p>        “Maybe you just need to…get his attention. Show up in something he couldn’t possibly ignore. Then maybe you guys’ll…click,” Catherine said with a wink.</p><p>        “I do love an excuse to go dress shopping…I suppose I could…kind of figure things out</p><p>when we arrive, but I don’t think I’ll bother asking him.”</p><p>        They polished off their plates and pooled their tab.</p><p>        “Look, Saturday we’re all free, it sounds like we all need to do some shopping—"</p><p>        “We could make a day of it…head into town,” Sara offered. “Get some brunch, some wine,</p><p>a town car for the day…”</p><p>        “I have no real idea where to start,” Catherine said. “Would be nice to have some girl time.”</p><p>        Julie clapped her hands together. “Oh Honey, with your hair and eyes, you’ve got to wear green!”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Here, I picked something up for you while I was out.” Krista said, walking through the door and handing Nick a small paper shopping bag. Sam grumbled and jumped around her legs. “Don’t worry, Bud. I wouldn’t forget you,” she said, tearing open a bag of jerky and giving him</p><p>a strip. He wagged, prancing away to gnaw on it.</p><p>        “How was your girls’ day?” he asked.</p><p>        “Oh, it was awesome, we really should do it more often. You guys…are in for a huge wave of beauty you won’t be ready for.”</p><p>        “You didn’t have to get me anything,” he said, digging inside the bag. Inside was a bottle of</p><p>Armani cologne and a black box with a silver Citizen logo on the lid. “Wow, this is expensive cologne… Trying to tell me I smell?” he said with a chuckle.</p><p>        She sat down on the couch, crossing her legs and taking a strip of jerky. “No. The watch is an early Christmas present. Since you’ll be with your folks. But I found a dress that’ll kill you,” she said rather smugly. “So I thought I’d better get you something as a…well as a kind of ‘I’m-sorry-in-advance-to-make-you-burn-for-me-in-a-public-place-where-you-can’t-plow-me-into-a-</p><p>wall’…kind of present.” He smirked, the corners of his eyes crinkling.</p><p>        “You’ll look good in anything,” he replied, opening the box. She had exquisite taste.</p><p>        “It’s not a Rolex, but it’ll do, I think,” she said with a smile. The watch she picked was a heavy, silver-plated stainless Swiss piece. The dial was black, accented at the quarters with white diamonds. It was beautifully minimalistic. “It’s a solar-powered submariner, so you can dive all you want with it and you’ll never have to wind it or charge it. It’ll go forever. And it’s durable enough to stand up to anything you can dish out at a scene.”</p><p>        He smiled, pulling her in to a heated kiss. “It’s beautiful, Baby Girl.” He eagerly fished it out of the box and replaced his own. “You know I was going to sleep with you anyways, right? You don’t have to do this."</p><p>        “Turn it over.”</p><p>        Scrawled in beautiful cursive on the reverse side was the phrase, ‘Remember to Buckle Up.’ He chuckled, fastening the snap. “Is that going to be our thing, then? When we can’t say the ‘L’ word to each other?”</p><p>        “Can be if you want it to.”</p><p>        “I want it to,” he whispered, kissing her again. “Besides, it’ll con everyone else.”</p><p>        “Yeah it will. I kinda had teasing in mind when I bought this thing. I’m sure you fill out a tux nice, doncha?”</p><p>         “Haven’t thought about it much, but I think I’ll go for the dinner coat-vest thing. Not a fan of bow ties and cummerbunds.”</p><p>        She whistled lowly. “That’ll be hot.” He flashed an amused look in her direction as she</p><p>imagined him dressed up. “Especially when I get the coat off…nice trim lines… You’ll be smelling like Armani… maybe you leave the top two buttons undone,” she said, stroking her fingers around her collarbone. “Mix it with that scent,” she gestured to the tan bottle in his hand, “it’ll drive all the other females crazy and I want to assert myself…since you’ll be with me most of the time. Though you’ll have to dance with most of the others…throw them off a bit, you know?”</p><p>        “Oh, I can’t wait for it.” He rolled his wrist. “You know this will only have to be for special occasions?”</p><p>        “Again, it’s not a Rolex, Nick. It’s something we can afford on our salaries. They can totally believe you bought it for yourself. And you should totally wear it at the Gala… if you</p><p>want.”</p><p>        “I want to go diving and test this puppy out!”</p><p>        “Three-hundred meters, Nicky. Deeper than you’ll ever be able to go.”</p><p>        “And everyone else has a date, so I figured…if you show up in a town car, way ahead of</p><p>everyone else, it won’t be weird when you and me take off in my car…a little early. Go for a drive.” She smiled over her shoulder at him, sensing his arousal. “You’ll look like James Bond.”</p><p>        “You are wicked, Woman.”</p><p>        “And the girls are on to you. You need to stop staring at me at work.”</p><p>        “God gave men two heads and only enough blood to work one at a time. I’m not always in</p><p>control of the smaller one.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Delano lobby was gorgeous, dressed in champagne lights and crystal, the walls</p><p>humming with the sound of over a hundred voices. The massive room was filled with the scent of various colognes and perfumes. It would’ve given him a migraine if the one wall didn’t open to the outside pool. The lovely chill of the night kept anyone from becoming uncomfortable. Concierge had been transformed into a wet-bar for the evening, staffed with hotel waiters serving bright flutes of champagne and white wines. Nick readily accepted a glass, tipping generously, and went about looking for the graveyard crew.</p><p>        Each team couldn’t help but cluster together in every corner, mingling only on the dance</p><p>floor as the sweet sound of the well-dressed jazz band at the far end. He figured he must’ve gotten there first, so he was content to meander out to the patio. The brilliant sapphire color of the pool reflected off the dozens of glasses and crystal lights, complimenting the sea of satin and lace and wool. He recognized close to no one; many were police officers and scientific professionals employed by the county, but the rest were wealthy public investors. A necessary evil in his line of work.</p><p>        He caught a good look of himself in a mirror. He flattered himself strikingly handsome</p><p>tonight; dressed in black pressed pants, a satin waistcoat, a fine white shirt left unbuttoned at the collar, finished off with a well-tailored dinner jacket. His fine black leather shoes tapped lightly on the rough gray marble court. He smelled of fine cologne, grabbing the heated looks of almost every female he passed. But he had his mind on only one. If her plan was to tease, he planned on dishing it right back.</p><p>        “Hey Nicky!” Greg called from behind him. “Lookin’ good, Guy.”</p><p>        “You too, Greg,” he replied honestly. His tuxedo fit him like a glove, especially about the</p><p>shoulders. He stepped close, leaning in toward his friend.</p><p>        “You’re not dancing with anyone.” He nodded lightly, taking a sip of bubbling wine. “Who</p><p>all’s here?”</p><p>        “Pretty much me, you, and Brass at the moment,” he said.</p><p>        “Oh! We can go up to the balcony and watch the cars come in. You can uh…swoop in on</p><p>her,” he said with a sideways grin.</p><p>        “I dunno what you’re talking about.”</p><p>        “Oh, c’mon. It’s so obvious you like her. Get up the nerve to make a move, huh?” Nick stifled a smile. If only Greg had a clue… “C’mon, let’s go up to the balcony and watch the beautiful people come in.”</p><p>        “That’s…actually a pretty good idea, Greg.”</p><p>        “Yeah…I have those sometimes.” They headed back inside and made their way up to the</p><p>sparsely populated lobby balcony, which overlooked the main entrance. A soft breeze swept up the subtle scent of gasoline and perfume. Valet staff were going about their task of taking in cars as the drivers and their dates exited. Nick leaned on the half-wall, rolling his glass between his palms. Greg joined him, watching the line of cars trailing in. “Nervous?” he asked.</p><p>        He chuckled. “This isn’t a wedding.” He eyed Nick carefully, noting his twitching jaw. “No, I’m not.”</p><p>        “Gonna make a move?” Nick didn’t answer. He didn’t have to. They watched as Johnson, Morgan, David, and Julie all made their entrance, arriving in their usual working vehicles. Catherine showed up with Russell, and Sara and her date arrived in his weekend car; a sporty Buick Lacrosse. “I’m going to go down and mingle with the team.”</p><p>        “Dance with Morgan, huh?” he shot over his shoulder.</p><p>        “Yeah. Dancing…” Nick spotted a big black coupe at the end of the line and it started his heart racing. He realized it was her and he leaned closer over the edge, craning for a look at her. Suddenly, his heart stopped. She got out, dressed in a long black satin evening gown that open in the back, slit up the leg to the middle of her thigh, and held up in an elegant halter. It fit her so perfectly, hugging all of her exquisite curves. An asymmetric silver spray of vines spread from the bottom hem up to the collar, winding and meandering its way up her body. Watching her move toward the lobby made him dizzy; so full of grace on silver rhinestone heels. Her hair was</p><p>pinned up nicely, held together with a sparkling rhinestone comb. He felt a hot pulse in his neck</p><p> as his heart started racing again. <em>Get the hell down there! </em>His brain ordered his body to move.</p><p>        <em>Poise…measured…try not to blow it…</em>He steadied himself, moving with deliberate slowness. The rest of the team greeted her near the door. As stunning as the other girls were, he barely noticed. He couldn’t take his eyes off her. His limbs felt heavy as his mouth went dry, but he managed to choke out a friendly greeting. The girls exchanged a knowing glance.</p><p>        Krista smiled warmly at him, taking a champagne flute as the team filtered into the crowd for a dance. She stepped close to him, well out of ear shot of Catherine and Sara, who were dancing at the periphery of the floor. “So did I nail it?” she asked, sipping gently at the glass. She purposefully crossed one ankle over another as she turned, letting the slit of the dress expose her finely-toned leg. The open back did her lean body justice, making several passing men gawk at her. He swallowed hard, catching the delicate scent of her under her perfume; something only he could recognize.</p><p>        “Baby Girl, if we weren’t already sleeping together, I’d have you upstairs in a heartbeat,” he whispered back. “And if we weren’t still playing this game.”</p><p>        “A challenge, isn’t it?” she said, heat in her voice.</p><p>        He leaned in close, his breath on her ear making her shiver. “The most dangerous game I’ve</p><p>ever played.” She giggled, pressing a hand against his chest.</p><p>        “Not exactly your crowd, is it?”</p><p>        “Not a normal shoe in sight…breaks my heart,” he replied, feigning sorrow.</p><p>        “Mine, either. But I’ve got a surprise for you.”</p><p>        He cocked his head. “Really? Better than this?” he said, gesturing to her.</p><p>        “I brought a change of clothes for each of us. I say…we stay as long as we have to and then just… skip town for the rest of the weekend.”</p><p>        “Where to?”</p><p>        She shrugged. “I don’t care, wherever you take us. Country bar, Mexico for tacos, sleeping</p><p>in the desert? I’m gonna let you choose.”</p><p>        “What about Sam?”</p><p>        “Mike has him. He’s gonna take him to the beach.”</p><p>        “Girl, you really are trying to steal my heart,” he said with a wide smile.</p><p>        She caught the curious look from Sara over Nick’s shoulder, just as a local performer was taking the stage for the night. He was a handsome young man of about twenty-five, well-known at several local scenes for having a remarkably flexible range. “In the meantime, shall we give ‘em something to talk about?” she said with a sly grin. He smiled, taking her glass from her and setting it on the bar. He leaned in, pressing his shoulder against hers, his lips brushing the shell of her ear.</p><p>        “Dance with me,” he said in a gossamer tone she couldn’t refuse. She let him lead her onto the floor, paying no mind to the curious glances from their friends. The warm, rich sound of the singer’s voice filled the room with an acoustic version of Stone Sour. <em>No one ever tells you that </em></p><p><em>forever feels like home… </em>He pulled her into his arms, weaving his fingers through hers, placing</p><p>his left arm around her waist.</p><p>        “I didn’t know you could dance,” she said, gently swaying along to his easy lead. His gentle</p><p>hold on her was so natural, she eased right into it, sliding her free hand up his chest to his shoulder. <em>And while you’re on the outside looking in, describing what you see, remember what you’re looking at is me…</em></p><p>        “I never said I didn’t,” he whispered, guiding her into a spin and stepping closer, his hand slowly stroking the small of her back. He hummed along, losing himself in the beautiful warmth of her as they moved in perfect unison, as if the night was created just for them.</p><p>        “Hey Cath, look,” Sara said from the edge of the floor, causing her and Russell to turn and look toward Nick and Krista. They were dancing cheek to cheek to a song he was quietly singing in her ear. <em>I’m looking at you through the glass, don’t know how much time has passed, oh God it feels like forever. But no one ever tells you that forever feels like home… </em>They shared a look of</p><p>tenderness that came from somewhere much deeper than friendship, more than hungry desire.</p><p>        “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy.”</p><p>        Greg tipped his head toward Sara, keeping his voice low. “I was thinking about having a go with Kris—"</p><p>        “Don’t you dare!” Catherine snapped. “Look at them, they’re like—”</p><p>        “Cats that found a sunspot?” Russell added in an amused tone.</p><p>        “Yeah, kinda.”</p><p>        “Well if she comes my way, I am not turning her down.”</p><p>        Periodically, they would part ways, finding other willing dance partners or seeking out a</p><p>fresh glass of champagne or chatting with constituents. But they always found their way back to</p><p>each other, and couldn’t be happier for it.</p><p>        Being in Nick’s embrace was the most secure she’d ever felt. Even in heels, he stood a head taller than she was, with shoulders wide enough for her to tuck into. She felt she could let her guard down around him, that he would be watching and protecting her if she did. She could lean on him and he’d never budge. His touch against her lower back was brazenly light as he gently stroked the low trough of her spine. The heat in his fingertips made her purr his name against his</p><p>neck, a sound only he could hear.</p><p>        He took her hands in one of his and cupped them over his heart, turning his face away from his team. As the tenth song ended, he pulled her body flush against his, brushing his lips against her ear. “Let’s get out of here.” She nodded, separating herself from him. She waited around long enough to share another dance with a young officer, then eloquently departed with a dozen or so other party-goers.</p><p>        Catherine and Russell exchanged a confused look.</p><p>        “They’re not leaving together? I thought for sure we’d catch them kiss or something.”</p><p>        “I think she said goodnight to him, but that was it.”</p><p>        “Well maybe we misread all that,” she said, returning to the bar.</p><p>        Nick took a deep breath, shoving his hands in his pockets and walking out to the patio. He</p><p>desperately needed to cool off and the chill night air was just the thing. The breeze carried the light scent of sunscreen and pool cleaner. He smiled to himself, combing his fingers through his hair. He’d never felt this way before. For the first time, he knew he was falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “What’d you tell them?” Krista asked, leaning cross-armed on the door of her car in the loading dock behind the hotel. She’d had enough time to change into tennis shoes and a comfortable pair of jeans. She had on one of his blue plaid shirts, tied in a sexy knot in the front,</p><p>showing just enough of her navel to keep his attention.</p><p>        He shrugged. “Checked my phone and told them something came up.” She tossed him a comfortable double-knit sweater, a pair of jeans, and his work boots. He smirked as she stepped close, shoving her hands into his dress shirt, thumbing apart the buttons. She was more than happy to help him out of his finer clothes. In his vulnerability, he kept an eye out for anyone who might see him. The moment he was comfortable again, he caught her in his arms, kissing her deeply and sucking on her bottom lip. “It wasn’t…a total lie.” She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He felt a renewed longing for her as he picked up his scent mingled with hers in the fabric of his shirt. She smelled like home. “I can’t stop this,” he whispered, placing his hands on the car behind her. “I won’t stop this...I need you, Baby Girl.”</p><p>         She shuddered, feeling his words in her blood. “Then take me away, Cowboy.” She smiled,</p><p>dropping the keys in his hand. His heart raced as he stepped to the driver’s side and climbed in. The dome lights cast a gentle glow on the white Corinthian leather interior, which contrasted beautifully with the ebony wood panels. Everything was hand-tooled and quilted, a display of</p><p>true artistic love. It still smelled like a new car, barely taken out of the garage. He sat back, the</p><p>seat adjusting automatically to his weight.</p><p>        He rolled his shoulders as Krista climbed in the passenger side. “This feels good,” he said, his fingers stroking the fine stitch work around the steering wheel. The doors closed with a heavy, satisfying thud, cutting down all outside ambient noise. “It’s quiet…it’s like…a coffin in</p><p>here.”</p><p>         “Having a panic attack?”</p><p>         “Oh God, no. I just mean…it’s really quiet.”</p><p>        She chuckled, leaning her seat back and stretching. “Just drive.”</p><p>        “Yes, Ma’am.”</p><p>        He followed the speed limit all the way out of town, but as soon as he hit the freeway, she ordered him to open it up, and he happily obliged. He tore out along the northbound highway along the shore of Lake Mead, the roar of the V12 filling the cabin as the speedometer</p><p>inched past one forty. His laughing scream was electrified, like being on a rollercoaster that was</p><p>quickly bolting off the tracks.</p><p>        “We can go anywhere you want,” she said, leaning far into his side, pressing her mouth</p><p>against his ear. She slowly rubbed her hand on his thigh, tenaciously pressing against his manhood. The thrill of their speed, her hungry touch, her breath on his skin was almost enough to make him unravel. “We can do what you want.” His breath caught in his throat as he felt her hand dip in his jeans, cupping his turgid length.</p><p>        “Unsafe,” he rumbled, but he didn’t stop her.</p><p>        “When are we ever safe?” she said, tightening her grip on him. He arched against the seat, frustrated with the lack of space. “Want me to stop?”</p><p>        He slowed around the curves, switching on the cruise control and stretching his legs to the</p><p>floor, allowing her to touch him. “Oh God, no.” He struggled to even keep his hands on the wheel as she tugged open his jeans, freeing his aching cock. “We are going to get in so much trouble,” he whispered, tipping the seat back a bit, still guiding the car around gentle rolling</p><p>curves.</p><p>        “Only if we get caught,” she purred, lowering her mouth onto him, swirling her tongue around the sensitive tip. He reflexively opened up his legs to her, his grip tightening on the wheel as her head bobbed in his lap.</p><p>        “Yesss,” he moaned, his right hand thoughtlessly stroking her back. His eyes swam with</p><p>distracting lust. “You’re so good at this…” She groaned, dragging her tongue on the heavy veins forced against his skin. He rolled his hips in slow thrusts, heat pooling in his face and lower abdomen. “Krista—” he gasped, his thighs slamming against the side panels under the steering column. She stopped suddenly, making him groan with frustration. “Wait, finish me!” he growled. She laughed, slamming her seat back and rolling into the back seat. He roared at the windshield, slamming on the brakes as he reached a turnabout. “Woman!” He cut the engine and followed her, kicking off his shoes on the pedals.</p><p>        She laughed as he clamored into the back seat, grabbing two fistfuls of her shirt and</p><p>yanking it open. “Get you bothered, did I?” He growled in affirmation, tugging his shirt off over his head and kicking off his jeans.</p><p>        He pressed her against the door, his hands sweeping her shirt off her shoulders. “One of these days, I’m going to have enough patience to do what you’ve been doing to me.”</p><p>        “What’s that, Nicky?” she taunted, shifting her hips so he could pull off her jeans. The last of their clothes became a messy heap in the front seat. He laid his weight on her fully, teasing her</p><p>with his pulsing length.</p><p>        “Someday I’ll have the patience to tease you right back,” he rumbled against her ear. “But not today.” He rocked his whole body forward, impaling her in a hard thrust. The breath was driven from her body as he slammed into her barrier. “Kris!” he shouted against her neck, setting a bruising pace as he drove her into the bench seat. Her breaths came in gasps too short for speech. As the intense pressure built up, his fingers tightened in her hair, his hand pulling her back up off the seat. Her slick channel clenched in a rolling orgasm, causing his own to crash into him, sending hard tremors down his body. With a guttural cry, he filled her with his seed, trying not to collapse on her.</p><p>        As their breathing returned to normal, he changed their positions, pulling her on top of him. She stretched out, purring against his chest. “God, I love teasing you,” she whispered, listening to the steady beat of his heart.</p><p>        “Oh Baby, me too.” His hand fell to his side, landing on a thin white sheet. He pulled it over</p><p>them with a small laugh. “Awfully sure of yourself, weren’t you?”</p><p>        “I’ve always wanted to have sex in this car. I wasn’t going to send it back to storage without taking it out for a spin.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick was awakened some time later by the tapping of a heavy object on the window.</p><p>Nick arched his back in a hard stretch, lifting Krista along with him. He smiled. Nothing was hotter than a beautiful woman lying naked on top of him, his morning reflex pressed against her stomach. He heard tapping again and tipped his head back, looking upside down at the window. “Shit!” he jumped, waking Krista. A state trooper with a flashlight waved at him.</p><p>        “Mmm, what?” she mumbled.</p><p>        “It’s a cop,” he said, trying to pull the sheet over them. She laughed, crawling up his body to push the seat forward and roll down the window.</p><p>        “Mornin’,” the officer said flatly. “You kids aware you’re in public?”</p><p>        <em>Kid? I am a forty-five year old man! </em>“Yes, and we are very sorry, it won’t happen again,” Nick said nervously. He stifled a gasp as Krista very slowly impaled herself on him, the sheet still carefully covering her front. It was the best she could do to hide his arousal from the officer, but it did nothing to ebb it. <em>Really? In front of a cop?!</em></p><p>        She lazily sat up with a sigh, taking him in fully, barely concealing her breasts with the edge</p><p>of the sheet. Nick bit down on his lip, feeling her slick opening clutch him tightly. Nick could feel the male energy rolling in through the window as the officer tipped his head to look at her. <em>Holy shit, she could get away with anything!</em> “Yes, very sorry, Officer,” she said huskily. “It was our anniversary last night and we were headed up to the cabin up the road a piece. We don’t get much time away from the kids, you know?” she said, looking at him through her lashes.</p><p>        “No, sure…I know how that goes.”</p><p>        Nick held his breath, feeling her pulsing tightness flex. She smiled warmly. “I just… couldn’t wait to get there, you know?” she pouted, stroking Nick’s chest.</p><p>        The cop sighed, lowering his flashlight. “Well no one in their right mind would cite you for</p><p>indecent exposure…just get dressed and be on your way, okay kids?”</p><p>        “Will do, Officer,” she purred with a wink. He left and Nick heard an engine start. “He didn’t even have a chance,” she chuckled. Nick waited for the cruiser to drive away before broke</p><p>his restraint, bucking his hips upward in a furious pace. “Yes! Fuck me, Nick!”</p><p>        He grabbed her waist, pulling her down on him with every upward thrust. “You are…so bad!”</p><p>        She cried out at the roof, a mix between incredible pleasure and the aching pain he always</p><p>gave her. “God, you’re hard!”</p><p>        “You jumped on me!” he said, pulling her down on top of him, covering her mouth with his own. “In front of a cop!”</p><p>        “Well you were already…up. I had to hide it somehow!”</p><p>        “Could’ve just given me the sheet!”</p><p>        “Then I wouldn’t have been covered.”</p><p>        “Could’ve just laid flat.”</p><p>        “How would that be fun for me?” He froze suddenly, allowing the coiled tension of his release cool a moment. He withdrew from her, making her cry out with the abrupt loss of him. “What’s wrong?” she asked, her voice heavy with concern.</p><p>        He pressed her fingers against his mouth, his warm tongue coming out to caress each one. “Oh God Baby, nothing. Everything is…so right. Just… get dressed.” She frowned, feeling her own climax slipping away.</p><p>        “’Kay.” They struggled back into their clothes and climbed back into the front seat. He started the engine and followed the wood trail back around to the highway. The golden sun broke through the crimson leaves of the forest, casting a warm glow on everything. “It’s beautiful out here,” she said softly, tipping her head toward the open window, the wonderful breeze carrying the scent of earth and sycamore. Nick didn’t respond, but cast a soft look in her direction.</p><p>Everything about this felt so right. “Nick?”</p><p>        “I’m fine, Krista,” he said, eyes fixed on the road.</p><p>        “You’re acting weird.”</p><p>        “No, I’m acting…differently.”</p><p>        “Ambiguously worded…Where are you taking me?”</p><p>        “Shhh...”</p><p>        “Are you shushing me?” she asked with a laugh.</p><p>        “Do you want me?”</p><p>        “Yes! More than anything. How can you just—stop like that?”</p><p>        The left corner of his mouth turned up, unseen to her. “You instigate these things. You like</p><p>me to be rough with you. And I love it. But sometimes…I think you forget I’m a man all my own. I have my own things I need from you.”</p><p>         She considered him for a moment and sat back in the seat. “Okay,” she replied simply.</p><p>        He drove back to her house and parked, taking the time to open her door for her. He</p><p>walked with her to the front door, letting her lead him to her sanctum. She kept checking over her shoulder for a sign of impatience from him, but she got none. “This is… the first time you’ve ever been in here, huh?” she asked absently, dropping her keys in the cobalt glass bowl by the door.</p><p>        He hummed in his throat, quietly exploring her space. Her sweet honey scent was everywhere, warming his soul. She decorated with earthy blues and greens. Cherry bookshelves lined three walls, and several dozen glass bottles filled with various mosses hung in front of the window, catching the sunlight and casting it in tiny rainbows around the living room. On the coffee table was a sketchbook, opened to a page with charcoal drawings of hands. Nick strode</p><p>over, reaching down to touch the thick paper.</p><p>        “Oh that’s… that’s nothing,” she said, holding her arm shyly.</p><p>        “These are beautiful, Krista.”</p><p>        She blushed, backing up into the kitchen. “I uh… the hands took me years to get right.” He</p><p>picked it up, flipping it to the beginning. The pages were filled with wonderful drawings of eyes, animal and insect wings, and hands in different anatomical studies. Under the human sketches were first names. He flipped to one page entitled ‘Nick’. He heard the tinkling of glass over his shoulder. Curiosity had him, and he sat back on her oversized sofa, examining her scrutiny of him. In the middle was an image of him sitting back in a chair, leg crossed over his knee, his face smiling and easy-mannered. His form was lean and muscular, but relaxed and care-free. Along the border of the page were drawings of his arm, his mouth, his hands, his eyes… and one sketch of his neck and jaw while his head was turned to the side. “Oh! You weren’t… weren’t meant to</p><p>see that,” she said from behind him, her voice thick with embarrassment.</p><p>        He turned, his gaze soft and warm. “I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone…look at me the way</p><p>you do. This is…incredibly flattering.”</p><p>        She offered a small smile, handing him a glass of red wine. “Would you be creeped out if I told you I did this a couple years ago?” She took a seat next to him, taking a sip.</p><p>        “Depends. Where did you see me where I didn’t see you?”</p><p>        She chuckled. “Oh I’ve…seen you in passing all over before. I think you were dating someone at the time.” He looked up in surprise. “It was super innocent, I promise. I was out with a girlfriend of mine. I’d seen you in the lab once or twice, and I saw you out on a date with her and I thought I’d…better not strike up a conversation.” He looked back down, drinking deeply from his glass. The wine was an excellent choice by her, a sweet shiraz with a sweet finish.</p><p>        “Are you…made of honey?” he asked sincerely. “You smell like honey, you taste like</p><p>honey, the <em>wine</em> tastes like honey—”</p><p>        “I like honey, shoot me.” He laughed, finishing off the glass. She sighed, sitting back and crossing her ankles on the table. “You were so handsome and so happy, an easy dancer. How kind you were with her… It was very touching. It was beautiful to watch such tenderness coming from someone I had recently seen tackle someone. Just…artistically speaking… you were beautiful to watch.” He felt warmth rising up from somewhere deep inside. And he was sure it wasn’t the wine. “So I… came home and decided to…get my thoughts out onto paper. Keeps things from gumming up the works. I get the same feelings watching a butterfly’s courtship dance or a morning glory opening up in the sun. I try to focus on the beautiful things in the</p><p>world, though I uh…don’t get to see too much anymore.”</p><p>        He stroked his thumb along the edge of the paper. “So this book…is filled with the things</p><p>that grab your attention?”</p><p>        “No if that was the case, I could fill this book with drawings of Greg’s hair changes over the</p><p>years.” He chuckled warmly. She swirled the deep crimson liquid in her glass. “No this book…is filled with things that I fall in love with. And I try to…project that love.” He smiled, setting the book down on the table.</p><p>        He held out his hand for her. “Come here,” he whispered to her. She stood, taking his hand and stepping close. His eyes were full of a tenderness she hadn’t expected. “I may not be able to draw…but you are the most beautiful creature I’ve ever laid eyes on. I fully expected there to be the heart of a child in there. But now I see that you are everything a man could want,” he whispered, pulling her into a secure embrace. “You’re a warrior, but as funny as a child. You’re so angry, but you see beauty all around you.” He gingerly cupped her face in his hands, his deep</p><p>eyes boring into her soul. “I only hope I can be worthy of all that.”</p><p>        She smiled, kissing his palm. “Of course you are, Honey. You have so much love in your heart. You have me as much as I have you. Say the word, and I’ll give you anything.”</p><p>        “Let me make love to you,” he said. “No rush, no teasing, no urgency. Just… let me love</p><p>you. My way.”</p><p>        She yielded to him instantly, letting him lead her off to the bedroom. He took her in his arms, kissing her with a warmth and passion she’d never known before. And she melted. She let him press her against the wall, his hands slowly and tenderly undressing her. He didn’t speak, his soft mouth parted against hers. His tongue traced her full lips, her lungs filling with the scent of his breath. He left her in her bra and panties, lowering himself on his knees to take off her jeans. She watched him with a half-lidded gaze as he picked up one of her delicate feet, starting a trail of open-mouthed kisses up her leg. She sighed as he rose to his full height. She was suddenly</p><p>struck by the sheer size of him. He was a tall, strong specimen of a man, and she was more than</p><p>eager for him to take her like she’d become accustomed to. But he was patient this time.</p><p>        Nick returned his attention to her mouth, his kisses becoming more pleading, but still agonizingly gentle. His hands travelled down to the edge of his sweater, tugging it off over his head. He parted from her for a moment, resting his hands on the wall, allowing her to pet him. He purred in his throat, tugging apart his belt, but opting to curl his arms around her head, kissing her breathless. He delicately lifted her in his arms and fell with her into bed. “Nick—”</p><p>        “Shhhh…” he sighed against her neck, flexing his body on hers, relishing the feel of her</p><p>skin on his. “Ohh <em>Satin</em> could take a page from you, Baby.” She shivered under him, feeling his hands wandering all over her, taking in every inch, learning every curve. She wrapped her legs around his waist, wanting to get closer. His warm press shielded her from the world, made her feel safe and protected against anything that could harm her. She relaxed fully under him, slowly gliding her hands down his chest, her fingers stroking the troughs of his muscles. He loosed the rest of their clothes, pressing his open mouth to her neck. She shuddered, feeling the eagerness in his length against her intimacy. “Make me feel human again,” he whispered, slowly</p><p>easing into her with a soft moan.</p><p>        He set a slow and tender pace, savoring every moment he could. She kept his senses completely piqued, reaching new heightened levels he’d never known, making him wish he could make love to her forever. He loved the taste of her skin, the feel of her nails in his back, the soft cries of ecstatic pleasure as he filled her so entirely. He had a mind to make sure she reached her climax more than once, losing track at some point while trying to ward off his own. He didn’t leave her until they were both completely spent, curled up together under the top sheet. They lay in a tangled mess for a long time, sharing gentle kisses as the glow of sweat cooled on</p><p>their skin. They shivered together, their muscles completely used up.</p><p>        He chuckled, letting a hard shudder crash over him. “That…is how Nick Stokes…shows his</p><p>appreciation.”</p><p>        She kissed the hard ridge of his throat, purring in gratitude. “Then Cowboy, I am yours.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “She hasn’t been here in months,” said Brian, sitting on the outside of the fighting arena. He was joined by an odd sort of man; someone he’d seen a handful of times but that only seemed content to watch the brawls. He smelled of dirt and machine oil, making him cringe inwardly every time they met. “I was getting worried, but it’s not like her name turned on the news or anything.”</p><p>        “Krista’s been fighting with you for a decade, you never thought that it was odd she</p><p>dropped off the face of the earth?”</p><p>        “No, not really. Not my business.”</p><p>        The man bristled with annoyance. “So this isn’t her hobby anymore? Wonder what she’s doing now?”</p><p>        “Probably that Nick guy she brought last time,” Brian replied with a shrug. He wasn’t sure why the chill of the night seemed more biting.</p><p>        The stranger narrowed his piercing blue eyes at him. “Nick?” He’d seen Krista out with a guy periodically, but never dared to get close enough to learn anything about him.</p><p>        “Yeah…guy seemed really against her fighting…wanted her to start beatin’ on him, but for some reason, she held back.”</p><p>        His mind raced. A new piece in his game could make things infinitely easier. “He have a</p><p>last name?”</p><p>        Brian scowled at him. “We don’t deal with last names. Why do you care so much?”</p><p>        Stranger recovered quickly. “She just really caught my eye, I was thinking about asking her</p><p>to teach me some moves.”</p><p>        “Well whatever you’re after, I have no idea what his name is. They seemed to know each</p><p>other really well, though.”</p><p>        “Oh?”</p><p>        “Yeah she told him to stop following her and they kinda… made out a bit before she knocked him around. It was the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen from her.”</p><p>        He feigned believing she was really missing. “You think he killed her? Maybe that’s why she hasn’t been showing up?”</p><p>        Brian shook his head, folding his arms over his bare chest. “I don’t think so. He seemed to</p><p>really care about her. But there was something else…something about being CSIs or some shit like that.” <em>That’s it! He works with her!</em> <em>Getting to her through him will be cake.</em> “I really don’t think a detective or a cop or whatever he is would get involved in making her disappear. And it isn’t for our kind to… report anyone missing from the illegal thing we’re doing. Best bet if you want to learn from her is to go to her lessons in town.”</p><p>        “Any idea where or when those are?”</p><p>        “Nope, only heard her mention it once or twice.”</p><p>        “I’d keep your distance from her boyfriend, though.”</p><p>        “Really?”</p><p>        “Yeah, guy looks like he could pull the arms off a gorilla.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        As the weeks grew into months, a deep root of affection grew and thrived between Nick and Krista while everyone else remained relatively unaware. They spent every night together in Nick’s bed, Sam patiently waiting by the bedroom door until Nick let him in. They started splitting chores, sharing movies, spending time together after work. They were careful to wash with their own soap, did laundry at their own homes, and kept personal texts off their phones. They tried their best to avoid each other at work, barely exchanging glances and pretending not to hear each other, and bickering whenever they could.</p><p>        There was an element of fun to the game they created with the danger that their secret relationship would be exposed. Every day that passed only increased the risk, since they knew the more time they were involved, the more intense the reaction when they were finally discovered. It was comfortable enough that they knew their relationship wasn’t career-ending, but it was amusing nonetheless. Greg and Hodges did their best to encourage Nick to ask her out,</p><p>but he refused every time, saying they just weren’t compatible.</p><p>         Nick only occasionally went to her defense classes, so as not to draw suspicion from Greg, who was a frequent attendee. He started making requests for her to teach him some new techniques however, so he could defend himself without harming people. He went with her to almost every other nocturnal activity she thought of, occasionally inviting their friends to their games. He excelled at feats involving strength and speed, while she had him bested in flexibility and endurance…and paintball. She was heartwarmingly kind. She remembered everyone’s</p><p>birthdays and never missed an opportunity to offer a compliment.</p><p>         He joined her on Wednesday mornings at Mike Wagner’s junkyard to smash a window or two, sleeping in on Thursdays and Fridays when she’d usually be fist-fighting. This didn’t go unnoticed by Catherine and Greg, but they still didn’t suspect it was because Nick was keeping</p><p>her safe.</p><p>        Krista did her best to keep her presence in his home unknown to visitors, infrequent as they were. She kept up her fluidity of languages by learning computer coding from Johnson and sign language from Sara. Mostly, the men visited Greg’s apartment for what he called “man-dates” to help Hodges get over Wendy’s departure to Paris. Nick drew a deep sense of comfort knowing that there was always a loving woman to come back to; if she wasn’t in his home, he knew she was nearby.</p><p>        His favorite moments though, were in the little everyday encounters with her, the seemingly meaningless things that buried themselves in the depths of his heart; the heated sideways glances from her microscope, the sneaky chaste kisses, the way she reorganized his things. His life with her was so much more than sexual, fulfilling every psychological and emotional need he didn’t even know he had, buried under his devotion to the lab. She made him a better man, a happier, stronger man, and he felt a sense of protectiveness around her. She gave him a purpose, something to guard, someone to stand at his back against the world. He discovered that although he hadn’t yet gathered up the courage to tell her, there were million ways to tell her he loved her, and he heard them from her all the time. “<em>It rained last night, so watch out for deer. I was out, so I did groceries. I refilled your field kit since you said you were low on phenolphthalein</em>.” But his all-time favorite was telling her to Buckle up. He told her every day after work in the structure, watching her pass by in the hall, or riding in the car together. He never missed a chance.</p><p>        She made the short walk to his house every night, and he adored her for it. They woke every day tangled in each other, went to bed the same way, their deep affection a palpable thing that only grew. He tried his best to keep his hands off her, but it was only getting more difficult. He made sure he could steal away at least one moment every day to push her against a wall at work and kiss her like he wanted, only dimly caring they might be caught.</p><p>        Krista began to feel much more at home, becoming comfortable with sharing more with</p><p>him. The little moments flitted through his mind more often while he was in the car. “I have a doctor’s appointment on Monday for my next dose.”</p><p>        “How come you had birth control pills before we got together?” he’d asked.</p><p>        She smirked. “Why buy condoms? Ever?” His mouth pressed into a thin line. “I like having</p><p>sex, I don’t like being pregnant,” she said, making him lower his head. “Besides, they make my</p><p>periods lighter and less frequent.”</p><p>        “Ah.”</p><p>        She laughed. “You didn’t notice that we’ve been having sex pretty much daily for three months? That didn’t occur to you?”</p><p>        “Hey, it wasn’t at the front of my mind at that time.”</p><p>        “Actually, I’m due here soon, would you mind picking up some pads when you go out?”</p><p>        “Put it on the list.” He didn’t even remotely mind. Though he often thought about how he’d</p><p>bumped into Hodges with a pink package in his hand, thinking he’d inadvertently given</p><p>something away.</p><p>
  <em>        “Got a girl living with you now, Nick?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        “No Dave, these are for me,” he replied sarcastically, avoiding any further questions.</em>
</p><p>        One night, she walked through his door, sorting through her mail as she often did, throwing away everything but a letter from the bank. “Hi, Baby. Are you going home for Thanksgiving?”</p><p>        “Yeah I think so. It’s only September.”</p><p>        “Okay, then,” she shrugged.</p><p>        “You wanna come with me? My folks’d love to meet ya.”</p><p>        “Aw, I dunno, Mike was gonna have me over,” she said, disappointing him slightly<em>. Oh well, there’s other holidays</em>... “He likes my turkey…” She paused for just a moment to greet</p><p>Sam, who chattered a bit as he jumped at her, mouthing her hands. He was getting a bit rougher,</p><p>and she had to knee him roughly in the ribs to keep him from tackling her.</p><p>        He felt a change in the air of the living room as he turned to look at her from the couch,</p><p>muting the TV as he did so. “Everything okay, Baby Girl?”</p><p>        “Oh, yeah. I had to get an annual physical for the lab and they gave me a round of anti-</p><p>biotics as a precaution. The doctor said he’s not super concerned about it, but we may want to buy some condoms for a few weeks.”</p><p>        “How come?”</p><p>        She shrugged, thumbing through envelopes. “Bunch of wives’ tales about how antibiotics cancel out birth control pills. The only thing I can find in my own research is the treatment for</p><p>tuberculosis, and that wasn’t in the routine, so…I’m not really concerned about it, but I</p><p>understand if you are.”</p><p>         He looked at the wall across from him for a moment, weighing his words. He wasn’t sure</p><p>he could go back to condoms after being so close to her this whole time. “What if… I’m</p><p>not <em>super</em> worried about it?” he said softly, turning his head back in her direction. He thought about the prospect of making her a mother and it didn’t scare him anymore.</p><p>        She looked him in the eyes, a small smile playing across her features. “Well that’s nice, but I don’t want to be a mom right now. Even though you have like…no chance of getting me pregnant. I’ve never heard of antibiotics causing any real problems, and we’d have to go at it three times a day for a year for your little guys to have a one percent chance, so I think we’re</p><p>good. Just in case…get some rubbers, yeah?”</p><p>        He nodded. “At my best, and as much as I’d love to, I can’t go three times a day for more than a week,” he smirked. “How long do I have to wear them?”</p><p>        “Dunno, three weeks maybe. On a different note, my lease is up. I have to decide whether I’m going to buy my house soon.” His heart jumped up to his throat, his mind shouting at him that an opportunity had presented itself.</p><p>        Nick tried to stay as casual as possible, turning his head away and stretching his back against the couch. “How about you just…don’t renew it?”</p><p>        “I need a place to live, Nick,” she replied absently, making him turn back, a coy smile crinkling his cheeks. Realization dawned on her and she threw herself on him, hugging him from behind. “Really? Are you sure?”</p><p>         “Well sure. You’re basically paying to keep your stuff in a super-expensive storage unit and you fundamentally live here anyways. You could just stay here. I mean, you bought me like…six more pillows. Which, by the way, I get custody of if this thing doesn’t work, deal?”</p><p>       “The pillows?”</p><p>        “Yes.”</p><p>        “I get visitation.”</p><p>        “With the bed too?” he asked hopefully.</p><p>        She shakily tossed her letter in the trash, then came around the side of the couch, straddling him with her thighs around his hips, awakening his arousal. She sensed it, rocking herself against his hips, combing her fingers through his hair. “Oh, you bet.”</p><p>        He tipped his head back in willing submission. “Mmm, besides, my roommate has been</p><p>riding me hard about stuff—” she kissed him deeply, nipping on his bottom lip. He wrapped his</p><p>arms around her, kissing her back, his tongue flicking across hers. “—Mmm keeping me up at night…” he whispered against the hot press of her mouth. “Every time with you is like the first time…” Suddenly, they were interrupted by a knock at the door. He made a quiet hiss, slipping her off him, checking his appearance, and got up to look through the peephole. “It’s Greg,” he mouthed, careful not to make a sound.</p><p>        She quickly unmuted the TV, switching it to a Star Wars movie on another channel. He</p><p>opened the door to greet him. “Hey Nick, I wanted to see if you wanted to play the new Halo. Oh hi, Krista,” he said, waving lightly at her. He detected something off almost instantly. He swore they hated each other. Her car wasn’t in the driveway…so she walked over here. He shook his head, ignoring his musings. “You wanna play? There was a midnight release, I’m super excited.” He bounced on his toes like a teenager. At his master’s side, Sam spun around, wagging and panting at the newcomer. “Hi, Sammy!” His skilled eyes noticed the Nick’s bottom lip was slightly swollen. He got the sense he had just interrupted Nick and Krista, but was confused why Nick hadn’t chosen to send him away. Unless he planned on picking up where he left off later.</p><p>        “Sure G, c’mon in.” Nick replied, mildly annoyed his satisfaction would have to wait.</p><p>        Greg tipped his head in close, lowering his voice to a whisper. “I thought you hated each</p><p>other?”</p><p>        Nick quickly thought of a response. “Her last case was find of a tough one. Found her sulking outside on her porch, thought I’d try to take her mind off things—”</p><p>        “Yeah, I’m sure.” He snatched the game from Greg, shooting him down with a cold glare, while the younger man showered the dog with affection, dropping to the balls of his feet, cupping the large German Shepherd head in his hands and cooing like a baby.</p><p>        “He looks a lot happier.”</p><p>        Nick glanced at Krista, a slight look of betrayal in his smile. Nick walked back to the living</p><p>room while Greg kicked off his shoes and make a beeline for the fridge. <em>Play along, Greg. </em>“What’re we up to, Five?”</p><p>        “Yeah, supposed to be a bunch of new weapons. Beer Nick? Kris?”</p><p>        “Yes please,” they called in unison. “You guys can play, this isn’t a three-person co-op, but</p><p>I’ve been wanting to see the new graphic 343 was talking about in <em>Game Informer</em>,” she said,</p><p>drawing a smirk from Nick. He loved how her geekiness made her a welcome addition to game nights. Greg caught the heated look. Stuffing down a smile as he realized that they were hiding something, he took a little longer leaving the kitchen. It wasn’t an open floorplan, so they couldn’t see him very well. He caught the glimpse of a lease letter in the trash. As quickly as he could, he checked the name. KRISTA WAGNER. His mind raced. Why would she bring her mail over here? Why would she not need her lease letter?</p><p>        “You lost, Guy?”</p><p>        He jogged back to the couch, passing the bottles around. “Sorry, I was trying to remember if I turned the stove off,” he lied.</p><p>        Nick handed him a controller and they logged into their accounts, Krista taking a throw</p><p>blanket from the couch and plopping herself in the chair. Greg went along with it for a while, getting lost in the game, the three of them exchanging loud commands and comments about the gameplay, graphics, and character development. He polished off his beer and excused himself for a moment. As the bathroom door closed, Krista sat bolt upright, snapping her fingers. “Shit!” she mouthed before sinking down into the blanket, covering her face. Nick looked at her in confusion. “Wait for it,” she whispered.</p><p>        Greg took care of his bladder and was washing his hands when he noticed a bottle of Victoria’s Secret Heavenly perfume on the counter. He then caught the reflection of the shower in the mirror. “Is Krista <em>living </em>here?” he called loudly. Nick covered his mouth, his eyes smiling at her. Greg reappeared, confronting them. “Oh. My. God! How long has this been going on?”</p><p>gesturing between them.</p><p>        Krista peeked over the blanket. “Early November.”</p><p>        He was clearly taken aback. “Ten <em>months</em>? When did we start keeping secrets?” he</p><p>exclaimed. “Have you been living here this whole time?”</p><p>        “No…just sleeping and showering…”</p><p>        “What’s the big deal, Greg? Grissom and Sara were a thing for <em>years</em> before anyone caught on,” he said trying to calm him down.</p><p>        “<em>I</em> knew!”</p><p>        “You know everything! That’s the fun of it! I was always the last to know. Any time someone got with someone else, no one ever told me, just let me carry on flirting like a dumbass!”</p><p>        “Just please don’t tell anyone, we’re trying to keep this thing going as long as we can,” Krista said.</p><p>        “It feels dirtier this way,” Nick replied with a wink.</p><p>        “Were you guys in the middle of something? How am I supposed to know now?”</p><p>        Nick grinned widely. “It’s probably safer to assume we always are.”</p><p>        “Greg, we always have time for you.”</p><p>        “Jesus, you sound like my mother!”</p><p>        “Sit down and play, Kid.” He grumbled, doing as he was told.</p><p>        “We could’ve been living vicariously this whole time, Nick.”</p><p>        “Pervert,” she snapped.</p><p>        “Pervert<em>s</em>,” he corrected. “Hodges and Johnson are kinda curious too.” Krista blushed,</p><p>covering her cheeks with the blanket.</p><p>        “It’s mind-shattering, Greg. That’s all you need to know.”</p><p>        They played for a while longer, fatigue settling into their eyes. At some point, Krista got up to relieve herself, and Greg snatched up the opportunity. “So how is it?”</p><p>        “I don’t have to tell you.”</p><p>        “C’mon I tell you about all my girlfriends!”</p><p>        “I never asked you to!” Greg’s eyes narrowed. Nick sighed. Deep down, his male ego encouraged him to tell another man. “It has been ten months of the hottest sex I could have ever imagined,” he whispered earnestly. Greg grinned. “I feel half my age. But it’s…it’s a mental thing, too, you know? She…she gets in my head, knows all my insecurities and just…breaks them all down.”</p><p>        “You nervous? You don’t like telling someone you l—”</p><p>        “No, I’m not scared. I really think I’m falling in love with her—” he was cut off suddenly as she came back.</p><p>        “Well, I’m happy for you guys, really.” Greg got up to leave, stepping into his shoes. “I’ll stop being a cock-block now. Night, guys.”</p><p>        “Night, Sweetie,” Krista called after him as he left.</p><p>        “Think he’ll tell?”</p><p>        “Are you worried?”</p><p>        He brought her to stand up with him. “Baby, I’m already in over my head.” He kissed her</p><p>warm and hard, familiar tendrils of electricity rolling across his tongue, down his spine to coil in his groin. He always felt like a giddy teen when he kissed her with his whole body, pouring everything into it. “Now, you were saying…” She laughed, taking his wrist and leading him off</p><p>to the bedroom, kicking the door closed so Sam would have to stay in the living room.</p><p>        “Did I ever tell you you’re a smooth talker, Honey?” she said, moving her deft fingers down</p><p>the buttons of his shirt, opening him up to her touch. He rumbled low and deep, her hands thrusting into his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders into a pile on the floor while she pressed a</p><p>trail of kisses against the wide extent of his chest.</p><p>        “It’s a good thing you’re sensitive to tones and voices then, because I’ve got a lot to say,” he chuckled as her tongue flicked on the hard rivet of a nipple. She backed up, shedding her</p><p>clothes with a practiced fluidity. “God, you’re good at that.”</p><p>        She chuckled. “Getting naked? I’ve been doing it since I could walk.”</p><p>        He shook his head. “No, you’re good at getting me intensely hard, just doing the simplest things.” He moved his hands down to unbutton his jeans, freeing his turgid cock from its restraint. He walked towards her, backing her against the bed. “I never thought I could ever feel this strongly about anyone.” He playfully shoved her back so she landed with a giggle in the soft sheets. He dropped his weight on her, considerately bracing himself on his forearms, tangling his fingers in her hair and opening his mouth against her neck, taking in her scent. “Every day I think I can’t love you more. And then you drive me straight to the edge again. And I know that it’ll just keep getting stronger.” <em>Oh my God. I am in love.</em></p><p>        She trembled, raking her nails up his back, hugging her legs around him. “Tell me again, Nick,” she breathed against his ear. He trailed a string of kisses up her throat, sucking gently on her cool skin. “Tell me.”</p><p>        He paused, his eyes burning with a brilliance that thrilled her to her core. “I love you. More than anything. I love you.” She could feel his honesty radiate her like rays of sunlight.</p><p>        She felt tears stinging her eyes as she kissed him with a fire that left him instantly</p><p>breathless. “I love you, Nick.” His heart pounded with an elation he’d never felt before, making</p><p>more than simple lust fill him, giving him the strength to drive her into his bed. He made love to</p><p>her slowly and passionately, wanting to linger forever inside her, wrapped by her pulsing clutch until he filled her with his seed. He stayed coiled up with her for a long time, a fine sheen of</p><p>sweat formed between them.</p><p>        He smiled to himself, watching her doze softly under him, protected by the warm weight of him. He gently rolled off of her to the side, groaning with the dull sting of fresh scratches on his back. He moved his shoulder forward, inspecting the new lines mixing with the old. <em>Goddamn girl’s got a grip. </em>He smirked with male pride, pulling the thick night blanket over their cooling</p><p>bodies and kissing the crown of her head. “I love you,” he whispered. “Light of my life.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>  ‘Nick…do you feel the fire, Nick?’ </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        The voice. It hit his ears as a blend of a thousand voices. A thousand drones in a hive, sharing a collective mind. He opened his eyes, his entire being feeling ethereal, non-existent. His mind thought to respond, but his mouth wouldn’t move. He stood in the middle of a black space, with no visible beginning and no end. He simply was, and everything else was not. He felt a strange disconnect between his mind and body. He was no longer aware of all the little things; his pulse, his breathing…it was all gone. He could move his feet, but only in one place. When he blinked, he saw images of dams breaking apart, buildings crashing to the ground, cities on fire. He did his best to keep his eyes open and looked down at himself. His bare feet stirred up clouds of grey ash. His own mind echoed in the space, but he couldn’t open his mouth to speak. ‘I think I should be afraid…why can’t I feel anything?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘Because you were chosen. You are not afraid because you chose. You chose the fire, and the fire chose you.’ Suddenly, an explosive blast erupted in front of him, disturbing the layer of ash and igniting in a single place. ‘How do you measure your worth?’ The billow of flames reached high above his head, at least ten feet, forming an angry vortex. But he didn’t flinch. ‘What is the measure of a man’s worth? Do you compare yourself to your father? To Grissom? To Warrick?’ The flame grew bigger, and still he didn’t move. ‘Is your worth intrinsic…how much you can earn? The number of friends you amass? The number of men you have beaten? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How many criminals you have caught?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘No,’ he whispered, forcing himself to look inward. What was he worth? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘Then is it in your heart? Is it the sum of your fears? Is it in the heat of your anger? The</em>
</p><p>
  <em> deep well of your love? Where is your worth?’ The flames licked his skin, but didn’t burn him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> Even as his clothes were singed, he felt just like he did in the rain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘All. My worth lies in what stirs me. The things that enrage me, the people I chose to love, the fear I feel for their safety, the depth of the love I feel, how totally it consumes me. The anger and the fear and the love inside. It is my own, immeasurable against anyone else.’ His speech came from somewhere deep in his soul, something buried deep under the surface. Something he </em>
</p><p>
  <em>kept to himself, never thinking to explore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘Very good…’ He closed his eyes, seeking out the voice. He detected only her. Her familiar scent. Her aroma. Her personal perfume her body created just for him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘Nick.’ Her voice snapped him awake. ‘Are you afraid of me? I was forged in Demon fire. I </em>
</p><p>
  <em>have chosen to reject your God. But still, you chose me? As your mate?’</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘I chose. My decision is my own. I am free. Free to choose.’ He dropped to his knees, spreading his arms in submission to the blaze. ‘I only hope that I am worthy of you…my Queen. Queen of my life.’ The flame simmered, morphing into her image. Krista kneeled in front of him, holding up both hands. He understood, placing his palms against hers. The flames consumed </em>
</p><p>
  <em>them both, though neither were burned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        ‘You know her as a Nephilim. The oldest spirits. Bred of the sons of God and the Daughters of mankind. She has the mind of a sinner, but the heart of an angel. Her flames of her heart must be tempered carefully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        If you try to control her, the flame will die, and she will be consumed by darkness. She will not be the same person who now holds your heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        If you do not guard her, the fire will destroy everything it comes into contact with. She will be venom in your veins. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>        There will come a time when you will need to protect her…and you must…she is your </em>
</p><p>
  <em>salvation, your protection, and your future. If you want to save yourself, you must save her…the mother of your line, the light of your life. You are mated. Protect her. With every fiber of your muscle, every breath in your lungs, every beat of your heart. Protect her.’</em>
</p><p>        He sat bolt upright, drawing in a gasping breath. His lungs felt seared on the inside, his</p><p>heart pumping in his ears. How long had he not been breathing? His skin was cold with sweat. Beside him, Krista was curled in the fetal position, muttering in Italian. “Kris?” he said, resting his hand on her shoulder. She didn’t answer, but her cries crushed his soul. “Baby Girl? Un incubo? Nightmares?” They were becoming more frequent lately.</p><p>        Through a hard sob, she whispered, “Si… aiutami, Nick. Help me…” He wrapped his arms around her, hefting her on top of him. Her sobs dampened his chest, but he paid no mind.</p><p>        “I’m here, Kris. Come back to me.” He rocked side to side, shushing and stroking her hair. After a few minutes, she calmed down, sighing a cleansing breath. “Hey there…I’m here. I’ve</p><p>got you.”</p><p>        “I’m sorry, Nick—”</p><p>        He tipped her chin up, wiping away a tear with his thumb. “No, no. Don’t be. I’ve got you, and I won’t let go. I’ll protect you.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Four doubles was too much. Nick’s bones felt heavy in his limbs. His eyes burned like the desert sand in the blazing sun. He was past the point of tired. He was tired two nights ago. He was well due for a body crash. His back was killing him. His feet weren’t cooperating. His voice cracked when he spoke. His mind was gone. He tried three times to get the right key in the lock of the front door before Krista opened it.</p><p>        She looked on him with a mix of pity and defensiveness. “Oh, Honey. You look exhausted.”</p><p>        He mumbled a sound of affirmation, stumbling through the door and kicking his shoes off. Sam panted and padded around his legs, nearly tripping him. “I dunno why they think a sleep-deprived scientist is better than no scientist. If I messed up the chain of custody, I’d never know it. Why is there always a spike in murders this time of year?”</p><p>        “Just come in and relax, Honey. You need to get some sleep the next few days.”</p><p>        “I’m not even tired at this point. I think…I’m gonna crash. What’s that smell? It smells amazing.”</p><p>        “Ham bone soup. I’ve been working on it since I got home…when my shift ended.”</p><p>        He collapsed on the sofa, slowly stretching his large frame on the cushions. “I wish I was a tech again. Y’all deal with what we bring you…Not so many time restrains.”</p><p>        “And we get paid more,” she said, coming around the front with a  hot bowl of soup for him. He thanked her and polished it off without saying another thing. “Delicious, Baby Girl. Thank you.” She kissed his cheek and headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>        “You full?”</p><p>        “Yeah, I’m good.”</p><p>        “Wow, you must really be beat.”</p><p>        “But I can’t sleep. My legs hurt too much, Tylenol isn’t working and I just… Even if I fall asleep I can’t stay down.”</p><p>        “Well here,” she said, taking his phone. “I’ll call work and tell them to leave you the hell alone and to call me or Greg or Catherine if they need help.”</p><p>        “No, they’re all in the same boat.”</p><p>        “That’s not fair. Ecklie needs to shift some day people to working a double into the night, then. See how he likes it.”</p><p>        “He doesn’t like to share,” he grumbled.</p><p>        “Well he can’t drive people into the ground like this. He can borrow some CSIs from Arizona or San Diego.”</p><p>        His mouth opened wide in a deep yawn. “Mmm-mmm, cheap.”</p><p>        “Well adding someone else to the team has to be cheaper than paying your overtime or the costs of messing up the chain of custody because their top guy is exhausted.”</p><p>        “He’ll figure it out.”</p><p>        “Well then just me, then.”</p><p>        “You’re field-trained?”</p><p>        “Duh.”</p><p>        “Oh. Maybe I should just take a Benadryl? Phone won’t wake me up if I’m in a coma,” he chuckled.</p><p>         She smiled warmly, sliding into a position on the couch so he could lay back against her, his head resting in her lap. She put her hands on him, petting his chest and shoulders, stroking her soft palms up the sides of his face and combing through his hair. “No, you don’t want to crash. Drugs will interrupt the REM cycle. You need to ease into it.” He purred his rumbling response. “I have an idea. Come to the bedroom.”</p><p>        “Honey—”</p><p>        “You don’t have energy for it. Simmer down, Cowboy.”</p><p>        “What’re you gonna do?” he mumbled, letting her maneuver him around the edge of the bed. She smiled warmly, gently helping him out of his clothes down to his shorts. She eased him into bed, lifting his heavy legs off the floor. “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>        “What cells have DNA; red or white?”</p><p>        “Uhm…”</p><p>        “You’re not fine.” She walked to her side of the bed, opening the side table drawer. “Your body is too sore to relax. You’ll be tossing and turning all night.” She got a bottle of baby oil and got on the bed with him.</p><p>        “Hot,” he chuckled.</p><p>        “Not tonight, Honey. You sleep on your back, so roll over, Rover. Need to get both sides.” He smiled, doing as he was told, wrapping his arms around his pillow as she sat on his backside.</p><p>        “You’ve been reading <em>The Odyssey</em> again?” he pointed out, noticing the leather-bound book on her table. She made a sound of affirmation as she filled her palm with sweet-smelling oil, warming it in her hands before starting on his back, leaning her weight into kneading his tight muscles. He rumbled lowly, relaxing as her hands pressed from his lower back on their journey to his shoulders. “Isn’t this like…the thousandth time?”</p><p>        “Something like that,” she said, rolling his shoulders forward and back.</p><p>        “What is it about it that makes you want to keep reading it?” He groaned, feeling the tension in his body melt under her touch.</p><p>        “Besides the fact that it’s like…the perfect story with monsters and battles and god and treasure and feasts? I’m at the part when he comes home, but despite winning the archery contest, his wife still doesn’t believe it’s him.”</p><p>        He purred, his spine cracking under her press as she pushed lower. “You a chiropractor now? ‘Cause you damn well could be.” She chuckled, shifting her weight lower so she could perch between his knees. “So what’s your favorite part?”</p><p>        “You need to shut up and relax, Honey,” she chided softly, starting on his legs.</p><p>        “I mean it. You’ve read this thing so many times. What is it you love so much?”</p><p>        She sighed. “Okay, my favorite part is how she finds out it’s really him. Roll over.” He did, watching her move up his body to straddle him.</p><p>        “Anything you want, Baby Girl.” She smirked, holding the bottle of oil high over his chest and squeezing it on him. “Ga! Cold!” he shouted, arching his back.</p><p>        “Told you to stop flirting,” she said with a shrug, working the oil into his skin with both hands, starting on his chest.</p><p>        “So how did she find out? What was her name?”</p><p>        “Penelope.”</p><p>        “Not a fan of that name.”</p><p>        “This was ancient Greece,” she said flatly, massaging her hands to the sides with enough pressure to not tickle his ribs. “And she was the most clever woman in the known world. Married to the most clever man in the known world. Except he made on incredibly stupid, arrogant mistake at the beginning that got him stranded away from home for ten years.”</p><p>        “What was that?”</p><p>        “He blinded the son of Poseidon and then mocked him as he sailed away.”</p><p>        “How did Penelope know it was him?” he repeated, closing his eyes to her ministrations. “God, you’re good at this.”</p><p>        “Well, since Odysseus had been away for nearly twenty years, suitors started flooding in from all over. There was about a hundred and thirty guys after his wife. But she refused all of them, knowing there was no one else in the world who could compare to him.” She smiled, feeling him relax under her. She lowered her voice, moving slower around his body. “They all moved into his house, eating up all his flocks and sleeping with all the servants, save for a small handful of loyal friends. When Odysseus came back to Ithaca, Athena disguised him as a beggar so he could infiltrate the suitors and he could figure out their characters. They beat and abused him, so he decided not a single one should be spared.”</p><p>        “Right, kill them all.”</p><p>        “At the same time, Athena put it in her head to come up with a contest to decide who Penelope would marry. The task was to string Odysseus’ bow and shoot an arrow through twelve axeheads. No one was successful, except the real Odysseus. That night, as Penelope went up to bed, Odysseus and his son killed all the suitors, cleaning the palace of every single one. Then Athena took away the disguise, making him appear handsome and God-like to his wife. But she still didn’t believe it was him.”</p><p>        “How?” he asked, his tone significantly softer.</p><p>        “He’d been gone for a long time, Nicky,” she giggled. “Anyway, she comes down and they sit in front of the fire, and they chat for a while. And she decides to test him.”</p><p>        “Again? He worked so hard to get home, he passed the first test, he killed the other guys—”</p><p>        “Well sometimes, a girl needs to know. So night falls and she waves over one of the servants and says, ‘This man has passed all my tests. Bring down my bed so he can have a good night’s sleep.’” Nick opened his eyes a little, smiling warmly at her as she told her story. “He flies into a rage and says, ‘Who has touched my bed? I know for a fact that not even a god can move it!’”</p><p>        “How’s that?”</p><p>        “He says, ‘I built this house around our bed. I carved it myself, and one of the posts is a living olive tree, ancient and strong. It is inlaid with ivory and silver, made by my own hand out of love. It cannot be moved.’” Nick smiled, eyes closing, his head lulling back. “Penelope knew it was him then, since she knew no other man in twenty years had ever seen it. Then they lived happily ever after.” She was rewarded with the sound of his soft snoring. “Sweet dreams, Honey.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        He knew. Having learned everything about Nick’s property paid off. Breaking in was child’s play. He’d waited forever. Until well after dark on a weekend before the rain came again. Nick would be inside with Krista if his truck was parked outside the garage at all. The dog would be asleep, but he had to be quiet. He had to be quick. He’d jimmied the lock and disabled the alarm system within thirty seconds. He knew what he was after. He’d shaved his head and arms and remembered to wear thick yellow latex gloves and wore shoes two sizes too large, holding his breath the entire time he was inside, so Nick wouldn’t find condensation on the windows and arouse his suspicion. Nick left his cell phone clipped to the visor, taking his work pager inside with him. He needed Krista’s personal numbers, scrawling them on a post-it pad before locking the door from the inside and disappearing into the night.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “We’re gonna get caught, with all the places you’re taking me,” Krista chuckled, sipping her glass of wine over a plate at their favorite Italian place.</p><p>        “Well you’re full of layers, what can I say? I couldn’t decide what to do for your birthday,” Nick said, smiling warmly. “I may not be any good at buying presents, but I can damn well do dates.”</p><p>        “Well, we’ve had like…three today. The movies, the museum—”</p><p>        “Well you were going on about Greek and Roman sculptures, and there happened to be a travelling exhibit I thought you might like.”</p><p>        She smirked, poking a fork through a tender tortellini. “You know I was coming home with</p><p>you already, right?”</p><p>        He leaned in, kissing her affectionately. “Well, I can’t get enough.”</p><p>        “Hmm…So, did you learn anything new? How does one tell the difference between a Greek original and a Roman copy?”</p><p>        “The Greeks were humanists. They saw beauty in the human form as it was…no need to doctor it up. The Romans…came in and started adopting other cultures…stealing techniques from the Greeks and adding things.” He sat back, swirling his glass of cabernet on the table. “Mmm, the Greeks are usually naked, the Romans paid more attention to clothes.”</p><p>        “That’s one. What else?”</p><p>        He thoughtfully pursed his lips. “The Greek examples are earlier…So the feet are usually together, or leaning on something. The Romans began to experiment a little with free-standing forms.” Her eyes lit up, warming his heart.</p><p>        “Hoo-hoo, check out the big brain on Nicky. Very good.”</p><p>        He leaned forward on his forearms, lowering his voice to a whisper. “And I can tell the difference because you get that look in your eyes when you see a Greek statue.”</p><p>        “What look?” He smiled, pointing at her.</p><p>        “<em>That</em> look. That’s the look you give me when you’ve had a bad day and I take over all the chores for the week to make up for it.”</p><p>        “You volunteer.”</p><p>        “Well, I want to make you happy.” She reached forward, taking his hands in hers, stroking her thumbs over his knuckles.</p><p>        “You do.” They chatted easily for a while, finishing their dinner and waiting for the check. As the waiter walked away, the expression on Krista’s face changed. Nick studied her closely.</p><p>She was listening. Intently.</p><p>        “Baby Girl?”</p><p>        “The couple…behind us at the bar.”</p><p>        He glanced over her shoulder. There, sitting and talking quietly, was a handsome couple in</p><p>their thirties. The man on the right was very handsome, with sparkling blue eyes and nearly black hair. The woman was strikingly beautiful, a tall blonde in a charming red pencil dress. She smiled comfortably as they chatted over identical beers. “What about ‘em?”</p><p>        “The girl… she’s relatively nervous…probably a first date….”</p><p>        Nick tipped his head for a better look. “Huh…I think I know her from somewhere.” Catching Krista’s suspicious look, he clarified. “I think she works in the sheriff’s office. Name’s uh… Hannah I think. Anyway… What’s the big deal about that?”</p><p>        “The guy…He’s really tense about something… Anticipation.”</p><p>        “I mean… I wouldn’t doubt it.”</p><p>        She shook her head slowly, absently staring at the wall behind Nick. “No… something’s up.” Nick lowered his head.</p><p>        “Okay, well…what do you want to do?”</p><p>        She drummed her fingers on the table. “I hear the cheesecake here is fantastic.” Nick caught the hint and ordered for them, curiosity keeping the pair of scientists rooted in place. They sat and waited until the server returned with the new bill. Nick paid, never taking his eyes off the couple. Before long, the woman got up to relieve herself. Krista straightened, a concerned look in her eyes. “Nick—”</p><p>        “Yeah, yeah, I see.” He watched as the man looked around before fishing out a tiny pack from his front pocket. He took another look around. Nick was careful to change his gaze to Krista. The man took out a small tablet and dropped it in his date’s drink, hastily stuffing the wrapper back in his pocket before she returned. As she sat down, he stood up to excuse himself for the bathroom. She nodded as he walked away.</p><p>        Nick and Krista got up, making a move to leave. Nick moved first, Krista taking up a tentative position behind the woman. He stopped, turning suddenly. “Hey! Hannah, right?”</p><p>        She smiled shyly. “Uh, yeah, do I know you?”</p><p>        He smiled, shouldering his jacket. “Oh, maybe not. I’m Nick Stokes, I’m with the Crime Lab, this is Krista Wagner.” Hannah tipped a friendly glance over her shoulder. “Enjoying the busy season?”</p><p>        She smiled, nodding lightly. “Oh sure, all the college kids are in town, getting in trouble, you know how that goes.”</p><p>        “Oh, for sure.” Krista quickly and silently switched the two beers, careful to leave them exactly as she found them. Nick caught the move, spotting the man returning from the bathroom. “Well…we’ll let you get back to your date,” he said, opening his arm for Krista as they left the restaurant. They stopped outside, glancing through the window.</p><p>        “Nick—”</p><p>        “I got it,” he mumbled, pulling out his cell. “9-1-1? This is Nick Stokes. You’ll want to send an ambulance to Valentino’s on Blue Diamond. One of the guys at the bar, he doesn’t look so good.” They checked the pair at the bar, watching the man take a deep drink from the drugged beer bottle. Nick’s keen sight picked out the white froth of head at the top of the amber liquid; something bottled beer didn’t have unless there was something else in it. “Make it quick.” He hung up, pulling on his leather jacket. “A great way to end a fun day, huh? Making sure a guy roofies himself?”</p><p>        Krista smiled, coiling her arms around his waist. “Best birthday. Ever.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Hey Henry, I need to borrow the gas chromatograph,” Nick said, unloading a cardboard box on the table near the geological machines.</p><p>        “Sure, I haven’t had to use it in a couple weeks, I’m sure I can wiggle it in. But… this is moss. It’s meant for soil samples,” he replied, picking up a ziplock bag of white-green matte. “And these aren’t evidence bags.”</p><p>        “I know.”</p><p>        “I’ve never seen moss like this. It looks sick. What is it?”</p><p>        Nick avoided his gaze, focusing on his task. “Cladonia rangiferina. Reindeer moss… It grows in Northern pine forests.” He tried to stifle his very pleased tone. He’d called a friend of  a friend of a friend of a local university in Marquette to go out and gather all of it. He knew exactly what to look for. “Hardy, tough… capable of surviving in extreme temperatures with</p><p>little or no help.”</p><p>        “There’s like… twenty pounds here.”</p><p>        “Well, I needed a large sample size.”</p><p>        “For what?”</p><p>        “You ask too many questions, Henry.”</p><p>        “Okay, no worries. Look, if you’re trying to find a source…like if you’re processing a scene…You’ll have to burn it down to its elements and then—”</p><p>        “We can reduce it, but then I need the machine to <em>not</em> vaporize it, you think you can do that for me?”</p><p>        “Sure…For a case?”</p><p>        Nick’s eyes flashed up, shining in the low light. “It’s for… an experiment of my own.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “How the HELL do two nurses get these latched on without getting clawed all to shit?!” Greg snarled, trying to get the clasp of a red medical restraint to close around the fastening strap. Hodges was having similar difficulty with an identical strap. Krista was walking by the Trace lab when they caught her eye. Two blue and two red, wrists and ankles. She recognized them immediately.</p><p>        “Right! This would totally explain why Carolyn Reece and Dr. Bishop were so messed up,</p><p>all those scratches. This would take too long. Ha!” Hodges finally got the clasp to snap shut. He dropped his on the table and picked up another, satisfied to just examine it.</p><p>        Krista pulled on a pair of latex gloves and picked up the last blue strap from the light table,</p><p>turning the cuff over in her hands. “What’s the problem?”</p><p>        “We were working on that negligent case from Desert Palm,” Greg said, trying to close the clasp under his foot. “Christopher Bergeron’s wife says their practitioner, Dr. Gillette was on-call at the hospital where she works. Dr. Gillette reported that Mr. Bergeron was under the influence of something, said he was wild, scratching and biting, whatever, so he had him restrained before giving him a sedative. Then he had some sort of allergic reaction and poof.</p><p>Dead.”</p><p>        “Right, now the wife is suing for negligence, and Dr. Gillette says it was the attending</p><p>nurse’s fault, he’s convinced the drugs were mixed up by her.”</p><p>         She tipped her head up a bit. “What did Dr. Robbins say?”</p><p>        “He died of acidosis, weirdly enough. Some sort of massive fever,” Hodges added. “Odd for</p><p>an allergic reaction, but he did find an antihistamine in the system, which supports Dr. Gillette’s story that he injected him with an Epipen when he started convulsing.”</p><p>        Greg spoke up. “Right, but he said it was found locally, like Mr. Bergeron’s heart was already done pumping when he was injected with it.”</p><p>        “What was he injected with?”</p><p>        “Suxamethonium.” She frowned, looking at the floor while flexing her fingers.</p><p>        “And Dr. Robbins said there were ligature marks on both wrists and ankles, so he was in the restraints before the sedative was injected.”</p><p>        “Guys, these restraints aren’t meant to leave marks, that’s why they’re soft on the inside and</p><p>padded. They’re meant for psych patients and druggies. You’d have to use…like a hundred percent of your muscular capacity to do it.”</p><p>        Hodges frowned. “Right, there’s supposed to be a switch in your brain that tells you when</p><p>to stop flexing because it’ll hurt.” He balled up his fist and showed Greg. “The only thing keeping my fingers from drawing blood in my hand is my brain saying ‘don’t, it’ll hurt.’”</p><p>        “But if that part of your brain was…inactive for some reason…like a seizure…”</p><p>        “What did you say he was injected with? Suxamethonium? And Dr. Robbins said Bergeron</p><p>died of a massive fever? I think it’s possible he had malignant hyperthermia.”</p><p>        “That’s extremely rare, but possible…and would account for the acidosis and ligature</p><p>marks…It makes your muscles contract as far as they’ll possibly go until they completely shut down,” Hodges surmised, nodding his head.</p><p>        “But that has to be the kind of thing Gillette knew beforehand. What are the odds that the</p><p>one patient in your practice with malignant hyperthermia came into the ER where you were on-call and you just <em>happened</em>to inject him with one of the things that could kill him?”</p><p>        She bit the inside of her cheek. “How many did you say were in the room?”</p><p>        “He said himself and a nurse.”</p><p>        “And you’re <em>sure </em>he said he had Bergeron restrained <em>before</em> giving him the sedative?”</p><p>        “Yeah, the nurse corroborated his story. She said the doctor called her in to assist and Bergeron was already restrained, begging her to help him, but Dr. Gillette said he was delirious.”</p><p>        “So…Dr. Gillette alone restrained this guy? How big was he?”</p><p>        “Two-twenty, six foot even.”</p><p>        She looked up. “So…like Nick’s size…How big is Dr. Gillette?”</p><p>        Hodges looked at Greg before responding, “About one-sixty, five-ten.”</p><p>        She folded her arms. “So like…Greg’s size. Do you think Greg could reasonably take down Nick, assuming he <em>really</em>didn’t want to be tied down?”</p><p>        Greg shook his head. “Not on my best day, not without drugging him first.”</p><p>        “We thought that was weird, too.”</p><p>        “Guys, standard procedure for a Code Grey—disruptive person—is that security holds down the limbs, the doctor administers a muscle relaxer, <em>then</em> the restraints go on.” Greg and</p><p>Hodges looked at each other.</p><p>        “There should’ve been like…five people in there…at least.”</p><p>        “Or one doctor that is unreasonably strong.”</p><p>        “Unless Bergeron was willingly bound,” she pointed out. “Then… maybe things got out of hand…use the suxamethonium…dead.”</p><p>        “Who would be okay with being strapped down in a hospital in the first place?”</p><p>        “Someone with a wife and a kink?” Greg queried.</p><p>        “A wife that works for the hospital, a doctor with access to heart-stopping drugs…Motive?</p><p>They didn’t have much of a life-insurance policy, certainly not much that would raise any questions.”</p><p>        “How do you know so much about hospital policies?”</p><p>        “And restraints?” Greg added.</p><p>        “Grow up Kids, I used to work at Desert Palm.” Krista leaned her hip on the table, folding her arms over her chest. “Do we know if there was something going on with Mrs. Bergeron and</p><p>Gillette?”</p><p>        Hodges mirrored her stance. “It’s possible…we haven’t quite got to questioning Mrs.</p><p>Bergeron about it.”</p><p>        “So the wife…takes her husband to the ER… going to assume for whatever weird rendezvous, probably faking an illness to the charge nurse,” Greg started, pacing around the table, mindlessly playing with a restraint. “She gets him in a room, ties him down, then leaves, Dr. Gillette comes in, tells him he’s going to die, he starts struggling, doctor calls in the nurse so she gets scratched too, injects him with the sedative, he goes into a fit of malignant hyper-thermia, muscles contract, the doctor scratches himself on Bergeron’s nails after the Code Blue is</p><p>called. By the time the crash cart arrives, it’s too late to save him,” he concluded, his voice</p><p>dripping with skepticism.   </p><p>        “And Bergeron’s DNA under two people’s nails support their story.”</p><p>        “I’d check the hospital badge plates, they keep a log of everyone who has touched them,” Krista said.</p><p>        “Like the pharmacy,” Hodges whispered.</p><p>        “And check with pharmacy to have them account for everything. Check the log book, anything missing, try to figure out if Gillette got the drugs himself or if the nurse for him. I’m</p><p>willing to bet my job that he had the syringe prepared and he switched the labels in the room.”</p><p>        “Nick’s working on the vial, if the label was tampered with, he’ll know soon.”</p><p>        “I’d ask Mrs. Bergeron more about where she went after she dropped her husband off, and what’s going on with her and her boss. In the meantime, I’ll check out the ER room. I’ve got connections that can clue me in to the details.” <em>Now you’re curious…how about we tie Nick up when we get home?</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick skipped her lesson day, having a more pressing task on his mind. He drove to Mike</p><p>and Jason’s house, his thumbs rubbing nervously on the steering wheel, his heart in his throat. He knocked on the door, shoving his hands in his pockets and staring down at his feet. Jason answered with a good-natured smile. “Hiya, Nicky!” The gentle sound of his voice soothed him</p><p>a little; enough for him to return his expression.</p><p>         “Hi, Jay, really good to see you again. I see you’ve finished the outside of the house. It looks great,” he said with a warm smile. “Is uh, Mike around?”</p><p>        “Oh sure! C’mon in. He’s in the kitchen I think.” Nick lowered his head, taking off his shoes just inside the door. Their home was charming and cozy, decorated in a relaxed farming style, with repurposed woods in the tables and overstuffed chairs. He was welcomed by the intoxicating aroma of apple pie, making his stomach respond with a pang of hunger. He followed Jason into the kitchen, where Mike was toweling off his hands.</p><p>        “Hi, Nick. Krista need another car?” he asked with a chuckle.</p><p>        His heart fluttered again. “No, um, I didn’t bring her this time. I actually came by to… ask you something.”</p><p>        He lowered his great head, cocking his jaw. “You sound serious. You don’t need money, do</p><p>ya?”</p><p>        Nick frowned. “No. It is…very serious.” Jason got a feeling, and he busied himself with the pie on the counter.</p><p>        “Sit down,” Mike said. Even though he was fifteen years younger, Mike did a good job of intimidating him. Nick took a seat at the dining table, while Jason flew to the cupboard for some plates. “What’re you after?” He paused, thoughtfully waiting for Jason to dish out each a slice of apple pie and pour a glass of milk from a decanter. He folded his hands in front of him, eyes fixating on Mike’s.</p><p>        “I want to marry your sister.”</p><p>        All men froze, Nick’s words hanging in the air between them. “Oh my God,” Jason whispered, rolling his cup between his hands. Mike, however, was unreadable. It was almost like</p><p>he was waiting for a specific string of words. Nick swallowed hard. No going back now.</p><p>        “I love her more than I ever thought I could love anyone and… I want to be with her.”</p><p>        “So why don’t you just ask her?” he asked plainly, taking a sip of milk. Jason nudged him</p><p>with an elbow. “She’s not exactly property for me to say yes or no to you having her.”</p><p>        He was taken aback. “I don’t think of her like that. See, I’m a bit… old-fashioned I guess… Texas guys are like that I think. Look, I need you to judge me, as someone close to her. I need you to know I want to be with her forever.”</p><p>        Mike smiled warmly. “Nicky, she’s a grown woman. She’s judged you well enough already. She’s never kept a man around longer than two weeks. So, she must see something in</p><p>you that makes her want to keep you around.” He shrugged. “Marrying you is up to her.”</p><p>        Jason smiled, snaking his arm around Mike’s waist. “And if it makes you feel any better, we’ve been wondering when you were going to ask.”</p><p>        Mike sat up suddenly. “Wait, you’re not after her money—”</p><p>        “No! If she lost everything, she’d still be everything to me. Besides, I like to work my way through life.”</p><p>        “Does he look like a sugar baby, Mike?”</p><p>        “Is she pregnant?!”</p><p>        “Good God, Mike leave the poor love-sick fool alone!”</p><p>        The trio shared a laugh, relaxing into their chairs. “Okay, Nick. Seriously… Instead of</p><p>standing in front of her, stand at her back, and she’ll marry the Hell out of you.”</p><p>        “And grow some scruff,” Jason added with a wink.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Nick this is like…a hundred pounds of lichen we’ve fried, you wanna tell me what this is</p><p>about?” Henry asked, removing the small metal disk of pressed carbon from the gas</p><p>chromatograph.</p><p>        “Not important, just an experiment,” he replied.</p><p>        “Yeah but… you experiment with things like… new kinds of fingerprint dust not… how much carbon can we burn out of a poor little fungus.” Nick sighed, taking the disk and shaking it gently. He smiled, hearing the distinctive sound of pebbles on steel. “This makes four diamonds you’ve made… probably would’ve been easier to pan for them in the desert—”</p><p>        “It takes four dollars to run this machine on one cycle, and I don’t have to go out there.”</p><p>        “Well, is your experiment over?”</p><p>        “Oh no… I’ve got a few more to make,” he said with a grin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nick’s heart raced, still clutching his phone, his hand shaking. “Of course I’ll take it…” He</p><p>stood up, almost jogging to the Biology lab. He quickly formulated a plan to keep Krista on her toes. No way she would see his proposal coming. “Krista I’ve…I’ve got some news,” he said, eyeing the other tech carefully. “Come with me.” She tipped her head at her colleague, taking off her gloves and following him to the locker room.</p><p>        “I was on my way out, anyway.”</p><p>        Thankfully, it was dark and deserted. “Something’s come up that…impacts the both of us.” She sat on the bench, folding her hands in her lap as he collected his thoughts. “I’ve been offered</p><p>a position in San Diego.” She dropped her head. “Director of the Crime Lab.”</p><p>        She could feel her heart breaking, but ultimately, he wasn’t hers to keep. “I’m really happy</p><p>for you, Nicky. You should take it, it’s your dream,” she said quietly.</p><p>        He moved to stand in front of her, their legs touching. “I’ve already agreed.”</p><p>        She was silently hurt he hadn’t asked her, but stuffed the feeling down. She was genuinely happy for him. “How long do you have?”</p><p>        “I have to give Russell six months’ notice.” He looked down at her, trying to get a read on</p><p>her emotions. He had a million burning questions to ask her, but his mind prevented him, keeping his mouth pursed.</p><p>        She stood suddenly, standing on her tip-toes so she could peer into his eyes. She saw questions there, but he was silent. Jumping as someone walked by, she checked her stance and but some distance between them. “Well okay then.” He sensed the hurt in her voice and followed her out into the hall.</p><p>        “What do you need?”</p><p>        She cleared her  throat, straightening her posture. “I don’t need anything.”</p><p>        “I have a need—”</p><p>        “You’ll have everything you’ll ever need in six months,” she said softly. Her words stabbed</p><p>into him like a hot poker. <em>I need you, Dammit.</em></p><p>        “No…I need you to say you need me,” Nick said, following Krista to the parking structure. He kept glancing around, keeping an eye out for eavesdroppers.</p><p>        Her posture was slightly annoyed, but amused. “What brought this on?”</p><p>        “Look, I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he whispered, walking to the driver’s side of her car, placing his hand on the hood. “You are so strong…independent, financially secure…</p><p>what do you need me for?”</p><p>        She leaned her head back against the side of her car, smiling with her eyes, resisting the</p><p>urge to reach out and touch him. “You play with me, Nick.”</p><p>        “No, that’s what I need you for. You taught me to laugh, play, have fun like a kid again,” he</p><p>said, leaning in close. “That’s something I thought I had lost a long time ago. You brought back my joy. What do I do for you?”</p><p>        She met his gaze with a steely one of her own. “I love you, Nick. Isn’t that enough?”</p><p>        “Come with me,” he breathed. Her eyes widened. “Come with me to San Diego.”</p><p>        “You’re asking a lot, Nick.” Her tone was flat. He dropped his head. “I mean…I’ve built a career here for myself. Going to California is your dream, not something I got for myself.” He nodded, still avoiding her gaze. He could feel his heart breaking and he hated himself for it. This damn game… She sighed, brushing the back of her hand on his jaw. “Look it’s still a ways out, why don’t we… just cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?”</p><p>        He wasn’t getting anywhere today. He heard a door slam echo through the concrete space.</p><p>“For now…but I always want more. I want to be needed.” She gingerly kissed his cheek, placing</p><p>her hand over his heart.</p><p>        “I wouldn’t keep you around if you were useless to me,” she whispered, climbing into her</p><p>car. “Look, I think it only makes things more secure… knowing that I’m not with you for financial reasons, you know? I’m with you because I want to be with you, not because I have to. See you at home in a few,” she said softly, and drove off. He sighed heavily before shoving his hands in his pockets and walking off towards his vehicle. The whole ride home, his mind was on the half dozen metal disks in storage at work. <em>She has to know.</em></p><p>        “I’m starting to think we should carpool, I mean, we live together now. As far as the team knows, we just live on the same street, I don’t think anyone would think twice,” he said following Krista through the front door.</p><p>        “We could, but what happens if I want to be a CSI? And we go to different scenes, just…</p><p>meh… too much effort.”</p><p>        “But that’s not—”</p><p>        “I like my car!” she said with a chuckle.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Hey…that’s not the evidence, is it?” She smirked at him over her shoulder, swinging a pair of red medical restraints in a wide circle.</p><p>        “And, if we shared a car, I wouldn’t be able to keep things from you.” Sam panted and</p><p>jumped up at them, whining softly with happiness. “Hi, Sammy, happy to see Mommy and Daddy?” she cooed, catching his large front feet and holding him up for a moment. He huffed and padded to the living room, still spinning to check that they were following. “And no, Nick. I swear, do you really think I’m that thick?”</p><p>        “No, but why else would you have emergency straps?” he asked, kicking off his boots and shrugging out of his button-up shirt, content enough in his black tee.</p><p>        He watched her saunter to the far side of the couch, pulling off her hair tie and fluffing her</p><p>hair. “I have a friend in laundry. I went and helped Greg with the scene, got ahold of Alek, he</p><p>told me about some old straps they had lying around. He said the hospital was outmoding these</p><p> kinds and getting some new kinds, made a pair disappear for me.”</p><p>        “You stole restraints from a hospital?” he chided, folding his arms over his chest. Though</p><p>he didn’t mind the thought of her bound to the bed...</p><p>        She shrugged. “It’s a big hospital…things get lost.” His eyes narrowed. “Oh Honey, it’s</p><p>only illegal if I get caught.”</p><p>        “<em>I</em> can catch you!” he exclaimed, toying with the handcuff pouch at his hip.</p><p>        She flashed him a wicked grin. “Ah, but if you arrest me, you’ll have no one to have sex</p><p>with. Besides, they were basically trash and no one will miss them. There are more straps in that place than a brothel.”</p><p>        He smirked, unbuckling his belt and tossing it on his chair. “Ok, then what’s your plan?</p><p>You wanna show me how to use these? You know I’ve already had to replace the headboard.”</p><p>        “Oh no, Honey,” she said, biting her lip. “I’m going to strap you down and edge you. Lucky us, you got oak this time.”</p><p>        He tipped his head to the side. “What’s that?”</p><p>        She looked at him from under her long lashes. “You…you’ve never been edged?” He shook his head.</p><p>        “Never heard of it, I’m kinda nervous now. I thought I knew everything I needed to know.”</p><p>        “Oh, Baby. I’m gonna show you something about yourself you didn’t even know.” She</p><p>coaxed him to the bedroom, and he followed her, curiosity nagging at him. “There’s much more to sex than just where to put it.”</p><p>        “Fat chance, there isn’t really anything I haven’t done,” he bragged, though a little unsure of</p><p>himself. She detected it, smirking over her shoulder.</p><p>        “Oh Nick. You are a stallion…and I am going to break you. You love to be on top, you like to be the big strong man of the house. I’m going to show you what it’s really like to submit to</p><ol>
<li>To let me have control of the beast inside you.”</li>
</ol><p>        “Oh yeah? How do you plan to do that?” he challenged. She maneuvered him to the edge of the bed and shoved him down. “You’re the one who turned me into a beast in the first place.”</p><p>        “You grew up around horses. How does one break a stallion?”</p><p>        He stretched his arms up over his head, teasing her with the bottom couple inches of his</p><p>abdomen. “You don’t, we just had ‘em gelded.” He sat up suddenly, feigning shock. “Oh God</p><p>please don’t geld me.”</p><p>        She cocked her jaw. “No, you tease him with what he wants most and then keep him from</p><ol>
<li>This drives him into a wild frenzy. When he realizes he won’t get what he wants as long as</li>
</ol><p>he’s wild, he submits.”</p><p>        “I won’t give in quietly,” he said, tipping his head back in defiance. He could if he wanted</p><p>to, but he enjoyed her games.</p><p>        “Oh, Honey I’m counting on it,” she purred, stretching her lean frame over his, curling her</p><p>fingers around his wrists and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his exposed throat. Her hands stroked down the sensitive underside of his arms, down the bottom edge of his shirt. He sighed deeply, allowing her to undress him. She skillfully looped the strap of each restraint around a bedpost. He watched her carefully as she eased his wrists into each softly padded cuff, leaning her full body weight into locking them. They clasped with a satisfying click. He tested his arms, the buckles jingling slightly, but not anywhere near relinquishing.</p><p>        “These are better than my handcuffs,” he remarked inwardly, rolling his wrists a bit against</p><p>the padding.</p><p>        “There’s no chance you’ll get out of them, either. Coked-up psychos can’t. And…they won’t leave marks,” she said rather proudly, slipping off his boxer briefs and leaving him</p><p>completely exposed to her.</p><p>        “You got the keys, right?” he asked nervously. She smirked, drawing a tiny silver key from her thong strap and tossing it on the floor.</p><p>        She stood up at the end of the bed between his feet, examining her handiwork. Nick was a marvel to look at. His arms were spread wide, exposing every lean muscle. Every breath he drew flexed his ribs against his obliques, a wonderful woven network of tissues. Relaxed as he was, the veins of his arms stood out against his sun-kissed skin, every toned muscle flexing in-voluntarily. He was already aroused, his eager cock waiting for her. “Try to see how long you</p><p>can last, and stop me when it gets to be too much, okay?” His brow furrowed.</p><p>        “What, like you’re gonna make me beg? Like last time?”</p><p>        She stroked her hands on the tops of his feet, sending a hard shiver up his spine. “Now</p><p>you’re gettin’ it. You beg me, you get what you want. But this time, I’m not worried about me. This is about you.”</p><p>        “You can’t make me.”</p><p>        She gave him a wicked wink. “Ohh, but I <em>can</em>.” She took a step back, turning to face the window and pulling her black tee shirt off over her head. He smiled warmly, loving the delicate curve of her back, the movement of her arms accenting her taut muscles and curves. She wore the black lace underneath that he adored, making her glow against it in the late morning sun. She started on her jeans, glancing over her shoulder as she eased the zipper down, shimmying them</p><p>around the wide curve of her hips, exposing the sexy matching thong, before stepping out of the</p><p>denim fully, kicking her jeans aside with the rest of their clothes.</p><p>        “You’re so beautiful,” he sighed, trying lazily and failing to sit up. He settled for fidgeting his legs. She always kept his blood singing with hormones. He was always ready for her. He felt the familiar electricity rising up inside him, awakening his senses, filling his chest and groin with a pool of heat. She bit her bottom lip, her movements agonizingly slow as she crawled on all fours onto the bed with him. She stretched out against his legs, her warm hands raking up both sides of his ribs, making him flinch as waves of goosebumps pebbled his skin. She smiled, hearing his strangled gasp as she dipped her tongue into his shallow navel.</p><p>        She raked her teeth on him in a long, hot trail up his abdomen to his chest, her breath</p><p>burning against his skin. She took her time petting him, tasting him the way she loved to, before he usually lost control and took her. He sweated clean, tasting only slightly of salt. His own natural scent was intoxicating; a mix of cedar smoke and fresh earth after the rain, meant only for her. She moved up to his throat, nipping at the hard ridge of his Adam’s apple, her tongue tracing the pulsing line of his carotid artery. He purred low in his chest, coming from somewhere deep and feral as he opened up to her, arching his back against her body.</p><p>        “Krista…” he moaned, his length pressed against her taut belly as she straddled him, her</p><p>lace panties rubbing against his inner thighs. His blood pulsed harder, fleeing his head for the urgency of his cock. <em>Maybe she’ll give up when she feels how hard I can get…No…you’ll break first…</em> He arched again, but this time, she moved in a counterpoint so he made no further contact with her body. The first wave of frustration hit him and he understood. He tried to buck his hips,</p><p>but she moved there, too. “Mmm…”</p><p>        “Shhh…” she teased, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses back down his body, raking her</p><p>teeth on him when he dared to move. “I’ll bite more when you misbehave.”</p><p>        He fidgeted, parting his thighs for her to perch herself. “Bring it,” he snapped, his voice</p><p>thick with lust. “You can’t break me.” He was beginning to be less sure of himself.</p><p>        “I have before.” She smiled, sitting up between his legs. “Besides, I haven’t started yet,” she</p><p>said, reaching back to unsnap her bra.</p><p>        “Well you’re going the right way,” he smirked. She slid down his body, shouldering his thighs. He shivered, feeling her tongue on his length, so gentle and warm. She sighed, breathing in his heady musk, pressing a soft kiss to the tip. She lowered her mouth on him, drawing a deep sigh from him. “Krista…” She took him in fully, stopping only when she could feel him against</p><p>the back of her throat. She slowly pulled off, dragging her tongue along the underside, the thick</p><p>vein pulsing in her mouth. “Mmm, take your time with me…”</p><p>        The pleasure was intense; something he had tried again and again to train himself for, to no</p><p>avail. His blood, his heart, his mind never really seemed able to accept that someone could touch</p><p>him, love him so completely, so passionately. No matter what he did, he couldn’t resist her. He’d</p><p>never be able to. There could be nothing after her.</p><p>        After a few moments, as she had him nearing his climax, she suddenly backed off. He panted his quiet protest. “Wait…wait, don’t stop…”</p><p>        She smirked, blowing across the tip and making him tremble. “Shh…” He could feel his culmination slipping away, very slowly returning to a baseline arousal. She could sense it, too. That’s when she returned her mouth to him, humming deep in her throat.</p><p>        “How long do you plan on doing this? Because you might literally kill me.” She smiled up</p><p>at him, stroking her hands up his hips, digging her fingertips into his ribs. He arched his back and chuckled as a response, his bound hands balling into fists.</p><p>        She let him drop out of her mouth. “I think you’ll live, Nicky.” She went back to what she</p><p>was doing, flooding his system with overwhelming pleasure. “I’ll do this until you stop me.”</p><p>        He sighed, rolling his shoulders back, trying to relax. “Oooohhh, please don’t stop…” He could feel another wave swelling inside, making his toes curl and his back tighten. She listened carefully to his breathing and stopped, making him whimper. “No, please…I’m so close…” she blew across the tip, watching him throw his head back in a frustrated groan, his release slipping away from him again.</p><p>        “You know the trigger word, Nick. Say it, and I’ll finish you.” His iron will kicked in, the more reasonable side of his mind lost to it.</p><p>        “You won’t make me beg,” he said flatly. He didn’t believe a damn word. She shrugged,</p><p>pursing her lips and taking him in, sucking hard and making her mouth much tighter. Her flat of her tongue rubbed on the sensitive head, sending shockwaves up his legs. “Yesssss…” He struggled against his bindings, uselessly. He could feel another wave begin to take over, and for</p><p>a moment, he thought maybe she’d finish him off. “Yesss, Baby Girl, that feels so good…” he</p><p>moaned, gently tipping his hips into her mouth, his mind lost to the sensations. He felt her smirk.</p><p> “Oh God, no…” she let him drop out again, smiling at his angry glare. “I won’t…”</p><p>        “You will…” she said, agonizingly kissing his hard shaft, licking the heavy veins. The cool</p><p>breeze from the window chilled his damp skin, making shivers erupt all over his body. He growled, pulling himself to a sitting position. He pushed his back against the headboard as hard as he could, reaching his hands over his head and getting a good grip. She smiled at him, lying comfortably between his legs. He watched her, lightly bobbing her head on him, her hair ticking</p><p>his hipbones.</p><p>        “Oh God…” he groaned, his head lulling back as he thrust his hips deeper into her mouth.</p><p>His heart pounded in his ears, his breath shallow and ragged as he set a steady pace. “That’s right, Baby…God, you’re so good…Blow me…Take every inch…I’m so close…” His stomach muscles tightened, preparing for his powerful release. But then she stopped, letting him drop out with a wet smack. “Krista,” he whispered roughly. “Let me go. I’m begging you to untie me.”</p><p>        “Not finish you off?” she asked in mild surprise.</p><p>        He shook his head. “Untie me.”</p><p>        She nodded, straddling his waist enough to tease the tip of his cock against her sex; got the</p><p>key from the floor, and released his restraints. He sighed, gently pushing her off him and getting to his feet. “Nick?”</p><p>        His eyes flashed black. “Come here,” he ordered in a low whisper. She did so, standing on</p><p>her toes to kiss him. He hungrily devoured her mouth, his teeth nipping on her bottom lip. “On your knees.” She dropped down, watching him stroke his stiff erection. “That’s twice you’ve broken this stallion. Now he’s ready for a ride.” She smirked, taking him in again, humming lowly against his skin. He sighed deeply, shoving his hands in her hair and thrusting his hips, driving himself against the back of her throat. She was skilled, meeting every buck with a counter of her own, her tongue swirling around the swollen tip, collecting heady drops of pre-ejaculate. “That’s it, Baby. Swallow me…Suck me dry…” She hummed her response, adding her hand to the base of his shaft, stroking his satiny skin. He looked down. The sight of his woman on her knees before him sending him crashing over the edge. “Yeeees!” His body flexed as his prevailing orgasm shot through him, sending streams of semen down her throat. “Yes! Krista, suck my cock!” Her brow furrowed, taking in every drop was a challenge, but she managed. He</p><p>sighed, plopping down on the bed. She giggled, taking a drink of water from the side table.</p><p>        “Sorry, it’s kinda thick…Pretty potent stuff there, Cowboy.” She giggled, snuggling in</p><p>against his side. He kissed the top of her head.</p><p>        “Still trying to feel bad about it…still can’t.”</p><p>        “About us carpooling…I guess it makes sense…but only if I get to drive to work.”</p><p>        “My car?”</p><p>        “I like night driving…and messing with your radio.”</p><p>        “And my seat.”</p><p>        “You bet.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His patience had finally paid off. He knew everything; her schedule, her relationships, her</p><p>travel routes. All he needed was the opportune time to act. Terrorizing her and Mike had been good fun and excellent practice, but his rage had begun to ebb into the edges of his psyche, threatening to consume the last shreds of his life. When he knew her loss would kill the one</p><p> person she loved most in the world, he would strike her, finally.</p><p>        “My name is Drake Rowe. You’re probably wondering why I didn’t just kill her…Would be easier huh? I know you’ll probably find me. CSIs do that. They find things. But you won’t get to her in time. The heat will take her and I don’t think the state will let me continue living after they see what I’ve done. Bullet or the chair, I won’t go down without taking her with me. See… she took something that belongs to me, and so I’m just returning the favor.” His voice was low, quiet…menacing, as if he had a deep-rooted agenda against the voice recorder in his hand.</p><p>“I’m taking something from you, now.”</p><p>        Mark Allen Rowe is my father. I am one of his illegitimate kids, born well before Krista. After her mother left him, he returned to me and my mother for two years. He’d left her alone for <em>two years</em>, let her go with her mother. But she had to open her mouth… She had it coming, you know? She refused to learn her place. Just like Lilith. Cast out of Paradise and condemned to wander the Earth, watching her children die every day… all because she refused to submit to the superior sex. God punishes the willful women. And so she must be punished. I got ahold of the transcripts from the trial. And I found something interesting.” He spread a stack of papers on the workbench in front of him. “Her attorney asked what is her idea of Hell. Was it being raped day-</p><p>in and day-out? She replied that the only worse Hell she could imagine was being made to suffer</p><p>into her death, while knowing her loved ones are watching somewhere, seeing her suffer and</p><p>being helpless to stop it. She was very creative,” he snarled through a laugh.</p><p>        My Hell was trying to survive without the support and direction of a loving father. Through</p><p>her actions, she sent me to Hell. But now I’m dragging her back with me. I don’t blame him for hurting her. My father took from her was rightfully his… her body belongs to the men who own her. She left Michigan to escape her demons, but she can’t run forever. I am a patient hunter, and a good one. One way or another… she will suffer. Her cries and screams will fill this room. And I would be very afraid for her. You won’t save her Mr. Stokes.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “I’ll see you after work, Baby Girl. I’m running late,” Nick said with a chuckle, quickly kissing Krista on his way out the door. She had already made him run several minutes behind; capturing him in the hall, running her fingers through his hair, shoving her hands under his shirt despite his half-hearted protests. She could be hard to keep up with, but there was no way he was going to complain. Sam wedged himself between them, making a gruff noise and mouthing Nick’s hand. “What’s up with you? A little over-protective, aren’t you?” The canine had been acting very strangely the past week or so, pawing at the bedroom door, pushing at Nick a lot more. He chalked it up to pure jealousy. He wanted all the attention. “I might be a little late coming back, I have to stop and pick something up.”</p><p>        “Ok, I love you.” The door closed behind him and she flopped down on the couch. She</p><p>wasn’t sure how to handle a stay-cation. All their friends were at work and she hadn’t felt angry</p><p>in so long, smashing cars didn’t even sound fun. Really, she was beginning to miss the refreshing frozen rain of home this time of year. In Northern Michigan, the last of the leaves would have just fallen and signaled the beginning of the six-month snowy season. Sam paced around, picking up his ears every time she moved. “What do we do today, Bud?” After several minutes of</p><p>shifting until her feet were on the back of the couch, she curled her abdominals, sitting up.</p><p>“Snowballs.”</p><p>        Nick punched out of work at eight, on the nose like always. He grabbed his black leather jacket from his locker and nearly sprinted to the parking structure. He raced to the airport, his thumbs anxiously drumming on the steering wheel, singing along to every country song on the radio along the way. His heart pounded with a tangible kind of joy, something he felt from deep down, welling up to every surface of his skin. Something he felt he could wrap himself in and fall asleep. But it masqueraded in a guise of fear. He’d never done this before. Not like this.</p><p>There were a lot of firsts in his life with Krista.</p><p>        He entered the terminal and strode to baggage claim. “Hi, Mom. Cisco.”</p><p>        “Pancho.” Judge Bill and Jillian Stokes greeted him with a warm, tight hug. “I brought you about twenty pounds of that weird plant you wanted.” His father handed off a cardboard box. He took it, stuffing his hand through the hole on the side. “Stuff was growing all over the ranch. You know the Spanish moss would’ve been a whole lot easier to get. Getting all this ball moss took a lot of searching from the hands.”</p><p>         “Well they did a good job.” Nick smiled, shouldering his mother’s luggage and leading them to his truck. “And actually Spanish moss is a plant, while Ball moss is an actual moss.</p><p>Moss is a fungus that’s growing with an algae and doesn’t harm the trees.”</p><p>        “Well that’s fascinating,” Bill replied, completely disinterested. “You wanna tell me what</p><p>you needed with it?”</p><p>        “I’m making something.”</p><p>        “Fine, don’t tell me,” he grumbled. “Where’s your girl? You sounded so excited about her, we wouldn’t think you’d forget her.”</p><p>        “She doesn’t know I’m coming to get you,” he replied, getting them situated and climbing</p><p>in the driver’s seat. They started off toward the first junction into town before his dad piped up</p><p>from the back seat.</p><p>        “How serious are you about this one?” <em>This one. </em>The words made him cringe. There was no</p><p>one else who could compare. “We’ve only had time to meet a couple of girlfriends before y’all</p><p>broke up.”</p><p>        “She’s living with me.” The elder Stokes exchanged a surprised look. He thumbed the steering wheel, glancing up in the rearview at the grey-eyed version of himself. “Actually…I want to marry her,” he said confidently. He could swear he heard his mother gasp beside him, making the corner of his mouth turn up. “The moss is because I’ve been using the machines at work to make diamonds for a ring. She absolutely loves them and I’ve been gathering samples from all of her favorite places.”</p><p>        “Like our ranch?”</p><p>        “Well no, I wanted to put a bit of myself in there—”</p><p>        “Honey, have you ever put so much thought and effort into something?” his mother asked.</p><p>        “No, she… she inspires me… makes me want to create something. I can’t really explain it… A ring from a store… it just doesn’t seem good enough. I wasn’t sure about the band so I asked her brother and his partner for help. We’ve been melting down and refining drill bits the past couple days and I’m heading over there on Saturday to make a tungsten band. But she misses Michigan more than anything, so I thought I’d… give her something to remind her of home.”</p><p>        “Really?” asked Bill, somewhat incredulously. “How long has it been? Little less than a year? Are you sure?”</p><p>        “Sure enough to put all this effort into it. It’s not like it was with other girls. In the past, it’s</p><p>been…physical. But with her…” he caught the glance from the mirror from his dad and winked, so his mother couldn’t see, “it’s so much more than that. It’s the little things that I love. The way she sings in the car, her road-rage, how meticulous she is about the groceries, how professional at work, even how she gets mad. She’ll stop her car dead in traffic to scoop up a turtle and put it on the side of the road. I love how she snuggles with Sam, and how he absolutely adores her, how she can say so much without actually saying anything. Everything she does steals my attention.” His knuckles turned white. “I know because I’ve never felt anything close to this. She’s… she’s incredible, guys. If you only knew what she’s gone through in her life…and then to turn out so perfect…Took her forever to open up to me, but I’m so happy she did. She is by and far the strongest person I know. She makes me want to be better, makes me feel incredible that someone like her could even choose me. Every day I feel like I couldn’t get happier, and then she smiles at me and my heart breaks all over again,” he said more or less to himself, his voice cracking a bit at the end. “I am so madly in love with her.” His parents shared a warm glance.</p><p>        “So…you’ve only seen each other at your best?”</p><p>        “We haven’t had anything catastrophic yet, no. But this girl… she’s wild. She’s so much</p><p>like me it’s almost weird. She lectures me about my posture, she drives too fast, she gets into trouble sometimes. She’s strong and stubborn and… I love her more because of it.”</p><p>        “Well I can’t wait to meet her,” Jillian replied.</p><p>        “Have you talked to <em>her</em> parents yet?” his father asked.</p><p>        His jaw flinched. “She…doesn’t have any,” he said quietly. Jillian glared at her husband.</p><p> He jumped in, trying to send his father a lifeline. “Look, it wouldn’t matter anyway, she</p><p>wouldn’t want me to. She has a brother that I get along with just fine.”</p><p>        “And you asked him, right?” Bill asked, trying to avoid the sidelong frown from Jillian.</p><p>       “I did. Why do you think he’s helping me with the ring? And he told me the same thing. She</p><p>wouldn’t want me to ask permission,” Nick repeated. “She’s made comments about things like</p><p>that… in passing, you know? Says she doesn’t want to be treated like property, something to be</p><p>traded from one family to another, says she’d want it to be something we agree to together…no outside interference. She said if anyone ever wanted to marry her, they should have the courage to admit it to themselves, not look for approval from other people.”</p><p>        “Like what you’re doing now?” Bill asked, his tone switching to one of amusement.</p><p>        He smirked over his shoulder. “She doesn’t know that’s what this is about. I’m still a bit</p><p> old-fashioned myself.”</p><p>        “How far ahead have you really thought?” his mother prodded. He knew what she wanted, and for the first time, he agreed with her.</p><p>        “She’s exactly what I’ve been needing in my life. She reminds me that… I can still play, that deep inside is a little boy in desperate need of a friend who understands and loves him and wants to help him figure out the world. She reminds me that the world isn’t all crime scenes and blood and autopsies. That there’s delicious food, art, sunsets, music, games. And I think she needs me, too. She doesn’t say it, but she listens to me, at least. I try to show her that…she doesn’t have to be afraid of the things she was afraid of when she was a little girl, and that I’ll be there by her side.” His heart leapt to his throat, sending electrical pain down his arms. “Please don’t…freak out…” His mother’s eyes narrowed at him as he sighed deeply. “I’ve been thinking a lot about it… I want to have a home with her. I want to have babies with her,” he whispered, catching his father’s gaze. That particular thought was something most men kept inside, but they no longer felt the urge to tease him about it. His sincerity was so palpable. “Only her. I need her more than I need air. If I woke up from a coma, and someone said I’d been married to her for a decade, I wouldn’t even question it. I’d think I was the luckiest man in the world.” He drummed his fingers on the wheel, trying desperately to avoid his mother’s overjoyed expression. “You’ll love her.”</p><p>        “What will you do if we don’t?”</p><p>        “You will, and even if you didn’t, it won’t matter. I’ve spend the last several weeks making a ring and I’ll be damned if all the effort goes to waste.”</p><p>        “Well what if she doesn’t agree?”</p><p>        “Then I hope she’ll keep it and remember the man who loved her the most.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They chatted all the way back to his house, Nick still lugging his mother’s bag. “When I’m finished, I’ll send it to you. She’ll find it if I keep it at home or at the lab and I want to wait for the right moment.” By the front gate was a five-gallon bucket filled with balls of paper towels. Nick stooped to inspect it, bewildered look on his face. “What is that?” Bill Stokes asked.</p><p>        “I have no idea.” He rolled it in his hand, resulting in a coat of white powder on his palm. He tasted it cautiously. “Flour.” Each ball was filled with it and secured with a rubber band.</p><p>Jillian spotted a note tucked into the odd pile.</p><p>        “I have my own ammo. Come and get me, <em>Cowboy</em>.” She grinned at her husband, “May the odds be ever in your favor—Kris.”</p><p>        “I think I better go in first,” he said nervously, slowly inching the gate open. He heard the</p><p> tippy-tap of Sam’s nails on the wood floors just inside the front door, the ebullient canine whining softly to his master. “Hi, Buddy, where’s Momma? Wait—” he straightened up, placing his thigh in the crack to keep Sam in. “She wouldn’t do this in the house, we’d have to clean it up.” He closed the door, making Sam bark in frustration. “Sorry Bud, I promise I’ll be back.”</p><p>        “What do you mean? What is this?” asked Mr. Stokes.</p><p>        “I think it’s a snowball fight,” Jillian replied with a wide smile.</p><p>        “She’s been a little homesick lately, keeps talking about Michigan in the fall…” Nick</p><p>placed their bags just inside the door, reaching in to pat Sam before closing the door again while</p><p>Bill picked up the bucket, and the three of them headed around the side of the house to the back yard.  </p><p>        “Shall we even the odds?”</p><p>        They stopped just inside the fence, three pairs of eyes scanning the terrain. There were half</p><p>a dozen large elm trees in a line, spaced about twenty feet apart. The shade was thick and cool, allowing the grass to grow in a plush carpet, safe from the burning sun. Nick’s property wasn’t large, but there were plenty of places to hide. A row of tall hedges divided the back of his yard from the neighbors’, and the branches of the trees hung low with full leaves this time of year. At just before noon, shadows were few and far between and Nick knew the heat of the day was creeping up. “Krista, I brought reinforcements!” he called, trying to pick her out. They waited for a response for several long moments, all the while Nick was contemplating that she might not actually be there. Suddenly, she peeked her head around the nearest tree and launched a flour ball at him, hitting him square in the jaw with a satisfying thump, white exploding all over his face and hair. His parents were quicker, his mother squealing with laughter as her son shook off a cloud of flour from his black hair. The three of them descended towards her, brandishing their</p><p>own paper towel balls.</p><p>        Bill nearly hit her shoulder, while Nick hit her full in the back. Krista laughed, bolting in a wide circle back to their bucket, swooping down to pick up another ball and twisting her hips in mid-air to wing Nick’s shoulder. Bill got caught up in the fun and hurled one at his wife, chuckling as it exploded across the small of her back. “You ass!” she giggled, picking up some</p><p>ammo and letting him get close enough to throw it in his face.</p><p>        The four played in the sun until they had spent one hundred balls of flour, coating them-</p><p>selves in a heavy dusting of white. Bill and Jillian slowed down gradually and took a few</p><p>minutes to watch Nick and Krista play together. He hugged his wife from behind, watching the elation and child-like joy in his son as he chased his lover. His laugh was so organic, so free-flowing and full it brought tears to his mother’s eyes. The years of danger and crippling</p><p>heartbreak her boy carried with him seemed to evaporate around her. He was truly and deeply</p><p>happy.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “So Krista, we hope we aren’t imposing at all, seein’ as you already fixed supper,” Mrs. Stokes chimed over her shoulder as they padded back into the house. Bill laughed at the young</p><p>couple, still shaking off layers of white all over the hallway.</p><p>        “No, you’re fine. I always make way more than I need to anyways. Besides, I haven’t been</p><p>feeling super hungry lately. Think it’s a seasonal thing.”</p><p>        They stepped inside, depositing the pile of broken paper towels in the trash, Sam wagging</p><p>and panting around their feet. He stayed close to Krista, circling around her legs and putting himself between her and Nick. “Okay, Bud! You can have a strip, too!” she chided, pulling two cake pans of meat out of the oven, tendrils of steam rising from browned pork flesh.</p><p>        “Oooohhh, smells like barbeque!” Bill called, leaning on the wall outside the kitchen while Nick took their bags to the guest room. “I’ve never had Northern cookin’.”</p><p>        She smirked over her shoulder. “Then…Your Honor…you haven’t lived.”</p><p>        “It’s true!” Nick called. “Best ribs I ever had!”</p><p>        “These are different than what I usually make. I’ve been feeling a little homesick, so I ordered some things a while back. Gives me a taste of home.” As Mrs. Stokes approached, she filled her in. “These are black-label baby backs from the farmer’s market. Bring it to room temperature, remove the membranes, coat both sides in a syrup made from cherry juice, brown sugar, and Lawry’s. Then I stick it in at two-fifty for five hours. Until the sugar turns to molasses. Keeps the juices in, the outside crispy and sweet. And then I double-glaze it with this,” she handed Jillian a glass bottle. “Cherry barbeque. From one of the vineyards in Traverse City, Michigan. Check this out.” Bill whistled lowly, watching Krista slide a bone from under the</p><p>meat, completely clean.</p><p>        “Boy, if you don’t marry this one, you’d be dumber than a bag of hammers.” Nick frowned</p><p>slightly, hoping his father hadn’t given him away.</p><p>        “You flatter me, Sir. Sorry I didn’t bother to make any veggies. They’ll only ever be a side,</p><p>you know? C’mon, tuck in.” She gave everyone generous portions, receiving all due praise and thanks with a great deal of shy modesty. Nick watched her carefully, noticing she didn’t eat much, certainly less than usual. She gave Sam the flesh of one of her ribs, as well as the membranes she had pulled off earlier that she had been keeping in the fridge.</p><p>        “Spoiled thing,” Jillian chuckled, scratching him under the chin. He waited for Krista to finish, then curled up on the couch between her and Nick, kicking his master in the process.</p><p>        “Wow, he does not seem to like you lately, huh?” she said through a laugh.</p><p>        “Traitor,” he grumbled at his companion. Sam snorted, his cheeks puffing as he laid his heavy head on Krista’s lap.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thanksgiving came and went and Christmas was fast approaching. They’d spent the last Christmas apart, split between their families, and Nick wasn’t planning on doing it again. There was a ring waiting for her in Texas and he had every intention of making it a memorable holiday. But at the moment, other things occupied his thoughts.</p><p>        “I think you should go to the doctor, really I’m getting worried,” Nick said, following Krista into the lab from the parking structure. She’d woken up several times during the night with</p><p>stomach pain, heart palpitations, and was running a mild fever. But still she insisted on coming</p><p>in to work; though donning more comfortable jeans and a blue button-up blouse.</p><p>        “I’m fine, I’m sure. I think I just picked something up from one of the witnesses last week.” She sat down on the bench in the locker room a little more heavily than she intended. Nick folded his arms and leaned on his locker. Checking his concerned frown, she lamented. “Look, give it three days and if it doesn’t get better, I’ll go in, okay? The immune system needs to</p><p>practice on bugs periodically.”</p><p>        “Aren’t you—” he winced, hearing someone walk by. He lowered his voice. “Weren’t you due like…three days ago? It’s been three months. I know that’s usually how often they are but…” His heart raced, a thought crossing his mind that he’d tried to stuff down. “Are you sure you’re not—”</p><p>        “Imma stop you right there,” she said, flattening her hand at him. “The pills I’m on are more effective than any condom, and I take them <em>religiously</em>. And we’ve been using both. I haven’t missed it yet, I’m sure it’s just a twenty-four hour flu.” He frowned. “So don’t get ahead of yourself. I don’t want you to start thinking I’m trying to pin you here or anything—”</p><p>        “I never said that!”</p><p>        “I know what that must look like to a guy.”</p><p>        “Well not me. Condoms are only about ninety-seven percent effective, and I can’t keep my hand off you. I know you wouldn’t stop taking your pills without telling me. But the</p><p>antibiotics could’ve--”</p><p>        “That’s an old wives’ tale, Nick. There’s no science to back it up.”</p><p>        “Then what about—"</p><p>        “Nick—”</p><p>        “What about your birthday? After we left the restaurant…remember? The three weeks was up and you were still taking them, so I didn’t wear—"</p><p>        “Nick, you need to chill.” Her tone was irritated, and he got the impression she was worried he didn’t want to be a father yet, since they weren’t married. But he was determined to show her he was okay with the idea. He pushed off his locker with his shoulder, dropping on his toes in front of her. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted.</p><p>        “Chill about what? What wives’ tale?” Greg said, stepping around them to his locker. He’d changed his hair gel again.</p><p>        “The one where we could use your spiky hair to spear fish,” Nick snapped with a sarcastic grin. Greg scoffed, raking his hands through his sandy blond hair, spiking it more.</p><p>        “It’s nothing, Greg sweetie, Nick’s just worried about me being a little sick.”</p><p>        His eyes lit up for a split second, before a nervous glance from Nick extinguished it. “Could you be—”</p><p>        “No! Quit it. It’s far more likely I have breast cancer--” She flinched, being hit with a wave of realization that she could be right. Nick saw it, tipping his head toward Greg, who left the room.</p><p>        “Kris? Are you worried about it?”</p><p>        She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Come to think of it… I’ve been a little…sore…in the tits.”</p><p>        His heart jumped in his chest. “Have I been too rough?”</p><p>        She shook her head, resting her hands on his arm. “No, it’s… internal… I can’t really explain it.”</p><p>        “You have a family history?”</p><p>        “That’s how my mom and grandma died.”</p><p>        “It can be really sneaky, but if we catch it soon enough, there’s things they can do about it.”</p><p>        “Getting knocked up is lookin’ pretty good all of a sudden.”</p><p>        “Either way, you need to get to a doctor. Just please promise me you’ll go in if it doesn’t get better?” He felt something down deep in his gut, though. Something was wrong.</p><p>        “Fine. Three days, okay? If my boobs still hurt, and I’m still getting sick. And I’ll make a day of it, I’ll take Sam to the groomer and pick him up after my appointment, okay? He’s been acting sick, too. I’m sure he just needs to get out of the house.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Please! I don’t know who you are! Let me go!” The woman’s desperate cries fell on deaf ears. She struggled weakly against the handcuffs that kept her chained to the workbench. It was dangerously hot and dry, and she could feel her throat closing more every hour.</p><p>        Drake Rowe lounged in a lawn chair in the back room of his garage, grinding the fine edge</p><p>of a filet knife on a whetstone. He smiled to himself, running his tongue on the inside of his lip. He loved it when they fought back before they died.</p><p>        “Please! I’ll give you whatever you want, just let me go!”</p><p>        He bared his teeth. “No… I’ve got a little message I need you to send to Mr. Stokes.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Friday afternoon, Krista still wasn’t feeling better. The three days that elapsed were some of the hardest he’d have to deal with. He hated seeing her so sick while he could do nothing to make her feel better. He watched her like a hawk; every step she took, he analyzed. He bought every over-the-counter relief he could get his hands on. His bathroom counter was beginning to look like a tiny pharmacy. He sat up with her in the living room, sleeping upright with her in his lap in the recliner. She’d kept to her promise to Nick and taken herself to the doctor, dropping Sam off at the groomer on the way. She’d always hated going in for an annual checkup. She hated being poked and prodded, and the speculums were always too cold. She’d waited in her ridiculous half-gown for what seemed like an eternity before she felt another wave of nausea hit her and she was sick in the trash. She grumbled a curse to whatever God thought this was amusing as she rinsed her mouth in the sink. She broke the universal rule and sent a quick text to Nick, telling him to go ahead to work without her and to</p><p>not expect her.</p><p>         He received it before he had started getting ready and made a mental note to swing by the</p><p> store for soup and Gatorade before he went in.</p><p>        She laid back on the exam table, throwing her arms over her face and grumbling. She was</p><p>startled at the knock on the door. “Come in Dr. Ruoff.”</p><p>        The young family clinician came in, thumbing through her charts. Dr. Ruoff was a funny man, shorter than Krista, with spiky frosted hair and friendly blue eyes. He closed the door behind him, looking at her with somewhat of a confused look. “In all my years at this practice, I’ve never seen such narrow odds before.”</p><p>        She was flooded with anxiety. “Gary? I know you like to pull things over on me but—”</p><p>        “Well…I’ve got the test results back from you mammogram and blood draw. And… unfortunately your condition is only going to get worse. I can get you some Dramamine for the nausea, but really the best I can do is try to make you comfortable. You have about six months.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She left the doctor’s office, clutching her envelope, tears pouring down her face. She sobbed in her car until she had no more tears to give. She bumped her head against the steering wheel, trying to figure out how she was supposed to tell him. “Oh Nick, I’m so sorry. I don’t know if I can tell you in person…” Her phone lit up with a text from him. Her heart sank even lower, but she mustered the courage to read it, raking a hand through her hair as she did. “Phenolphthalein? I just filled your set! How much blood is there?!” she shouted at her phone.</p><p>        She picked up Sam from the groomer, who sensed her anguish and laid his head in her lap,</p><p>whining. She patted his head, stroking his ear with a thumb as she took off on the highway northeast of town to meet Nick.</p><p>        “You look good, Buddy,” she choked. She sighed, resolving not to tell him in person. At a</p><p>stoplight, she scrawled his name on the envelope and stuffed it in the glovebox. She wiped her</p><p>face on her sleeve as a fresh wave of terror and anxiety stung her eyes. She didn’t see the car speeding through the intersection.</p><p>        She caught the flash of chrome out the corner of her eye, but had barely enough time to react before it impacted her door with the force of a meteor, caving in the door against her hip and shoulder, shattering both. The sudden sideways jolt drove her head against the window, the tempered glass spiderwebbing with the damage on both sides. She tasted blood in her mouth as she bit down on her tongue, the only thing keeping her teeth from breaking together. She screamed as her body was pumped with adrenaline, the searing pain of broken bones crippling her sensibilities. She heard only a painful yelp from Sam, who was slammed against the other door, breaking glass, and shredding metal. She lulled her head, the only power she could muster from her neck. She looked up, feeling hot blood running down the side of her face. She tried to regain her mind, struggling to focus her mind on what just happened. She saw a car pull up ahead of her, the driver exited and started toward her.</p><p>        But something was wrong.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “What if she is, though?” Greg asked. He paced around the totaled red Corvette at their scene on I-15, thumbing the tiny dials on his camera.</p><p>       Nick scowled behind his sunglasses. “Her appointment was three hours ago, I’m sure she would’ve told me by now.”</p><p>        “Did she text you?”</p><p>        “Yeah, she said not to expect her at work today, since she got sick again.”</p><p>        “Have you…noticed anything?”</p><p>        “Like what, Greg? Neither of us have really had to worry about it.”</p><p>        He put himself safely on the other side of the car. “Well…I dunno, missing a couple cycles makes sense for some women on the pill,” Nick’s jaw twitched. “What else…um…stiffening over the pubic bone, weird cravings…”</p><p>        “She hasn’t been eating much at all.”</p><p>        “Well there’s still morning sickness, heightened sense of smell, larger breasts, darker nipples—”</p><p>        “—Hey! I wouldn’t tell you if they were!” Nick said, pointing his finger at him, making a</p><p>point to flex his bicep in a show of intimidation. “That’s my fiancée!”</p><p>        “Wait, what? Wait is that what you’ve been using the geology machines for?” Nick smirked. “Oh my God, you’ve been making a ring!”</p><p>        Nick sighed. “I’m thinking about asking her again to come with me when I leave for San</p><p>Diego.”</p><p>        “Really? And to marry you?!”</p><p>        “Okay, well not yet, I was waiting for the right moment.”</p><p>        “You think she’ll agree to go with you, though?”</p><p>        He shrugged. “I dunno. She wants to teach Biology, but she doesn’t seem super excited about moving, I’m actually mildly worried she won’t agree to it.” He thumbed his camera. “Really worried actually. I mean, I can’t ask her to uproot her life just for me, right?”</p><p>        “I think she would,” he said plainly. “You love each other.”</p><p>        “Madly!”</p><p>        “And as soon as you tell her about your moss rung. Seriously, how long do you think you can keep this going? The girls especially are going to want to know!”</p><p>        “They will, but Goddamn, I’m not going to tell you about her breasts!”</p><p>        “C’mon Dude, I promise I won’t tell, it’s just me and you out here. I’ve kept quiet so far,” Greg said, holding up his hands in surrender.</p><p>        Nick sighed, looking away for a moment. “I haven’t noticed anything <em>physically</em> out of the ordinary, just the nausea. And Sam—”</p><p>        “He’s been acting weird?”</p><p>        “Yeah, like he won’t let me near her. He wedges himself between us all the time. Last week he kept clawing at the shower door trying to get in.”</p><p>        “That’s usually a good sign that—”</p><p>        “It could be a sign of anything! He could be jealous, she could be really sick, who knows? We used condoms for three weeks after her antibiotics.”</p><p>        “But they’re only like—”</p><p>        “Ninety-seven percent, I know.”</p><p>        “So if in three weeks, you had sex thirty times, you still have a three percent chance. Did you have sex with her more than thirty times in twenty-one—”</p><p>        He did. “Greg!”</p><p>        “Well can we just…entertain the idea for a moment that she could be pregnant.”</p><p>        “She doesn’t want to be a mother right now. And besides, what would we do then? Would I force her to go to California with me? Would I be forced to stay here? I don’t want to force anyone to do anything.”</p><p>        “Would it really be so bad?”</p><p>        Nick shuddered despite the heat. “It would probably take a while to sink in, I literally don’t know how I’d respond…But look, if she was, or if there was anything I’d need to know, I told her to text me so I can come home. I haven’t got a call or a text outside her telling me she’s still</p><p>sick. After the appointment, she was going to have a day with Sam. So really, it must be</p><p>nothing.”</p><p>        “Aw, come on, Nick, what are you afraid of?”</p><p>        “Look…it’s complicated, okay? This just…isn’t the right time, you know?”</p><p>        “You’ve been together going on a year, you are great together, I’ve never seen you</p><p>happier, you’re dwarf-smithing a ring for her—”</p><p>        “—I need to know she needs me, okay?” he snapped. “Really <em>needs</em> me, not just…keeping</p><p>me around, you know?” Greg frowned, tipping his head.</p><p>       “You know she does. Otherwise, you wouldn’t be doing what you’re doing. Deep down, you know. She loves you.”</p><p>       “It’s…it’s different. I mean people say they love each other all the time but…I need to hear</p><p>something else. A woman like her…is wildly independent, you know? What do I possibly have to offer? For real. I want to be needed. I want to save her.”</p><p>        “From what, Nicky? A woman like her isn’t keeping a guy like you hanging around just to</p><p>toy with…not for a year, and certainly not as a roommate. Look, you love her, and she loves you. It’s not just something people say, it’s the kind of thing you feel. And believe me, it comes off you guys in waves—"</p><p>        Nick’s cell rang. The two men froze, sharing a shocked expression. He checked the caller ID. “It isn’t her,” he mouthed to Greg. “Stokes.”</p><p>        <em>“Mr. Stokes, this is Macy with OnStar. You are Krista Wagner’s emergency contact, Sir.”</em></p><p>He felt like he’d been shot. “Yes. Is everything okay?”</p><p>        <em>“There’s been an accident, Sir. Her car was last tracked at the intersection of 147 and 167 just north of Lake Mead. Emergency crews have already been dispatched.”</em></p><p>Greg looked up from his camera with concern. “Nick?”</p><p>        “Can you take care of this?” he asked, his voice trembling.</p><p>        “Uh yeah, no problem. Text me, okay?” Nick jumped into his truck and tore off, headed East toward 147.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Half an hour later, he pulled up to the scene of a terrible crash at the intersection of 147 and</p><ol>
<li>Krista’s navy Yukon Denali was on the right shoulder, impacted by a black Tahoe. Debris and black marks scarred the highway. Two ambulances and three police cruisers were parked nearby, lights flashing. The officers were in the process of rerouting traffic around the accident, and he instinctively showed one of them his badge for admittance. His keen eyes caught everything, the crunch of broken glass under his tires, the scraps of plastic and steel, the spray of blood on Krista’s shattered window. He felt physically sick, but powered through it, panic driving him to find her. He bolted toward a pair of medics, loading a gurney into the back of their ambulance. “Krista!” Two large cops saw him and caught him by the shoulders before he could reach the medics. He tried to shrug them off.</li>
</ol><p>        “You need to give the medics room—”</p><p>        “Stop! She’s my girlfriend! Let me see her!”</p><p>        “Sir, we only found one driver and—” the young female EMT started, truly intimidated by</p><p>him. “She didn’t make it.”</p><p>        His heart shattered, his pulse dulling his senses until the only thing he could hear was his heartbeat. In a blur, he shoved off the officers, falling forward to the side of the gurney, the white sheet soaked with blood. He pulled back the top, and his breath caught in his chest like a physical punch. “This isn’t Krista.” The woman’s proportions were similar; dark blonde hair, tall, golden skin…But it was dry, leathery almost. He noticed the cuts embedded with glass didn’t bleed, that the blood on the sheet was from fluids leaking from broken skin. He caught the distinctive scent of putrefaction. “This woman’s been dead for two days.”</p><p>        “We know. She’s been…field dressed.”</p><p>        “What?”</p><p>        The young male EMT fought a gag. “The organs in her visceral cavities…they’re gone.”</p><p>        He sighed heavily, fighting a wave of anger and fear. “I wish that kind of thing shocked</p><p>me,” he mumbled as he walked away.</p><p>        Nick thumbed open his phone while turning back to the scene, calling Catherine, Sara, and</p><p>Greg to back him up. He shoved his hands into a pair of latex gloves, assuming CSI mode, taking</p><p>a deep breath to compose himself. He stepped around to the passenger side of Krista’s car. The window was broken out, even around the bottom. He reached over and unlocked the door. Suddenly, he caught the sound of Sam’s whine on the floor in front of the seat. Anxiety hit him and he yanked open the door with a heavy groan from the damaged frame. Sam lay curled up on the floor, nose and mouth bloodied, ears flattened in pain and terror.</p><p>        “Oh my God, Sammy! Medic!” He didn’t wait for them to run to his side. He threw his arms around his dog and gingerly lifted him from the wreck, tears stinging his eyes as the sound of his painful cries filled his ears. “I know, Buddy, I’m so sorry. I’ll get you out…you’ll be okay,” he whispered, falling to the ground on his backside, holding his canine companion tight. He felt the hot moisture of blood soaking through his shirt. The medic ran to his side, sliding down the embankment a bit, kicking up a cloud of dust.</p><p>        “Okay umm…I don’t specialize in dogs, but I think we can get him stabilized and call an</p><p>emergency vet,” she said, helping Nick to his feet. “C’mon, put him in the other van.”</p><p>        He did so, resting Sam on the other padded bed. He cried softly as the onboard EMT started</p><p>an IV in his arm. “Please…don’t rinse out his mouth or brush him, we have to preserve… the evidence,” he panted against the pain in his chest. He heard the crunch of tires pull up several</p><p>yards away. He sighed, stepping out of the ambulance, landing on shaky legs. “Sara… She’s</p><p>gone.”</p><p>        Sara jogged up to him, checking his posture, placing a hand on his arm. “What’s going on?”</p><p>        “They couldn’t find her…The passenger door was closed, but she could’ve opened it…. if</p><p>she was conscious…”</p><p>        “Nicky…” Her tone was gentle, like she was talking to a child.</p><p>        “Krista…she’s not in the car. They don’t know where she is,” he said, letting the hot tears</p><p>fall silently.</p><p>        “Maybe she went to find help,” she offered, setting her kit down and pulling on a pair of gloves.</p><p>        “No, she wouldn’t have left a scene…”</p><p>        “Where’s that blood from?”</p><p>        He looked at his hands. “Sam…he was in the car.”</p><p>        Sara stepped around to the passenger side. “What was she doing with your dog?” He didn’t answer. “So…the passenger side’s been smashed. I don’t think the impact would’ve been strong</p><p>enough to do that—”</p><p>        “Right, and the body they pulled from the other car couldn’t have driven it.”</p><p>        “Why?”</p><p>        “She’s been dead at least two days,” he replied flatly.</p><p>        Sara checked the cab. “Car’s still in drive…but the engine isn’t running.”</p><p>        “The damage is extensive, I bet the impact knocked the spark plugs off.” He narrowed his</p><p>vision on the floor under the passenger seat. “She was dragged from the car.”</p><p>        Sara looked at him. “How do you figure?”</p><p>        “There’s glass and blood smears on the inside of the car. Someone drove this car into her,</p><p>maybe to stun her…that’s why they hit her broadside rather than head-on,” he explained, driving his fist into the palm of his hand. Even as he spoke, his body shook with fear. “Came around the undamaged side, found the door was still locked, smashed the window, took out Sam, and</p><p>kidnapped her.”</p><p>        “You think this was planned?”</p><p>        He shrugged. “Had to be.”</p><p>        Sara folded her arms over her chest, stepping around the rear of the vehicle. “It’s possible, but why? Why put a corpse in the front seat of a car and what? Shove it down a hill, hoping it’ll hit your target? Why not just catch her at a gas station and—”</p><p>        “—Shoot her?” Nick snapped.</p><p>        “I was going to say overpower her there?”</p><p>        He frowned. “No, it’s too difficult. He’d have to know she was a martial artist and that she’s too difficult to take on without disabling her first…But I bet he wasn’t expecting Sam to be in the car, too.”</p><p>        He turned, hearing more cars approaching. The team, complete with two tow trucks. Greg jogged up first, followed by Catherine and Russell. “My God, what happened?” he said, side-stepping the rivers of spilled oil.</p><p>        “Krista’s been kidnapped and whoever did it left us a message,” Sara said.</p><p>        “What’s that?”</p><p>        “A corpse.”</p><p>        The team watched the ambulances drive off, two of the officers close behind. “Okay, tonight, there’s only one case. Get these cars back to the garage. Nick and Sara, take Krista’s.</p><p>Greg take the other, get Hodges to help you. Catherine, you’re with me and we’ll work here on</p><p>the scene,” Russell instructed. Everyone tipped their heads and went about their duties.</p><p>        “Sara,” Greg said, tapping her on the shoulder before she climbed in her car. “Lemme work</p><p>with Nick on Krista’s car.”</p><p>        A quizzical look crossed her face. “Why?”</p><p>        “Just please, trust me,” he whispered. She nodded and everyone split up.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Nick hadn’t experienced a migraine in a long time. His pulse was pounding so hard for so long, the veins in his neck and head were pressing for relief. <em>Who would take her? Someone would’ve had to have been following her for a while…</em>“Nick? Are you okay?”</p><p>        He groaned, prying open the damaged door with a pry bar. “Fine, Greg. Let’s just figure this out,” he grumbled, swabbing the fine spray of blood on the driver’s side window. Deep down, he</p><p>blamed himself. He should’ve stayed with her. Gone with her to the doctor, seen this coming.</p><p>        Greg seemed to read his mind. “It’s not your fault, Nick,” he said softly.</p><p>        “What was she doing out there, anyways?” he growled lowly, scanning his flashlight over</p><p>the bench seat. Blood was smeared across the black leather, dried in by now. He tried to fight the sickening feeling that he’d lost her. Greg slowly shook his head, spotting a bit of hair on the passenger side window, hooked on the broken shards of window. Sweeping his flashlight over the dash, he spotted another smear of blood and started a swab.</p><p>        “If she was hit on the left side,” he said, gesturing to himself, “and pulled out face-up…her blood would be on the seat…not the dash.”</p><p>        Nick’s brow furrowed, noting the deep claw marks in the hard plastic under the smear. “She tried to fight,” he said, spotting another bloody fingerprint on the OnStar button on the overhead.</p><p>“And she tried to call for help,” he said, exasperated.</p><p>        Greg looked up. “We can give OnStar a call, they record everything. See if there’s something we can glean from it.”</p><p>        “Mmm.”</p><p>        “Is this her phone?” Greg asked, reaching under the front seat. Nick nodded. “We’ll get this processed.”</p><p>        Nick stood up. “Give me the swabs, I’ll take them to DNA.”</p><p>        “We ordered the vet to swab Sam’s mouth, too. Should be in by now.”</p><p>        “Along with fur brushings?” Greg nodded, carefully watching his friend. Nick pulled off his gloves, using the well-practiced sterile method, shooting them into the trash with a rubber snap, then gathered up the dozens of plastic tubes containing the samples. “Good. I’ll catch up with Dr. Robbins and see if there’s anything we can find out from the other girl.”</p><p>        “Nick,” he turned and caught Greg’s soft gaze, something that stabbed into his heart. “We’ll find her.” His jaw flinched as he turned and stormed toward the lab.</p><p>        He dropped off the samples with Hodges. “Hey, we finished processing the other car. It was</p><p>totally clean. Whoever cleaned it knew what they were doing; used adhesive tape to remove trace evidence, and Catherine found a bottle of enzyme at the scene, unopened.” Nick’s brow furrowed as he folded his arms over his chest.</p><p>        “He was going to destroy the blood evidence in the car after he took her, but something</p><p>interrupted him.”</p><p>        “That’s what we were thinking. He got kind of sloppy. The first car was so pristine. Oh!</p><p>Aside from this,” he said, trying to avoid Nick’s angry eyes. He slid a small yellow envelope across the counter at Nick. “It’s addressed to you.” He pulled on a latex glove before picking it</p><ol>
<li>“There’s something else. The other car was rigged with a remote drive system, very complex,</li>
</ol><p>can be controlled from anywhere within a one-mile radius.”</p><p>        Nick kept his eyes on the envelope. “So he got it rolling towards her—”</p><p>        “—Speeding. It had to have beeen going about sixty when it hit her.”</p><p>        “And the view of the intersection is blocked on the northbound side by a shrub, she couldn’t have seen it in time.”</p><p>        “But how did he know where she was headed, and how fast? I mean…the math involved.”</p><p>        “He didn’t expect a couple things, though.” He squared his shoulders, taking the thin envelope. “Sam and Krista.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her head lulled, swimming with the pain of her injuries and the drug he’d hit her with. Thankfully, the numbing effect still hadn’t worn off. She was hit with a wave of nausea, but there was nothing in her stomach to banish. “Need some fucking morphine…” she groaned. Her throat was horribly dry, her tongue beginning to crack around the flattest surface. She spotted a small window far above her head, about twenty feet away, far out of reach. The sun beamed in at an angle through a layer of yellow dirt. She calculated she must’ve been out for at least six hours. She got a small grip on her bearings, noting she was on her right side. The room she was in was dark, damp, and hot. Stiflingly so. “I’m in a garage…” she whispered to no one. She found it very hard to breathe. Her skin was glossed, her hair matted with blood and sweat. <em>Okay…you’ve been kidnapped…come up with a plan…give the team something to go on…Holy Hell it’s hot!</em>  </p><p>        She groaned, trying to pull her arms over her face, but finding they were bound with cuffs</p><p>behind her back. She felt dried blood on the left side of her face, forming a kind of paste, keeping</p><p>her skin from flexing. She thankfully couldn’t feel her left arm, knowing it was broken at the shoulder. She tried to move her hips to sit up, and was rewarded with a white-hot, searing pain shooting up her left hip to her spine.</p><p>        “AHHH-OWWWW…. There you are…Pain, you fucking whore.”</p><p>        “Ah, finally. It’s about time, Krista,” a man’s voice snarled slowly.</p><p>        “Where am I?” she whispered, her throat closing with the lack of water in her system. <em>Dry. </em></p><p>
  <em>Very dry. Thirsty…</em>
</p><p>        “Doesn’t matter.”</p><p>        “Who are you?” He stepped close to her, bringing the scent of machine oil and…something else. The smell was a mix between fresh green earth and deep, moist soil. Graveyard dirt.</p><p>“Undertaker.”</p><p>        “Well, I’m impressed,” he sneered. She could tell in the low light, he was a slight man, poor</p><p>of posture, dirt caked under his fingernails, grease-stained jeans, shaggy red hair, angry blue eyes. “Most of the women I’ve had in here couldn’t tell their ass from a hole in the ground.”</p><p>        “Who are you?”</p><p>        “Drake Rowe. You put my father in prison. Where he gets daily beatings and sleeps in a freezing cell back in Kinross.” Her eyes narrowed at him, noting the same cold eyes. “And there’s no chance I’m going to get him back so,” he leaned in close, resting his arms on the workbench, “there’s no chance <em>he’ll</em> get <em>you</em> back. You uh…won’t be here long. Get</p><p>comfortable, and welcome to Hell.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>
  <em>        “Her cries and screams will fill this room. And I would be very afraid for her. You won’t </em>
</p><p><em>save her Mr. Stokes….</em> <em>Her cries and screams will fill this room. And I would be very afraid for </em></p><p><em>her. You won’t save her Mr. Stokes.” </em>He’d listened to the message for what seemed like an eternity, his heart drowning in the well of fear and rage inside. He got to his feet, storming in a circle around the office he shared with Greg and Hodges.</p><p>        It wasn’t about him. It was always about her. The attacks in Michigan, the crash, the months of preparation. It was about her. Catherine strode into his office, completely unnoticed until she reached out to touch his shoulder. He snapped around, his brown eyes swimming with tears. He</p><p>struggled to collect himself, but didn’t stop the recording in time.</p><p>        “Nick? What is this about you?” she asked softly. “Is he targeting you?”</p><p>        “Um…no,” he said, his voice breaking as he checked his posture. “His name’s Drake Rowe.</p><p>He’s the son of the guy who assaulted Krista when she was a kid.”</p><p>        “Well that’s a big help. Now we have a motive and the name—”</p><p>        “No, he knows, he expects that we’re going to find him…it’s too easy—”</p><p>        “What does he want? Did he ask for a ransom? Anything?”</p><p>        He buried his face in his hands. “No, he left this at the scene to tell me…specifically that</p><p>she’s going to die. He’s been terrorizing her for years, being so meticulous…so careful. The only</p><p>reason he’d just…give up is if he’d reached the end of the line. He’s going to kill her, very slowly, and there’s no way to buy her back.”</p><p>        “But why would he send this to you?” she said quietly, tapping the tape player. Suddenly, the answer dawned on her. He met her surprised gaze. “How long?” He opened his mouth, but</p><p>the words fell dead on his lips.</p><p>        Sara and Hodges appeared at the door. “Okay, the car might’ve been clean, but the report from Dr. Robbins just came in,” he said, panting with excitement. “The other woman is a professor at the community college. Teaches Women’s Social Issues. She’s been missing about a week. Her body has been…dressed like a deer. Several other instances have shown up all over the mountain and Southwest region. All women in their thirties, blondes, feminists or activists, all had their visceral organs removed, died of dehydration, and all um…I don’t uh—”</p><p>        “They’ve all been defiled post-mortem,” Sara cut in. “Someone hunts these women and keeps them locked up until they die of dehydration and then has sex with their bodies.”</p><p>        “Drake Rowe,” Nick said. “They weren’t the targets, he was practicing. Practicing to get to</p><p>her. He’s been after Krista for years.”</p><p>        “How long does she have?” Catherine asked. “Before she loses enough water?”</p><p>        Hodges shrugged. “Woman of peak physical fitness, mid-December, mid-eighties outside… I imagine four days.” Nick’s heart was illuminated by a small ray of hope.</p><p>        “Depends,” Sara added, splaying her hand in his direction. “We have no idea where they’ve gone, and if they’re still in Nevada.”</p><p>        “Exposed, she has more time, since it’s the rainy season. Locked in say, a garage with no fresh air…could be three days.”</p><p>        “And we’ve already lost ten hours,” Nick growled.</p><p>        “Nick!” Greg jogged into the room carrying a cardboard box of random things, stopping</p><p>short of the group. He was clearly distraught. “What do you have, Greg?” Nick asked quietly.</p><p>         “Okay um…The blood in Sam’s mouth was a match to a Drake Rowe, he’d been convicted</p><p>before for—”</p><p>        “—Defiling a corpse?”</p><p>        He cringed. “Right. And the smear on the dash was a match to him as well. The spatter on Krista’s window was a mix between her saliva and his blood—”</p><p>        “She bit him. She fought back, and left us the evidence,” he said in shock. “That’s my girl.”</p><p>        Three pairs of eyes turned on him in surprise. “Um, anyway, the recording from OnStar is</p><p>here,” he said, holding up a thumb drive. “You can hear everything; she’s describing the car and the license plate that took her. A white Blazer registered to Drake Rowe, the same. Then breaking glass, screaming, Sam barking, and then it kind of…stops. We tried running the name, but the only records we found were his prison records, he’s probably using a fake name for work. The enzyme is used in sterilizing departments at hospitals to destroy blood on surgical instruments… not something just…sold to people.”</p><p>        Nick looked down at his feet.</p><p>        “What about the syringe Russell found?” Catherine asked.</p><p>        “Toxicology ran a test on it. Based on where the meniscus was, it was filled with ten CCs of</p><p>vecuronium.”</p><p>        “A muscle relaxer…used in minor surgeries.”</p><p>        “Right. The drug she was injected with is used in emergency departments to sedate violent</p><p>patients, like what we found in the Bergeron case. My guess is he’s a part-time pharmacy tech. If he worked full-time, he couldn’t be gone for days at a time without someone reporting him missing. Based on the dose she was injected with, her approximate metabolism, and the</p><p>unlikeliness he intubated her, she should have woken up about six hours ago.”</p><p>        “You don’t want someone waking up in your car,” Hodges said, deepening the line of his brow. “Unless you know you’re where you need to go by the time she wakes up.”</p><p>        “So she’s within a six-hour radius of the crash site,” Nick said. “That could be… Mexico,</p><p>California, Utah, Arizona—”</p><p>        “But if he doesn’t care that he’s caught and he specifically wants you to suffer,” Catherine</p><p>interjected. “He’d stay in Nevada. Within your jurisdiction.”</p><p>      “And I wouldn’t bet on Krista escaping; Doc Robbins saw the extent of the damage and</p><p>thinks there is little chance she doesn’t have at least a broken leg.” Nick’s jaw twitched in fury.</p><p>        Archie Johnson joined them. “We checked her phone. The last thing she received was a text from Nick’s number asking her to bring him some more phenolphthalein to the intersection of 147 and 167…where her car was found. She replied that she was on her way about half an hour before OnStar called emergency services.”</p><p>        Catherine nodded. “So that’s what she was doing out there.”</p><p>        “I never sent her that message. I was clear on the other side of town.”</p><p>        “Right, which is what I thought was odd. Turns out, whoever sent her that message was able</p><p>to find and copy your contact information into a disposable phone, so the numbers and name</p><p>match, but the SIM card that sent them are different.”</p><p>        “Okay so we have a search radius, name, motive, and method,” Sara listed, counting off on her fingers.</p><p>        “There was something else, but I think it should…be just Nick—"</p><p>        “Greg, if it helps us find her, I think we all should hear it,” he replied flatly. The man sighed, withdrawing a large, tightly packed manila folder from the box. He was close enough to</p><p>make out his first and last name written in Krista’s hand on the front.</p><p>        “I think she was going to drop this off for you when she got back from…doing whatever she was doing out there,” he said softly, handing Nick the envelope. He turned in and upended it, pulling out a thick stack of papers, a smaller envelope, a CD, and a small hand-written note. <em>Guess it’s time to come clean now, huh?</em> His legs quit their strength, landing him heavily in his chair.</p><p>The team couldn’t help themselves, crowding in around his shoulders. “What is all this?”</p><p>Hodges asked.</p><p>        Catherine and Sara gasped, each scrambling for this sheet or that.</p><p>        “She’s pregnant!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The words echoed in his head in all manner of ways. <em>Pregnant…She’s pregnant! I got her pregnant! </em>His body shook. Hard. <em>Oh, God…</em></p><p>        “The father is Nick Stokes!” Every head turned on him. Nick covered his mouth, a flood of emotions overwhelming him. <em>Father? </em>Fear and joy were battling for attention inside him. “You’re going to be a dad! Nicky--!”</p><p>       Catherine stared, mouth agape as she thumbed open the smaller package. “Nicky, these are</p><p>ultrasounds! She’s…she’s <em>very</em> pregnant! Thirteen weeks, how did you not know?…How long</p><p>have you been--?”</p><p>        “About a year…. She was on the pill. I—I had no idea! We were talking about her not feeling well, but I didn’t really believe I could be right! I was just worried.”</p><p>        “Wouldn’t she be almost showing by now?” Greg asked.</p><p>        “Not necessarily,” Sara said.</p><p>        “Thirteen weeks…That night at the restaurant, when we tricked the roofie guy.” He chuckled. “I bet that was it…It was her birthday.”</p><p>        “What a birthday present,” Catherine scoffed. “Happy thrity-fourth birthday, here’s a baby.”</p><p>        Nick reached up, taking the glossy black images from her. “Let me see, lemme see…” he whispered, feeling a rock in his throat. “Hi, Baby.” He smiled at the large blip of white in a sea of black. He’d seen a million before, but none ever affected him like this. This was his. Something they’d created out of love. “How d—” his voice cracked with emotion. “How big?”</p><p>        Greg and Hodges exchanged cautious smiles while Catherine and Sara threw their arms around him, softly crying against his shoulder. “The last week of the first trimester… the baby would be…about the size and weight of a lemon,” Catherine said, choking back tears as she</p><p>made a fist, making a circle around it with her other hand.</p><p>        “The doctor report says…the baby and mother are as fit as a fiddle, both have strong hearts, suitable environment, no signs of deformities or conditions—”</p><p>        “Of course not, he’s---she’s perfect,” he sighed.</p><p>        “You won’t know for another six weeks or so, Nicky.” Nick ran his fingers over the glossy images, barely able to make it out. Catherine leaned in close, recognizing the images from her</p><p>own pregnancy twenty years ago. “See Nick? This is the head, spine, ribs, little hands, little</p><p>heart—”</p><p>        Sara continued reading the report, tears falling around her beaming mouth. “Doctor Ruoff says she’s carrying close to her back—”</p><p>        “What does that mean?”</p><p>        “It means the baby is going to grow back and up her body, instead of front and out—”</p><p>        “Is she going to be okay?!”</p><p>        Catherine smiled, reaching past his shoulder and resting a hand on his chest. His heart was</p><p>bound to beat right out of him. “Calm down, it happens a lot. But it accounts for her not showing</p><p>just yet… and it means that labor is going to suck for her.”</p><p>        “Labor—” He was still struggling to let it sink in. He panted hard, his panicked breathing stifled in his trembling hands. His heart pounded, dimming his hearing, his lungs struggling to keep up. “Oh God, Oh God—”</p><p>        “Breathe, Nicky. Don’t freak out—” Catherine chimed, dropping her hands on his shoulders.</p><p>        “Too late, I think,” Hodges muttered.</p><p>        Sara read on with a wide smile. “—Doctor recommends she have less caffeine, plenty of</p><p>rest and sunshine, less heavy lifting at work, more veggies, less red meat…I don’t think she’ll</p><p>willingly give that up—"</p><p>        “I’m having a baby,” Nick whispered, his hands shaking, tears falling freely now. “Who would’ve thought we could create something so…beautiful—”</p><p>        “A couple of us, at least,” Hodges aid through a sly grin that caught everyone’s attention.</p><p>“Oh yeah, me and Greg talked about it a bit, we said…what was it, Greg? About what their kids would look like?”</p><p>        “Like if Charlize Theron and a very tall, very beefy Tom Cruise—” Nick glared at him.</p><p>        “Right! Like if  Charlize Theron and Tom Cruise ever hooked up—”</p><p>        “Flattered.”</p><p>        “So, wait, you guys knew?” Sara snapped.</p><p>        “Just me an’ Greg,” he added. “They started smelling like each other back in November.”</p><p>Nick frowned.</p><p>        “Last year?! Since before the Gala?! I knew it!” Cath exclaimed. “You guys <em>did</em> go home together!”</p><p>        “We haven’t been sharing soaps, Hodges. How did you—"</p><p>        “Oh, it’s not about soap. In vertebrates that mate for life, their body chemistry changes to emit pheromones that only the mate would respond to. It’s a result of the massive amounts of dopamine that floods the body when—"</p><p>        “--You just <em>have</em> to sniff everyone.”</p><p>        “If it makes you feel any better, it only happens when couples are in loving, secure relationships that have a solid bond. It takes time. You know…when you find your other half.”</p><p>        “My other half…” He sighed, turning back to the images. “Look what we did—”</p><p>        “What’s this, then?” Hodges asked, touching the CD.</p><p>        Catherine picked it up. “I know, but Nicky… are you sure you want—”</p><p>        Nick looked up at her, biting his lip. “Yes, please.”</p><p>        She couldn’t tear her eyes from his. “This would be… the recording of the baby’s</p><p>heartbeat.” He took it from her, mindlessly taking it out of the sleeve and inserting it in the slot in his computer. He paused, his hand over the mouse. <em>Listen to your baby…</em> He pressed play, and the room was filled with the sound of a rapid churning…the sound of a tiny artery system faintly shadowed by the strong, slow beat of Krista’s heart. He threw himself on his desk, sobbing into</p><p>his arms. He dimly felt the hands of the team on his shoulders as he wept.</p><p>        “This is real…It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard,” he sighed, tying to compose</p><p>himself. Russell caught the sound of the crowd as he was walking by and stopped in his tracks.</p><p>        “Hey, the car that took Krista headed off on 167 and I’ve narrowed down the spores found on Nick’s dog and…Is that…what I think it is?” he asked, taking off his glasses and gliding into the packed room. Sara turned and nodded, her hand over her mouth. His eyes were drawn to Nick. “Waaaaait—”</p><p>        “Krista and Nick are having a baby,” Johnson replied quietly. No matter how many times he</p><p>heard it, Nick couldn’t get over the initial shock. <em>This is real…</em></p><p>Russell shook off a stunned expression. “Really? Since when?”</p><p>        “We were shocked, too.”</p><p>        “Nick this…complicates things,” Greg said gently, trying to choose his words carefully. “Being this pregnant, her body has probably already used up all the water it had retained. She</p><p>now has far less time.” His heart felt heavy again, hitting him with a wave of sickness.</p><p>        “How long?” he rasped.</p><p>        “Her body will go into reserve mode, shutting down all systems unnecessary for</p><p>maintaining homeostasis…including reproduction.” Greg took a step back, unsure of his friend’s</p><p>emotional state. He could feel the angry heat rolling off of Nick. “The baby will…go first…and</p><p>she will shortly after…less than two days to save the baby, less than three for her.”</p><p>        “Then I have two days.” His grip closed on the plastic mouse, cracking the sides. “I won’t lose either one,” he growled. “The mother…of my child…is in danger. I promised her I’d protect</p><p>her, and I won’t fail to protect anyone I love again.” He stood up, startling everyone with the</p><p>rage in his eyes. “Find her. Rowe had better hope the police get to him before I do.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “What’s the point of all this? All these years, all those opportunities so you can what? Chain</p><p>me to a table until I sweat to death?” Krista managed to wiggle herself to a sitting position, her blood rerouting to all the pressure points she’d been laying on. “Not the most creative murder I’ve ever heard of.”</p><p>        Rowe was standing in the shadows about five feet from her, working around a camera on a</p><p>tripod. “Enlighten me,” he snarled sarcastically.</p><p>        “Some guy blew up his apartment and his wife by leaving the gas turned on the stove and</p><p>putting a block of ice with a fork in the microwave. <em>That</em> was creative. This is…kind of stupid. You know you’re going to get caught before I die. I mean…why waste all this time? You’d better just fucking shoot me.” <em>Camera…perfect…fits right into the plan…Dumbass should’ve just shot me…</em></p><p>        He pressed a button and a small red light clicked on. She winced, hearing the powerful electrical field around it. <em>There’s a computer nearby…and…a large server… a VPN?...clever. Must be a live feed…Even better…if I could just…</em>“No, I like this way. Your own body kills you. Because it’s slower. And I know your boyfriend will find me, but it takes days to process all the evidence. Days you don’t have.” He lifted his forearm. She grinned at his bandage wraps soaked</p><p>through with blood. “Even with the blood you and that fucking mutt got from me.”</p><p>        “Got you good, didn’t we, Shithead?”</p><p>        He ignored her. “And…you have no idea where you are.” She frowned. He had her there.</p><p>“So…you’re going to smile pretty for the camera, I’m going to rile up your man a bit,” he strode</p><p>around within reach of her, placing his hands on his legs, his tone venomous, sinister. “I’m going to wait for you to die, and then I’m going to screw your lifeless body until he comes in to kill me. Then I’m going to light this place up.” She was filled with an icy fear that pierced her heart and shot down her arms.</p><p>        “But why?”</p><p>        He shrugged. “I want you to die, I don’t care about life anymore, and because…I can.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Okay, so she’s rich…can you liquidate her assets, come up with some kind of ransom?”</p><p>Hodges piped up over their morning coffee. A large map of the southwest region was spread out on the table, with a large circle drawn out that covered nearly all of northern Nevada. Everyone was on edge, entirely exhausted, knowing time was running out. Nick uncovered his face and glared at him.</p><p>        “I don’t have access to her finances, and even if I did, we don’t know if it’ll do any good, he didn’t ask for money.”</p><p>        Greg was staring at his laptop, resting his heavy head on his palm. “Supposed to be around eighty-five degrees today, through most of the state.”</p><p>        “It can get up to a hundred and ten inside a barn, then,” Russell said.</p><p>        “Right, but—” Greg stabbed the cap of his marker into the map, “—there will be scattered showers in the rural farming regions. But we should just assume she’s in something of a garage or barn. Probably isolated, gets hot in the sun, no other people around that might stumble on it.”</p><p>        “Doesn’t help if we don’t get a clue about the weather.”</p><p>        “The mold spores on Sam is a germ that grows on wheat and oats,” Russell said, standing and marking three red circles on the map. “There are three large regions that have farms that grow both, and these mold spores only release in the rain. So anywhere that’s rained in the last</p><p>week—"</p><p>        Nick groaned. “That doesn’t eliminate much.”</p><p>        “Well if the spores were special…or if I had samples to compare them to—”</p><p>        “No, that would take weeks,” Sara said.</p><p>        “Maybe his dad has an idea,” Catherine offered. “Mark Rowe… He’s still locked up in</p><p>prison, right?”</p><p>        “In Michigan,” Nick mumbled.</p><p>        “What if we…commandeered him?” asked Russell. All eyes turned on him.</p><p>        “Like…used him as bait?” Sara replied incredulously.</p><p>        “Would be a good start, but we’d still have to <em>find her</em>,” Nick grumbled in a biting tone.</p><p>        “Look, Nicky, we’ll find her, okay? We have troopers all over the state combing for her, we have a billion clues. We have your back,” Catherine said. Watching her friend, a brother unravel was breaking her heart.</p><p>        “It’s been eighteen hours, we have thirty left, and we’ve hit road block after road block. We</p><p>need something else.”</p><p>        “He wanted you to watch her suffer…I imagine he’ll be in contact again,” Hodges said, shrinking down into his chair under the weight of Nick’s glare.</p><p>        Suddenly, Nick’s cell rang. His eyes shot up, meeting the shocked expressions of everyone on the team. He bolted toward the door, slamming his chair into the table, Johnson close on his heels. “Plug it in!” he shouted, dashing into his lab and throwing Nick a USB cord. He fumbled with it, but had his cell plugged into the computer by the third ring. With a nod from Johnson, Nick answered, desperately trying to keep his voice level.</p><p>        “Stokes.” He heard the crash of half a dozen other chairs as everyone clamored after them.</p><p>        <em>“I’m sending you an email; you’ll want to open it.” </em></p><p>        “Give me the—” He was cut off. Johnson turned, shaking his head.</p><p>        “Not even close.”</p><p>        “Open my email,” he said. Johnson did, clicking on the newest link. Attached was a</p><p>hyperlink to a live video feed. The others crowded in around Johnson’s desk, all eyes fixed on the monitor as he followed the link.</p><p>        Suddenly, the garage exploded in white light, making Krista wince, her lip curling over her canines. “Holy shit, did you plug in the Sun?” she snarled.</p><p>        Nick stepped back in shock, hands flying to his mouth. Sara and Catherine made small</p><p>sounds of empathy. Krista looked completely destroyed. The left side of her face was covered in blood, a fresh riverlet still running a trail down her neck and staining her white tank top. Her right eye and bottom lip were swollen and black, her right shoulder clearly dislocated. As she tossed her hair over her shoulder, he caught the shine of broken glass. The rest of her was covered in scratches and bruises. “No—” Nick gasped, hot tears stinging his eyes. He felt like he’d swallowed a pool cue. Hodges, Russell, and Greg shared a shudder, feeling the horrible depression rolling off of Nick.</p><p>        Rowe stepped into the frame, blocking Krista. “Ah, nice to meet you, Mr. Stokes,” he</p><p>chimed in a mocking tone, waving a heavy pistol in front of the camera. Nick recognized it. <em>Archaic…Mauser…1934…32 caliber</em><em>…</em>Johnson made a face, noticing a tiny tapping sound.</p><p>“Hello friends.”</p><p>        “Fuck off and Give. Me. The girl!” he shouted, slamming his hands on the desk.</p><p>        He flashed a rotten-toothed grin. “Um…you wanna come and get her?” he sneered. “She’s your property, right? You solve problems, right? Come and get her.”</p><p>        “No one will ever own me! Your bitch-ass dad learned that!” she shouted. <em>That’s it, Baby </em></p><p>
  <em>Girl. Keep fighting. </em>
</p><p>Rowe scowled, turning around and cracking the butt of his pistol on her face, bloodying her lip. Her painful cry rang in Nick’s ears, making his blood sear in his veins.</p><p>        She recovered quickly. “Must’ve taught you how to hit too, huh?” He raised his arm up, bringing the black barrel across her cheekbone, splitting her skin. While Rowe had his back turned, Johnson whipped around to Nick.</p><p>        “Keep him talking,” he mouthed, just as Rowe turned around.</p><p>        “Quite a mouthy bitch you found, Stokes. You really need to retrain her.”</p><p>        “I <em>will </em>find her, and when I do, I will kick your teeth down your throat!” Rowe laughed in</p><p>such a deep, sinister manner, it made Nick’s skin crawl. He curled his fingers of his free hand into her left hip, making her wince in pain as she groaned in pain. He walked around to Krista’s side, leaning his hip on the edge of the workbench, sighing deeply. She closed her eyes tightly, turning her head away from him.</p><p>        “What a wonderful creature she is, Nick. Just like all the others. Strong…brave…</p><p>beautiful… Unruly. Like the demons they are…Luring men in, corrupting their minds to get what they want…forgetting their place in life.”</p><p>        Nick looked aghast. “What?!”</p><p>        “Look at her…one car wreck and she’s completely helpless.” She hung her head in shame,</p><p>breaking Nick’s heart.</p><p>        “You had to plan for years and drug her to get her in your car!”</p><p>        With the barrel of his gun, Rowe brushed a lock of her hair off her left shoulder. Sighing, he pressed the cold steel into her rotator cuff, driving a painful wail from her. “Broken arm, busted hip… I’d wager a broken rib or two… I didn’t have to do much. All those brains, and she</p><p>couldn’t protect herself from me forever. They never could… See my last girl was… very much</p><p>the same… but then she started… talking back… wanting a job, friends, wanting to go back to</p><p>school… Women nowadays, right?” Nick felt a powerful wave of illness. “But eventually… I got what I wanted form her.”</p><p>        “Not her—” he whispered.</p><p>        Rowe heard him, knowing he had him where he wanted him. On the edge. “Oh yes…Krista, too. See, I thought about taking her like this,” he said, toying with her hair, brushing the back of</p><p>his hand down her arm.</p><p>        “Don’t fucking touch me,” she snarled.</p><p>        He sighed, smile fading. Suddenly, he seized her by the throat. Her cry was strangled as his</p><p>strong hand closed her windpipe. Her pulse churned in her ears and she felt the pressure building up behind her eyes and nose. But she was too weak to fight. “You’re not in charge,” he said, shaking her by her neck. “I am in charge, I make the rules, I call the shots.”</p><p>        “Let her go!”</p><p>        He turned back to Nick, making a face and releasing her. She broke out in a fit of coughs. “But then I decided…she’s a bit too…oh, what’s the word?” he chuckled, rubbing the pistol against his cheek. “Warm? Oh! Alive.” He raised the gun and pointed it at her, making a cold shiver run down Nick’s spine.</p><p>        “Not! Her!”</p><p>        Krista heard him in her bones, his thunder breaking her spirit and she sobbed, dropping her</p><p>head. “I love you, Nick…and I need you. I’m so sorry I wasn’t strong enough--”</p><p>        Rowe laughed; it was an evil, despicable thing. “Now…you’re afraid. Now…you can’t</p><p>fight back.”</p><p>        Her eyes flashed up, filled with tears, seeming to see right through to Nick. “Come for me, Nick.” He flinched, spotting the slight movement of Rowe’s finger to the trigger.</p><p>        “NO DON’T--!” The room echoed with the sound of a gunshot as Krista screamed in pain, the bullet hitting her in the meat of her chest, her left shoulder exploding in a spray of blood out the back of the scapula. A familiar phantom pain hit Nick in the arm. He knew how it felt; the shattering of bone, the fragments ripping muscle, the incredible pain. He was stunned into silence for a moment, wishing it was him instead.</p><p>        Rowe laughed, pulling the trigger again. A second bullet hit the same place, but she had no</p><p>breath left in her body to cry. Blood splattered up the side of her cringed face, her white teeth flashing as she fell back on the table surface with a heavy thud. Hitting her head on the brick wall, she lost consciousness.</p><p>        “NO! NOT HER!”</p><p>        Rowe stepped close, checking the damage. “Ehh, through-and-through, but it missed all the</p><p>major stuff…I’d give her about eight hours to bleed out…” He sighed, tapping her arm. “I’d hurry up, I won’t miss again.” Rowe grinned, walking toward the camera. “Bye bye then, Nicky.” The feed went black.</p><p>        Nick lost control. He felt the pain of a thousand broken hearts crash through his body. He heard the sum of every cry, every scream of every victim he’d ever encountered. The faces of everyone he’d ever brought back in a body bag flashed through his mind. Every punch he’d ever taken, every bullet that had ever ripped his flesh, every knife and piece of glass that had drawn his blood. The culmination of fifteen years’ worth of pain hit him all at once. <em>What is the measure of your worth? Is it the deep well of your love? Your hatred, your anger? Where lies your worth? In the sum of these things? Only she knows what lies in your heart. Don’t let her </em></p><p>
  <em>die. Don’t let her die.</em>
</p><p>He dropped to his knees, clutching his head in his arms and screaming at the floor. It was a sound that no human should’ve been able to muster. The waves of his roar rattled the windows in their panes, sending shocks through the ground and up through the bodies of everyone around him. His tears fell fast and hard like rain on the cold tile. He was blind to his team, who hung their heads, hearts breaking with his pain.</p><p>        “NOT HER!” He felt as though Atlas had let the pillars of the sky crash in on his shoulders,</p><p>breaking the last shred of his mind. His chest heaved with the effort of filling his lungs. He</p><p>wanted to break everything with his voice. He wanted to world to tremble in fear, hearing him</p><p>cry out for her. He wanted her to hear him six hours away. “I’M GOING TO <em>KILL</em> HIM! BRING ME ROWE! NOW!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “<em>There is absolutely no way we can allow that</em>. <em>You can’t just use a prisoner as bait under false pretenses. Besides, he’ll give you away in a heartbeat. The best we can do is send some images and you can find a look-alike.</em>”</p><p>        “Fine, just send them over now. Our scientist doesn’t have long,” Russell said, pacing in his office.</p><p>        “<em>We’re already moving. We also have reason to believe Rowe has been in contact with your abductor.</em>”</p><p>        “Why’s that?”</p><p>        “<em>Confiscations taken from his cell turned up a letter. Something about snakes living in </em></p><p>
  <em>Vegas and boots being made by Christmas. We didn’t think anything of it until now. If there’s a </em>
</p><p><em>connection and anything happens to her, it would mean an overturned parole. Which is another reason we can’t send him. Too risky.</em>” His heart pounded in his ears.</p><p>        “Send the letter as soon as you can, try to preserve everything, we will get it processed.”  </p><p>        He hung up, resuming his thoughtful pacing. The spores…only released when it rained…</p><p>but they could be days old… It’s the rainy season, storms popping up everywhere… “Boss, I</p><p>think I found something,” Johnson panted behind him, gesturing him to follow.    </p><p>        “Okay I ‘ve narrowed down the IP address from the email, but it’s being run through a VPN, so it’s impossible to pin down exactly,” he started, drawing a new circle toward the</p><p>northern part of the map, eliminating a huge amount of the map.</p><p>        “Well that’s a great start.”</p><p>        “Right, but I kept hearing a tapping sound in the video, so I split it up.” On his computer program, he separated three bands of sound waves. “The green one here is Rowe speaking, so I took that out.” He closed it, leaving a red and blue line. “And I realized there were two sources of the tapping sound. The blue…is rain falling on the roof. The other...is Morse code.” He clicked on it, rolling his mouse over the recorded video and focusing in on Krista. “See, you can</p><p>only hear the tapping while Rowe is talking.”</p><p>        Russell sighed heavily. “Excellent, Archie. Can you translate it?”</p><p>        “It’ll take me about half an hour, but I think so.”</p><p>        “Great, I’ll get meteorological reports from yesterday, see where it was raining in the overlapping areas—”</p><p>         “—Oh, and based on the reverberations of the gunshot and the lighting in the room, the building you’re looking for has a single light source, a twenty-foot metal roof, and is about fifty</p><p>by forty.”</p><p>        Russell nodded, heading out of the room. “Best see if Nick’s calmed down.”</p><p>        “Be careful! He’s like a freight train!”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “Nicky, I think you should save your energy…really…” Catherine said, standing far against the wall of the garage. Nick had told Mike about Krista’s abduction and asked him to bring a car, or he was going to trash the lab. Mike sat in one of the office chairs, head buried in his hands.    </p><p>        Nick had taken his shirt off and was taking out is anguish on a small sedan, smashing all the glass and ripping off doors with every tool he could get his hands on. It wasn’t working. Every stroke of his hammer on steel sounded like the gunshot that may have killed Krista. It wasn’t enough. His team watched in sympathy, noticing his legs flexing hard under his black cargo pants, twitching a little as he walked. His back was fatigued, the strong straps quivering every time he let his arms down. <em>He’s tired… </em>Catherine looked at Sara, who shook her head.</p><p>        “Let him go…Best he works out his pain this way than tearing apart his lab.”</p><p>        “But he’s exhausted—"</p><p>        “I’ll have… plenty of… energy…  left… for that fucker!” he snarled, flexing his body hard as he brought a hammer down on the windshield.</p><p>        Catherine lowered her voice, leaning in close to Sara. “I’ve never seen him lose control like this. I’m seriously worried about him.”</p><p>        “I know, it scared me, too.” She flinched as she heard another window smash into the car. “Maybe we can focus on the good?” Sara offered to Mike. “Get his mind off it?”</p><p>        “I kinda get how he feels, I don’t think you’ll get any good out of him,” he quietly replied.</p><p>“I mean…of course…no offense, but no woman could understand what it’s like to have the</p><p>mother of your unborn child shot up and dying…and feeling completely impotent to save her. It’s different than if…it was your husband or something, but to lose two lives…It’s a lot for a</p><p>man to take, especially a good-hearted man like Nick.”</p><p>        “I’ve never seen him like this…not even when he lost Warrick…”</p><p>        “He’s tired of the loss,” said Catherine. “For now, all we can do is wait. Try and keep him from killing someone.”</p><p>        “Do you think he would?” Sara asked, turning to her friend.</p><p>        Catherine didn’t hesitate. “I would.”</p><p>        “He really fell hard for her, didn’t he?”</p><p>        “Harder than I’ve ever seen a guy fall. I really don’t get how we missed it—"</p><p>        Ecklie spoke up from behind them, making them flinch. “I’m taking him off the case. We</p><p>don’t need an emotionally-fueled guy with a gun going on some kind of rampage-induced rescue mission.”</p><p>        Catherine wheeled on him, tightening her folded arms. “And just what do you think he’s</p><p>going to do while we all go after her? You think he’s just going to sit quietly in his office? Go</p><p>home and take a nap?”</p><p>         “Look, he’s going to make a mess of everything. He wants his pound of flesh, I get that, but he could end up causing more harm than good.”</p><p>        “He’ll be better off if he can help. And if he has his friends around to control him.”</p><p>        “Fine, but he’s your responsibility,” he warned, walking out of the room.</p><p>        “You really think we’ll be able to?”</p><p>        “Sara, I don’t think an army could hold him back. And, to be honest…I kinda want to let him have this one, you know?”</p><p>        “He really fell for her, didn’t he?” Sara said quietly, watching Nick and sighing sorrowfully.</p><p>        “I can’t believe we missed it…I mean…we’re supposed to notice everything…How could we miss two people that are this crazy for each other?”</p><p>        “Maybe it just came so naturally for him. I’ve never seen anyone react like that… He must love her more than…”</p><p>        “He loves her more than life. It kills me to see him like this but… I mean, I’ve seen husbands lose it over a wife or a baby…” Catherine said, combing a hand through her hair. “But nothing really compares to this. It’s like… they share a soul or a body. We’ve got to get her back, or he may literally die of a broken heart.”</p><p>        “If something happens to her, he’ll never forgive himself. I’ve always wanted him to have that kind of connection with someone but… to have it taken away like that—"</p><p>        “Guys!” Greg said, dashing into the room, stopping himself before he slammed into the tool</p><p>chest. “Johnson’s found something! Krista gave us a message.”</p><p>        Nick looked up, dropping the hammer. “Show me.”</p><p>        Hodges had gone to Nick’s house and kindly gotten him some fresh clothes. He thanked</p><p>him quickly and redressed himself, running to Johnson’s lab. “Okay, it took some scrambling,</p><p>but I decoded Krista’s tapping on the desk.” The entire crew crowded around him, nervous eyes</p><p>peering back at Nick sporadically. “He is an undertaker… smell oats… electrical field around</p><p>garage… Alarm… Explosives…”</p><p>        “Okay, so we find out where this cemetery near an oat field is, find a fifty by forty metal</p><p>garage, disable the electrical field and bust in,” Nick said excitedly, splaying his hands to smooth the large map on the light table.</p><p>        “Right, in the areas that were raining yesterday morning. So we have the field, the weather</p><p> pattern, the IP address, the building, the surroundings, and what to be wary of,” Johnson said,</p><p>darkening a small overlapping of four circles on the map. “Guy, Krista is here…Caliente.”</p><p>        “Let’s go!” Nick said, clapping his hands together.</p><p>        “We have to wait for our bargaining chip,” Russell said. “We need a detailed image of Mark Rowe and find a look-alike. Once we do, we can convince Drake the undercover officer is his</p><p>dad that’s been released early and send them on their way to Mexico in exchange for Krista.”</p><p>        “I’m tired of waiting!”</p><p>        “That’ll never work,” Greg said quietly. “Anyone smart enough to pull all this off isn’t going to believe that two states are going to negotiate with a serial killer and just…let him go to</p><p> Mexico.”</p><p>        “Right, so let me kick the door in!”</p><p>        “wait, something doesn’t make sense, still,” Sara said. “He apparently, absolutely hates feminists, strong women, that kind of thing…Why do they turn him on, then? Why would he go through the trouble of finding these women, torture them, then kill and defile them?” Hodges scowled, catching her point.</p><p>        “Right, if women fighting back is what turns him on, why would he torture them until they couldn’t?”</p><p>        Nick looked up, remembering what Krista had taught him. “Bondage.” The team looked at him with a myriad of shocked expressions. “It’s not a sexual thing it’s…It’s about power. He feels like Krista has taken something from him, taken away his power…So he feels like he has to take it back. Show his father what a powerful man he’s become…able to conquer and kill so many strong women.” Sara tipped her head up, realizing he was right. “Right….It…it gives the submissive person a greater sense of power when they can subdue the dominant person…kind of a ‘look what I can do’-type deal.”</p><p>        “But why would he leave so much evidence for us… I mean, even by mistake… What’s more obvious than a body in a car?” Greg asked.</p><p>        Nick dug his fingertips into his arm. He remembered the other women, their physical similarities to Krista, their paths in life. His heart raced until he felt sick with rage. “She’s the end of the road. The ultimate prize. She was his great beast to be slain. And when he’s done with her…There will be nothing left for him to live for. He doesn’t care if I catch him because as soon as her heart stops, he’s won.”</p><p>        “What are you going to do when you get there? Trigger the alarm? She’ll be dead before</p><p>you reach the door,” Russell replied flatly. “We don’t have to convince him, just need to catch him off-guard for a few minutes to give the officers time to retrieve her.”</p><p>        “It’s almost dark, have the electric company cut the power!”</p><p>        “He’ll know something’s up.”</p><p>        “I have to do <em>something</em>!” He felt the press of each team member’s hand on his back.</p><p>        “Actually, preliminary reports show a massive storm moving in on Caliente tonight,”</p><p>Johnson offered. “That would be the time to move in. Wait for a bolt of lightning, cut the power,</p><p>easy-peasy.”</p><p>        “Save for the possible bombs everywhere,” Hodges replied with biting sarcasm.</p><p>        “She barely has six hours left!”</p><p>        “Nicky…we’re with you. We’ll get her back, but we have to wait.” Catherine’s tone soothed him a bit.</p><p>        “We’re with you, Nick,” they chanted in unison. The printer on Johnson’s desk made a</p><p>noise, making them all jump.</p><p>        “It’s Mark Rowe,” he said, turning the sheet over so they could all see.</p><p>        Sara leaned in close, narrowing her eyes. “That looks kinda like…David!” They all turned to Hodges, who shrank.</p><p>        “Aww, I look like a serial killer and corpse defiler. That’s not disheartening…”</p><p>        “Right!” Catherine said, taking the picture and holding it next to his face. “A little concealer, a little eye pencil here, deepen the lines, we can put the silver fingerprint dust in his hair, some colored lenses…”</p><p>        “I can create latex pinna to change the ears,” Sara said.</p><p>        “No, just use clay, latex will take too long to set,” Russell said.</p><p>        “Got it,” she said, tapping the arms of Catherine and Hodges, heading toward the locker</p><p>room. Shouldn’t take us too long.”</p><p>        Nick nodded. “Please hurry. Don’t let him take her from me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krista sat alone in the dark, vaguely remembering Rowe uncuffing her, spreading her arms</p><p>to her sides and binding her wrists by a wire tied under the table. He’d said something about</p><p>letting the blood flow freely. The pain was dull now, her mind focused solely on survival, not to be bothered with things like shattered bone and torn muscles. Hormones had helpfully flooded her body to numb her wounds, but they left her heavily fatigued. She didn’t have the strength to fight. There was nothing left. She felt the wet heat of her life source pulsing from her wound with every weak heartbeat. She knew she was slipping away with every passing minute.</p><p>        She could feel her throat closing from the dryness of her body, her lips and tongue were</p><p>cracked and bloodied. She was no longer perspiring, a layer of salt whitening her skin. Her blood fever was making her delusional, her brain no longer able to stay focused. She only responded when Rowe had gone to another room to nap, but those breaks were erratic, so occasionally, she had to cover up her tapping with mumbled singing. Anything to make it look like she was losing her mind. “I know I told Daddy I didn’t want a baby… but Mommy was wrong…You made me a different person…I’ve never been happier than the day I met you, Honey…I only hope Daddy isn’t too upset…He’s a lion of a man when he’s mad…”</p><p>        She’d given them all the clues she could think of, but fear was settling in her heart that it wasn’t enough. She’d heard how her pain was breaking Nick, and she could feel herself spiraling out of control again. A man like him wasn’t meant for anger and hatred. Rowe had thankfully left again to some dark back room, leaving her to die slowly on the unforgiving wood bench. She wept alone in the dark, though no tears fell. Her breaths were shallow and ragged, taking an extreme amount of effort to draw.</p><p>        “I’m…so sorry, Baby. Mommy tried…Daddy tried…I know Daddy tried everything he</p><p>could to find us… Mommy just wasn’t strong enough this time…we love you…I’m so sorry… You got caught up in this…But I’m not going to give up on you. Just please… Don’t give up on us.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        As soon as Catherine finished with Hodges, the team hit the ground running, racing to Caliente. Their vehicles formed a caravan, with a prison transfer truck in the middle, containing a very convincing Mark Rowe imitator. Johnson stayed behind, promising to keep the crew informed if he could get a lock on the webcam. Greg climbed in the passenger seat of Nick’s</p><p>truck, determined to help him keep a level head. “I can’t watch you kill anyone, Nick.”</p><p>        “Then don’t look.”</p><p>        “Look, it’s quite a drive, why don’t we just talk about what’s going to happen when we find</p><p>her. The medics will take her to the hospital, get her all patched up—”</p><p>        Nick’s hands made the leather of the steering wheel creak. “My baby better make it,” he grumbled, more to himself than anything. “The woman I love is carrying my baby and if either</p><p>of them don’t make it…I won’t have anything to live for. Nothing left to lose.”</p><p>        Greg felt a pain in his chest he hadn’t felt in a long time. “Of course you do. You can’t end up in prison. Nick, you have to calm down-----------------—”</p><p>        “No, Greg. Not anymore. She’s changed the man I am. Nothing I had before will ever compare to what I’ve had with her, and nothing ever will. I cannot go without her.”</p><p>        “Okay let’s try something else…Do you think it’s a boy or a girl?”</p><p>        Nick flashed a white-hot glare at him. “I haven’t let myself think anything. At any rate, we</p><p>won’t know for another two months.” Greg raised a brow at him, and he checked his outburst. “Catherine says.”</p><p>        Greg braved the storm raging in the cab. “I bet it’s a boy…you have so many sisters it</p><p>would be—”</p><p>        “I want it to be anything, I don’t care either way!” Greg flinched, Nick shout terrifying him inside. Nick caught it, drawing back a bit. “I’m sorry, I know it’s not your fault…I want to see ten fingers, ten toes, his mother’s eyes, my feet—”</p><p>        “—A boy? So you think he’ll look like a green-eyed you? A taller, maybe skinnier Tom Cruise?” Greg grinned to himself.</p><p>        He sighed, allowing himself a tiny smile. “Yes, Greg. He’s got to have his mother’s eyes.”</p><p>        “Green eyes are recessive, though. More likely he’ll have yours.”</p><p>        “I carry the recessive gene.”</p><p>        “So, there’s a fifty-fifty chance,” he said, smiling widely.</p><p>        “I remember my Punnett squares.”</p><p>        “You know if I could borrow some of your skin cells—”</p><p>        “How many times have I told you to stop doing that to people?!”</p><p>        “Like…eight.”</p><p>        “Why?”</p><p>        “Because people don’t like it when you Bogart their skin,” he recited. “But it’s not stealing, I’m asking.”</p><p>        “No, that’s some eugenics shit and I’m not into it.”</p><p>        “That’s harsh, I’m not saying any genes are superior to any others, I’m saying they match up in really cool ways.”</p><p>        “No, I want to be surprised.”</p><p>        “I’m just saying, if you wanted, I can tell you down to the last molecule what your kids will</p><p>look like.”</p><p>        “It’d be more helpful if you tell me what they’re allergic to.”</p><p>        “Child’s play.”</p><p>        He paused for a while. The train of thinking was making the pain ebb a little. It was a welcome distraction. “And he’ll grow up taller than both of us, like Krista’s brother.” His tone softened a bit as he fought back happy tears. “And he’ll be strong and brave like her. And he’ll</p><p>learn to respect and love her and protect her like I do.”</p><p>        “What if it’s a girl?”</p><p>        He pressed his tongue between his teeth, trying to keep from grinding them. “She’ll be perfect in every way. Probably end up looking like my sisters, but again… with her mother’s eyes. She’ll be beautiful and I’ll want to protect the both of them from the world.” Greg swallowed hard, hearing his friend’s voice breaking as he spoke. “She’ll want to go to the prom with this guy and no matter how much of a great guy he is, I’ll hate him anyway. And her mother</p><p>will remind me that he’s just like me when I was younger and I’ll say ‘yeah, that’s my point.’”</p><p>Greg could tell he was getting through to the real Nick. <em>Keep him on this line of thinking.</em></p><p>        “What if…What if you had more than one? Like one of each?”</p><p>        “Haven’t thought that far ahead,” he blurted, almost reflexively. His heart fluttered, making a hot shiver run up his neck and down his arms as he felt Greg’s shocked expression.</p><p>        “I think you guys will end up with at least five,” he chuckled.</p><p>        “How’s that?”</p><p>        “Oh, come on! You guys are on each other at least once a day—”</p><p>        “—What the hell is wrong with you?!”</p><p>        “I’m already in the car, you can’t get rid of me! And you both have a healthy, corn-fed</p><p>vigor that just screams ‘Baby factory’.”</p><p>        “Are you calling me fat?!”</p><p>        “No! But a guy that’s built like you… no way women don’t want you as much as they can.</p><p>And with her hips… she’s built for it, you know? You guys are meant to be parents.”</p><p>        “Nice. You’re sick, you know that?”</p><p>        “I know.”</p><p>        “Well…the boy better protect his sister. And I hope she’s smarter than he is. I hope they argue. I hope he causes all kinds of ruckus—”</p><p>        Greg laughed. “Yeah I can see it now. ‘Dad, I got busted for smashing mailboxes again.’” Nick scowled, hiding his amusement. Greg followed up with a terrible imitation of Nick’s Texas</p><p>accent. “‘Boy… you are in a <em>heap</em> of trouble.’”</p><p>        “Is my drawl really that thick?” Greg flashed a sideways grin. He had successfully distracted the beast.</p><p>        “C’mon, tell me more. Names?”</p><p>        “She likes one-syllable names. I like Matt… or Ben…”</p><p>        “Girl names?”</p><p>        “I think… Grace would be perfect.”</p><p>        “Grace Stokes…”</p><p>        He sighed. “I hope every guy fawns at my daughter’s feet. I hope they’re both just like their mother. I think the team will spoil them rotten, even if we’re in San Diego. It’ll be aunt Catherine and aunt Sara and uncle Greg, and we’ll all visit on holidays…” He was rambling, but it was all he could do to keep from completely losing his mind. Greg smiled warmly out the window. This would be the closest he’d ever get to being a real uncle. “But honestly, I just want them to be alive. I don’t care about anything else. As long as they come back to me okay. I wish he would’ve shot me instead… Anyone but her. I will go to the ends of the Earth and drag her back.” Nick’s cell rang and he elevated his thigh to hold the steering wheel while he answered,</p><p>putting it on speaker so Greg could hear. “Stokes.”</p><p>        “<em>Nick, I got a fix on the webcam signal and I think I can turn it on without Rowe knowing </em></p><p><em>about it. I can see her, but she can’t see me. And, I can transmit sounds.</em>”</p><p>        “That’s good, keep an eye on her, make sure she’s still kickin’, okay?”</p><p>        “<em>Already ahead of you. She’s…she’s not doing too well, but she’s alive. She’s been going</em></p><p><em>back and forth between singing and math problems. I think she’s losing it. It’s got to be well over a hundred in there.</em>”</p><p>        Nick’s grip on the wheel whited his knuckles. “Can I hear her?”</p><p>“<em>I don’t…I don’t think that’s best, Nick</em>.” He sighed, rubbing the back of his hand on his</p><p>face.</p><p>        “I’ll take your word.”</p><p>“<em>I actually have another idea, she has hyperacusis, right?</em>”</p><p>        “Right.”</p><p>        “<em>I think I can use a dog whistle to send her a message in code. Got any ideas?</em>”</p><p>        Greg and Nick exchanged a glance. “Tell her we’re really close and to hang tight.”</p><p>        “<em>I don’t think she’ll be able to do much of anything…she’s mumbling the alphabet to keep her mind from wandering…and this last time she didn’t get past Q.</em>”</p><p>        “Please, tell her.”</p><p>        “<em>It’ll take a few minutes, but I can do that. Hopefully she’s got enough cognition to understand me.</em>” There was a long pause. “<em>Nick?</em>”</p><p>        “Yeah,” he said, trying not to sound terse.</p><p>        “<em>It’s going to be okay.</em>”</p><p>        “I know…thanks, Archie. We’ll talk about why you have a dog whistle later.”</p><p>        “<em>It’s to drive Sam nuts when you bring him in. I know it pisses you off.</em>” Nick hung up,</p><p>tossing his phone into the center console cubby.</p><p>        “I love him sometimes,” Greg said, smiling out the window. His grin faded as he saw the</p><p>sky darken ahead. “Look, Nick. Those nimbus clouds…This is going to be bad…” nick followed his stare. The sky was split in two; the light fading behind them and the angry violet of a night storm miles ahead. The clouds formed black pillars, frequently illuminated by flashes of blue lightning cross their furious billows. <em>This is going to be bad…</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Johnson and Russell stayed behind, just in case anything changed. Archie bounced his leg</p><p>nervously. “She’s gone quiet…Rus, she hasn’t moved in a while…”</p><p>        Russell glanced at his watch. “They should be there any minute.”</p><p>        “Should we tell Nick?”</p><p>        “No, let them go through the plan.” Suddenly, a pop-up window indicated a new email in Nick’s inbox.</p><p>        “It’s from him,” Johnson said. Russell tipped his head, brow furrowing. He cut the live feed, opening the link.</p><p>        “Hi again. I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name before,” Rowe sneered, wheeling his computer chair beside the bench, splaying his arms to his sides. “Where’s dear Nicky?”</p><p>        “D.B. Russell, I’m the supervisor. I’ve taken Mr. Stokes off the case as he’s been… emotionally compromised.” He tried to keep his tone level to avoid giving anything away.</p><p>        “Oh, that’s very interesting. Nice to meet you, Mister Russell—”</p><p>        “—Doctor Russell.”</p><p>        “Ah yes, of course. My apologies. But you see, I meant your little oriental friend there. Who</p><p>are you?” A wave of hatred flooded Johnson, but he remained stone-faced.</p><p>        “Archie Johnson. I’m the computer tech. Why?”</p><p>        “Oh, I just wanted to let Nick know when he gets here who’s responsible for his girlfriend’s strangulation.” The pair felt as though the lab had exploded around them. “You see, I’m familiar with Morse code myself. I may not have been able to hear you, but I thought I’d go through the last few hours of recordings and uh…listening to her.”</p><p>        “I don’t know what you’re—”</p><p>        “—And I decided to check on my feed a minute ago and I found out that Hey! It’s already open. So, since the heat seems to be taking too long… I’m going to wait for the first sign of the</p><p>man…and I’m going to crush her throat while he watches the life drain from her eyes.” And he</p><p>was gone again.</p><p>        Inside the stifling garage, Krista heard nothing. She could feel the pressure of the air</p><p>dropping, but that was it. For the little bit of life left in her, she couldn’t remember what that meant. Across the room, Drake Rowe severed all the cords to his computer and camera, piled</p><p>everything up, and went about dousing everything in gasoline.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        The rain was a relentless torrent, hammering on the roof of the cars as they approached the embankment outside the target. The canopies of ancient elms trembled with the powerful wind and rumbling thunder. Across the street, a golden field of oats blew in waves toward the west. They parked on the edge of the road near the electrical circuit box. Nick and Greg readied themselves with bullet-proof vests. Nick took the extra time to check the ammunition in both of his pistols, stuffing his smaller service weapon under his belt at his back. He armed himself with the larger Walther P99. He only used it when he really intended to hurt someone.</p><p>        The team jumped out of their cars, flanked by the SWAT team clad in black Kevlar and semi-automatic rifles. “The scouting team was able to find the electronic signatures of all the explosives in the area, so we shouldn’t have to worry about them. Even so, everyone be on your guard. Move slow, pick up your feet.”</p><p>        One of them lifted the heavy steel lid of the electrical system, finding the desired fuse and placing needle-nose pliers on it, waiting for the order. The commander started shouting instructions over the heavy sound of pouring water, his lieutenant walking around, giving the CSIs their own earpieces. Everyone looped them around their ears, dropping the receivers down the backs of their shirts or clipping them to their belts.</p><p>        “You all stay back; we’ll cut the power and flank the building for any openings and flash</p><p>the place! Try not to get in the way!” Nick grit his teeth. Beside him, Sara, Catherine, and Greg drew their pistols. “We have a sniper on-hand with live ammo to take any openings he can from the front door, but we can’t see through the building with a thermal scanner! So officer Ecklie, see if you can draw him out with the decoy!”</p><p>        Brass and Ecklie retrieved Hodges from the transport van, finished off nicely with an</p><p>orange Michigan State prison jumpsuit and cuffed to the nines. They put a black fabric bag over his head to keep the makeup from being smeared in the rain. Water poured down every face, but</p><p>no one blinked.</p><p>         “Okay, hold it…” A flash of lightning ripped the sky apart. “Now!” The electrical field was cut, a huge crack of thunder quaked the ground, and the SWAT team bolted into the woods, taking up a spread pattern with the CSIs close behind. Hodges stayed admirably quiet, being not too carefully shoved along by Ecklie.</p><p>        Nick heard a dozen voices in his ear, but his own thoughts dulled them all. <em>Don’t kill…baby </em></p><p><em>needs you…Don’t kill him…</em>The target building was a towing garage in the middle of a clearing, set back two hundred yards into a large wooded lot. There wasn’t much of a drive to speak of, and anyone from the road would’ve missed it had they not been looking for it. Nick took up a position near the front of the clearing, ducking behind a tall elm. He motioned for Ecklie to follow him with Hodges. He looked around, watching a dozen SWAT officers take up similar positions. Had he not seen them move, he wouldn’t have seen them at all. Their camouflaging technique was exquisite. Spotting a hand signal from the Commander, he tipped his head up to acknowledge. He then nodded at Ecklie, who pressed his gun against the side of Hodges’ head, hearing him mumble something.</p><p>        “Shh…move forward, follow my lead.” He nudged him out of their cover, getting a good</p><p>grip on his elbow with his free hand. They took a few very slow steps forward, stumbling at first as their boots sank in ankle-deep mud. Nick watched as lightning illuminated massive puddles, the rich earth turning to black paste underneath. <em>Great. </em>He took a deep breath to steady himself, as Ecklie and Hodges stopped twenty feet in front of the front door. “<em>Steady everyone, wait for an opening…</em>”</p><p>        “Rowe!” Nick took the opportunity between flashes to move deeper into the woods, flanking off to the right, crouching in the tall grass. He ignored the water filling his boots and rolling off his shoulders; focusing on steadying his breathing. He got as close as he could to the front door, coiling himself like a tiger in the shrubs a mere ten feet away.</p><p>        Inside the building, Drake Rowe froze, lit match in his hand. He snuffed it out, cocking his pistol and shuffling to the door, his eye pressed to the peephole. He didn’t recognize the officer in the yard. He didn’t see any others, and no other vehicles. <em>He can’t be alone…</em> He squinted, trying to get a good look at who was with him. He thought he recognized his father’s figure, and</p><p>the Michigan prison suit. His heart skipped a beat. <em>There’s no way…</em></p><p>“I’ve got something you want!” Ecklie shouted, his voice taunting him. “Come out, give me the girl, and you and your dad can get on your way to Mexico! I just want the girl!”</p><p>        Rowe looked back at Krista, still motionless, head turned away from him. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed Nick’s number.</p><p>        It rang in his pocket. He resisted answering. “Who are you?!” came his call. “Where’s Stokes?!”</p><p>        “I’m the Undersheriff of Las Vegas, I was able to get your father out of Michigan. His parole was coming up anyway, I called in a personal favor, and here we are! All I want is my</p><p>scientist back!”</p><p>        “Take the bag off!”</p><p>        “Bring her out first! I want proof that she’s alive!”</p><p>        “You’re alone?!” <em>He’s slipping, he’s not thinking right…</em></p><p>        “This isn’t exactly legal. We don’t negotiate with terrorists, but you gave us no choice!” There was a long pause where Nick didn’t take his eyes or gun off the door. He felt greg nudge his shoulder. “Deep breath, Nick.”</p><p>        His heart jumped as he saw it open in the smallest of degrees. Rowe held Krista up by the throat, facing outward, holding her unconscious body in front of him as a shield as he pressed the muzzle of his gun against her head. Nick felt his blood flare with rage.</p><p>        “Nick—” Greg’s warning tone came.</p><p>        Krista’s matted hair partially covered her battered face, the dried blood rinsing off her in rivers in the pouring rain. Her arms and legs were limp with dead weight, her body held up solely by the strength of the grip around her neck. Blood still drained from her two bullet wounds. “<em>She’s still bleeding.</em>” Sara’s voice broke into his thoughts. “<em>I think she’s still alive!</em>”</p><p>        “<em>I can’t get a clear shot. The door’s in the way.</em>”</p><p>        “Bring out Stokes, or I’ll block us inside and torch the place!”</p><p>        “He’s not here!”</p><p>        “Take the hood off!” Rowe’s order came. Ecklie got a fistful of the fabric and time stood</p><p>still. Everyone held their breath waiting for someone to react. He yanked it off, letting him see the disguised Hodges.</p><p>        “It can’t be…” Rowe took a couple steps forward, tightening his grip on Krista, dragging</p><p>her with him. “<em>I can’t get a clear shot, just one. More. Step…</em>” As if he was able to hear the sniper, Rowe stopped. He caught the glimpse of the earpiece on Ecklie. Of course he wasn’t alone. A slow sneer spread across his face. “Nice try, Officer.” He started to back against the door. “Now you’ve killed her,” he growled at Ecklie, closing his fist on Krista’s throat and cracking her hyoid bone, making a backward motion to duck back inside the building.</p><p>        “<em>Move in!</em>”</p><p>       Too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krista winced hard in pain, throwing herself from Rowe’s grip. She crumpled to the ground, weakly choking and struggling for air, her uninjured hand clawing uselessly in the mud. Nick shoved Greg aside and sprinted from his hiding place, running straight for Rowe, his teeth bared in the moonlight. Rowe spun around quickly enough to only fire once. The small bullet hit Nick square in his chest, but exploded on the vest on impact. He felt the shock of metal on metal as the plate inside the vest was deformed inward. He was only dimly aware of the massive bruise forming on his skin, or the pang of his fractured sternum. The force was enough to make him stumble, but he hardly cared. He was too enraged. He regained his sprint, determined to hit with all the power his large body could muster.</p><p>        “I’LL KILL YOU!” he roared, hitting Rowe broadside and knocking him into the ground</p><p>with a huge splash, the tremendous force knocking the breath clean out of the smaller man’s lungs.</p><p>        “<em>Stokes! Stand down!</em>” He refused, driving his fists into Rowe’s face, each blow wringing a painful yelp from his throat. Everyone descended on them, a sea of black closing in from every direction. But in the confusing fray, no one could get in a clear shot. “<em>Nick! Stop!</em>” Rowe clawed and snarled under him, scratching his arms and face, struggling to raise his pistol again. Nick</p><p>clutched his thighs around Rowe’s ribs, trying to wring the breath from his body with sheer</p><p>force. He fought and pounded against the breath-taking pain in his chest.</p><p>        Greg, Catherine, and Sara all stayed on the periphery, guns drawn. “Nick, you’re in the way! Stop!”</p><p>        “Who’s got a gun? Can anyone see?”</p><p>        “They both do! Hold on! Nick, get out of the way!”</p><p>        Three officers tried to grab Nick, but it was hard to see who had a gun and who didn’t. His</p><p>ear piece was yanked out, but not before he heard Brass call for a medic for Krista. He was distantly aware of a pair of EMTs coming up and carrying her away.</p><p>        “Her throat’s been crushed, we need to intubate her, now!” He lost focus for a split second.</p><p>It was all Rowe needed. Nick lost his footing and Rowe to get his feet under his hips and kick</p><p>him back into the mud. Nick groaned, rolling himself back on his feet, poised to regain the upper</p><p>hand. But Rowe was on him in a flash. He retrieved his pistol and took aim at Nick’s head, but the mud jammed the breech, causing it to misfire. Frustrated, he threw it aside and jumped on Nick, punching and splitting his bottom lip. He spat a mouthful of blood to the side and ran right back into the fight. Rowe fell to the ground, his fingers curling around a rock. He groaned loudly, striking Nick in the face, cutting his brow. Nick snarled in pain.</p><p>        Both men noticed the green laser pointer of a scope sight dancing across them. Nick hit him in the jaw with a backward strike of his elbow, sending Rowe reeling several feet away. The blow gave Nick enough time to draw his service pistol from his belt and take aim at Rowe…who had also managed to steal Nick’s Walther. He turned the weapon under his chin, flashing bloodied teeth in a terrible sneer at Nick.</p><p>        “I’ll see her in Hell in a moment.” He pulled the trigger before anyone could make a move</p><p>to stop him. The loud bang made everyone twitch as the back of his head exploded in a wide</p><p>spray of brain and bone tissue, his body falling back into the mud. Nick felt a hard shiver run down his spine. The finality of death…the silence and stillness always got to him. He took a cleansing breath, lowering his arm. His ears rang with blood and adrenaline, his skin finally cooling. He hadn’t killed someone today.</p><p>        “Krista!” he suddenly remembered. He turned and sprinted toward the road, where an</p><p>ambulance was waiting. The pair of EMTs were quickly loading the stretcher into the back, faces pale with anxiety. “I’m going with you!” he shouted, stuffing his gun back under his shirt. The medics were clearly shaken, not overly enthusiastic about a dirty and bloodied armed CSI riding in the back. His team ran up just as he was climbing in.</p><p>        “You go, we’ll catch up about all this later,” Ecklie said, trying to hide his slightly annoyed tone. Nick hadn’t followed orders, but in the end, they got Krista back and only lost the perpetrator. The doors closed heavily and the vehicle tore off down the road, sirens screaming in the night. Nick tried not to crowd the techs as they went about the Herculean task of stabilizing</p><p>her. He shook with fear as they slid an inflatable tube down her throat, using a syringe to open</p><p>her collapsed trachea. <em>Breathe Baby girl…Breathe…</em>Her back arched as she drew a deep, gasping</p><p>breath of life-saving air. <em>Yes!</em></p><p>“She’s lost about ten percent of her body water,” one muttered.</p><p>        Nick closely inspected her bullet wound. “Blood isn’t supposed to look like that,” he pointed out.</p><p>        One of them looked where he was pointing. “Shit…black and syrupy. Kidneys are failing.”</p><p>        “Blood pressure’s eighty over fifty and falling. Body temperature one-oh-four point six… She needs to be submerged when we get there.”</p><p>        “Submerged?” Nick spoke up, his nerves getting the best of him.</p><p>        Neither of them looked at him. “Her veins are too shrunken for an IV at the moment, so</p><p>she’s going to have to absorb it through her skin,” one explained. He had enough sense to know</p><p>not to pour water down an unconscious woman’s throat.</p><p>        “Please…you have to save her…” he mumbled, his heart humming with fear.</p><p>        “Are there any allergies or other conditions we need to be aware of?”</p><p>        “Penicillin, sulfa and—” His heart fired pain into his mouth and down his arms. “She’s</p><p>pregnant.”</p><p>        They both looked at him, a new softness in their expressions. “You the father?” He dropped his head, nodding quietly. “What’s her name?”</p><p>        “Krista.”</p><p>        One of them shined a small flashlight in her eyes while the other packed bags of ice around her limbs. “Krista, Honey…can you see me? Can you blink for me?” Nick instinctively moved his hand to touch her foot. She didn’t move. “Patient is unresponsive,” he said as his partner took note on a medical log. “Are you the husband?” He winced hard. He wasn’t sure how to respond, so he simply nodded. “Come up here.” Nick did as he was instructed, moving carefully in the shaking cabin, ducking under a web of hoses and tubes. “See if you can get her to respond to you</p><p>while we work on the bullet wounds, got it?” Nick nodded, taking a seat on the wheelbase near</p><p>her head.</p><p>        Seeing her like this killed him inside. She looked much like a thousand bodies he’d seen</p><p>before. Her eyes were closed, her head lulling by itself with the movement of the ambulance. He felt a weight in his throat, fresh tears filling his eyes. “Baby Girl…can you hear me?” She remained silent. He placed a trembling hand on her head, gingerly stroking her hair with his thumb. Her skin was dry and pale with the sheen of body salt. She looked so fragile, he felt even the lightest touch could break her. He tried not to let the tears fall, desperate to remain strong for her. “You did good… we found you…” His voice broke as he tried to bite his quivering lip. “We won…you can go home now. Please come back… Please wake up… You have to wake up…”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the time they arrived at the hospital, Nick felt completely numb. His brain couldn’t transmit the orders to his legs to move until he felt the press of other medics on his arms. The EMTs rushed her to a trauma room to stabilize her, leaving Nick with an orderly who escorted him to a consultation room outside the ER. He was seen by a friendly nurse, who glued his brow closed and cleaned the blood from his face. He willingly surrendered his weapons to security as he lumbered through the sliding doors. He paced in a circular track, wringing his hands and muttering to the floor.</p><p>        He felt lost and completely alone. He tried everything to fill the time, occupying himself with simple tasks; he took off his bulletproof vest and examined it, trying to calculate the size of the bullet. In the depths of his mind, he knew already. He recited multiplication tables and doodled complex Punnett squares on the counter. Despite gentle urgings by nurses and staff, he resisted washing his hands and change until his team caught up. There would be reports filed and he knew better by now.</p><p>        The time passed in a blur. At some point, he thought he’d nodded off, but the endless sickness in his stomach kept him from a restful sleep. He jolted upright as he heard Greg, Sara,</p><p>and Catherine enter the room. “Hey Buddy,” Greg said cautiously. “Doing okay?”</p><p>         He rubbed his hands over his face and checked his watch. “She’s been in trauma for an hour. They’re still trying to stabilize her.”</p><p>        Sara sat beside him, looping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. “It’ll be fine. We got her back in time, she’s got a pulse—”</p><p>        “She wasn’t responding in the ambulance.”</p><p>        “Mr. Stokes?” His eyes flitted to the door, where a middle-aged male doctor was standing,</p><p>clipboard tucked under his arm. His thick black hair looked recently combed, his small glasses resting lightly on the bridge of his nose. His eyes were soft and kind. Nick stood, making dried mud flake off of him as he moved. He extended his hand, his heart straining with the effort. He shook it gingerly, stifling his appalled expression. “You all have been through quite an ordeal.” The team made sounds of confirmation. “I’m Dr. McAndrews. We’ve managed to rehydrate Dr. Wagner,” Nick sighed heavily, “and we think she’s strong enough now for surgery—”</p><p>        “—Surgery?”</p><p>        “Right well—” he moved further into the room, closing the door behind him. “The damage to her body was extensive. Between the car crash and the shots in her shoulder and the plastic repair needed to fix her hyoid…” Nick hung his head in distress. “But the good news is that I’m teaming up with Dr. Kong and Dr. Leua and we should be done within a couple hours. The shots missed all the important arteries and veins, her hip fracture can be repaired with minimal</p><p>invasion, and the entire trachea was unharmed, save for the hyoid. If all goes well, she should be</p><p>back to herself within a couple weeks.”</p><p>        Sara’s arm tightened on him, trying to shake a response out of him. “What about…the baby?” he whispered, fixing his gaze on the nervous doctor. “Is the baby going to be okay?”</p><p>        Dr. McAndrews pulled up a chair across the coffee table. He folded his hands in his lap, abandoning the clipboard on the counter. Nick felt instantly worried again. “Look, Mr. Stokes—it’s still a little early to tell if any long-term damage has been done, but from what we could tell, the baby’s going to be just fine.” Nick buried his face in his hands, shoulders heaving forward as he sobbed. He could feel his team share his response, but no one was as overjoyed as he was. “Dr. Wagner is…remarkably resilient. And by all accounts, so is her child. Second trimester babies are generally more stable. Of course, she’ll be high-risk from here on out and she’ll need</p><p>to follow up with her regular doctor to make sure. And we’ll do some testing while she’s</p><p>recovering--”</p><p>        Nick jumped to his feet, grasping both the doctor’s hands in his. “No, no of course, thank you so much!”</p><p>        He nodded, gathering up his papers and heading toward the door, rolling the dried mud off his hands. “Well she’s in pre-op now, I’ve gotta go meet my team and get scrubbed up.”</p><p>        “Thank you, Doc,” they chanted after him in one voice. Nick plopped down on the couch</p><p>again, relief allowing the floodgate of emotions to open and release the tension built up inside him over the last two days.</p><p>        “You wanna go home and take a shower? By the time you get back, she should be waking up,” Greg said.</p><p>        “I’m not leaving her.”</p><p>        “Nicky, why don’t you go up to family waiting and get cleaned up?” Catherine offered,</p><p>rubbing his shoulder. “Greg went out and bought a change of clothes for you.” He smiled</p><p>warmly at his friend. She brushed some dried mud off his sleeve. “We’ll take these, take some quick pictures of your scratches—”</p><p>        “I’m in trouble, aren’t I?”</p><p>        “Not any more than usual,” Sara assured him. “And only because the whole lab heard you say you were going to kill Rowe. But really, it’s open and shut. Just worry about being here for Krista.” A quiet nurse appeared, standing well apart from the group.</p><p>         “Mr. Stokes, if you’ll follow me, you can get situated in recovery.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Nick stepped into the bathroom while Greg donned a pair of latex gloves. He pulled the</p><p>shower curtain in front of him and stripped, handing his muddy clothes to Greg over the top of</p><p>the shower. “Goddamn, that looks bad, you should get your sternum checked.”</p><p>        Nick flinched, turning his back to the small gap. “Stop looking at me,” he grumbled. “It’s fine, it just stings a little.”</p><p>        “Sorry…I’ve heard that even with the vest, a bullet hurts, but Jeeze…” Nick looked down at himself. The bruise he’d felt forming earlier had spread in the center of his chest to the size of a grapefruit. It was a deep purple with tendrils of color spiderwebbing out from the center. He</p><p>couldn’t deny it was royally painful.</p><p>        “Look, it’s not that I don’t appreciate everything you’ve done, Greg. I’m just not…<em>super </em>chatty when I’m naked and there’s another man in the room.”</p><p>        “Gotcha. Oh, and hey, Sara called your vet and he says Sam’s fine. Bruised a few ribs, but</p><p>he’s keeping him another night for observation ‘cause of the drug he was hit with. Sara’s going</p><p>to pick him up in the morning.”</p><p>        “Oh that’s great, tell her I said thank you. And hey! In my back pocket is my wallet, have</p><p>her get him a chunk of beef or something. And take what you spent on my clothes.”</p><p>        “Naw, we’re square. We’ll see you back home, cool?”</p><p>        “Thanks, Greg.”</p><p>        He savored this hot shower more than he’d imagined. He leaned his forehead on the wall, staring at the floor as the caked dirt poured off him in dark rivers. He shoved his hands through his hair, shaking off the thick dirt until the water ran clear. He hadn’t realized how heavy the weight of crippling anger and anxiety was until he felt it falling off of him. His family was safe. He’d managed to protect the one thing he needed, the one thing worth living for. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach and realized he hadn’t eaten in two days. He shook the feeling away. <em>No, she hasn’t eaten, so you don’t eat. She comes first from now on… </em>He spent longer than usual under the spray, paying more attention to the details. He wanted to look perfect, but he didn’t know why. He remembered how she loved his hands. He examined them closely, taking extra time to wash under his trim nails. He washed four times before he ran out of tiny bottles of soap. <em>Fresh start…Get out everything from the past…let it go and start fresh…</em></p><p>He toweled off and strode into the hospital room, still barely touched by anyone. He spotted a green plastic bag for patient belongings and a set of neatly folded clothes on the window ledge next to the bed. Inside the bag was ninety percent of what he kept in his car. He smiled to himself as he pulled out the watch that Krista had given him for his birthday, his paperback copy of <em>The Odyssey</em>, the bottle of Armani cologne he kept in the glovebox, his cell phone, his spare boots, and a few squares of bubble gum. He dressed slowly, trying not to disturb his tender chest. Greg knew him well. A crisp white button-up shirt and a well-fit pair of jeans was all he needed. He’d even been thoughtful enough to get him new socks. He rolled the cuffs halfway up his forearms, knowing she loved it when he showed them off. He left his hair the way it was, lightly tousled</p><p>and natural.</p><p>        Nick wasn’t content with waiting in the room for the orderlies to bring Krista in, so he</p><p>picked up the book and wandered out into the surgery waiting room. On the wall was a screen displaying all of the current surgeries in different colors, with the doctor’s name of every room. He spotted Dr. McAndrews’ name. “Excuse me, Ma’am,” he asked the seasoned African-American clerk at the desk. “What’s green mean?”</p><p>        She peered at him over her glasses. “Oh, Honey that means the patient is open. Yellow means closing. When the name turns off, the patient is in recovery. Those numbers at the bottom</p><p>of the band there? They tell you when the doctor expects to be done.”</p><p>        He tipped his head. “Thank you.” He took up a seat in front of the monitor and began to</p><p>read. He vaguely remembered having to read it in college, but he’d never felt a deep-rooted</p><p>desire to understand it until now. He found it hard to focus; the images of Krista sitting across from him in the kitchen kept flooding in. He remembered how passionately she’d talked about her favorite book and how content he was to just listen. But now he wanted to understand.</p><p>        <em>It’s the perfect story, Nicky… Kings and Queens and Gods…War and pain…Friends… Monsters and feasts…treasure and struggles…Games and tests…Blood and sacrifice…</em></p><p>
  <em>        I just don’t get the language…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>        You lose the flavor of it when you translate something…It’s still English, but Elizabethan…I can teach you…You have to read it!</em>
</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “There’s only a handful of messages, but given everything that’s happened, I think it’s</p><p>pretty clear that Mark has been sending Drake to do his dirty work on the outside,” Brass said. Russell took off his glasses and leaned back in his chair.</p><p>        “How long?”</p><p>        “Probably for years. Aiding in conspiracy, kidnapping, attempted murder… I’d say it’s safe</p><p>to assume his parole is gone. He’ll die in that prison.”</p><p>        Russell’s cell rang and he picked up. “Yeah?....Yeah…She’s in surgery…Team should be back soon….Okay….Really? Okay, well…I guess it works out then…Okay. Let me know if we can be any further help.” He hung up, meeting Brass’ gaze. “Mark Rowe was found dead in his cell about twenty minutes ago. He left a note, saying he was ready to face God himself now.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He wasn’t sure for how long he’d nodded off, but when he jolted awake, he was lying back</p><p>in his chair, book on the table, covered in a white hospital blanket. He rubbed his face and checked the screen. McAndrews’ name was no longer on the board. He jumped to his feet, snatched up the book, and ran back to the recovery room. The rising sun was just beginning to cast its rosy light on the walls, blindingly peeking over the distant mountains. Dr. McAndrews and his assistant were already there tending to a passed-out Krista. Nick’s heart fluttered lightly in his chest at the sight of her.</p><p>        She’d been tended to very carefully. She had been bathed and dressed in a new gown. She was breathing on her own now, and her skin had returned to its supple, soft glow. Her left arm was bound and placed in a sling over her torso. She had a few butterfly bandages over a few facial cuts, and her bottom lip was still deep purple, but she looked like she’d survive. The</p><p>assistant carefully draped a warm blanket over her, tucking it in around her small frame.</p><p>        Nick approached as quietly as he could, sidling along the edge of the room so as not to disturb the physicians.</p><p>        “—She’ll probably be out for a while…been through a lot…Oh hello, Mr. Stokes,” McAndrews said softly. His voice was as if he was talking to a frightened child. “It’s okay that you’re here, she’s just sleeping.” Nick strode closer, taking a position at her bedside. “Everything went well,” he whispered, keeping his kind eyes on Nick’s. “But she won’t be able to talk for a few days. And she’ll need some physical therapy for her hip. Two months or so should do the trick. And don’t be alarmed if she doesn’t wake up for a while.”</p><p>        “How long?” he whispered nervously.</p><p>        McAndrews looked down at her face. “Hard to say; could be hours, could be a day or two.”</p><p>He reached over the bed and touched Nick’s arm, motioning with a chin jut for the door. Nick followed him out into the hall. “She’s been through an extreme amount of stress, and our bodies’ usual coping mechanism is to flood itself with adrenaline as kind of a fight-or-flight thing. You know that.” Nick nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “Well she’s had so much going on all at once and over a long period like a couple days…it’s a lot for anybody to take, especially one in her…delicate condition.” Nick nodded again, glancing at the floor. “When that happens, we have a backup system, we often call it a ‘psychological tax’ where the body says ‘fine, I’ll take on all the stress you got, but I’m collecting later.’ As soon as the stress is removed, the body kind of…resets itself. She’ll stay asleep until her body has reabsorbed all of the hormones it was flooded with.”</p><p>        Nick smiled softly, looking back into the room. “Then I’ll be right here when she wakes up. No matter how long that takes.”</p><p>        Dr. McAndrews meaningfully gripped his arm. “She’s the strongest woman I’ve ever seen.</p><p>She’s going to be just fine. And she sacrificed a lot to save the baby. And it paid off. It’s a</p><p>miracle they’re both alive.” Nick met his deep, all-knowing gaze. “Don’t waste it.”</p><p>        He headed back inside, walking around to the far side of the bed, his back to the morning sun. He sat down heavily, taking her small hand in his, stroking her hair with his free hand. <em>You can’t wait any more. You have to do it now… </em>He turned to grab his phone and dialed. “Mom? I</p><p>need a favor…”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Nick’s sleep was fleeting and shallow, though he tried his best to get comfortable leaning his head on his arms at Krista’s bedside. Every movement around the door made him jolt awake, involuntarily baring his teeth. The beeping of monitors was maddening and incessant. How any patients managed to sleep around here was beyond him. Occasionally he’d feel her move and he would sit bolt upright, eyes fixed on her face, waiting for any signs of alertness, before giving up and going back to sleep. The hunger pain in his stomach was gone, but the lack of blood sugar had made him weak. Still, he refused to eat. Deep down, he wanted to punish himself. He blamed himself for letting her go to the doctor alone. If he’d really been worried about her, he should’ve</p><p>gone, too.</p><p>        By four in the afternoon, he’d decided sleeping was impossible and resumed reading.</p><p>Periodically, nurses would come in to check on her; changing her dressings or making sure she’d changed positions. Every time, he’d watch them as carefully as a guard dog, though he tried not to appear intimidating. A pair of nurses came in, closing the door behind them, wheeling a cart of scanners he didn’t recognize, with a small monitor on top. He felt instantly anxious, his muscles tightening around his ribs as his breathing changed.</p><p>        “Mr. Stokes, my name’s Cassie, this is my assistant, Nicole.” Her voice was as soothing as</p><p>his mother’s and he relaxed a bit in his chair. “We’re from OB. Dr. McAndrews asked us to check on Krista’s baby, make sure everything’s still okay while she’s here. As her emergency contact, we need your permission. Is it okay if we do a couple tests?” He nodded, sitting back a bit.</p><p>        “She…she hasn’t woken up yet. I can’t really consent for her but…just please don’t hurt</p><p>her--”</p><p>        She instantly calmed him, shaking her head. “Oh, we can do an external ultrasound, Sir. No</p><p>needles, no speculums. Just a look, to make sure little peanut’s still wiggling in there.” He smiled softly. “We’ll do some more involved tests when she’s alert enough to consent. At some point, we’ll have to test the amniotic fluid to make sure the sedative she was injected with hasn’t made it to the baby. But for now, it can wait. Is that okay?” He nodded, backing off so they could reach her. They gently rolled her on her back, careful not to touch her shoulder or hip. The assistant removed the blanket and disposed of it in a linen cart. They went about the task of taking her vitals, scanning her wrist bands, plugging in their equipment. Nick watched in fascination, eagerly waiting for the chance to see his baby for himself.</p><p>        The nurse folded up a fresh blanket and draped it over Krista’s legs as her assistant rolled up her gown to the bottom of her ribs. His eyes narrowed. The space under her navel did look slightly swollen. He kicked himself for not knowing his woman better. Still, Krista didn’t move and she didn’t wake up. He watched the nurse palpate her, softly pressing her gloved hands against the stiffened area. She dispensed warm jelly on Krista’s belly and pressed the ultrasound against it. The screen swirled in waves of black and white, changing with every breath Krista took. The nurse moved it around, and paused as she spotted the void where the baby was growing. “Ah, very nice…See here? This string of pearls? That’s the spine and juuuust inside…that tiny pulsing? That’s the heart…still humming away.” Nick clasped his hand over his mouth, ebullient tears streaming from his eyes. His heart swelled with an overwhelming joy and pride he’d never felt before.</p><p>        He let a small laugh escape him as it moved. “It’s…it’s like a fish…kinda—”</p><p>        She chuckled softly, moved by his emotion. “Well at this stage, she kind of is, but she’s got</p><p>all her little fingers and little toes, and a good strong heartbeat. Here, we can have a listen,” she turned up a dial and the room was filled with the same strong churning he’d heard before. But it was different this time. It felt real. It felt as though he was sharing his life with another in that moment of absolute bliss. He felt the sound in his bones; as though he was feeling the sun for the first time after being in the dark his whole life. He couldn’t take his eyes off the monitor as the</p><p>women went about taking measurements and pictures, chiming out what he was looking at as</p><p>they did so. When they finished, they cleaned the gel off Krista’s skin and sat a while with Nick.</p><p>        He broke down in elated sobs, gingerly stroking his hands against her belly. “Hi, Baby,” he</p><p>said in a strangled whisper. “I’m Daddy… Mommy’s made quite a cozy home for you, huh?” He pressed a tender kiss under her navel, resting his cheek on her perfect skin. A knock at the door</p><p>caused the assistant to rise and answer.</p><p>        “A Mr. and Mrs. Stokes?”</p><p>        He looked up, still sprawled over her. “Come in Mom and Dad,” he said softly. They walked in, just as cautiously as he had done. The nurses backed out of the room quietly, leaving their equipment behind for later. “Jeeze, Son. Hope the other guy looks worse,” Bill said, gesturing to Nick’s injured brow. Seeing his expression, his parents knew. They flew to his side, eyeing the monitor.</p><p>        “Oh, Pancho—” Judge Stokes breathed. “What have you done?”</p><p>        “I have no idea what I did to deserve this but—” Nick laughed, his mother crying happily</p><p>into his shoulder, “I must’ve done something good.” He sighed, his father’s happy expression warming his heart. “I am… the happiest man in the world.”</p><p>        “We’ve brought your ring,” Jillian whispered as Judge Stokes retrieved the small black box from his coat pocket and handed it to his son.</p><p>        “You just found out?”</p><p>        “Two…three days ago it would be.”</p><p>        The elder Stokes turned serious. “Well…you know what you have to do.”</p><p>        He felt a chill interrupt the sunny warmth of his soul. “I would’ve married her anyway, Dad.” He tipped his head up, noting the seriousness of Nick’s tone. “I’m not doing this because of the baby. I’m doing this because I’ve gotten a glimpse of my life without her and I just…I just can’t live without her.” He felt the gossamer touch of her hand on his wrist, making him nearly jump with happiness. Her tender smile greeted him. “Krista!” He threw his arms around her, shuddering as her right arm snaked around his shoulders. He cried into her neck. “You’re back! You came back!” Nick’s mother placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder, tipping her head toward the door. They got up and gave them their space.</p><p>        He felt her crying against his shoulder and remembered that she wouldn’t be able to speak to him. He pressed his forehead against hers, one hand on her tender belly and the other against her cheek. He shared her breath, resisting the urge to kiss her, mindful of her injured mouth. Even so, her familiar scent incensed him. He was hard-wired to respond to her this way.</p><p>        “You’re so strong…But you can’t be a rock forever. And when you fall…I want you to lean on me…I’ll always be right here to catch you. Please…marry me,” he sobbed. “I need you… forever. I can’t live without you…I need you for the rest of my life. Come with me. Have a family with me. Please marry me.”</p><p>        Her hand reached down to cover his, a single question in her eyes. “No, I’ve been wanting this for a while…I was going to wait until Christmas and surprise you but… I just can’t wait any more.” She trembled with a single stifled laugh. “If you needed proof…” She smiled at him as he held up the ring for her to examine. It was stunning, the band of silver was set with six square-cut diamonds. “I made it,” he said, pride sneaking into his voice. “I’ve been working on it for months.” She looked at him in shock. “I got lichens from Michigan and Texas and used the geology press at work to make them.” Her eyes made him feel all his work was more than worth it. The band of stones sparkled in the sunlight, casting dots of white around the room.</p><p>        She gestured her right hand to the window sill, where her bloodied and torn clothes were</p><p>folded. He understood, reaching over. He looked back at her as he grabbed her blue tee shirt. She shook her head. He picked up her jeans and held them up. She nodded. He rummaged through the pockets and found a folded-up piece of paper in the back. “This is…an invitation to teach…Forensic Biology at San Diego College.” He looked up at her in surprise. “This is…dated for a week ago.” She nodded again, tears in her eyes. “You were already planning on going with me?”</p><p>        <em>Surprise, </em>she mouthed. He sobbed, breaking down and climbing on the bed with her,</p><p>showering her with kisses. He wove his fingers through hers and laughed against her neck.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  “How did we end up with so much stuff?” Nick grumbled, dropping another box of clothes on the floor in their new bedroom. Sam raced around their house, sniffing everything that could be sniffed. “I never imagined babies ever needed so much.” Nick was very much a nester. He’d made little work of making sure the baby’s room was done first, followed by everything Krista would need to be comfortable after the delivery. He’d chosen a fantastic house; modest and simple, but large enough to grow in. There were flower beds in the front and nut tree in the back. The house was situated on fifty sprawling acres, with a freshly-built stable for eight horses. He’d gone over every inch of the property, making sure everything was absolutely perfect.</p><p>        Krista laughed from the living room, carrying another box from the door. “Well…you <em>do </em>have more clothes than I do, for one. And the team is a bunch of enablers. She’s gonna be spoiled rotten.”</p><p>        “I still think it’s a boy—” He ran up to her, immediately taking the box from her. “No! You don’t lift a thing.”</p><p>        “Nick, it’s like… ten pounds,” she softly chided.</p><p>        “And <em>you</em> are on a weight restriction for two reasons,” he called over his shoulder. His beloved fiancée was heavily pregnant by the time they made it to San Diego six months later. Half a year of physical therapy had her almost back to normal, but the constant changes to her weight made things difficult to adjust as the baby grew. He was by her side every step of the way, relishing his new role as her shield and partner. He was born to be a good father and husband; singing to their baby every night, taking every opportunity to stop and talk, and even going so far as to carry Krista when her legs got too tired. She was willing to accept his stubborn role as her protector. “You won’t win this one, Baby Girl, so get used to it.”</p><p>       She sighed heavily, plopping down on the plastic-covered sofa. “I feel useless.”</p><p>       He smiled, coming around the other side. “You are working hard enough.” He dropped to his knees, placing his hands on her great belly. “Not by any stretch of the imagination.” He pressed a happy kiss against her. “Baby, tell Mommy she’s doing a great job carrying you. You haven’t been the nicest guest to her.” She laughed, combing her fingers through his hair. “With</p><p>the morning sickness and the kicking her bladder, and the back pain…”</p><p>        “Tell Daddy he’s paranoid for both of us.”</p><p>        “You’re damn right,” he said, looking into her deep, green eyes. “I’ve got something more</p><p>than just myself to look out for. And I’m pretty damn good at it. ” He kissed her, standing and returning to his moving chores. “But at least your nightmares haven’t been acting up lately.”</p><p>        “You’ve been showing up in my dreams to back me up,” she said with a chuckle.</p><p>        “Well be sure to kiss Dream me next time!”</p><p>        “I’ll keep that in mind,” she said softly, stroking her hand over her stomach. “Mommy’s actually insanely tired of being pregnant, so whenever you’re ready, Honey. Come on out and meet us.” He headed out the door for another load, but stopped in his tracks as he heard Krista speaking softly. “Someday, you’ll find yourself a man as good, and kind, and sweet as your father, and he’ll make you the happiest girl in the world, and we will be the happiest parents—”</p><p>        He smiled, his heart swelling with pride. “Right, and if he treats you any worse than I treat Mommy, Daddy will have to remind him that I’m one of the few people in the world who could kill someone and get away with it.” Krista shot him a mock-angry look, before he dropped his mouth on hers, kissing her deeply. “So…you sure it’s a girl?”</p><p>        “I’m sure.” She shifted, feeling another sharp, stabbing pain in her back above her hips.</p><p>        Nick missed it, leaning on the couch. “Care to wager on that?” She groaned, stretching her</p><p>legs to relieve the growing pain spreading up around her ribs and back down to her navel. His brow furrowed with concern. “You okay?” She was struck by a powerful contraction; a searing, white-hot pain that took her breath away for a long moment. “Baby? More Braxton-Hicks?” he asked, taking her hand in his. He struggled to remain calm for her. “Breathe…”</p><p>        She took a deep breath through her teeth. “No, this hurts…a lot more than usual—”</p><p>        He straightened, moving for the overnight bag by the door. “How long?”</p><p>        “They’ve been coming and going for a while, but this is…way worse. I think…I think it’s</p><p>happening—”</p><p>        “Okay, let’s get moving, then,” he said coming around to help her to her feet. “Need to get you to a hospital.”</p><p>        Her knees buckled and he caught her before she fell. She cringed and groaned in pain. “Hang on… Can’t move… Wait for it to pass.” Her hands closed on his, her grip making him wince in pain.</p><p>        He waited for her to slowly gather to her feet. “You’re not due for another week.”</p><p>        “Tell her that!”</p><p>        He drove to the nearest hospital, calling ahead so the birthing unit was ready for them. He kept a level head, knowing exactly what his role was. His heart beat hard, mixing with the sound of her painful groans from the passenger seat. “Hang on, Kris. I’ve got you…”</p><p>        When they arrived, Nick was all but carrying her to the nurses. They were whisked away to the maternity triage unit, a space that was secured with several check-in doors. Nick noted it was much warmer and quieter than the rest of the hospital. The carpet was a dark blue and the walls were a complimentary earthy tan. The whole unit smelled of caramel cappuccino and baby powder, giving everything a comfortable, homey feel.</p><p>        The moments passed in a whirlwind. They were situated in a room, visited very frequently by a handful of nurses and technicians. Nick stayed put by her side, reassuring and encouraging her, though he was incredibly anxious just under the surface. Her contractions grew stronger and more frequent and he watched helplessly as her nails clawed at the plastic rails of the bed, her groans turning into cries as her resolve was slowly worn away.</p><p>        “God this suuuuucks!” she growled, firmly in the grips of another contraction.</p><p>        “Breathe, Baby. It’ll help with the pain.”</p><p>        “How do you know?” she snapped. He smiled warmly.</p><p>        “I’ll be right here…Crush my hand all you need to.”</p><p>        After eight hours, just as the darkness of night was beginning to settle in, Krista’s doctor made an appearance. “Hi, Dr. Danz,” she said flatly. Nick lowered his head. He knew she was exhausted and hungry. He hoped for her sake this wouldn’t take too much longer. She hadn’t been able to stand for a while, and the nurses refused to give her anything but water and ice chips. She had to be starving.</p><p>        “Hello, Dr. Wagner,” he said in a cheery tone that irritated her. “Lucky I was on-call tonight, huh?”</p><p>        “Yah,” she mumbled, arching her back in another wave of pain.</p><p>        He took a quick glance at her scans. “Coming pretty quick, huh?”</p><p>        “No idea, I’m not paying attention,” she hissed.</p><p>        “How’s the pain?”</p><p>        “I give it five freaking stars!” she hissed, trying not to swear.</p><p>        “I mean, how’s the pain meds? Not working anymore?” She shook her head. “Ah, well, let’s have a look-see.” He donned a pair of latex gloves and examined her. “Your water hasn’t</p><p>broken yet, but I can take care of that a little later. You’re about half way there.”</p><p>        She tossed her head back against the pillows. “What?”</p><p>        “Well you’re right on the edge of active labor, so you’ve got a big decision to make.” Nick straightened up. “We can give you something to help move things along, or we can give you an epidural for the pain now.”</p><p>        She looked at Nick for support. “It’s up to you. I can’t tell you how to deal with this.”</p><p>        Dr. Danz held his hands out, palms up. “Blue pill means labor will be over quickly, but with all the pain that goes along with it. Red pill means you’ll be in labor for another eight hours, and it won’t do much when you’re ready to deliver, but you can sleep through most of it.” She growled as another contraction hit her.</p><p>        “Gimme the epidural!”</p><p>        “You got it. Hang tight. Mr. Stokes, I’ll need you to step out for a bit when the tech comes,” Danz said, disposing of his gloves and getting ready to leave.</p><p>        Nick bristled. How could he leave her. “But—”</p><p>        “For about three minutes while they place the epidural. Not something you need to be around for. If there’s calls you need to make, now would be the time.” Nick nodded. It wasn’t long before the anesthetist entered with a technologist.</p><p>        Nick could feel a wave of nerves roll off of her. He gave a reassuring squeeze to her hand. “I’ll be right outside, Baby Girl. It’s going to be okay.” She nodded as he kissed her and stepped out of the room. He made calls to Mike and Greg, pacing nervously outside the door.</p><p>        “<em>Okay, Nick. Me and the rest of the crew can be in San Diego by noon after shift-change. And hey! Guess who’s in your neck of the woods</em>?”</p><p>        “Who?”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        The epidural catheter was placed nicely in her spine, flooding her with much-needed relief. With the pain of contractions gone from her mind, she was able to nod off. Nick stayed close, laying his head on the mattress by her hand, but unable to sleep himself. He watched her scans as contraction after contraction came, built, and passed; all without waking her. He smiled to himself, awash in the warmth of the moment. <em>It’s happening…</em></p><p>Hearing a gentle knock on the door, he sat bolt upright. A nurse walked in, wearing a gentle smile and offering him a coffee cup. “Mr. Stokes, Honey, there’s nothing you can do at the moment. Why don’t you take a walk for a bit? Grab something to eat?”</p><p>        He smiled back, shaking his head, but taking the cup. “Naw, I don’t eat until she does.”</p><p>        “Well then maybe you can entertain that nice couple you got out in the waiting room?” His grin turned into a beam.</p><p>        He opened the door, throwing his arms around Grissom. It hurt him, realizing he’d needed him so badly to be there. He was struck by the familiar scent of aftershave and sea spray. He was elated Grissom could be found amid his seafaring adventures. “Hi, guys, thanks for coming by.”</p><p>        “We wouldn’t miss it for the world, Nicky,” Sara said softly.</p><p>        Grissom hugged him tighter. “It’s about freaking time, Nick.”</p><p>        They each took a comfortable seat, pouring cups of coffee and chatting lightly. “How is she?”</p><p>        “Uh, tired…I would be too if I just did ab crunches for eight hours. They gave her a dose, so she’s resting now.”</p><p>        “You should too, you know,” Grissom said.</p><p>        He shook his head. “I can’t. No way. I’ve been waiting for this for so long I’m—”</p><p>        “Nervous?”</p><p>        “Terrified, actually.” There was a long pause. “So… you guys are back together or something?” The smile he was greeted with was his answer. “That’s good. You guys were meant to be together.” Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. “Come in.”</p><p>        The room was quickly filled with his extended family; the entire team had made great time. Greg, Catherine, Hodges, Dr. Robbins, Julie, Brody, and Johnson all made a small entrance, trying to stay as quiet as they could. They all exchanged pleasantries and hugs with Nick, Sara, and Grissom.</p><p>        “You guys got here fast.”</p><p>        “We flew,” Greg said. “Seventy-five dollars a pop was a no-brainer. Couldn’t drag Mike and Jason along, though. They’re driving, should be here in a few hours.”</p><p>        “Yeah they don’t like planes much,” Johnson said. “Mike told me if I tried to get him on a flying tin can, he’d make me wish I was in Hell with my back broken. Needless to say I didn’t press it.”</p><p>        Some short time later, there was another soft tap on the door. The nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. Everyone fell silent as she picked out Nick. “She’s awake. It’s time, Mr. Stokes.”</p><p>        He heard her cries from down the hall, turning his walk into a run as he hastened to rejoin her side. “I’m here, Kris. I’m here,” he panted, taking her hand in his.</p><p>        Everything happened in a hazy blur; the nurses chiming softly from her feet, Dr. Danz coaching her from the end of the bed, her painful yells filling the room. Nick felt completely helpless, doing his best to encourage her, biting his lip against the crushing hold on his hand.</p><p>         “One more push, Honey! Just need the shoulders,” Danz said.</p><p>         She panted hard, tossing her head back and baring her teeth. “I can’t, I can’t—”</p><p>         Nick stuffed his free arm under her shoulders, helping lift her further into a curl. “Yes you can, Kris! C’mon, you’re so much tougher than me, you can do this.”</p><p>        “Okay, Krista,” Danz spoke up. “One more time. One, two, three!” She took a deep breath and expended the last shred of power in her body. Her hand clamped on Nick’s, and his groan was easily droned out by the sound of her open-mouthed scream. “There we are!”</p><p>        She relaxed all at once in a sobbing slump against the bed. “Good job, Kris…You did good…” Nick smiled against her pulsing neck, his heart in his throat. His head shot up as he heard the cry of his baby. For a split second, his heart stopped. Everything stood frozen for a moment. Everyone was quiet for a single frame. And it all became real. He was a father.</p><p>        “It’s a girl,” Danz said through a wide smile, drying off the pink, wriggling infant. “Got a good set of lungs, this one. Dad, you wanna come over here?” He looked shyly at Krista, who was still occupied with catching her breath. “Take these scissors here and cut here just between these two clamps. He did as he was told, his hands oddly steady, and separated his daughter from her mother. Danz loosely wrapped her in a fresh towel and handed her to Nick.</p><p>        She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. She was so small and light, he felt a pang of fear his rough hands would hurt her. Her eyes were closed tightly against the bright lights of the world, her legs kicked with the new sensation of freedom, her arms clawing up to grab anything she could. Her damp, downy hair was the same color as his. Her crying seemed to melt away in his arms, her voice calming to a soft cooing that broke his heart. He sobbed, leaning back into his chair by Krista. He faintly felt the gentle tough of nurses on his shoulders, offering their congratulations. But he barely heard them. Her eyes cautiously blinked open, showing two reflective pools of grey-blue.</p><p>        “All babies have blue eyes at first,” Danz said. “They’ll change in a couple days to what</p><p>they’re supposed to be.” Nick stared back with stunned awe. “See how she’s staring at you? She’s imprinting. She’ll be able to pick you out of a lineup anywhere now. Means she likes you.”</p><p>        “Hi, Gracie,” he choked through a proud smile, his tears falling freely. “I’m Daddy.”</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        Dr. Danz redressed and made his way to Family Waiting, where the team was huddled patiently. He beamed at the group, toweling off his hands. “Okay, who had girl?” They erupted in cheers and laughs, hugging and jumping around. Grissom threw his arms around Sara, tears stinging his eyes.</p><p>        Johnson thrust a finger at Greg. “HA! Pay up, Sanders!”</p><p>        “How is she?” Catherine asked.</p><p>        “Everything went just fine. Everyone is doing great.”</p><p>        “Can we see?” Julie said, bouncing excitedly on her toes.</p><p>        He checked his watch. “In about half an hour or so. This is bonding time. Let them get to know each other, you know?” They shared a nod. “Krista knows you’re all here, and she’s okay with seeing everyone, but no more than two at a time, got it?” They all nodded. Grissom reached his hand forward.</p><p>        “Thank you, Doc.” Danz smiled and shook it, heading back out of the room.</p><p>        “Okay, well clearly Hodges and I get to go first,” Greg said.</p><p>        “How d’ya figure?” Morgan snapped. “Me and Julie should.”</p><p>        “I think…Grissom and Sara should go first,” Catherine said quietly. They collectively agreed.</p><p>******************************************************************************</p><p>        “She’s beautiful,” he whispered, softly kissing her. “That was amazing, Baby Girl. You did</p><p>so good…”</p><p>        Krista smiled, settling into having the warm press of a tiny infant on her chest. “That wasn’t</p><p>fun for me.”</p><p>        He smiled, watching his girl nod off, one thumb in her mouth, her other hand wrapped snuggly around his index finger. “God, she’s so small…” He stroked the back of his hand against Krista’s cheek. “You okay?”</p><p>        She nodded, turning a kiss to his palm. “Yeah, just <em>really</em> really tired.”</p><p>        “You want me to take her? Let you get some sleep?” he offered. She nodded, and he gingerly lifted her back into his secure arms, wrapping the soft cotton towel around her.</p><p>        “They’ll give her a bath in a little bit,” she said through a deep yawn. “Then they’ll put her in some clothes. But for right now, they want her to learn what her parents smell like.” He nodded, watching her sink back in bed, sleep heavy on her features.</p><p>        “I think you wore Mommy out,” he whispered, gently walking with her around the room. He smiled, her tiny face snuggling against his chest. “You gonna be a Daddy’s girl, huh?”</p><p>        There was a soft rasp at the door, and he headed for it, rolling his feet so he moved Grace as little as possible.</p><p>        “C’mon in,” he whispered. Sara eased her way in, followed closely by Grissom. “Hi, guys.”</p><p>        “Hi,” Sara said through an excited murmur. “Is Kris asleep?”</p><p>        “Yeah, she’s burned out.”</p><p>        Grissom tipped his chin up, reminding Nick of a dad who wanted to see what his son did in school. “Let’s see how good you did,” he whispered. Nick rolled his shoulder forward a bit, showing his baby to his family. Sara covered her mouth to stifle her overjoyed cry. “Oh, Nicky, she’s beautiful.” Nick’s heart swelled with pride.</p><p>        Sara sobbed, quickly flinging her hands. “Oh my God, can I?”</p><p>        Nick chuckled. “Of course.” He gently handed her to Sara, who took her into her arms with</p><p>the greatest care.</p><p>        “She looks just like you, Nicky,” she said, bouncing lightly, stroking her finger along the tiniest of arms. “She’s so sweet…”</p><p>        Grissom looked at him with a warmth he’d missed the past several years. “You were always meant to be a dad, Nick. I am so proud of you.” Nick sobbed, pulling his surrogate father into a tight hug.</p><p>--END--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>